Magic Within
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: AU With conflict hanging on the horizon a sleepover might be just what Ranma needs, though can heated words change a friendship? Rewrite of Chapter 10 is Done! Xover with Mahou Sensei Negima
1. Chapter 1

Magic Within

A Ranma Nibbunnoichi and Mahou-Sensei Negima Crossover

By Ryoga's best friend

AN/Warning – This is a major AU, the amazons are portrayed quite dark and vicious. They are portrayed as villains, china fans I hope you stick around nonetheless. As Such Shampoo and Mousse are quite different (though will not show up for some time). Changes will effect other Ranma cast characters as well but it will take time for them to trickle in. you have been warned.

Chapter 1

In a peaceful forest a short distance from the eastern coast of china two shadows past with great speed, spooking the animals. Rapid footsteps sounded through the underbrush. One heavier with wide strides and the other rapid tapping of a much smaller, lighter form. Two forms burst from the tree cover into a momentary clearing in the woods. The larger was a middle-aged man; heavyset but still in good shape from years of hard training. He was dressed in a white dingy gi that hugged his form, topped with a bandanna protecting his bald head from the harsh sun. Sun reflected of his glasses as he glanced into the forest behind them, deadly serious as he looked for any sign of movement.

Sprinting by his side trying to keep pace was a ragged red headed girl. She was slim and quite short, couldn't be much older then ten or eleven. She was dressed in a torn up outfit that used to be a Gi, which appeared to be a size or two larger. The baggy outfit somewhat hid several bruises and cuts but did nothing to hide the strange mark burned into the back of her neck. In contrast to the man's apparent calm the girl was exuding ill hidden fear, refusing to look back where they had come from.

"Were almost there boy, I've got a boat waiting." Said Genma as they disappeared into the woods once again. A few short moments later a dozen cloaked figures burst into the clearing and sped across it in pursuit. Father and apparent daughter burst out of the forest line into the soft sand of the beach, they'd made it to the coast. The pair ran up through the sand toward a fishing vessel anchored a little off shore. "Always have a back up plan." The elder Saotome said with a little smirk. "Lets get started."

"Right." The girl said with a shaky nod as the started to wade out… but then the symbol flared to life glowing a dark pulsing orange. "Ah! It's burns!" The girl screamed falling to her knees clutching the back of her neck.

"Damn they caught up." The man cursed glaring to the forest line. Without hesitation he grabbed the girl by the collar of her Gi and heaved her skyward arcing out toward the boat. "Oi! Take the kid and Get out of here. I'll hold them off!" he shouted as the girl plunging into the ocean a little ways off from the boat, two of the sailors diving in after her. The ruffling of leaves caught his attention as he turned back to the forest line. A cloaked figure rushed out onto the beach looking right past him toward the boat, but Genma would not be ignored. In speed that defied his girth he shot forward intercepting his opponent before she reached the water. He stuck her firmly in the gut with a palm strike sending them tumbling back across the sand, the cloak falling away revealing an orange haired girl in her late teens. She cursed painfully in Chinese as she tried to stand up getting only a smirk in return. "Sorry I didn't quite get that. But you should just turn around cause your not getting the boy." He said simply. Several more figures shot out from the cover of the forest all heading for the ocean but with a grunt he spread his arms wide, an invisible force carving a trench in the sand at their feet stopping there movement. "Maybe that message is a little clearer…"

Three more figures appeared from the edge of the forest, two large women with menacing looking polearms stood on either side of a shrunken old women perched on a gnarled staff. She was hardly over three feet tall, looking like a little mummy, and hanging around her neck was an amulet with the same mark as the girl's neck.

"You!" she called out and fluent Japanese. "Thieving male, return what you have stole. That slave was Amazon property."

"Sorry that slave is my son." He said rolling his neck a little, keeping a firm eye on all of them. "I have got plans for that boy and I'll be damned if I let him rot away in your village."

"Hmph, bold words but in the end futile." She shot back with a dubious grin. "We have plans of our own that you have delayed. That slave will be returned… you are merely an obstacle." She said, as the female warriors began to draw there weapons. Genma held firm.

"You don't scare me you old hag. I trained under the master for years. You're not nearly as terrifying as he was." He replied coolly getting into his battle stance. The elder raised an eyebrow she recognized that stance.

"One of Happy's boy's eh?" she asked with a smirk. "That shrunken pervert has nothing on me… But it will make this more pleasurable," she added shifting on her staff. Behind him the boat began pulling away, the small elder cursing a little. She pointed toward the man and called out in Chinese, all of the Amazon warrior charging forward.

On the ship the now drenched red head coughed up a little water, shivering with a large towel draped over her. The burning on her neck had faded enough for her mind to refocus, the ship she was on was moving at a good clip away from the shore. It took a distant explosion from the shore to bring her attention to the situation… her dad had never boarded the ship.

"Pops?" she looked up to see the beach was pot-marked with craters and mostly obscured by smoke, explosions sounding here and there. "Pops!" she screamed started to stand but was held firm by one of the sailors.

"Sorry kid, this is a one way trip."

"No let me go! Pops!" she struggled calling out as the beach grew further and further away.

1234321

Days later the ship pulled into port, a bleary eyed Ranma walked from the platform. The sailors had sent him off with only a backpack full of supplies and an envelope, which apparently had a message from his dad inside. He tugged on the straps of his backpack with a sigh, trying to ignore the pitying glances from the dockworkers as he passed. As long as he could remember it was always him and his dad and now alone he didn't know what to do with himself. He held the envelope with both hands staring at it as if willing it to answer his questions.

"Well, might as well see what Pops has to say." he muttered taking a seat on the curb and opening the envelope. The handwriting was careful and unrushed, apparently this had been written some time ago in the event something like this happened. After a moment of hesitation he began to read.

_Dear Ranma,_

_If you have received this I've been caught, or even killed on our trip to China. In any case you've been left alone and I'm sorry. I know I never said it much, but you always amazed me. Raising you I think was the one good thing I ever did next to marrying your mother. I was far from perfect but I did the best I could for you, I wish I could have done more. Remember you're a Man among Men, hold your head up high and always know that I'm proud of you boy-_

Ranma looked away from the letter for a moment unable to ignore the growing tightness in his chest. He'd worked hard these six years and his father's praise had always been hard to come by. To get it in this form, phrased as it was, hurt. It was like that this was the last praise he'd ever get from his father; it was too painful. He took a moment to push back the unwanted tears, men didn't cry after all. When he felt he had control of himself he began reading again.

_I was hoping such circumstances wouldn't come but I have prepared for such event should it arise. A martial artists life is fraught with peril. A short train ride from where you have been dropped off lives an old training partner of mine with a dojo; he will be willing to take you in. Just go to the address below._

_Ten-_

The letter was torn from his hands as a white van blazed by at a ridiculous speed. The surprised boy let out a gasp as said van hit the curb further along and rolled over several times. It came to a smoking stop against a pole leaving Ranma stunned.

"Oh my god… Wait the letter!" he began looking around frantically catching sight of it soaring high and to the east. In a panic he took of after it forgetting the crashed car. A young man groan climbing out of the van, dressed in casual clothes and a white lab coat over it. Blood dripped down from a head wound.

"Oh man I think I broke my artifacts…" he groaned.

1234321

On one of the roofs of the many extensive school buildings of Mahora academy sat two students. The first was a tall statuesque girl with long green hair trailing down her back. Dressed in a modest middle school uniform baring a calm neutral expression. Strange white protrusions came out from her head wear her ears should be, baring that this was not a normal girl. Her attention was totally on her companion another middle school girl. Petite in size dressed in a matching uniform, she sat in a much more relaxed position. Long blond hair framed her sharp red eyes and annoyed expression. Giving a bored yawn she revealed a small pair of pointy fangs.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to a guard dog of this damn place. All because of that man." she grumbled clenching her small fists.

"True Evangeline-sama, but if it weren't for your duties you would have little else to do in your day." the other girl calmly interjected putting a damper on the beginnings of her rage.

"Yeah I know." she relented putting her head behind her head and closing her eyes. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." she added in a snippy tone. Her companion gave a small bout of chuckling that caused the blond girl to open one of her eyes and raise an eyebrow, she'd only had the tall girl as a servant for a couple months but this was new. "Laughter, Chachamaru?" she asked evenly, the girl looked a little uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"Um yes – The professor has been experimenting with upgrades to my software again. I understand if it is not to you liking, I can ask her to have them removed." Chachamaru said calmly but her tone held reluctance to the idea. The blond gave a little smile and closed her eyes again.

"No need, I was just curious." she replied casually with a shrug. The taller girl offered the hint of a smile.

"…Thank you Evangeline-sama." The two fell into a companionable silence as the warm breeze picked up a bit. Suddenly the Eva's eyes shot open, something that did not go unnoticed by her companion. "You felt something?"

"Yeah, a faint magical tremor based through the barrier. It's flickering and hard to keep track of but it's pretty strong. We should tell the old man," she said calmly as she stood and brushed off her skirt. She started back into the building with her companion right behind her.

1234321

Ranma ran hard as he tried to keep up with the fluttering letter staying tauntingly high up in the sky. Though granted it's not an easy thing to run safely down a side walk with your attention total pointed upwards, martial arts skill only goes so far. A sudden updraft sent it over the building to his right, cursing he sharply turned into the closest alleyway and barreled on through to the other side in hopes of catching sight of it, instead he collided with someone. There was a pair of groans as Ranma slowly got up trying to clear his head, under him was a girl. Her long red hair in pigtails splayed to either side tied up with some sort of bell hair accessories. She was dressed in a red school uniform, confused two color eyes looking up at him. "Um... sorry?" he managed, his voice was a little weary considering the last girl's he'd interacted with had sentenced him to hard labor. His words seemed to bring her to full attention and her eyes widened.

"G-Get off me!" he said kicking him up and off her, she sat up a little flushed. "You should watch where your going." she grumbled.

"What the Hell?! I said I was sorry. Crazy chick..." Ranma shouted as he sat up holding his stomach, she was pretty strong.

"What did you call me?!" she glared

"You heard me," he returned the favor, sparks flying up from there eye trails.

"Um calm down please?" another girl spoke up, she was dressed in a similar uniform, her long black hair hanging straight down. Her expression pensive at the chance of a fight breaking out.

"Hmph, whatever..." Ranma grumbled only to pale a little and look around frantically. "The letter, shit! Where the hell did it go?" his voice sounded panicked as he searched the skies and nearby areas. There was nothing, the two girls gave him an odd look at his actions. He heavy feeling sat in his gut, not only had he lost whatever directions were in there but it was also the last reminded he had of his father. _Men don't cry, men don't cry_ he repeated softly in his mind looking to the confused girl with pigtails and glaring, turning his pain in to much easier to deal with anger. "Idiot, if I hadn't run into you I'd have found it!" he knew it didn't make sense but he needed to vent. From what it appeared though the girl was not one to back down and glared back at him.

"It's your own damn fault you lost it! you the one barreling out of alleyways without looking!"

"Shut up!"

"Asuna please don't, he's obviously looking for a fight." Her friend said nervously, he hands tightly clutching her school bag.

"Sorry Konoka, but if he's going to be a selfish little brat then someone's got to knock some sense into him." she said still glaring. Both of their fists clenched, legs tensing to move forward when a voice broke through the tension.

"Now now, what do we have here?" The tone was calm with a hint of amusement, approaching the three was a rugged looking man with a nice suit, gray spiked hair and, small pair of glasses sitting on his nose. Ranma looked at the man cautiously, they way he moved he knew the man was a martial artist... and a good one at that. Asuna's reaction was different entirely.

"H-Hello Takahata-sensei..." she said sound shy and demure. The pig tailed boy looked to the girl like she had two heads, a second ago she was about to rumble with him... he decided yet again that girl's were weird.

"Evening Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan." he said pleasantly before looking to Ranma.

"As for you young man, you shouldn't be starting fights with the students here. It's not a good way to make friends." he said cheerfully, Ranma gave a rebellious snort.

"You ain't in charge of me, I'll do whatever I want." he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hey! stop being a jerk to Takahata-sensei. He's being much nicer then you deserve." The red head said crossing her arms. the statement causing his eyebrow to tick.

"Who asked you stupid girl..." he started but felt a firm hand on his shoulder causing him to look up to the man.

"That's enough." His voice was calm but firm. "The headmaster wishes to see you."

"Me? why? It's not like I hit anyone." he said mustering a little to glare up at the man. He felt one of the man's fingers lightly tap a location he was very familiar with.

"Just a few issues he'd like to discuss." the older man said with unwavering patience, he had lightly touched the symbol on the boy's neck. That seemed to immediately get the boys attention eyes widening a little as he reached to cover it instinctively.

"Oh..." Ranma was still wary but it sounded like the headmaster was a man, and considering how those old ghouls were they likely wouldn't be consorting with a man to get a hold of him. He swallowed a little and spoke in a soft voice. "When... did he want to see me?" The change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by Asuna and Konoka.

"He's free now, he set time aside to talk with you."

"Ah. Well I guess I shouldn't keep 'im waiting right?" he said with a little bit of nervousness, the abrupt stop to his fights had drained away his frustration leaving him uncertain. The teacher nodded a little and began to lead him away, the two girls exchanged a confused look as Takahata led the volatile boy away.

"Why would Grandpa want to talk with him?"

"Forget that jerk we need to get to class."

"Right..."

1234321

Saying Mahora Academy had a large campus would be quite the underestimate, The campus covered several grade levels from elementary - college with dorm space to accommodate nearly all. It was like a city in itself with the businesses that had moved there to cash in on the student population. With the mysterious library island shortly off the coast and the major class buildings built around the great World Tree. If that alone didn't make it stand out the facilities were all top notch, though much of these details were lost on the young boy who was being led through the campus by Takahata.

There's so many girls... He thought tensing up a bit. He was no fool, he knew they weren't Amazons, and those school uniforms were hardly intimidating but still having so many girls around was making him weary and they kept looking over to him and the older man before whispering and giggling. They're probably plotting something...

But soon enough for him they arrived at the administration building. Which was good because the sky looked like it was darkening. Heading up to the third floor they paused outside a pair of double doors.

"Right this way." Takahata said with a smile as he opened up the doorway. The door opened into a large room lined with bookshelves. Directly in front of the large window ahead was an ornate desk behind which an elderly man sat. Head mostly bald save a ponytail of white and a long beard, his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the boy.

"He looks almost as old as those shriveled ghouls in china." Ranma said with no filter between his brain and mouth. The comment brought out a snort of laughter from his right. He turned to see girl in a similar uniform to the pair he'd ran into earlier. She looked a little older then him with long blond hair trailing down her back. As she composed herself she began to looking him over curiously. Eyes sharp like a predator turned his way bringing bubbling of fear in his gut. This girl was different then the other two.

"My My, this one has some spirit." Spoke the Headmaster from behind his desk reclaiming the young boy's attention. "It's always nice to get visitors to our academy, If you don't mind I had a few questions for you." his voice was even with a note of cheerfulness to it that had the boy nodding and moving forward. Allowing the boy to stand in silence for a moment the headmaster eventually spoke up. "Very well, firstly I'd like to ask your name."

"...Saotome Ranma. Why?" the boy said with heavy suspicion.

"Well I need something yo call you Saotome-san." The old man said amused, unphased by the rude behavior. "Now if I may ask to what do we owe such a visit, was there something you were looking for?" he asked cheerfully.

"Something like that... I lost something and was chasin' after it but I wasn't able to catch up..." he said with a note of disappointment.

"I see I see... If your lost I'm sure we could help you get back to where you need to be. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Look I ain't hopeless like Ryoga... I don't have parents to worry like it's any or your business." he said smoothly enough but he could feel his chest tighten, the hurt was still fresh and admitting it aloud didn't make it any easier to think about. The headmaster's expression dropped somewhat as did Takahata's, The girl kept and even look on the boy, seemed she wasn't one for pity... "Look I didn't agree to come here to answer a questionnaire. I was told you wanted to asked about... things." at 'things he unconsciously reached and touched the back of his neck indicating the seal. The sky continued to darken outside behind the view of the headmaster.

"Straight to the point I see... Yes I had noticed that when I first heard of your arrival. It looks to be quite well made. Strong too." The elderly man said calmly making the boy nervous, how had he seen him, had this old guy been spying on him without his notice. "I'm fairly sure I know it's purpose considering the location but I am interested in where you got it."

"China." The boy said vaguely.

"Saotome-san, your going to need to be more frank if we're going to be able to help you..."

"Amazons." The girl suddenly spoke up causing the boy to jump and look her way, also catching the attention of the headmaster. "I've seen there work before, it that is the case it would seem like there mind set to do that to a young BOY who had decent reserves." she said calmly specifying the gender. "I don't know how you got away kid but this is only the beginning." she smirked meanly eyes tinted with malicious "Amazons just HATE to lose..."

"Feh, tell me something I don't know." Ranma grumbled lightly after getting over his shock. The headmaster nodded a little, his expression dropped to a more serious position.

"I see, that complicates things somewhat - Saotome-san do you know what that seal is?"

"I have a few guesses, it's some kind of control thing right? They kept using these amulets on me when I talked back. Made my neck feel like I was on fire." he said in a soft voice trying not to think back on the memory.

"That is a secondary purpose." he said calmly catching the pigtailed boy's attention.

"Secondary?!"

"Yes. Considering the placement of that seal I have little doubt it is a block. Used to prevent access to your magical energies." Ranma's eyes widened a little at magic, why would they put something like that on him. He didn't know any magic. "with that seal placed on your spine it not only can give total stoppage to access but with the proper focus it could allow another you take your energy and use it like there own."

"But... But that's insane, I'm a martial artist not a mage!" the boy said with a little panic, he didn't like how that description painted things.

"Heh, you don't need to be a mage to be a battery." The girl said snidely.

"Eva that's enough." Takahata said firmly getting a snort in reply.

"If that is the case I have little doubt that they will be seeking you out now that you have fallen from their grasp. In that case I have a prop-" Ranma cut him off before he could speak further on the matter.

"No. MY dad stopped them, they won't be coming after me. He's the greatest Martial artist I know, he stayed behind to stop them." Ranma's voice was torn between confidence and fear, emotions starting to get to him.

"If he's so great that why are you alone." Evangeline said firmly causing him to flinch.

"Shut up!"

"Face it kid, if he went up against the Amazons by himself he's as good as dead. You need to stop pretending and get real."

"He's not dead!" He growled suddenly bolting to the door and opening it.

"Ranma!" Takahata called out but he was already gone.

"You went too far." The headmaster admonished that girl looking away seemingly unconcerned. "Takahata see if you can find him, call any of the other teachers that are free. If he makes it off the campus it's only a matter of time until they come to find him."

"Yes sir." the teacher took off leaving headmaster and the vampire alone in the room, the old man sighed softly and shook his head as Eva's expression remained neutral glancing to the door. A distant thunder rumbling from the darkened sky.

1234321

The sky opened up into a pounding sheet of rain, Students scattered about cursing the sudden weather change. Through two seemed to have been somewhat prepared for the change as two girls huddled from bit of shelter to the next sharing on fairly small umbrella. "Man, it was so sunny not before class..." Asuna said with a sigh when there came to a stop under the awning of one of the older school buildings. "It better clear up before the morning I don't want to have to deal with this on my route." she said with a little frown.

"The news said there might be rain today but if I have known it would be this bad I would have brought a better umbrella." Konoka said looking up at the endless downpour. Lightning flashed followed closely by a rumble and she glanced behind her, she thought she heard something.

"Okay lets make a dash for that overhang up ahead." Asuna said looking out trying to gauge the closest dry place on there root only to find an umbrella placed in her hands. "huh?"

"You go on ahead I Just remembered something I forgot. I'll catch up." She said with a little smile getting a frown in return, her friend obviously reluctant to leave her alone in this weather but she made a shooing motion with a light chuckle to assure her it was okay. "No need for two of us to get wet. Just brew up some tea for me okay?"

"Okay." the red head said with much reluctance. "But don't take too long okay?"

"Right. I'll be there before you know it."

And with that the pair parted, Asuna using the feeble umbrella to fend off the elements as Konoka slipping into the building they had been sheltered by. It looked like it hadn't been used in months, dust coated nearly every surface. She noted a partly open door where heavy breathing could be heard, she slowly peeked inside the old classroom. It was an interesting sight, it was the boy from earlier, his leg up and to the side as if he'd just kicked something, against the wall the two knocked over desks. His fists were tightly clenched and his eyes tightly shut. A small amount of moisture had gathered at the corner of his eyes, thought whether it was sweat or tears it was up for debate.

The boy allowed his leg to come back to the ground and he fell to his knees head drooped to the floor. His shoulders shaking slightly, soft cursing under his breath. "That boy..." she whispered softly leaning more on the door causing it to move and creak quite loudly. The boy tensed and wiped his eyes before turning, eye's weary. On seeing Konoka he looked confused and annoyed.

"Hmph, You. Got nothing better to do then spy on people. Go the hell away..." He grumbled.

"But," The girl looked between the broken desk and the distraught boy, lightning flashing outside casting a large shadow. "I though you went to talk with my grandpa. You didn't run from Takahata-sensei did you?" she asked with a light frown.

"That ain't any of your business." He said eye turned away.

"Well if you going to keep causing so much trouble for everyone it just might be mine." Konoka said crossing her arms. This boy was just so rude...

"Oh so you want to fight then?" He said standing up fully, he could use one right about now. At least then he wouldn't have to think.

"No," the school girls said with an exasperated sigh. "Always fighting... I wanted to know why your breaking desks. Just because this building is under repair doesn't mean you can break things. I don't know what grandpa said to you but I doubt it could warrant this." she said motioning to the crumpled frames.

"It wasn't the old man, it was that blond girl. She said some stuff about my pops." he muttered calming down a little but his fists were clenched. "...He can't be dead." he added in a whisper. Her eyes widened a little.

"Oh I'm so sor-"

"Don't!" He cut her off with a shout. "Don't you dare pity me!" he said voice a little hoarse a few tears coming up unbidden. He strode forward brushing past her on his way out.

"Wait, it's storming pretty bad you'll get sick!" she called as he opened the door hesitating on seeing the pouring rain outside. With his pause she managed to catch up, hand out reaching. "Look, just stay a while. Let it slow down some."

"I'm not going to be stuck in her with a nosy GIRL." he said glaring her way.

"Now that's uncalled for." she said with a little frown in return. "I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't need anyone to be nice... I've had enough of 'pity the freak'" he grumbled stepping out as Konoka tried to pull him back in but she froze as his hair seemed to flow from black to red, body sliming and an inch or so melting off his frame. Ranma turned to the girl with a neutral expression, a self deprecating smile hitting his face as he noted her confusion. It was almost amusing... "This is why." was all he, now she said before jogging off into the pouring sheets of rain.

"W-what?" the girl stared to the disappearing figure with total shock and confusion. He, she... it was like. Magic.

1234321

The rain soaked girl ran through the empty streets focused only ahead of her, shirt stuck to her like a second skin revealing he thinned frame and fledgling bust to anyone that could get a good look at her. But Ranma was too distraught to care, the loss was finally catching up to her. Tears mixed with droplets of water, making no motion to stop them. Pops wasn't around to care... no one was. The pigtailed girl pushed herself faster, she needed to get away. Anywhere. Though as she came to the bridge at the end of the main road she stumbled falling to her hands and knees. Her eyes glazed over with confusion, anger and fear.

Standing at the mid point of the bridge were two girls he'd seen in the old guy's office. The tall green girl stood near motionless holding an umbrella over herself and her companion. The Blond at her side, arms crossed and that insufferable smirk as she looked over Ranma's pathetic form. She was no longer dressed in the uniform, instead clad in a black skirt and top with a flared cape that flustered about as if it had a mind of it's own. "Jusenkyo too? Your just a curse magnet aren't you?" she asked in a tone that caused redhead to clench her fists. Slowly standing, shoulders shaking.

"Get out of the way."

"what? So you can run away like a coward?"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Coulda fooled me kid, but I guess you've had a lot of practice. First your dad and no-"

"Shut up!" the girl scream knuckles going white from the clenching. "Just shut your damn mouth!"

"Testy." Evangeline seemed amused at the outburst. "But your coming with me kid."

"Like hell I am!" Ranma growled getting into stance, a good fight would be a good distraction. Besides this witch had had it coming. The green hared girl seemed to flinch but her smaller companion held up a hand.

"I'll handle this Chachamaru. You stop him f he tries to make a break for it." she said calmly.

"Yes Mistress."

"Come on kid, lets see what you got" she said striding forward into the rain. Ranma tensed and shot forward, she may not be in her best mindset and she hadn't trained much in her girl form but that would be more then enough to beat this school girl. The redhead lashed out with a few quick kicks which her opponent evaded with ease. A roundhouse and a seres of punched brought a very different result as she felt her arm grabbed and the world was turned upside down. The wind knocked out of her as she slammed into the pavement. She could see the blond smirk down at her. That damn smirk, growling she rolled to her shoulders and kicked up to her feet lashing out at the girl once more but not even touching her. She got in a wide stance and caught the girl's arm once more. Pulling the redhead with the momentum of the punch she nailed her in the stomach with a palm strike.

Ranma collapsed to her knees and the blond continued her assault twisting the captured arm back behind trapping it and the other arm going around her neck in a firm 'not quite' choke hold making it difficult to breath. The red head squirmed a little but the hold was unshakable, perfect textbook execution.

"You done with your little tantrum?" she asked smoothly as the rain seemed to stop, the other girl had moved forward and put the umbrella up over the pair. Ranma struggled again growling in frustration. "My my, how unladylike-like." Evangeline taunted, tightening her hold on the arm to send a lance of pain into the girl. The growl turned into a whimper of pain bringing a smile to the blonds lips. "You ready to listen now?" She was met with silence but could clearly see the mixture of defiance and hopelessness in her eyes. "Good enough." she lessened the pressure so the pain would stop. "Now why are you acting like a little fool?"

"What the fu-ack!" Ranma started a retort but she was choked.

"It was a rhetorical question idiot." she said lessening the hold allowing the redhead to gasp for air, she continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You may not have come her on purpose but through whatever dumb luck you possess you managed to find one of the only places that could help you. And what do you do?" she asked giving a little choke. "You run away like a little sissy the first bit of conflict, pathetic really. You would have turned you back on help and ran as far as you little legs could carry you and then the Amazons would drag you back to china." she could feel the girl stiffen in her hold, "Oh yes, did you think that you could just run away? No with that mark, that little symbol means your Amazon property and they are very possessive." she said chuckling cruelly as she could feel some slight shivers in the girl. "Normally I couldn't care less, But your a unique set of circumstances." she leaned close to the girl's ear. "You stick around and the old man can work on the seal. While I could help you get revenge." she said, stretching out the word smirking as the girl turned her eyes toward her. Silence stretched on for a few moments before the girl's eyes hardened.

"How?"

"I Propose a deal." Evangeline said her fangs clearly seen, predator's eyes flashing chilling Ranma to the bone. But if it meant getting back at that tribe of sadistic women... She could make a deal with this devil. A piercing shout seemed to shake the scene, shattering the mood.

"RANMA!" Totally out of place a long haired albino girl rushed into the scene. She looked pensive and a little rushed, completely unaffected by the rain. "They're almost here you need to wake up!" she shouted grabbing the girls arm.

"Wha?" the world shifted and faded and light flooded in accompanied by a loud thud...

1234321

There was a loud thump as Ranma fell from his bed to the hard wood floor. The world was upside down and crooked as he remained tangled in his sheets. The only thing right ways being a rather pensive looking girl with pale skin. Floating upside down to look him in the eye, legs were but a wisp. He regarded his 'roommate' with a bored stare of annoyance.

"Sa-chan..."

"Sorry Ranma, but you weren't getting up." the ghost had the decency to blush. He sighed and righted himself, Sayo doing the same. He gave a long yawn scratching his head.

"What time is it?"

"Um, you should have a few minutes before the girls show up."

"Oi, Ranko!" Bellowed Asuna's voice from outside. "Are you dressed or what? I'm not going to be late because of you!" Sayo sweatdroped.

"Or they're already here." she said weakly as Ranma sighed standing up wandering on in the direction of the shower hand going around a yin yang pendent around his neck.

"Why does school have to be so early in the morning?" he grumbled cursing the fate of it all.

1234321

Outside of a two story apartment building stood two junior high school students. Both dressed in Mahora academy's red school uniforms. Asuna had grown a good bit over the years her hair still in the same hairstyle with the same ornaments, the twin tails trailing down as she frowned looking up to the window. At her side was Konoka, smiling slightly as she balanced perfectly on her roller blades. The advantage she needed to keep up with her friend's breakneck pace to get to school.

"Hmph, honestly. That girl can sleep through anything." Asuna muttered clearly annoyed. Her friend giggled a little bit.

"Not everyone is an early riser like you Asuna-chan."

"But Shouldn't a martial artist be more alert or something?" she said shaking her head with a little frustration. She perked up as a pigtailed head peeked out the window.

"What's all the racket?" Ranma muttered rubbing his eyes. "Oh, you two..."

"Oh Ranma, sorry I was just trying to get you cousin. School starting and all that."

"Oh right, I'll get her." He muttered disappearing back inside. There was silence for a short moment and then something that sounded akin to arguing. A few moment later the door opened with a defeated looking redhead, clad in a a school uniform.

"I hate these damn things..." Ranko muttered as she gave a little yawn. "Morning."

"Well everyone has to wear one so deal with it." Asuna said with no sympathy, "You should really start getting up sooner, Your lucky your cousin is around to wake you up." She said firmly.

"Yeah yeah."

"Morning Ranko-chan, you ready for the first year of Junior High?" Konoka greeted cheerfully. Ranko sighed putting her armed behind her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with clearly less enthusiasm. Above an amused Ranma leaned on the windowsill.

"You girl's better hurry or you'll be late." he said with something somewhere between a smile and a smirk. "Work hard today Ranko-chan, you want to make a good impression on the teachers." He said a small amount of amusement laced in his tone.

"I will Ranma-niichan." Ranko said the slightest twitch in her eye as she said the words, sometimes being undercover was hard. Asuna and Konoka waved back to the boy as the three school girls took off, Konoka's roller blades rumbling on the pavement alongside her friends. Once they were out of sight the Ranma in the window poofed into smoke. A little ways up the road Ranko rubbed her temples a little. Frowning slightly from the cocky clones memories, though without this cover she'd be living in the dorms and that just wouldn't be right. The three raced through a huge crowd of running girls, easily outpacing them as they headed to class.

"Headaches again?" Asuna asked looking over to the redhead.

"Yeah, It'll go away in a little bit." Ranko said as she massaged the ache away. "They don't hurt that bad anyway."

"I still say you should talk to the nurse about it."

"I'm fine, okay?"

"Your so stubborn."

"Look I can handle it okay? So stop worrying."

"Now now, you can argue all you want in homeroom." Konoka said smoothly in between the two as simple comments often can get out of control with the two volatile girls... it's a wonder they were friends. "I wonder who we will have this year?"

"It will definitely be Takahata." Asuna said firmly fist clenched. "I followed that spell you showed me to the letter, so it's guaranteed." she said with total confidence as Konoka looked her way confused.

"Asuna-chan? I was joking." Konoka said with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't think you would actually do it.

"eh?!"

"You dressed up like a fish..." Ranko said snickering and not bothering to hide it.

"Hmph Fine, But I know my dedication will show. Takahata-sensei will be our homeroom teacher!"

A few paces back the fourth member of the morning trek floated on trying to keep up with the girls though Sayo was happy, finally she'd be in the same class room as her roommate and if Ranma's classmates were even half as lively it would be a nice happy school year after all these years. She blinked as she felt the the wind seem to move. Looking back a young boy weaving through the crowd at great speed. "He's fast..." the ghost muttered a little impressed. She was heading right for he and surprisingly moved around her at the last second coming into pace with the three in front of her. "did... did he see me?" Sayo said with a tone mixed in confusion and hope.

A gust of wind brought the sound of bells ringing, the three girls turned with no mild surprised to see a young boy easily keeping pace with them. Something that was no mean feat. He turned with a smile toward Asuna. "You have the aura of failed love."

The cheerful statement brought Asuna to a screeching halt grabbing the boy by his coat and lifting him up. "What the hell did you say you pip squeak!" Konoka skidded to a stop, Ranko shortly beyond looking back to the scene of soon to be child abuse.

"I-I didn't mean anything b-by it. I'm kind of a psychic and I-I couldn't help b-bu not-" The boy stumbled through his dialog as he squirmed in her grasp.

"Your future's looking dim kid if you keep talking."

"Asuna-chan calm down. He's just a kid." Konoka said giggling a little. He was pretty cute after all.

"Not until this brat takes back what he said!" she growled as the boy whimpered.

"I"m sorry! Really, p-please put me down!" he said arms flailing. With great reluctance she let his feet back on the ground. He stumbled back to put space between them. Ranko cocked her head to the side regarding the boy.

"You sure you got off at the right stop kid? This is Mahora academy." she said in an almost bored tone.

"Um I."

"You probably meant to take north station." Konoka said with a smile leaning in close to the boy who reddened a little. "Just head back to the station and ride it two more stops westbound and you should be fine. Okay?" she said with a little giggle as he stared. Though Asuna popping in his face caused him to jump back.

"You got that?" she said firmly bringing a hasty nod in response. She stood back to her full height long pony tails brushing past his face. "Good, I don;t want to have anymore brats like you ruining my day." she said crossing her arms as the boy twitched his nose. Ranko shook her head, Sayo gliding in behind her friend.

"Way to terrorize someone half your size." Ranko said giving a sarcastic thumbs up. Asuna glared to the red head as the boy unnoticed begin drawing a halty breath.

"Like you should take about size," Asuna sniped casually resting an arm on her shoulder showing the height difference, eye twitching Rank brushed the hand off locking glares with Asuna.

"You lookin' to start school at the nurse this year?"

"ah... ah"

"Bring it, I'm ready for y-"

"Chooo!" the boy's sneeze was drowned out by a torrent of wind that rushed from below causing all the girls, save a perplexed Sayo, to cover their fluttering skirts. Red faces all around, the distraction destroying the momentum built up for the fight.

"Damn it's windy today." Ranko mutter looking around, that also felt like magic... Asuna looked more mortified then anymore as she glanced to the boy sitting just in front of her.

"Y-You didn't see right?" she asked half embarrassed, half threatening. He waved his hands erratically in front of him.

"No! No I didn't see any bears!" he said desperately before covering his mouth with a whimper. Asuna, tears in her eyes, moved to grab the boy once more but Ranko put her in an awkward waist lock barely holding back the enraged school girl.

"How's that anger management going Asuna-chan?" Konoka cheerfully took a snipe at her friend as she tried to break from the martial artist's desperate hold. Sayo looked up from the spectacle to the large clock. She squeaked panicking a little, it was a scant 5 minutes till class.

"Ranma! Class is going to start soon, you have to get to your seats." the ghost said circling the undercover boy who's feet skidded as Asuna got a little traction.

"Kinda... Busy... here" she muttered trying to shift her weight in this test of strength.

"Auu..." Sayo floated back and forth thinking before she rushed over to Konoka and brushed her hand through the girl's shoulder. Shivering a little she looked toward the ghost seeing nothing but did notice the clock gasping.

"Oh my, we better get to class. Grandfather won't like me getting detention on the first day." she said, the gravity of school breaking through to Asuna enough to calm down leaving a puffing Ranko leaning against her.

"Crap we better hurry." she passed a quick glare the boy's way making him flinch. "Your getting off easy kid." she said with a 'hmph' before taking off, Ranko following a bit afterward.

"Man, you put gorillas to shame with the brute strength you've got." she muttered in annoyance.

"Bite me pygmy."

"Oi! Say that to my face!"

"Oh not again..." Sayo moaned as she floated on after the pair hoping they didn't start anything before class. Konoka leaned down to the boy once more.

"Now remember, westbound two more stops. Okay?" she said with a bright smile, dazzling the boy once more.

"Get a move on Konoka, we're gonna be late!" Bellow Ranko from a distance, she sighed.

"Coming!" she called back before giving the boy a wink. "Don't get lost okay." and with that she rolled off at top speed to catch up with her friends leaving a stunned and slightly traumatized boy behind.

"I didn't know Japanese girls were so aggressive..." Muttered a slightly disheveled Negi Springfield. He brushed himself off and grasped the straps of his backpack tightly. "Well I can't let this set me back. I need to meet with the headmaster." he said nodding to himself as he continued into the administrative building, ready to begin his test to be a Magister Magi.

End Chapter 1

AN – My newest work, falls somewhat on the dark side of things but has a good bit of humor and romance. I'm sure you have many questions considering the path this has taken so far so feel free to ask away. Just a few things to note... In this fic the trip to china was pushed up a little heading to china when he was about 10 and returning nearly 11. After the time skip he's 14-15 and has spent the last few years going to school at Mahora under his Ranko Alias. How he's gotten to know his 31 classmates will be revealed in time but as of the start only Sayo (the ghost girl), Evangeline (the vampire), and Konoka know of his curse.

Special thanks – Six string Samurai (my beta); WindFalcon (for exchanging ideas with me); Dumbledork, Darkforce222 and Euphemism (for giving me lots of feedback); and to the rest of the TFF board for reading my draft as I worked this story out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Through their superb athletic ability, and ones own ability to go through walls, the group had managed to make it to class on time. Saying the goodbyes they spread throughout their class to their seats. The room was boisterous as expected, many of the class were holdovers from 1A alongside several repeating students from 2A, though there were several exchange students this year it seemed. Sayo took her usual assigned seat at the front of the class smiling to Ranko. The red head returned it and moved on causing a couple of girls to look back to the empty space by the window. Ranko never thought she'd get used to all the girl chatter but after a couple of years you learn to tune out what you don't want to listen to. She looked across the room, putting up a hand.

"Oi Chao, two meat buns." she called out catching the attention of the young entrepreneur. With a nod she looked to Satsuki who serenely passed her two from the container around her neck.

"I'll put it on your tab," Chao said with a wink tossing the pair in a high arc over the class. The martial artist caught them easily enough and nodded. Chao was an enigma, she seemed to have a hand in a lot of things around the school though she hadn't even known of her until Chao approached her. Only around her could you see how much she knows, she had some decent fighting skills for a computer nerd. Being a 'quality control tester' for the odd girl was never easy but it scored her plenty of free food from Satsuki so she really had no room to complain, besides she could always hoist it off on Ku-chan if she wanted some peace.

Ranko worked her way to the back ignoring a few of the more 'giggly' girls. Her eyes caught a dark skinned girl by the back wall, sweating as said girl seemed to be sizing her up. Now not one to back down she met the gaze stubbornly. This exchange student was a trained fighter. There was a moment as the test of wills went on, the other chatting fading into the background as they gauged each other. The girl closed her eyes and moved from the wall to her seat, the red head catching the faintest "Interesting..." on the wind before the background chatter returned. Ranko forced herself to start moving again making a mental note to keep an eye on that one.

Thoughtful as she chowed down on the bun she placed her things on the desk. The controlled chaos of the room was certainly a sight to behold. The Narutaki twins were building somesort of elaborate trap by the door, which would likely supply some nice morning entertainment. Though such could not be said for the two girls at her table. To her left was another exchange student, though she'd seen her before. The girl had a neutral expression and a small assortment of tattoos on her face.

"Nice to meet ya, Names Ranko Saotome." She greeted in a friendly manner. "Your Zazie right?" he ventured. She turned to look her way, weirding Ranko out as the expression remained totally blank. Though she did nod after a moment. The gesture allowed a little relief to the surface, weird but this girl didn't seem that bad. "Well I've seen you practice your acrobatics before, your pretty good. It'll be nice sitting next to you." she said with a smile. It was a true statement. Several of the girls tended to asked unnecessarily difficult and rather perverted questions about 'her cousin' that she'd rather not answer. Zazie merely gave a nod, though not making it clear what she was agreeing to before turning back to her own preparations. Ranko looked to his other side gaining a more sour look, one that was returned by the girl to her right. Chisame Hasegawa rarely said much to her but Ranko could feel the annoyance she always seemed to radiate, always as if she'd rather be somewhere else. "Hasegawa." she 'greeted' dryly.

"Saotome." the hacker replied with minor distaste before the pair preceded to ignore each other. Though not before each muttering under their breath.

_Computer Nerd  
Martial Arts freak_

The bell finally rung and the girls generally moved to where they were sitting, the teacher had yet to arrive and 2-A was hardly getting obedience awards. It was only a few minutes before the door opened, the room filled with tension.

_Hit the wire, hit the wire  
Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei  
...I'm sorry my lady  
Come on, at least a normal teacher  
I wonder what I did wrong?  
I hope we don't get into trouble.  
He's finally here, all my waiting won't be for naught..._

In stepped, of all things, a kid. Not just any kid, it was the boy from the run to class. Though it was a surprise to most it didn't stop the trap from being sprung. An eraser collided with his head send dust all over him, though Ranko could feel the slightest tingle of magic in the air. Before she could think much on it the poor guy hit a trip wire and was sent tumbling leaving him in a heap by the teacher's podium, bucket on his head cover with suction arrows... the Narutaki's never go halfway.

Much of the class ran forward to check on him, Ranko stood looking a little concerned but didn't join the gaggle upfront.

"Now now, that was hardly a fair way to treat your homeroom teacher." came the voice of Takahata as he stepped into the room. for the first time in years 2-A was completely quiet. Only a shaky Asuna managed to get her voice together.

"Homeroom teacher?" her hope of being taught under her crush hanging by a thin thread. which snapped at the smile and nod she received. The boy managed to brush himself off and stand.

"I am Negi Springfield, and I am going to be your homeroom teacher as well as handling English lessons. It's nice to meet you." he said politely with a proper bow. Though the silence remained... for about five seconds. With a squeal the boy found himself tackled by a dozen girls who swooned over his cuteness, ruffled his hair and asked him questions rapid fire. Asuna was left sulking, Konoka trying to cheer her up. Ranko sat back down and shook his head. Seriously who ever heard of a little kid teaching English? It was ridiculous. 

1234321 

On a train bustling through the districts of districts of Tokyo a young girls sneezed. "Hm, Odd. oh well." she shrugged going back to eating her candy. Hinako Ninomiya needed all the energy she could after all if she was going to take care of delinquents properly. 

1234321

By the time the chaos finally subsided, a good chunk of class time had passed. To Ranko that alone more then made up for her own surprise. Though as the kid started he did seem to know what he was talking about, it was kinda sad really. Every time he started to make progress Asuna would flick something at the back of his head... Though one could suppose that she had a right to be sore at getting her clothes shredded from some sort of rushing wind. "I'll have to look into that later…"

Shouting broke Ranko out of her daydreaming. It looked like Ayaka and Asuna were about to go to blows again. Negi seemed a bit overwhelmed as he tired to put a stop to it only to get knocked away into the wall. "Man this is pathetic." Ranko muttered standing intent on stopping the brawl if only to save a headache. A subtle tug on he arm made her stop, a near invisible wire was wrapped around her hand, connected to Evangeline.

The Blond had a rather nasty grin on her lips and was shaking her head. Ranko looked back to the scuffle as Negi once again was tossed aside, even as he was starting to right himself the bell ringing loudly. The fight ended and the girls happily began to gather their things to head out. Ranko could feel the wire unravel from her and Evangeline stood as if nothing happened. The martial artist raised an eyebrow but the vampire didn't bother to respond to her silent question. Shrugging she gathered up her books into the pack and strolled out, a pitying glance to the sulking boy as she passed.

He obviously hadn't known what he was getting into.

Ranko strolled out he could feel the presence closing in on him. "Yo." she greeted without turning.

"English class was certainly interesting today." Sayo said falling into an even glide at her said, hands behind her back. "To think kids can be teachers... times sure have changed. Cute little guy too."

"Times haven't changed that much, he's just a nerd to graduate that early." Ranko replied casually, "Seems harmless enough though. Sucks for him he got our class, talk about trail by fire."

"Ah yes... this class seems particularly energetic this year." Sayo said carefully a small sweatdrop. Her 'roommate' merely snorted at her wording before chuckling to herself. Sayo flushed a little looking down to the ground. Ranko turned corner and her a light yelp behind her, blinking she looked back to see the ghost rubbing her forehead and floating around the wall to fall in behind him. The red head nearly choked with laughter before letting out with no restraint, the transparent girl glowing neon. "Oh shoosh, I just wasn't focusing." she muttered as Ranko started to collect herself.

"Ooh, man. Your such a klutz Sa-chan." She said with a wide grin. The ghost sighed will o' wisps appearing beside her head as she pouted. "Ahh don't be like that. I didn't mean'ta hurt yer feelings or anything. It's just kinda cute." the ghost reddened a deeper shade brining a sigh to the semi-girl's lips, she apparently made it worse. "Look Sa-cha-" she started again but a voice cut through the scene.

"Talking to ghosts again Saotome?" Ranko turned from the embarrassed spirit to note another girl in a school uniform. Ranko frowned a little as she looked to the impassive face of Setsuna, large bundle strapped across her back.

"And if I am?" the red head replied evenly, Sayo hiding behind her as if she could be seen. The kendo girl was one of the newer transfers from what she could seen. A dour girl, apparently working for the headmaster and Ranko herself would on occasion.

"Hmph, Just stay out of trouble." She continued forward passing Ranko who didn't ignored her as well. When the swords woman finally passed from sight Ranko gave an annoyed grunt and continued on.

"Stay out of trouble, feh. Why is that girl always on my ass?" she grumbled Sayo letting and eep and speeding up to keep pace as she headed on to her training ground or choice...

1234321

The sun sat lazily in the sky above the resort of Evangeline McDowell's resort. A light wind breezing though, the owner of the resort basking in the eternal summer weather. She sat under the patio umbrella enjoying the afternoon entertainment.

Thud!

"Damn it..." Ranma cursed as he pulled himself off the ground. He was happily back in his original form. His 'Ranko' school uniform put off to the side and he used the spare clothes that were more to his suiting. A green Chinese style shirt with a pair of comfy drawstring pants. He'd had to trade in some of his free meals Chao ba zi for a few suits from Chao but it was worth it.

He regarded his opponent with begrudging respect. A tall stature in a textbook stance, her face devoid of emotion to tell of her next action. Though it hurt his pride somewhat to take a fall against a girl in a maids outfit. "Your better then the last few matches Maru-chan." 

"Thank you Ranma-san, I have bee studying the playbacks of our last matches. They have been greatly informative." Chachamaru replied simply. She didn't make a move on him as he prepared himself, this was a light spar after all. All out matches were only once a week.

"Heh, guess I'll have to mix things up a bit then." he smirked and moved in, the pair clashed. Punches were parried, kicks ducked , a standard Saotome aerial combo. To an outside observer this would look like a vicious confrontation, but in actuality the blows were very controlled. Chachamaru calmly analyzed her opponent and spotted an opening.

"Nothing has changed." She said simply as her hands shot out toward the opening about to throw the pigtailed boy to the ground. But as soon as she committed to the move she noted a shift in his posture, subtle, but it was enough that the opening had closed. He grabbed her arm and with a shift in weight threw the android over her shoulder into the ground. He stood straight with a wide grin as Chachamaru looked up to him puzzled. "Well played Ranma-san, you caught me in a pattern."

"Well I figured it would be worth a shot. Can't have you pounding on me all day." he said chuckling and offering her a hand up which she took.

"Keh, you don't have any right to be smirk when she beat you 3 out of 5 matches." Eva chimed in brings an annoyed frown to the boys face.

"Coming from the girl who just watches the training instead of doing it herself." he replied with a look, she snorted putting her nose up and sipping her drink.

"I'm a master, I don't need to train." She said arrogantly. "You wouldn't be able to handle me."

"Riiight, with the barrier up you have less magic then me." Ranma said in a deadpanned tone, the pint sized vampire growled. She turned away giving him the cold shoulder.

"Hmph, just wait till the next full moon, Boya." she grumbled though he choose to ignore the threat even though he was likely to be on the receiving end of her 'magic instruction' anyway. She really knew how to hold a grudge. He accepted a towel from Chachamaru and strolled over to the table. "Oi Eva-chan, did any mages visit the school today? I kept feeling traces of magic."

Surprisingly the change in subject seemed to raise the girl's spirits. He had to repress a slight shudder at the gleefully evilly smile that graced to blonde's lips. "Yes, you could say that." she turned his way. "Our charming little sensei is the son of THAT man." she practically spat out the phrase.

"Really?" Ranma raised an eyebrow, this was an interesting turn. "How can you be sure?" his tone held doubt but it was underlined with hope.

"Trust me, His blood smells the same. I'd know that smell anywhere." She narrowed her eyes. "It will take me two lunar cycles to prepare what I need to do. With his blood I can break this infernal curse and reclaim my full power."

"…and then you'll help me." Ranma said calmly.

"Of course Saotome, we have a deal remember." Eva replied locking eyes with the teen. "Can I count on your assistance?" she asked firmly to which he replied with a roguish grin.

"Of course Eva-chan. We have a deal, remember?" he parroted her to which she frowned.

"Don't get cute boya. Remember your stuck in her for another fourteen hours, you don't want to get on my bad side." she said somewhere between annoyed and amused to which he replied maturely by sticking out his tongue at her. Even as he exchanged banter with the vampire he couldn't help but feel a little guilty… but this was a surefire fix.

1234321

Days past since Ranma's last meeting with Evangeline and in that time 2-A had mellowed a little. At least enough that they could get through a whole lesson without 1. a fight, or 2. Negi getting molested by several girls at once. Ranko watched Negi from her seat, leaned back balance easily on two legs. A_ mage huh?_ the red head thought mulling it over, _Eva wouldn't kid about something like this so it must be true, but still hard to believe a kid with that kind of heritage would be teaching English. Shouldn't he be fire-balling dragons or something?._

Even if he knew several mages her concepts of magehood were still skewed. Her musings broke with the break time bell ringing. She gathered he things quickly and headed out. She had one more class today but it was Math and she had other plans. She paused at the door to allow Sayo to catch up. Eva seemed to have caught on to her plan and passed her an envious look and judging by the subtle pout of Konoka she too realized it. With great understanding she stuck out her tongue and made a victory sign before slipping out into the hall just as Negi excited made his way over to Asuna, a vial in his hand. 

1234321 

She slipping into the bathroom, "Keep watch this will only take a second." she slipping into a stall.

"This is really unfair you know?" Sayo said, her head though the closed door keeping watch on the hallway. the was a flash of light from the stall and another pair of feet appeared in the stall.

"Hey it's not my fault the other girls can't multiply." Ranko said cheerfully coming out of the stall in her baggy Chinese outfit, the pendent around her neck. A male Ranma peeked out of the same stall looking annoyed, chest bare.

"Well I'm not too thrilled about this myself." he muttered passing an annoyed look to Ranko as she turned on the faucets. "Man, I can't believe I'm such a jerk." Ranko splashed herself with some hot water and the dynamic shifted. The red head gain height and muscle, female features being forced out and hair darkening to back. The Ranma in the stall melted down, features softening, hair brightening to a shocking red as she glared up to her doppleganger.

"Now now we can have an attitude like that Ranko-chan. You better get dressed for class. I have to do some food shopping for the house after all." he said waggling his finger.

"You Suck."

"You'd do the same thing."

"Granted, but that doesn't change that fact."

"Fair enough."

The two went back and forth as 'Ranko' put on the discarded school uniform and underwear. Sayo sweatdropped at the scene trying to tune it out as she watched the hallway. But luck seemed to be on their side and a few moment's later Ranma and Ranko stepped out into the hall, Sayo hovering next to the male side. "You better head off to class, you don't want to be late."

"Yeah Yeah I know." Ranko muttered begrudgingly. "You better really be food shopping or I'll kick your ass." She sighed and waved to Sayo before strolling off down the all toward her class. Ranma whistled and hopped out the window to the ground aiming to head into town, his roommate floating along beside him getting and ecoplasmic headache from the sheer insanity of it all. The living could be so odd.

Ranko continued down hands behind her head cursing the unfairness of the situation until a shout caught her attention. "Saotome-san!" She turned to see an out of breath Negi sprinting down the hall, girls shouting for him in the distance. "Saotome-san please you have to help me!" he begged glancing back as the calls got louder. Ranko debated it for a moment and sighed, at least this would be better then Math.

"All right come on I'll hide you." she said grabbing his arm and rushing off. There was an odd scent to the air she couldn't place, but whatever it was it smelled good...

1234321

Ranma could barely take the grin off his face, even to a martial artist magic had it's uses. He waved to some of the shop keeps who smiled and returned the greeting. The headache would be worth having some freedom toward the end of the day. His friend and roommate floats along side shaking her head.

"I really don't think the headmaster gave you that pendent just to skip classes you don't like." the ghost fretted, "It's suppose to be for keeping your curse a secret."

"Ah but how better to keep that then to be walking around town while 'Ranko' is in class?" Ranma said with a smirk getting a sigh from Sayo. Sometimes it wasn't worth arguing.

"So what were you thinking of getting at the st-" Sayo blinked and looked around, Ranma had stopped several steps back. An uneasy expression on his face. "Ranma? Did something happen?" she tentatively floats closer as he looked down at his pendent.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very bad feeling." He said immediately turning around and sprinting back to campus.

"Ah! Ranma wait!" Sayo sweatdropped and rushed as fast as she could though was easily being outpaced. 

1234321 

There was a click of a lock as Ranko leaned against the door those girls were really tenacious. The martial artist had to pull of a lot of tricks to avoid the growing mob, the pint sized teacher was tight lipped at the reason for the madness but she had to admit the whole chase was kind of fun. She glanced over to Negi who was breathing pretty hard himself. The kid moved over and took in the scenery. "Wow this really is an amazing view." The pair stood upon the roof on the girls academy. It was fenced in as it was a common lunch spot for the girls, but from the edge it gave a nice panoramic view of the campus commons and the world tree. Ranko chuckled a little bit.

"It's just the roof sensei." She said shaking her head. His cheeks colored a little as he scratched the back of his head, she couldn't help but laugh a little. She strolled up to join him.

"Sorry, I guess I've always enjoyed views like this."

"If you want a great view you really need to get up into the world tree." She pointed to the signature feature of the campus. "From the upper branches you can almost see the whole island. From up there you can really tell why it's a magical place." she explained casually. After so much running around she found herself able to relax a little bit. It really was an amazing day out, she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

"Really? I may have to check it out sometime." Negi said eying the massive tree, the redhead drew her eyes down to her teacher. It was strange he could look so young and mature at the same time. A kid his age should be having more fun then being a teacher.

"Well, you might not be up for the climb but if ya want I could take you up there sometime." she said with a genuine smile. The boy looked a little nervous at the suggestion for some reason but returned them smile.

"I'll consider it Saotome-san."

"Hey now don't be so stiff," She said clapping the boy on the back making him stumble a little. "There are two Saotome's in class. Call me Ranko, it will be less confusing fer everyone." she offered in a friendly tone seeming to increase his nerves, losing a bit of composure.

"I don't know Saot-" he started squeaking when she suddenly grabbed him in a loose headlock ruffling his hair. "Hey cut it out!"

"I said call me Ranko! Say it!" she commanded with a mischievous smirk as he squirmed helplessly.

"ah! Okay okay!"

"Okay what?"

"Okay Ranko-san!" at the shout she let him go and he stumbled to the ground, she crossed her arms seemingly satisfied.

"There was that so hard?"

"I guess not..." Negi said a little confused. _Did the potion wear off?_ he thought hopefully offering a small relieved smile. Ranko gave a firm nod.

"Good." She said before laughing lightly before offering him a hand up. With his disheveled look and shy smile she had to admit he was kinda cute... 

1234321 

Ranma paused in the commons looking around, he couldn't place the exact problem but he felt he was being led to somewhere. He took a moment to orient himself when he felt it again. "This way." and with that he rush toward one of the class buildings. Even though class was likely in session in several of the rooms he opened the door and head inside. He followed his gut and began weaving through the halls.

"Negi-kuunn..."a dazed sing song voice caught the teens attention. He turned to see a few of his classmates Makie and Yuuna moving through across the hall further up. They're movements we slow and their eyes were clouded. "Come out come out where ever you are..."

"That's pretty creepy..." Ranma muttered gathering himself to approach the pair, they did look up but they were definitely not all there. "Hey gals, um. You wouldn't happen to have seen my cousin around here somewhere?" he asked in a friendly tone, they seemed to frown.

"That greedy Ranko stole Negi from us." Yuuna said putting her hands on her hips, seeming quite put out.

"Yeah keeping him all to herself, it's so unfair."

"We could have shared."

"Right. He's so cuute." the gymnast said as both girls shared a shy.

"Riiight." He replied carefully, "Well did you see where they went?"

"No, she was too fast for us. Who knows what she could be doing to our little Negi-sensei" Makie said with a sigh.

"lucky girl."

"Woah woah, what makes you think Ranko would do anything with Negi-sensei?" his bad feeling was growing, he had a feeling this situation was a lot worse then just a bad vibe... They both stared him down for a moment and shook their heads.

"You just wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, we can't waste anymore time, We have to find Negi-kun before Ranko finishes him. Come on Yuuna!" Makie said rushing off with Yuuna right on her heels. Ranma blinked as she watched them disappear down the halls.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Ranma!" The boy turned to another familiar face, though this one moved with more urgency. Her eyes clear and full of worry.

"Asuna?"

1234321

Back on the roof Negi and Ranko sat leaning against the fence, the child teacher still unsure of the potions effects kept a slight distance away from the red head. Though he was still close enough so not to be rude. Ranko didn't seem to mind all that much, she became a little quiet after the rather spunky start. Negi was surprised to see how expressive she was, it was clear on her face whatever emotions were on her mind. It was interesting considering all she did in class was look bored. From what he could tell she was currently running somewhere between content, unsure, and afraid. It hurt to see the flashes of fear so he decided to break the silence.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" he asked casually startling the girl.

"Well it's been quiet, but I doubt it. They seemed pretty hell bent." Ranko said before gaining a slight smirk. "You sure became popular fast sensei." she teased lightly coloring the boy's cheeks.

"Ranko-san..." he whined a little getting a chuckle from the girl.

"Sorry sorry." she smiled his way, he saw a brief flash of indecision in her blue eyes before she scooted over next to the boy and put an arm around him in a one armed hug. Negi couldn't help but get a little nervous, doubts of the potions wearing off coming back up to him. But on the other hand it was kind of nice. Could easily be construed as more of a friendly gesture and unlike many of the girls she was only a couple of inches taller then him.

"R-Ranko-san."

"Geez, so tense. You need to loosen up some more Sensei." She teased but it was clear that she was nervous as well. Negi was fairly good at reading people, he did have some minor psychic abilities but with Ranko on look to her eyes and it was clear to anyone what she felt, at least when she let her guard down. _Now why would she have her guard up in class?_ he mused as he noted another shift to embarrassment as she turned away from his gaze. "W-what? Do I got somethin' on my face?" she asked with a slight stumble at the start.

"Oh no, sorry. I didn't mean to stare" Negi said smiling a little, "It's just your eyes are so expressive." he said honestly, the shade on her cheeks darkening a little.

"Hmph, Eva-chan always gets on me about that that." she said gaining a pout. "I've been trying to fix that."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Ranko turned back to the boy.

"I think it's nice, this nothing wrong about being open with people." he said cheerfully, He was surprised at the chaotic swirl of emotions that picked up at that as she lowered her head hiding her eyes from his view. He could feel a slight shake from her form.

"I can't open up... if I show the real me everyone will leave." the girl whispered. Negi's eyes widened at that comment.

"That's not true Ranko-san." he replied leaning over trying to get a look at her face back she turned further away, yet contrary to her action she did not stop holding him to her side, in fact she actually held him a little tighter. She was quite strong.

"I don't have much sensei... I don't want to lose anymore." she continued, a few tears coming out. Negi was a little perplexed as she muttered, "Boys don't cry, boys don't cry..."

"You don't have to do things alone." Negi said smiling as she glanced his way a few tears still threatening to fall. "I'm always ready to listen if you want talk Ranko-san," he said with a bright smile. There was a swell of a different kind in the girl's eyes as she returned the smile. The fear seemed to fade along with the apprehension and he could feel her shifting a little.

"Sensei I..." she looking into his eyes and he felt a growing sweatdrop, the red head was giving him a look of total adoration. "Thank you." she said airily as the grip on him tightened.

"Um y-your welcome." he squeaked as he tugged a little but didn't budge the girl in the slightest. This was bad. She expertly shifted the grip without giving him any leeway and e come himself laying down with the pigtailed girl on top of him, his face reddened as she gave a hungry smile.

"I'll have to give you a proper reward..." she said smoothly as she leaned closer, eyes closing and lips parting.

"R-Ranko-san, we can't!" he pleaded but it was on deaf ears as the girl closed in on him her body tight against his. A loud bang caught the pair's attention as the door was kicked open.

"Hold it!" 

1234321 

Moments before Asuna and Ranma were running through the halls. "A love potion?" Ranma said, trying his best to sound doubtful. If Negi was indeed a mage then a love potion was possible, but he didn't think revealing his knowledge would be best for the situation.

"Look I know it sound ridiculous," Asuna grumbled likely wishing she could not believe it herself. "He made it for me as an apology and well I wasn't in the best of moods at the time so I fed it to him instead to prove it was a dud. How was I suppose to know it was a real deal..."

"...What were you going to do with a love potion?"

"S-Shut up that's not the point!" Asuna immediately changed the subject. "What matters now is that we need to find Negi-sensei before the other girls get to him and stop this madness."

"Okay... assuming I do believe this" which he did, "How could I trust you not to go all gaga over the kid?" he said carefully tugging her down a different hall toward the stairs. "This way."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Well it affected all the other girls, why wouldn't you do the same?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe since I'm the one that fed him." she said with a shrug as they started up the stairs.

"That's a useless potion, making the possible choices be everyone except for the user. Who would logically be the one who wants it to effect." Ranma commented casually.

"He's ten, cut the kid some slack."

"Fair enough." Ranma allowed running down a hallway on the third floor aiming toward the roof steps. "Well he's with Ranko, so I can only hope she is somehow immune too." Ranma said honestly, the last thin he'd want to see is his other half molesting a 10 year old boy... he tried not to picture the images.

"Ranko? oh man..." Asuna spurred a little faster. Reaching the top the door is closed tight. Ranma frowns and gets into a stance. "Locked?" he nodded and she got into stance herself.

"Kai!" they lashed out with side kicks denting the door and sending it swinging open with a bang. 

"Not anymore." Ranma said with a smirk. The pair looked with wide eyes to see Ranko sprawled on top of a blush and shell shocked Negi about to kiss him. The looked over at the bang and Asuna stepped forward.

"Hold it!"

"Ranko let Negi-sensei go." Ranma said calmly as he took stand beside Asuna. Ranko gave a dazed smirk.

"Why should I? Can't you see we're having a moment here? Now shoo." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Asuna cracked her knuckles.

"I'll shoo you you brat, looks like I'll need to knock some sense into yo-"

"No, I'll handle her. You just get Negi-sensei out of here." Ranma said firmly, Causing Asuna to blink and Ranko to look downright amused.

"Oh is that so?" Ranko said standing up but still holding the flushed Negi against her. A hug more intimate then normal hostage taking.

"If I have to."

"Heh, You can't beat yourself Ranma-niichan. It's useless" Ranko taunt with a grin, both Asuna and Negi looked downright puzzled at that comment. Ranma's mouth became a grim line.

"How about we find out?"

"Mm. Nah, I'd rather snuggle Negi-kun." she said simply bringing a sweatdrop to the other three on the roof, shattering the tense moment. She turned the boy suddenly intent of claiming her kiss.

"No!" both Asuna and Ranma rushed forward in unison, there was a scuffle on the ground and tugging trying to get Negi free. With a rip Asuna managed to pull the pint-sized teacher free from the crazed red head, minus on sleeve, Ranma tried to keep a hold on his cousin though with Negi away she was getting quite tenacious.

"Run, I'll hold her off until the spell wears off!" he shouted, causing Negi to look shocked and a little betrayed as he looked up to Asuna who tried to ignore the look. 

"Right." she grabbed his arm and rushed off.

"No! Bring Negi-kun back! Let me go let me go!" Ranko shouted struggling against her male half who reached up and grabbed his pendent.

"That's quite enough of you for that day." with a flash of light Ranko disappeared leaving the school uniform behind. A searing headache pierced his skull and he took a moment sitting to let it pass. The memories filtered in as the pain subsided and the relieved teen started to pale. "Ugh! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!"

Sayo finally caught up with her roommate only to find him on the roof curled in a ball. "Um Ranma?"

"I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile" he muttered over and over trying to purge the horrible memories from where they settled... he wasn't sure one shower would be enough to feel clean... 

1234321 

Negi and Asuna stood in the commons. It was a tense moment between the two. "You told him?" he said softly.

"What the hell was I suppose to tell him? It's not like I told him you were a mage! This was your fault with the stupid potion to begin with I told you I didn't want to cheat."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." the boy sank down to sit on the steps. Asuna sighed and took a see next to him.

"Can you trust Ranma? He... He won't tell anyone will he?"

"Yeah, Ranma maybe a jerk sometimes but he's a good guy. Ranko too. You don't have anything to worry about." She said with total confidence noting a small sigh, likely of relief.

"Hm..."

"What are you thinking about now? You better not be sulking, I'm not going to sit and listen to you whine" she said firmly.

"Ranko." Negi replied a little distracted.

"Oh? Why?" Asuna asked interested, but couldn't help teasing. "What? Missing her bosom?"

"No!" Negi said with a splash of pink on his cheeks. He collected himself ignoring her snickering, "It was about something she said before she went crazy..." he said a little subdued, he had Asuna's full attention. "She seemed very lonely."

"Really, Ranko?" she replied sounding genuinely surprised.

"Doesn't she live in the dorms?"

"No, she lives in an apartment a little ways of campus with her Cousin." Asuna looked up tot the darkening sky. "I really don't understand, knows a lot of the class and even if she is a little rough around the edges she does chat with the other girls."

_I can't open up... if I show the real me everyone will leave_

"I see..."

Chapter 2

AN – This was a chapter I enjoyed writing, on of the first scene that popped in my mind was a female Ranma getting wrapped up in the love potion debacle. I'm sure you have many questions about Ranma being able to split but as you can see the curse still functions when split. I've always though that Jusenkyo was cured far too easily in many fics, in the series nothing is found in 7 season that can cure Jusenkyo save for itself and even that is up for debate.

The pendent will be explained in detail in time, but as you can see Ranma is a little loopy with his whole 'talking to yourself' thing. It's sort of a cooping method for all the tings that have happened to him. Last note would be why Ranko was acting so odd on the roof... for those who don't read negima Negi had ingested a powerful Love potion and with Ranko in the dark about it she never realized she was under a spell only that for some reason Negi was becoming more attractive which no doubt really messed with her head.

Comments

Demodragon – No Ku Fei is not part of the amazons, she has heard of them though. Ranma made the same sort of assumtion you made back in the day but eventually became friends with the girl. I may show that in a flashback at a later time.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a Saturday morning that found Negi heading to the administrative building. It was a day off but he had something he needed to look into. He looked down to to his class register, glancing first at Asuna's, of which he crossed out several insults and added 'amazing kick'. The two had a little bit of a truce at the moment since the last fiasco. A fiasco that brought notes to another girl on his chart. Ranko Saotome, member of no clubs. Though there are notes from Takahata that read "Practices personal school of martial arts" and next to that "Off dorm student"

"That's really not much to go on." Negi said with a sigh as he opened the door and headed inside. Whether she was showing it or not unhappy and it was his duty as a teacher to maker sure all his students were happy. He went up to the secretary, "Excuse me miss?"

"Hm? oh your that new child teacher aren't you? Springfield-san correct?" she asked with a smile as he nodded. "What can I help you with?"

"I was hoping to find information on one of my students, Ranko Saotome." he asked politely.

"Saotome-san? Very well I'll see what I can do for you." she said smiling brightly. Negi returned the smiling and took a few steps away glancing down to the register in his hands.

_I don't have much sensei... I don't want to lose anymore_

Negi frowned a little, there had to be something to this. From what he could the the girl had been avoiding her the last few days. At least she would participate in class when called upon but when ever he made any sort of approach to her she would leave the room in a hurry. "Why won't you let me help Ranko-san?"

"Springfield-san?"

"oh yes?" he turned and walked back to the desk with the smiling secretary. She held out a folder.

"Here you go I hope this helps you." she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, this will help a lot." he replied taking the folder and heading out, he had some reading to do... 

1234321 

"How the hell did I get talked into this?" Rank said in a dry tone. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Along side him was Konoka happily moving through the market center of Mahora city dressed in a white blouse and jeans.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with shopping on the weekends with a friend." she said smiling. "Asuna is panicking over the big test coming up. I heard rumors that something bad will happen if we get last place this year?"

"Really? first I heard of it." the red head said with a raised eyebrow.

"well that's what's going around. so I thought it would be nice to spend this weekend having fun since the next week or so will be cramming."

"But why me?" Ranko said with a sigh, looking her friends way and regretting it as he came face to face with a dreaded expression that has stuck down lesser men, The puppy dog eyes.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" she asked bringing her hand up to her face with a hurt expression, the petite red head pinked and waved her hands dismissively.

"No no I wasn't sayin' that! I like spending time with you." she said quickly. Konoka's expression doing an immediate 180.

"Good," she said dragging Ranko toward a store across the street.

"Couldn't I at least gone out in my guy form?"

"No silly then I wouldn't be able to pick out stuff for you too." she said excitedly.

"Hey I didn't agree to this!"

"Too late we're already here." Konoka replied as she pulled the reluctant boy turned girl into clothing store.

"Your evil." Ranko's voice trailed off as she disappeared into the store. Several blocks back an onlooker watched the scene with a slight frown.

"Why must you spend time with that troublemaker Oujo-sama? No good will come from that woman." Setsuna said softly to herself wanting to go close inside the store but that would likely put her in contact with Konoka and that just would not do. "I will protect you from the shadows, that was my vow..." though her voice was firm she couldn't help but look to the store with a little longing. it was stake outs like this that made her miss the childhood days. With a small sigh she slipped out of the alley to move a little closer. She caught her reflection in a mirror and pausing. Examining herself closers she let out a light curse, white roots showing up at the base of her hair. "I'll need to pick up some more dye after this." she noted before slipping into a closer alley erasing her ki presence and crouching to wait for the girls return from the store.

Inside the store Konoka floated from rack to rack looking through the various outfits, Ranko hanging a little back looking like she'd rather be somewhere else. Clothes shopping was never her thing, even if she could enjoy some 'girl's day out' with her classmates it was something that held little interest for her. Though she would hand it to her friend she often would pick out outfits that looked good and were much in her style... unless she got mischievous.

"So how have the 'studies' gone?" Ranko spoke up in an effort to hopefully distract the girl. Konoka glanced back looking over a sundress noting her companion's emphasis on the word.

"Good actually though I'm finding less time to practice with Negi staying with us." she said smiling. "I think I'm finally getting telekinesis down, though I haven't been able to find much in the way of healing books in my search through the library. Most are too advanced for me." she added with a little pout. Ranko looked suitably impressed.

"Really? Wow, you really do have a talent for magic huh?" the martial artist said softly moving a little closer to her. "I'm sure the old man would be able to find magic books for you."

"I don't think grandfather wants me to know about magic... I alluded to it a few times and he didn't seem very forth coming." she said with a sigh.

"Hm, that's weird. I mean I'd think he'd be thrilled you were interested in it."

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons." Konoka said with a sigh. "It's Asuna and Negi-sensei that it's hard to hide it from. How do you keep it secret so easily?" she turned Ranko's way.

"What? Oh the curse? Well I simply have to so I do." Ranko said with a shrug. Konoka gave her a look the red head couldn't quite identify, though she turned back to the clothes before she could give much thought of it.

"Well I'm not sure how much longer I can practice and still keeping it secret from Asuna. She's never been one to accepts magic and the supernatural... unless it has to do with Takahata-sensei." she said giggling a little, Ranko getting a good chuckle herself.

"I don't know, I think she'd be open to it if you told her." the martial artist said in a nonchalant tone. Considering she was already somewhat dragged into things by Negi-sensei, though she kept that part to herself. No need to incriminate sensei when he was trying to keep secret himself.

"You think so?" Konoka asked dubiously as she looked over a green sundress. "Then how come you haven't told her about the curse?"

"My circumstances have a bit higher stakes then yours." Ranko replied with a sweatdrop.

"Hypocrite." Konoka shot back sticking out her tongue, the red head flushing with some embarrassment.

"Oh shut up." Ranko muttered crossing her arms. Head turned away she could hear Konoka continuing to shuffle through the clothes rack.

"Ranko?"

"Hm?"

"Why have you been avoiding sensei?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know what your talking about." she replied easily keeping herself turned away.

"He's been asking around about you."

"Eh?" that brought Ranko's attention back to her friend, who was looking right at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing really."

"He seems pretty worked up for it to be nothing."

"I don't know what he's got in his head but there's nothing going on that I can't handle." Ranko replied stubbornly, Konoka holding his gaze with a concerned expression for a few moments.

"There is something."

"No there isn't." she stuck to her word. There was a moment of silence before Konoka smiled.

"Very well then put these on." she said cheerfully handing a small collection of clothes to the perplexed Ranko.

"Hey why do I gotta try these on?!"

"Punishment for lying." Konoka replied dragging the girl toward the dressing room.

"I'm tellin' ya there's nothing!" she protested in vain as she was taking away. "...Girls honestly..." 

1234321 

Negi sat at his desk in the teacher's lounge, his eyes scanned over the various contents of Ranko Saotome's folder. It seemed she was a fairly average student grade wise, sometimes slipping but generally doing well on major tests. She had several marks on her record from fighting, but nothing too serious. She had apparently gotten requests from several clubs to join due to her athletic abilities but she always turned them down for personal reasons.

Negi frowned a little, "If anyone read this they just assume she was some anti-social/occasional delinquent..." he said calmly. "But I know I've seen her quite extroverted outside of class." he rubbed his temple. "Both Asuna-san and Konoka-san seem to be in agreement that nothing is wrong, then why?" he looked over the filed, her bored looking photo. "Why is she hiding?"

The child teacher looked up to the clock. "Hm I have some time before the study group with the Baka Rangers..." he said closing up the file and packing it away. He grabbed his staff and headed out. 

1234321 

Setsuna would never admit such weakness aloud but crouching hidden in the alleyway waiting for Konoka and Ranko to return was making her legs fall asleep. Not that she wasn't prepared for such a wait as she had followed her charge on shopping trips before, but it didn't make it anymore fun. She tensed as the door opened and through it came a smiling Konoka and a defeated looking Ranko both carrying bags. It was an odd reaction to have after shopping, but she never assumed for a moment that that troublemaker was normal.

They continued up the street, Konoka's cheerful mood eventually wearing on Ranko's as she started to smile a little. Setsuna continued to ease her way after to keep an eye out for any danger. Though she had yet to see anything since she came here you could never be too careful. She froze as she caught a trace of Ki, it seemed someone else was sneaking around. She scanned the area quickly looking for the signature and caught a glimpse of someone jumping between roofs. Adrenaline spiking she sped across the street and jumped between the walls of the alley to get up top. She caught sight of a cloaked figure looming over the next roof's edge, a bow in hand.

"Hold there!" she called out getting the figure to look her way. She got into stance with her hand poised on her sword. The figure said something in Chinese and turned back quickly notching an arrow into the bow. "You leave me no choice. Shinmei-ryû secret technique air cut-" she started when there was a distant boom and cloaked figure was knocked back, bow misfiring into the alley below. Lying motionless on the ground it only took a few moments for the swordsman to realize what happened.

"Mana?" Setsuna looked to the distant bell tower of the academy unsure what to think. She moved forward to the fallen person and flipped up the cloaks hood revealing a foreign girl in her late teens with forest green hair, a single bruise on her forehead marred her healthy features. It was small but it was a notably impact from on of Mana's rubber bullets. "She doesn't look like she's from around here." she muttered checking the girl over taking away the bow, quiver and a Chinese broadsword tossing them aside along with a few hidden knives. "But she was definitely here to fight." she stood looking down at the girl before looking back to the bell tower. "What could this be about?"

Far off on said tower Mana lowered her gun calmly unscrewing the silencer from it's muzzle. She reaching into a knapsack on the ground taking out a walkie-talkie. "This is Mana the intruder has been dealt with. Recoveries up to you. Mana Out" she said simply before pocketing the device and shouldering her gun. "I was sort of hoping that would be more of a challenge, though it seems Setsuna distracted her. Oh well, there will be another time." She said with a shrug heading down the stairs intent on getting her payment...

1234321

"Bye Konoka," Ranko waved from the steps of the dorm.

"You know you can come in sometime." she replied hopefully.

"Nah, it wouldn't be right." Ranma said with the shake of her head, Konoka's smile took a small dip.

"If that's how you see it." she relented with a small sigh. "Bye Ranko, don't forget to get some studying in, okay?"

"Oh come on, you know I can cram just fine the night before. You won't have to worry about my grade. Just don't burn yourself out." she replied easily, faster studying was another nice benefit of the pendent. Konoka rolled her eyes and waved. the two parted ways and Ranko started heading back into town to stop at home and change into something more male...

"I really have to learn to stop making her mad at me." she muttered looking down at the green sundress in the bag. "Every time. 'Oh you should wear this with your hair down, you'll look great!' Feh, last thing I want is to look more girly." she muttered to herself flipping the bag over her shoulder as she continued on. She slowed down as she reached her apartment, Negi was standing outside the door. "Oh um... hello sensei." she greeted awkwardly.

Negi turned blinking in surprise, "Oh hello, I guess this is why no one was answering. I guess your cousin was out as well.

"Well it is the weekend after all." Ranko said nervously not having been ready for something like this. "Was there something that you needed Negi-sensei?" she asked in a fairly polite tone.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind." the young boy was being quite straightforward. Ranko was silent for a moment, mind working overdrive trying to find some good reason to avoid this but sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's head inside so I can drop off my things." she said with a forced smile passing the boy and unlocking the door. It looked like going male was going to have to wait a bit longer. She worked up the stairs to the second floor, the light steps of her sensei a step behind her. She unlocked the apartment door.

Sayo was leisurely floating toward the ceiling when the door opened. She smiled and swooshed down to greet her roommate, "Back from shopping huh? what did you...get?" she trailed off at noticing Negi was right behind Ranko. "Eep!" she zipped off hitting the wall once and holding her head with a little moan before going through correctly the second time.

"Um did you hear something just now?" The child teacher said curiously looking around the bare apartment. Ranko laughed nervously as she allowed him further entry.

"Must have been one of the neighbors." she excused quickly as she closed the door.

"Oh okay..." Negi accepted easily enough, he heard all sorts of noises back at the dorm. Ranko put the bag off to the side, Sayo peeking her head threw the wall. there was something about this boy, he seemed sensitive to spirits... Ranko joined him in the 'living room' of the small apartment which was a couple of floor pillows and a table. Negi took a seat and looked to his student who was fidgeting a little out of nervousness. "Now Ranko."

"Would like something to drink sensei?" she asked suddenly as a stalling measure...

"No thank I won't be staying that long." that didn't work. Ranko cursed under her breath and went back to sitting looking to the boy who was watching her with a serious expression.

"Ranko, I am concerned about you." He said with a small sigh, "You distance yourself from your classmates, you refuse to join any clubs, you seem to get along with most of the girls but You always run off alone."

"Sensei you don't have to worry there's nothing wron-"

"That's no what you told me a few days ago." Negi replied sharply piercing her denial and leaving her speechless for a few moments. Going for past experiences he made eye contact with her. Though they weren't as clear as that had been on the roof he could see her running things through her head before she turned her head partially away.

"I wasn't myself that day, It was that love spell thing." She said stubbornly but her tone wasn't that firm.

"If it was the potion you should have forgotten about that. Negi argued, though got a snort in reply.

"Well then I have a better memory then most." she shot back with slight bitterness and a pink flush to her cheeks. Negi blinked and then blushed a little himself.

"Oh"

"Exactly, see it was just a bunch of wonky emotions from a messed up spell. Mystery solved."

"If you ask me this is the False Ranko." the young teacher stated calmly, Ranko allowed a moment of shock in her eyes before they narrowed.

"Well pardon me for not being little miss cheerful." she said severely annoyed. Negi sweatdropped.

"Now that's not what I meant," he protested.

"You've got 20 some odd other girls to coo over you, don't go confronting me just because I don't make a fool of myself."

"Stop changing the subject, this isn't about me." Negi said with a frown, she was talking in circles.

"No it's about me not fitting in to the ideal class." she replied hostilely, the tactic not just turning into venting. "I don't need your help." she said slamming power hands on the table.

"Then why did you ask me for it!" Negi shouted back with just as much intensity halting the tirade as she was derailed, eyes wide. She wasn't sure how this came up, thought she remember most of what happened parts were still fuzzy and even though she didn't remember what Negi was talking about she could feel her heart rate go up.

"I-I never..."

"No not directly," he said softly calming down a little. "But shortly before you fell under the spell you said a few things that I could not ignore." he looked her right in the eyes, which tried to avoid his own like a frightened animal. "and when I comforted your fears I saw relief in your eyes." Ranko turned he eyes downward hands clenching the table tightly. "Ranko, I just want to help you. Please let me..."

The red head said nothing her mouth was clamp tight. The silence trailing on for nearly a minute, Sayo had made her way into the room floating over to behind Ranko and placed her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Ranma..." her shoulders shook a little at the touch, biting her lip. Negi sighed and stood.

"The offer remains open for whenever your ready." he said straightening up his coat. He started to walk away when he heard a soft voice. Ranko still had her face down but her lips were moving. He waited at the door for her to find her voice.

"Just... Just sit back down..." Her voice was a little shaky but she was holding her emotions on a much tighter reign then back on the roof. But nonetheless he smiled and made his way back to the table finally glad to make some sort of breakthrough. 

1234321 

In the office of the headmaster, Konoemon Konoe, two girls stood in front of his desk. To the left was Mana Tatsumiya, standing at attention, hands behind her back, stone faced and waiting patiently for the headmasters words. Her less sure companion Setsuna Sakurazaki stood with her hands crossed in front of her occasionally passing glances to the girl next to her. Finally the elder spoke up ending the silence.

"Ladies thank you both for coming. I have used your services in the past to rid our campus of minor spirits and demons that manage to slip the barrier and I now ask for them again, though this is a more personal request." He said calmly Mana raised and eyebrow but allowed Setsuna to voice the question.

"A personal request sir?"

"Yes. The young lady you helped us take into custody was part of a group. From what we managed to gather she was from a scouting team planning to apprehend one of out students. There are five others within the campus, though we were unable to get anymore information. The girl used some sort of memory trick on herself and she does not recall how she even got here."

"A student? Are they after Oujo-sama?" Setsuna asked immediately.

"No these woman are of an unaffiliated faction... from deep in the forests of china."

"China sir?" Mana spoke up in a crisp professional tone.

"Yes, a group of tribal warriors hidden in the mountains of China. Amazon warriors. I wish to hire you to protect our student from the attacks until the infiltration team has been taken care of. The campus borders are on high alert, they will not easily get out without capture."

"That depends on who I am protecting." Mana said simply, the swords woman more impressed at the quality of their foe.

"Why would Amazons come all they way to Japan for on student?"

"Because that student is marked as their property, and seems to serve some ulterior purpose to them... They have come to claim Ranko Saotome." he said firmly, both girls looked surprised, the Setsuna was much more so.

"S-Saotome!"

"Yes," Konoemon replied with a nod. "She escaped from their village years back and it seems they have finally found her location." he explained. Mana nodded though Setsuna was still digesting the information. The gunner took over the questions.

"How tight are we to guard?"

"I want you with Ranko at all times, when she finds out that Amazons are here she may attempt something foolish on her own. You are to protect her from the Amazons and also protect her from herself." he instructed. "I also want one of you to keep an eye on her cousin Ranma, though he isn't always home if he catches wind of the proceedings he might try something of his own." Both girls nodded, the swords woman finally getting her head together. "I want any Amazons taken alive. We don't want to start a blood feud if we can help it... if we gain possession of the whole infiltration team we will have much more leverage when dealing with whoever arranged this." He took a puff of his pipe smoke wisping upwards. "The price will be the usual fee though you will get a stipend for food and supplies so not to burden Miss Saotome." he gave booth girls an even look. "Can I count on you to complete this mission?"

"Yes Sir." Both girls said firmly. "Good, your mission starts tomorrow morning, I will prepare a message for you to give to Ranko on your arrival. Dismissed." he concluded, the girls giving a bow before exiting the chambers. Mana smiled ever so slightly.

"This should be quite interesting..." she said to herself before making her way toward the shine to prepare her things. Setsuna stood by the door a little unsure at he ready accept ion of the mission. Though no matter how crude the girl was she did not deserve the fate that was to be delivered.

"Saotome..." she muttered looking out a nearby window to the city.

1234321

Negi sat patiently across from Ranko as the girl tried to gather words. Her head remained downward, possibly as some sort of measure to stop from having her emotions seen. Every so often he would hear distant warbled whispers from her direction but every time her mouth was closed. "So you want to know what's wrong with me?" the red head said softly, "Why I distance myself?" she continued slowly, her hand clenched tightly but with the whispers she relaxed them shortly. "I can't get close to people because I'm cursed." she said finally, the child teacher's eyes widening.

"Cursed?"

"Yes... on my way through china I picked up a curse in the valley of Jusenkyo." she said reluctantly. "If people found out about my curse they wouldn't want to stay around me." she fidgeted a little. "The curse is powerful magic, the headmaster has been trying to fix it but even after these years the best they could find was this pendent to help ease my problems." she said softly fingering the yin yang pendent.

"Oh Ranko," he said in a concerned tone. "What... what kind of curse is it?" he ventured. The girls seemed to be wracked with indecision for a moment though this time he didn't come out the victor.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." she said firmly.

"Very well..." Negi said with a sigh, cursing the stubbornness of the girl. "But it will be harder for me to help if I don't know."

"Sorry sensei but I really don't want to talk about it... it's my burden to bare. I'm used to it." she said morosely. Negi made a mental note to look into this Jusenkyo. "But..." Ranko added suddenly looking unsure, "There is another reason..."

"Another reason?" he queried, interested at what else could be at work here. She nodded a little and took a moment to gather herself. He could hear the whispers again on the wind, it was shortly after that the girl seemed to calm once more and speak.

"In china I got in some trouble... I was enslaved by a village of warrior women." she said slowly as she recalled the painful memories, Negi listened intently. "For weeks I was held to their will by a symbol burned into my neck, until my father finally managed to mount a rescue." she said with the ghost of a smile. "He was an idiot, but he somehow managed to get me out of the village and to the coast. He saved me, but in doing so he lost his life..." she continued on the smile leaving her face.

"I am sorry for your loss." Negi said genuinely, prompting Ranko to glance up with a slight smile.

"Thanks." she said gratefully. "Well that should have been the end of it, but I apparently had some soft of use to them because everyone seems to be in agreement that they could still come after me." she trailed off eyes turned away.

"...So you think that by not getting close you are protecting them?" Negi finished the thought, to which the girl nodded.

"If they found me, they would kill anyone that interfered... to them any obstacle between themselves and a goal are to be killed." she said softly. "I couldn't live with myself if I had to see that again." her voice became a total whisper.

"But isolating yourself is just as harmful."

"Huh?"

"If you stay off to the side and keep everyone out of the way when they do come you will have no one by your side... even strong people need help. My father traveled with several and he is one of the greatest mages ever!"

"The Crimson Wing?" Ranko muttered remembering a few stories from Evangeline. Negi widened his eyes at Ranko's knowledge.

"You know about the magic world?"

"A little bit." Ranko said quickly cursing herself for the slip. "But I couldn't ask anyone to risk such a thing. It's not right."

"It's not right for you to hold so many burdens on your own." Negi countered, unaware of the future irony of his own worlds. Ranko bit her lip unsure what to say.

"But my curse-"

"You can't let it rule your life Ranko-san, no one in this world should be alone..." he said looking to the girl's eyes. Noting this she immediately hid her gaze.

"...I don't want to be alone..." she said softly, she felt a warmth on her hands and looked up to see one of Negi's own on top of hers.

"You not alone, You just don't know it." he replied with a smile that both comforted and disturbed the girl for two different reasons. "I promise I will help you as best I can with your curse and that mark. But you need to promise me that you will try and get to know your class better." he said putting out his pinky. She allowed herself a little chuckle and hooked her own.

"I'll try." the red head relented allowing a small smile as they shook in the old childhood method. Negi stood waiting for Ranko to do the same. "Um... Thanks Negi-sensei... for listening..." she said awkwardly.

"And thank you for letting me talk to you." he said with a smile and a nod of his head. "Need to get back to the classroom, I'm having an extra study group with the Baka Rangers." he said scratching the back of his head. Ranko chuckled a little.

"Good luck with that one." she said with an attempt at a smirk.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it," he said with a small bout of laughter before he slipped out the door. He smiled to himself he'd really made a lot of headway this time. It felt good to help her out, now he just have to make sure they don't come in last place this year and then he can become a full time teacher. Though part of him did wonder a bit why her cousin Ranma didn't seem to have helped Ranko with these problems already... weren't they family? Hm, for every mystery solved two more pop up it seemed.

Inside Ranko leaned against the wall, expression torn. "I hope you'll forgive me sensei... for what I might have to do," she said softly. Sayo hung back by the table, she had done her best to coax the talk along but this was something outside of her abilities. The petite red head rubbed her eyes and glanced to the phone by on the wall.

She walked over and picked up, dialing a number she knew well she waited, free hand clenched around the cord. There was a few moments pause waiting for the rings. "Hey Konoka... um, would you like to come over here and study?" she said reluctantly as Sayo smiled. Those other worries could wait for now...

end chapter

A/N – well things move on. You get a look at Ranma meeting with Konoka as well as Negi. As you can tell by the dialog Konoka has known about magic after being exposed to Ranma's curse but her grandfather is reluctant to let her learn formerly as of now so she has to teacher herself he's about the level she was midway through the manga before eva and Negi start teaching the girls how to do it. Also left some bits to hint about the coming chapters. The first movements of the amazons have kicked in and Setsuna and Mana have been tapped to protect Ranma, things are about to get interesting.

Comments

ranko lina Inverse – both Ranma and Ranko are 14 but with Ranko with her shortness and babyface looked younger. The cover is that ranma is 5 monthes older then Ranko. Ranma doesn;t take boy academy classes. His cover is doing odd jobs for the headmaster to help pay Ranko's tuition.

Wonderbee31 – Glad you enjoyed it. It was a scene I wanted to right when I first came up with the idea. Lets just say the major arcs (eva and Kyoto) will be very interesting.

Aki Iokua – I love Nodoka too but this is from Ranma's POV. The library trio is just not a bunch of girls Ranma would get to know under normal circumstances. They will be brought in later when things continue to change. How big a part Ranma will play in sakura lane and the fight you will see... as of now Ranma seems reluctant but still ready but the more time passes thing swill change.

Sonic 1 – you'll have to wait and read :p

NovaBladeZ – amazons are based on earth but they certainly know of magic country, they have their own personal style of magic and rituals. The reason for Ranma's seal will be revealed in time. Ranma has aged a little more then the others but not that much he only goes to eva resort once sometimes twice a week. As for the pendent the double is solid and is on a self imposed time limit, the limit is lessened when one of them does something that uses a lot of energy (like fight) and can be used again after not using it for a few hours but Ranma only feels safe using it for 6-8 hours per day. Yes It was some what inspired by Kage buushin but it has another difference that I will keep a secret :)

AMWOOD co – yes I know, the thing is I sent these to my beta reader and he said he checked it all, I did my own read through afterward but my own eyes isn't stellar. At the very least at least all the really bad mistakes have been found.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Within

By Ryoga's Best Friend

Chapter 4 

The next morning Ranma had to admit he felt a little lighter; after talking to Negi then Konoka he felt much better. Though the talk with the young teacher had been hard it had been easier to talk about things when he'd asked his friend over. He sighed happily, lounging in bed. "Mm Sunday, how can I spend a nice day off... I'm free to do whatever I want." he considered for a moment. "I think I'll go back to sleep." he muttered with a yawn pulling the splayed sheets over him and snuggling closer to his pillow. Though before sleep could reclaim him there was a firm knocking on the door. He groaned and glared in the general direction of door daring it to make another sound... it dared. With an annoyed grunt he slipped out of bed yawning and made his way to the door in his boxers and tank top. Ranma opened the door and gave a tired glare to those that interrupted his sleep. He found himself eye to eye with Mana Tatsumiya who had a small amount of surprise on her face at seeing a man. "What?"

"Um we are here to see Ranko Saotome, she does live here correct?" Mana asked as she eyed the annoyed boy. Another voice clued the slowly waking Ranma into the other part of the 'we' pronoun.

"You're her cousin Ranma, right?"

He looked to the speaker, noting it was Setsuna looking up to him; the immature side of him got a kick out of finally being taller than the kendo girl.

"That I am... There a reason you want to see Ranko?" he asked yawning. Mana held out an envelope with a wax seal of the god tree on it.

"We came here with explicit instructions from the headmaster." Mana replied, "This is for Ranko it will explain the situation." he took the envelope blinking.

"The old man huh? Well I'll go wake her up... Um, come in I guess." he said heading back toward the bedroom glancing back to the two girls who entered with large packs and a few other bags. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered as he closed the door. He activated his pendant. With a flash of light Ranko appeared before him naked, though a little bit more awake.

"Um morning?"

"Here." He handed the duplicate the envelope. "Get dressed in something and go meet with those two. I'm going back to bed," Ranma pronounced as he passed the girl and headed to the futon.

"Hey, no fair." Ranko muttered as she headed to the closet. She cracked the seal and skimmed over its contents for a moment then froze. She rushed back and shook the nearly sleeping Ranma. 

"What?"

"Didn't you read this!... Well of course you didn't because I would have remembered it. Gah, that's not the point. You're going to have to be Ranko."

"What, why?"

"The time limit will run up before they leave." She said annoyed, "Just read the damn thing already." Grumbling Ranma sat back up and looked over the paper, slowly his eyes twitched.

"Bodyguards... 24/7 watch... for an indefinite length of time..." he muttered and held his head. "Son of a-" Splash the semi-soaked redhead glared up to the now naked Ranma who was holding one of his emergency thermoses. "Damn it."

"Give me your clothes and change into something. I'll find some excuse to leave." Ranma said as they started to exchange.

"You know... It would be nice to stay my gender for an entire day sometime..." Ranko said wistfully as Ranma sighed.

"I know. I feel the same way..." 

1234321 

Setsuna looked around the apartment with mixed feelings, a job was a job after all but the last place she thought she'd be was an indefinite stay at Ranko Saotome's apartment. It was pretty spartan, it had all the necessary furniture, though little to no decoration. The walls were bare save for a few pictures. She stood and headed over looking at the framed pictures. One was of the two cousins next to each other with victory signs and identical smirks... _They really could be brother and sister_. Next to that was an embarrassed elementary school aged Ranko in her uniform with Konoka and Asuna on either side smiling brightly; there seemed to be a blurry figure hovering over the girls that was hard to make out _Could that be one of the spirits she's always talking to?_ She wondered narrowing her eyes at the picture. Ever since she joined the school she always caught the girl talking to air when Ranko thought she was alone. True the red head could just be insane, but Setsuna had felt traces of spiritual energy emanating off of her. The last was the three girls again though his time more recent in casual clothes at the beach all smiles. She felt a twinge in her stomach as she looked at the picture.

"Setsuna." Mana's voice broke the swordswoman from the spell and she turned. "She's been in there a while."

"Well I've heard she can be quite a heavy sleeper, maybe Saotome-san is having trouble waking her." she replied with a shrug, the mercenary raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was a high caliber martial artist?"

"Can't a martial artist sleep in on Sunday?" came Ranko's voice as she entered the room mostly awake. She and thrown on a pair of shorts and an over-sized shirt, the opened letter in hand. "And since when do I need a bodyguard?" She asked crossing her arms looking annoyed. The two girls exchanged a glance and Mana stood up.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, yesterday afternoon a woman tried to abduct you while you were shopping." She said simply. Ranko blinked, she had been out all afternoon with Konoka and she hadn't noticed a thing. Granted her mind had been pretty busy as of late.

"Abduct?" she said somewhat shocked.

"Yes, if we hadn't intervened you quite likely would have been hit with a poisoned arrow." Mana continued, "The headmaster is concerned so he hired us."

"The old man?" at first she was admittedly touched but then it all clicked together and her eyes narrowed. "Wait, a woman?" she said in a darker voice. "You mean an Amazon don't you?" her tone dropped in temperature throwing both guards on edge.

"Yes," Setsuna replied. "The headmaster believes there may be more hiding out, until it is safe we are to live with you." she said simply, she hid some information from the red head to dissuade her from getting any ideas. But Setsuna had to admit she'd never seen Ranko this angry before, it was a powerfully dark feeling. Mana subtly reached for her pistol, in case a fight broke out.

"I can handle myself damn it." Ranko muttered to herself, "Stupid interfering old man." she cursed lightly. _What the hell am I going to do about my curse?_ a small voice asked worriedly. That line of thought was smothered by frustration of a deeper scar.

"Hey! Don't talk about Konoe-sama like that." Setsuna said firmly, flinching as the red head leveled a glare on her.

"You don't know what those bitches did to me!" Ranko shouted, "You know nothing!"

"We heard enough." Mana said coolly interjecting, getting Ranko's attention turned her way but taking it with no response. "The headmaster briefed us on the situation and we will be guarding you whether you want it or not." she said calmly, the petite martial artist clenched her fists tightly.

"I can fight my own battles."

"As long as I'm getting paid they are my battles too." The mercenary replied simply. "This is no insult to your abilities Saotome." she added, "It's merely a job."

"Glad to see you care so much," her sarcasm was not hidden as she turned to head back to the bedroom; on the ground were an empty outfit and a training backpack. Ranma had original planned to fake a training trip so keep the curse secret but in her frustration she must have dismissed the clone. That would explain the headache pounding at the base of her skull. She growled and punched the wall cracking it slightly. Outside Setsuna and Mana stared at the door.

"Well... that could have gone better." Setsuna muttered leaning her sword against the wall, Mana shrugged.

"That was about what I was expecting, she seemed quite the volatile sort." she said kneeling by her bag and shifting through. The swordswoman glanced to her companion with a little surprise. "I've been watching her since the school year started, she seemed interesting." she added without looking up from what she was doing, nonchalant at the puzzled look she was receiving.

"You took the job because you think she's interesting?"

"Yes... though the money helps." Mana replied offering a small amused grin. "What about you? Why did you take the job?" she asked taking out a scope from her pack and eying it for imperfections. Setsuna looked toward the window.

"I don't know... Just a job I guess." she said honestly, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"A second chance maybe?" the mercenary mused softly

"What?"

"Nothing, Setsuna-san." Mana amended leaving the swordswoman puzzled once more before she went back to looking the window.

It took about an hour for Ranko to calm herself down to a reasonable level; this situation was mostly out of her hands. Throwing a tantrum like a little kid wasn't going to help things. Though it could be argued that the multiple fist indentations and crack in the wall could be construed as a tantrum but most would not want to argue with her. She re-summoned Ranma and after he dressed they started to work out what the best situation would be, Amazons aside, she had to look out for her identity. It could be easier to figure it out before summoning so they would both know but Ranko was hardly your average girl. Not a girl at all if you asked her directly. There was much to consider. If they came up with the excuse for Ranma to be gone she would have no excuse should there be some sort of water accident. If they decided to keep Ranma around it might get confusing keeping it all straight with two bodyguards watching her like a hawk. She didn't know much about Mana but she did know that Setsuna was fairly competent considering the headmaster hired her just as often as Ranma... er herself.

"Maybe it would be easier to just tell them?" Ranma muttered from the futon as Ranko got dressed.

"No I ain't goin' without a fight." Ranko said stubbornly.

"Yeah I know but this could go on for weeks for all we know, you don;t want to risk going over the time limit like you did last year." he said in a warning tone.

"Yeah I know," she replied with a sigh pulling a green t-shirt over her head. "I wouldn't want to but both of us through that." she muttered as Ranma got up and put a hand on his cousin/creator's shoulder.

"Well at least we have Sayo and Ko-chan to help us." He tried to encourage the girl before chuckling "I have a feeling Eva-chan would rather watch and laugh." he said sweat dropping, Ranko allowed a little chuckle to bubble up through her nervousness. She offered a smile to her double.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Of course I am," he replied with a wink getting a light punch in the shoulder for his trouble.

"Don't get cocky, don't forget I can dismiss you." Her words had no real heat behind them.

Hhe stuck out his tongue at the girl. "Sure then you could explain my sudden disappearance, you need me," he teased as she huffed.

"Man I can be an ass sometimes..." she muttered as Ranma started to laugh, when a commotion caught the pair's attention. Female shouting and a few gunshots were soon followed by a tearful Sayo phasing though the door.

"Help! I don't want to be put to rest! Save me Ranma!" she shouted zipping around behind the male Saotome just as the door was knocked open Mana had out a pair of pistols and Setsuna had a hand on the hilt of her sword. They stood battle ready to see Ranma comforting the sniffling spirit. Always duty first, Mana took a shot at the distract spirit but her bullet never made contact. A glowing Ranko had caught the spirit bullet in her hand, though the glow only lasted a moment before she grunted bringing a hand to the back of her neck and hissing with pain.

"Are you okay Saotome?" Setsuna asked taking step closer to the recovering girl, Mana brought her pistols down.

"A ghost touch spell..." she muttered impressed, at the benign necromantic spell. Finding a good mage that knew it was rare. Ranko straightened herself, passing an annoyed look to the pair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the red head asked throwing the bullet to the ground. "Sayo didn't do anything to you."

"Sayo?" the swordswoman muttered putting her sword at ease.

"An exorcism." Mana replied simply.

"By shooting her?!"

"She didn't seem to be obliged to stay still for a proper ceremony." Mana holstered her guns and crossed her arms. "Most people are thankful at trying to free their house of spirits."

"Well I'm not most people." Ranko replied evenly. "No one touches Sa-chan without going through me first. She's my friend damn it." she declared resulting in a teary-eyed Sayo glancing her way from Ranma's arms as a little awe coupled with a warm feeling came from those words.

"Ranma..." she whispered with a sniff.

"Fine, it's your house." Mana said, evenly though eyed Ranko closely. A very interesting girl. The mercenary headed back out into the front room as Setsuna sheathed her sword. Watching as Ranko passed her one more glare before turning to the blurry shape behind her and giving a genuine smile. She couldn't make out words from the apparition but the red head blushed a little bit before chuckling nervously.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me," she said before taking a step back, she could see the back of her shirt crinkle up as if someone was holding it. Ranko put her arms around the air and shushed lightly. "It's okay Sa-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you." she said in a comforting tone as distant warbled crying could be heard. It was an odd scene to watch, she only barely noticed Ranma approach her looking annoyed himself but having calmed somewhat.

"Come on Setsuna, it's probably best to leave them be for a moment." he said with a little reluctance as she looked up to him. She nodded a little and started out followed by Ranma. He closed the door and sighed. This was one hell of a morning.

"I had known she was spiritually aware, I hadn't thought she was THAT aware." she said after a moment looking to the male Saotome. He turned toward the living room Setsuna standing a little ways away, Mana was sitting back by the window staring at him.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's just Sayo, she's the only spirit that comes around here." he said with a shrug.

"Is she a mage?" Mana asked bluntly.

"Well not really," Ranma said scratching the back of his head. "She's gotten a little training but her magic is sealed up tight. She can force it sometimes but when she does then the seal will react and punish her."

"Amazon magic." Setsuna ventured getting a nod in return. "I've never heard of such seals, they would likely be forbidden magic in most magic circles." she added shaking her head in disgust.

"I can think of worse ways to contain a mage as a slave." Mana said dubiously, Ranma was unsure what to think about that statement. All he knew is that he needed a break.

"I need to work off some steam." He said with a sigh turning to the door, Setsuna grabbed his arm bringing an annoyed look back to the girl. "What?"

"We can't let you go off by yourself, Headmaster's orders." she said simply.

"They're not after me, you're supposed to be guarding Ranko." he said getting frustrated with this whole scenario.

"Konoe-sama said that you might try something on your own if you were to head out without his permission. So until then you will need to be accompanied by one of-"

"Fine, I don't care I'm just going up to the roof." he muttered holding his forehead. "I don't care who comes up." and with that he opened the door and headed to the stairs. Mana and Setsuna exchanged looks and the mercenary stood.

"I'll go, Maybe I can get a spar in." she said expertly switching cartridges to her standby rubber bullets and holstered the weapons. "If he calms down I might be able to find out more about what's going on... besides I hear he's quite the fighter in his own right." she said calmly but finished with a smirk as she headed out the door closing it behind her. Setsuna looked back to the closed door with an unsure expression on her face as she moved to her pack. Was this job a good idea? She hadn't lived with anyone for years, _Hanyou are rarely welcome these days after all. Well, she is friends with a spirit._ she mused to herself, unsure where her own train of thought was going as she pulled out a few school books hoping to distract herself with studying, there was the finals coming up...

1234321

The roof was bare save a low fence that surrounded it. Ranma had worked hard to negotiate with landlord to let him train up there. With the words of the headmaster on his side he'd managed to work it out as long as it was during the day. With these new arrangements though he would have to deal with the roof instead of going to Evangeline's home. As he worked through a kata he made a mental note to contact her, this could put a damper on their plans. He lashed out at invisible opponents, reflexes honed through harsh training under two different senseis. A click set him into action he turned and stuck with a roundhouse kick which passed over the head of Mana who had to crouch to avoid the attack.

"You seem tense Saotome-san." she said casually as she stood back up. He frowned in her direction.

"It's been a stressful morning."

"So it seems," she replied easily leaning against the small fence, "Perhaps I can help?"

"By leaving my cousin alone?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry can't do that, contract and all. I could give you a little match, I'm fairly confident my CQC if you don't mind fighting a girl." she ventured with an enigmatic smile. "I've heard about your skills, Lingshen-san spoke well of your abilities." she said simply the boys eyebrows going up. _So Mana works with Chao as well?_ he wondered a little surprised to hear more of the mysterious genius.

"I'm flattered you looked so much into me and I suppose I could take you up on that." he said rolling his shoulder. "Though I can be a bit rough, I've learned not to slack off when I see an opening."

"I guess I'll need to be careful then." She replied unworried. The mercenary moved to the center of the roof soon met by Ranma, they exchanged a nod and Mana fell into stance Ranma resting back on the balls of his feet hands behind his back looking completely open. She raised an eyebrow, though didn't rush right in, her experience told her this was a trap so she went with her gut and started off with a few safe jabs. Despite seeming unprepared he leaned out of the way with enough room that he was in no real danger and so followed the next few strikes. The boy backed up easily avoiding her test strikes so she decided to take it up a notch. Mana did another jab for his face but at the same time launched a real punch to his chest. She blinked as she felt a larger hand over her own. His hands had wiped from behind his back and hand blocked the strike, the other hand going around her wrist. She was pulled forward and twisted ended up on her back with a pretty solid thump.

"You done fooling around?" he asked as he held her arm locked kneeling over her, she slowly started to smile.

"If you're done with your warm up." she replied as he let go and she popped back up little worse for ware with being taken down. They both got down in into proper stances and began with a much more furious start, Mana again was the first to start the action with clipped but well aimed punches, Ranma carefully knocked the strikes away lashing out with a kick here and their to back her up from getting in too close.

"So you've been asking around about me?" he asked simply as he put out a series of side kicks. She nimbly danced back from them.

"As a warrior I make it a point to look into other fighters," she replied honestly bouncing on the balls of her feet circling the boy. "After all there are few men on campus that can claim to have taken Ku Fei in two out of three." she added before sprinting forward. She side stepped the reactive kick continuing forward she grabbed his wrists and pulled herself forward kneeing the boy in the sternum. Mana shifted her weight planning to toss the boy but he countered the shift, he broke the wrist holds and grabbed her in a bear hug lifting her off the ground trying to buy him some time to recover.

"I didn't know finding a quality sparring partner gave me celebrity status." he quipped as he squeezed her tight, she whipped her head back head butting the boy and breaking the hold both fighters stumbling a little away. Mana rolled her neck bringing her fists up as she seemed to recover first.

"It does to me," she moved in to capitalize on the boy's slow recovery. "I've wanted to see if you live up to the hype." she launched an elbow toward his exposed temple, eyes widening as he leaned aside and buried a fist into her stomach. She coughed, a little stunned from the hit. She could feel him shifting her arm into a lock behind her. _He really doesn't hold back _she thought with little bit of thrill mixed in the pain.

"Heh, hype doesn't do me justice." he replied arrogantly as he tried pinned her down though took an elbow to the side for his trouble, his grip loosened enough for her to roll forward and un twist her arm trying to pull him into a kick but he released her fully before the counter backing away. Mana got to her feet a slight smirk on her face as she got into stance, bruised likely but not showing weakness. _Man, she's a tough chick. Looks like I might just get that workout._

"I'll be the judge of that Saotome, let's see what you got." she taunted with a few jabs at the air. _Let's see if you can pass the test _. With that the 'spar' began again... hidden away in the shadows two sets of eyes watched the fight with interest. 

1234321 

Setsuna looked up from her English book to see Ranko come out of the room, she could sense the apparitions presence and could see a slight distortion hanging behind the girl but her senses weren't nearly as good as Mana's. The mercenary's shrine priestess training was likely to do with that. The martial artist looked around.

"Where'd the other one go?"

"Mana followed your cousin up to the roof since he wanted to train some." she replied, Ranko cursed a little.

"Figures, I really needed to work off some steam." She muttered. The guard blinked at the similar phrase. "Hm, I guess I could go to the dojo on campus, I'm assuming you'd have to come with?" she added sounding less then thrilled.

"Yes, that is the idea." Setsuna said calmly. The red head snorted in an un-ladylike fashion and headed into the apartment's tiny kitchen.

"You want a sports drink?" she called out.

"I'm fine thank you, Saotome-san." she replied, listening to the girl route around in the fridge.

"Hm, I don't recognize some of this stuff..."

"The headmaster gave Mana and I a stipend for living costs, we picked up a few things on the way over." 

"Oh, well that's good. I was worried about the good situation. Wasn't really prepared to cook for guests or anythin'" Ranko replied coming out with a neon red drink.

"You cook?"

"Of course, that cafeteria food is too expensive, besides you can pick up a few tricks workin' at Chao ba zi." she replied simply. "'sides everyone should know how to cook a meal. Just basic survival." she said popping the top and taking a large gulp.

"So Ranma cooks as well." Setsuna continued on conversationally to avoid mentioning her own lack of culinary skills.

"We ah, take turns. You know when he's around. Ranma-niichan goes on training journeys and stuff a lot coming back once and a while to check on me." she replied after a moment. A thump could be heard above them causing both girls to look up. "Training?" Ranko commented wryly.

"Well there are not gunshots so that sounds about right." Setsuna replied evenly as there was another loud thump. She could hear a slight warbled speech of the apparition and Ranko chuckled a little.

"That sounds about right," Ranko said clearly amused as the guard gave a confused blink. "Sorry, inside joke."

"Um, right."

"Well if they're going to really spar then I probably won't get to practice today. Don't want to piss of the landlord with too much noise." the redhead said simply as she moved over to take a seat on one of the floor cushions.

"Fair enough." Setsuna replied going back to the book working out the problems mentally though kept a subtle eye on her charge. Though she looked relaxed it seemed Ranko was actually quite tense, the stress was probably getting to her... The guardian felt a cool chill as the spirit came near here she did her best to repress her instinctive reaction to reach for her sword, he restraint was good because she could see Ranko eying her out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't mind Sa-chan, she just likes to read. Though lack of corporeal hands and such get in the way." She said simply, Setsuna could barely hear a whine to the warbled voice as Ranko gave an honest laugh, "You so sensitive sometimes." The energy swirling just behind her radiating embarrassment, it was odd. She felt embarrassed just being near it though she knew clearly it wasn't her own emotion. A light flush rose on her cheeks she did her best to suppress. "Eh, you okay?"

"I'm fine Saotome-san." She said calmly, focusing more on studying to avoid the odd look Ranko was passing her and the curious entity hanging over her shoulder. _What did I get myself involved in?_

1234321

The roof had fallen into an odd quiet, all that could be heard was the deep gasping breaths of the fighters. Mana was pinned to the ground, arms blocked above her head a knife hand pushing lightly into her neck as Ranma held a dominant position on top of her. Her legs burned from painful leg locks, several bruises likely left on her stomach and fore arms from Ranma's punches, there was a few clear marks on her face a little blood on the corner of her lip. Her hair was splayed wildly behind her eyes wide as she gasped for breath.

Ranma didn't look that much better despite his firm pin of the girl; his sides ached from multiple precise punches to the kidneys. He nose had been bloodied from a flying knee and he'd had to fix his left arm twice in the 'spar' after Mana had viciously dislocated it. He kept a firm gaze on her as he breathed, trying to gage if she would try to escape once more.

Though despite the violence of the fight they only real thing that stood out was both were smiling like they were mad. He pushed lightly on her throat.

"So, do you submit?" he said as his breath finally started to steady, he could feel her testing his grip before she chuckled.

"It looks like you've got me Saotome..." she said before smirking a little and closing her eyes. "I submit, you won this time." she said feeling the knife hand removed from her neck. She noted the confident if somewhat pained smirk he had as he let go of her arms and rolled over off her and onto the roof looking to the afternoon sky.

"Ugh I think I might need a victory nap." He said looking over to her to find she was looking his way. They were silent for a moment, before Mana snorted lightly as if a trigger they both started laughing, neither sure why exactly. They just laid on the roof giggling helplessly it took a few minute for them to get a hold of themselves Mana sitting up first, holding her stomach from the laughter and the pain. Ranma managed to follow pulling his legs into a lotus position a smile on his face. "So do I what about that hype?"

"Hm, I'm not sure." She teased not bothering to straighten herself out smirking his way. "I mean that was only one match. Could have been a fluke." she said casually with a shrug.

"Oh a fluke now." He replied leaning forward. "How about a rematch sometime then?"

"Sounds good, though should probably wait until this Amazon thing is dealt with. Can't really protect your cousin if you're going to leave me sore like this." she said propping her hand up on.

"I told you I played rough."

"True but most guys who say that are all talk and pull back."

"Only an idiot underestimates an opponent." He replied simply, grunting as he got to his feet. He knew for a fact how deceptive a cute girl could be as a fighter. China had taught him that, and Mana was much more intimidating then most of the warriors he'd seen in the village. 

"Good answer," She smiled at his words, it was just what she wanted to hear. He offered her a hand which she took and was pulled to her feet. "So, did you let off enough steam?" She passed him a wink, Ranma chuckled.

"Yes, I really needed that." he said stretching a little, but not too much. "Though everything hurts." he said almost amused, "I'm heading back in, you comin'?" he said strolling back to the door hands in his pockets; she eyed his retreating figure appreciatively.

"Sounds good," she replied brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. "Now that is a real man." she said to herself as she followed him back downstairs. She promised to make the rematch a very memorable one... 

1234321 

Ranko and Setsuna sat now at the same table studying, a guilty consciousness and a nagging spirit reminding the red head of the finals and how something big seemed to be on the line. Setsuna had been trying to adjust to the invisible observer that would venture her way. Though something even as she tuned it out she couldn't help but notice how quiet it had gotten. She looked up to the ceiling.

"It's been quiet for a while," she said aloud catching her companion's attention. "I guess they finished up."

"Maybe it was a double knock out?" Ranko mused as she listened, not even hearing footsteps.

"You really think so?"

"It's possible she moved like she was a competent fighter and Ranma doesn't hold back when he fights." she said with a note or pride.

"Neither does Mana," Setsuna replied a little amused. "When you put it that way a double knock out might not be too far fetched. The door swung open to reveal a torn up but smiling Ranma. Ranko looked shocked standing up and rushing up to her cousin.

"You look like crap man." she said looking him up and down.

"But I won." He replied as if that was the most important thing and Setsuna sweatdropped lightly as Ranko seemed more relieved at that. A second figure entering in behind with a little smirk, she looked just as worse for ware.

"Mana?" the swords woman looked to her partner with a surprised blink as she collapsed on to one of the floor cushion leaning against the wall.

"It's was just a friendly sparring match." the mercenary said calmly before wincing a little. "Do you think you can get my first aid kit?" she asked as if an afterthought.

"Um sure." she went to retrieve the box as Ranko was already tending to her cousin. 

"You're an idiot letting her beat ya up this bad." She muttered as she cleaned a few cuts on his hands.

"Yeah, I used up a bit more time then I had planned on but it was worth it." he said simply. "Trust me on that." he said dubiously, the guards seemed a little confused at that statement, Mana in particular not fully sure what the boy meant. Ranko gave her cousin a look punching his lightly in a rather sore area before continuing her treatment. _Think about the time limit damn you_ he merely chuckled rubbing the spot.

Sayo hung out by the ceiling shaking her head; modern teens could be so odd sometimes.

Ranma lived up to his words and headed off to bed after the treatment, Ranko staying out in the living room so no one would be inclined to follow. Shortly upon entering the boy vanished in a puff of smoke leaving his clothes behind. Ranko Hissed and held her head room spinning.

"Saotome-san?" Both guard spoke up as they charge doubled over holding her head. Setsuna crouched to the girl's left. "What's wrong?"

"Just a headache... I get them from time to time." She muttered slowly sitting up ears ringing. _Why did that idiot have to use up so much time?_ she thought as the memories started to mesh and the pain started to abate.

"Those look rather serious, have you gotten checked out by the doctor?" Mana asked carefully as she watched the red head sit back up. "Your eyes look completely out of focus."

"Really it's not a big deal." Ranko muttered somewhat annoyed. Honestly she got enough of this crap from Asuna. Setsuna and Mana exchanged looks but said nothing, perhaps there was more to their guard duty then just the Amazons. Ranko looked over to Mana for a moment, with an odd expression on her face. The mercenary raised en eye brow at the girl who eventual shook her head and looked away.

"I'm gonna lay down for a little bit." she said heading toward her bedroom door.

"Well one of us should go with yo-" Setsuna started but was cut off.

"No." Ranko said firmly.

"We're supposed to guard you," Mana replied just as firm despite her aching position against the wall.

"You can guard me just fine from out here, sides Ranma's here right?" she said quickly as she slipped into her room. "There're spare futons in the closet." added a muffled Ranko from the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't have pegged her as so shy. I think she was blushing." Setsuna said with a note of surprise.

"Well that would explain why she always hangs back in the corner in the locker room." The Mercenary said with a light tone of amusement.

Inside the room Ranko laid on her futon, ignoring the phantom pain left over from Ranma the memories fully sorted. "It was close... but I guess i was right. It was worth it." She said with a small smile. Sayo slipping through the wall hovering a little ways off.

"You want me to wake you up earlier so you can use the pendent before they come in in the morning?" she asked softly from her position. The red head nodded.

"I'd like that." she said rolling over. The ghost hovered a little ways away watching her friend fall into a peaceful sleep. She glanced to the door and threw it lay the two exorcists. She swallowed and decided it was probably best to stay in here... 

1234321 

Sayo lived up to her word and managed to wake Ranko, with great difficulty, as Mana and Setsuna started to stir. The redhead sleepily summoned her male doppelganger who blinked a little himself. "Morning," he greeted with his eyes half closed. She replied with a grunt and a little nod as she stood. She had a feeling it was going to be one of those days. "So I'm not sticking around long?"

"Yeah, just say the old man asked you to do something for 'im. That way we won't have to worry about the time limit as much." she said slowly forcing herself to wake up as she gathered her clothes together.

"Gotcha." he replied with a long yawn. the naked boy scratched his neck and stood heading over the closet.

"I-I'll wait outside f-for Konoka-san and Asuna-san..." Sayo's pale face went scarlet and she slipped out through the door with a slight giggle of nervousness. On the other side Setsuna was raising to knock when she saw the blur slip through the door and through her out to the window. The Swords woman shivered at the odd feeling hugging herself. Her face sudden bloomed to a deep red a twitter in her stomach she couldn't explain.

"Setsuna are you okay?" Mana asked looking up from cleaning her pistols. Her partner moved away from the door and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm fine," She said slowly, keeping her face turned away. "I'm just going to freshen up.

"but the Saotome's-"

"They're awake." Setsuna replied as she slipped inside leaving the mercenary to blink confused. She definitely just missed something. Inside the bathroom she splashed some water on her face to cool down. She took a deep breath trying to focus on settling her stomach. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling but she did not need this so early in the morning. "Damn it," she grumbled putting some more cool water on her face.

Ranko and Ranma exited the bedroom looking mostly awake, Ranma dressed in his martial arts clothes and Ranko in her school uniform. Mana was putting the last pieces of her gun back together passed a wave to the pair. See was already up and in her uniform.

"Morning, where Setsuna?" Ranko asked rubbing her eyes.

"She said she had to freshen up a little more. She should be ready to head out soon." Mana replied clicking the last piece into place and checking the sight. 

"Ah cool, Asuna and Ko-chan should be coming by soon to pick me up. We call all head out together." She said lazily heading over to the kitchen.

"Walking to school with O,Konoe-sama?" came the voice of her other guard. Setsuna looked a little torn. Ranko looked back at the slip.

"Well yeah I always go into school with Asuna, Sa-chan and Ko-chan. They're my friends." She crossed her arms. "You got a problem with that."

"Well No, maybe I should scout ahead instead." Setsuna said in her cool tone but a little faster then usual.

"That's bending the contract a little Setsuna." Mana admonished turning with a raised eyebrow to Ranko. "The Spirit comes to school?"

"Yeah she sits in seat one right up front. That's been her seat for years." the red head said casually grabbing an apple from the fridge. Mana 'hmed' lightly to herself but did not argue. The other guard looked distinctly uncomfortable with the upcoming meeting, though before much could be said Ranko perked up as the spirit flew back through the wall. "Looks like the girls are here. Come on we don't want to be late for class."

"I'll see you in the after ladies. Have a few things to do for the old man today." Ranma said waving as the girl's filed out to the stairwell.

1234321

"So we're going to pick up Ranko-chan as well?" Negi asked his two roommates as they treaded a little ways off the beaten path.

"Yeah, she seemed to be in a better mood over the weekend." Konoka replied with a smile. "She should actually come along with us this time." it had been a good weekend for their friendship for sure.

"Good, she had been acting odder then usual." Asuna added sounding a little relieved. The three came into sight of the apartment and were surprised to see three girls waiting out front. Four technically but they could only see three. Konoka looked stunned before giving a bright smile.

"Set-chan!" she greeted heading over a little faster.

"Set-chan?" Ranko and Asuna chorused. The swords woman looked the picture of neutrality giving the girl a respectful bow.

"Konoe-sama." her tone was cold and formal. The bright smile faded with hurt at the response.

"Um, good morning." She managed with an attempt at a smaller smile. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places." she added trying to strike up a conversation.

"I just came by to do some studying with Saotome-san and Tatsumiya-san." Setsuna gave a curt reply that once again shot the headmaster's granddaughter down. She became distinctly aware that both Ranko and Asuna were giving her…. unfavorable looks.

"Um, good morning Ranko-san." Negi greeted to abate some of the tension. "Mana Tatsumiya?" he ventured, dredging the name from his memory getting a small smile and a nod in return. "And Setsuna Sakurazaki?" he received another nod; pleased with himself he managed to remember both names. "Good morning to you as well. So you both came to study with Ranko-san?" he said a small note of excitement in his voice. Not only was Ranko meeting more with her classmates they were also studying for the test! He'd defiantly pass the challenge if this kept up.

"Good morning sensei." the girls chorus. Mana fielded the young teacher's question to at least spar her partner from the burning attention. "Yes, we need to study hard to prepare for the finals and Ranko was nice enough to host us for the sessions.

"No problem at all." the red head said after a moment. She could tell by Asuna's small frown that she wasn't buying the story but Negi seemed convinced enough.

"Glad to hear it," he said cheerfully, "Now come on everyone I can't have my students be late." he said, glad that the girls all here seemed to be of the rational sort… some of the girls in his class were so forward it was embarrassing. The general agreement was with the young teacher and the convoy headed off back to the main path of school.

Sayo observed the group from a little bit above. It was mostly silence. Konoka seemed to have fallen into a bit of a funk passing glances to Setsuna who was doing her best to keep a neutral face. Asuna and Ranko had less friendly looks aimed at the girl though Asuna seemed tense all on her own regarding Mana, Setsuna, and Ranko for the odd situation. Negi seemed to want to speak up but could tell the mood was off. The only one that seemed unaffected by the whole situation was Mana though her attention was more off to the surroundings then the people in her group. "Oh my…" the ghost muttered shaking her head. This wasn't a good way to start the day.

Hidden away in an alley a figured cursed lightly, the group was far to big to risk moving in on without alerting to many people. They slinked off into the shadows waiting for a better opportunity… 

1234321 

Mercifully they arrived and split up amongst the classroom, though as Konoka moved to her seat Ranko pulled Setsuna aside toward the back of the room. Small she was but she was strong as she dragged her guard to the back and glared at her. "What hell was that about?" she whispered getting a cold look to meet her own fiery gaze.

"That is between me and Konoe-sama Saotome, it's none of your business."

"Bullshit, as long as you're staying with me it is my business." she replied heatedly. "Ko-chan is my friend and she obviously sees something in you, whatever that might be." Ranko added looking the girl up and down. Setsuna frowned bristling a little at the comments.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything Saotome." she said coolly breaking the grip on her wrist and turning her back to her charge. She headed off to her seat ignoring Ranko's attempts to burn a hole through her with her gaze.

"Damn uptight kendo girl." Ranko cursed to herself fists clenched, getting a few odd looks and ignoring them expertly and stomping off to her seat in the back. Mana merely shook her head at the display. The apartment was going to be noisy today no doubt.

Ranko dropped into her seat bag tossed haphazardly in front of her; Zazie gave the girl a look out of the corner of her eyes. But her expression never changed. Chisame raised an eyebrow over her glasses. _Looks like things aren't happy in weirdsville, ain't none of my business._ She thought to herself before typing away at her laptop.

Evangeline looked less then pleased but for her own reasons, Ranma hadn't come to the resort to train yesterday weekend. Now seeing him enter with Mana and Setsuna set warning bells off in her mind _Have I been figured out?_ She cursed mentally; perhaps she hadn't given the old man enough credit…

Negi stood at the podium in front looking over his students; he had the distinct feeling that several were not going to be paying much attention and sighed. As long as they weren't in last place he'd have his chance. It sounded like such an easy goal… maybe he might have to resort to less traditional means. Wasn't there a spell the made people smarter?

1234321

Setsuna kept an impassive look throughout class but she could easily say that this morning had been the hardest thing she had to do in some time. The last thing she wanted was to cause Oujo-sama more grief but saying away would be the best thing she could do. Logically she could guard her better if she could remain objective about it. Ranko wasn't helping things. Though Asuna also looked angry, Ranko had the gall to confront her in class. She had no right to question her judgment. She had no clue what it was like. The swordswoman took a breath to calm herself, she couldn't let the red head get under her skin. Eventually the class bell rang and her moment to herself was over, She steeled herself for what was likely to come and stood gathering her bag. She looked around and didn't see Ranko or Mana, it looked like the pair had rushed out at the start. She made her way out painfully aware of the disappoint look on her back _I'm truly sorry Ouja-sama... But this is for the best_ she headed out into the hall and started toward the apartment, passing a hallway someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her suddenly. She grunted as she felt her back slam into a wall.

"Now, where were we?" Ranko said darkly, Setsuna glared back.

"Why won't you let up Saotome?"

"No one treats Ko-chan like that," She replied cracking her knuckles. "How about you give me a good reason not to beat some respect out of you." she added almost conversational with her intended violence. Setsuna was not intimidated, confident enough in her skills to handle the upstart, though it was more along the lines that this girl was getting on her nerves, making it harder to take the 'high ground'. She turned to the other guard who stood by impassively.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"My contract is to protect her from Amazons; she's free to do what else she wants to do with her time." The mercenary said calmly basically saying 'I don't want to get involved'.

"Saotome your being ridiculous, let just g-" Setsuna tried to skirt the issue but in trying to move away she found her self pushed back against the wall.

"Did I say this was over?"

"Listen here Saotome. This has nothing to do with you."

"It does now." Ranko replied coolly with her arms cross.

"Your insufferable." she held the shorter girl's gaze for a moment before closing her eyes. "Fine if we can get on with our lives, it's lik-"

"Ranko-san." A voice interjected causing all three girls to look over, Chachamaru stood waiting patiently. "Evangeline-sama wishes to know why you skipped out on meeting with her yesterday," she said simply, expertly revealing nothing related to the meeting.

_Evangeline-sama?_ both guards wondered as Ranko stepped over cooling down a little.

"Sorry Maru-chan, things got a little crazy yesterday, 'They' showed up and the old man thought I could use some protection." she said softly, "I'll give her a call later okay?" she said with a sigh, getting chewed out by Eva was not what she had planned for the afternoon.

"Very well then, I will inform her, she will no doubt be awaiting your call." Chachamaru said with a respectful bow, "I'm sorry I interrupted you. Good day Ranko-san." and with that the maid headed of back into halls. Ranko sighed until she heard some footsteps. She turned to see Setsuna walking away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Ranko said stomping after her.

"I'm going to scout."

"We're not done here." The swordswoman sped up but Ranko broke into a jog to catch up. Though it was her words that finally stopped the girl. "Why are you running Coward?!"

"Coward?" Setsuna said in a low voice turning back to Ranko glaring at the girl.

"Your the one running." she replied in intimidated.

"It's my privacy Saotome."

"Not if you plan on coming back to my place."

"Why You-"

"Ranko-chan!" the bickering pair looked up to see Ku Fei happily bouncing up.

"Um hey Ku-chan." the pigtailed girl replied cooling a little.

"You and Ranma-kun missed Training. Could have used after so much Study with Negi-bozu." the foreign fighter said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry things got a little crazy yesterday, I meant to come by." she said with a sigh. Mana raised an eyebrow _How much do they train?_ she queried. She knew Ranma was good but did that mean that Ranko was also on that level. "How can I make it up to ya?" Ranko said after a moment.

"Train tomorrow yes?" Ku Fei said with a nod, "After Study session, will want to rest brain after so much work. Good for training." Ranko chuckled a little.

"I feel ya there, I'll come by the dojo tomorrow afternoon then. Um, I'm not sure if Ranma-niichan will be around or not though." she said apologetically, it depended on how much strain she was having holding her cover with the two guards.

"Is okay, Just happy to fight with you again." the blond said happily, they exchanged a bow. "No forget waitress shift tonight. I not cover for you, very busy."

"Oh right I'd almost forgotten. If I missed that Chao wouldn't be too happy." she said scratching the back of her head. Ku chuckled and nodded. They exchanged a nod and parted company once more. Ranko sighed a little.

"Man, a shift at Chao Ba zi is not what I need right now..." she muttered.

"You work there often?" Mana asked curiously, she was learning much about her charge today.

"Once a week unless I need the extra cash, Good tips and great food." The redhead said before blinking. Setsuna was gone. "Gah! She ran again. Where the hell did she go?"

"To the end of the hall and right toward the stairs." Mana replied calmly.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Ranko said rubbing her temple.

"I just did." she retorted bringing a twitch to the red head's eye.

"Whatever let's go." Ranko grumbled as she took off, Mana right at her heels. 

1234321 

Setsuna sighed as she made it outside, the peace was likely not to last long but it was nice to get away and clear her head. She could sense the spirit was nearby but she ignored its presence, she had bigger problems to deal with. "Pushy, Stubborn, annoying." she muttered, all three applied well to the red head. "Why does she have to push the issue? This has nothing to do with her." She muttered ignoring the warbled speech of the spirit though the 'tone' and lack of dominant emotion seemed to indicate it was trying to explain. She shook her head, if she started talking to spirits then she would be nuts too.

"Oi, kendo girl!"

"Speak of the devil..." Setsuna muttered gathering herself up and turning to face Ranko who was marching up to her, an amused Mana hanging in the background. "Yes Saotome?"

"Stop running away like a sissy damn it, I'm getting sick of chasing you." Ranko shouted, charming as ever. The swords woman did her best to keep her cool.

"Then stop." She shot back coolly. "I have nothing to tell you."

"Like hell you don't." The petite girl grabbed the blouse of Setsuna and pulled her down to look her in the eye. "You're going to tell me or I'm going to kick your ass and send ya to the nurse."

"Don't threaten me Saotome." Setsuna said coldly, hand on her sword bundle, eyes narrowed.

"It's no threat," Ranko replied evenly. "If you're just being a bitch to my friend you're going to have to pay for it."

"I'm Just trying to protect her!" she shouted back, a puzzled looking coming to the red head's face.

"What?" a glint could be seen from a nearby tree before Mana tackled both girls to the ground. An Arrow sparked against the pavement where Ranko had just been standing. A curse came as a cloaked figure dropped form the tree with an arrow notched in a bow firing once more and going for another arrow.

The three girls rolled away in different direction. Mana had drawn her hidden pistols, Setsuna let the cloth that bundled her sword fall away as she got into stance and Ranko had her fists clenched surrounded by a dim glow of angry ki. Arrows were flying alternating targets trying to keep the girls back and hopefully take one out from a distance. Setsuna carefully deflected them with her sword, Ranma dodged and rolled moving closer to the Amazon attacker a few close arrows ripping her uniform slightly. Mana cursed ducking and firing off a few shots, which the warrior dodged but was forced to toss aside her bow in favor of close combat as her prey was almost on top of her.

"Slave is mine now." The cloaked girl said drawing her hands back out from the cloak, claws strapped to them. She slashed out at Ranko who suddenly wasn't there anymore. "What?" she looked around frantically.

"Up here." the Amazon looked up in time for an axe kick to land on her shoulder, a little crack heard on impact. The girl screamed stumbling back as her arm went limp. A volley of gun fire could be heard firing out to the cripple who desperately tried to swat the rubbed bullets away though was getting pegged by on for every two avoided.

"Shinmei-ryu secret technique," Setsuna said firmly gathering her power. "Raimeiken!" she slashed out a blast of electricity following the blades path. The ambusher screamed as she was hit convulsing with the voltage before falling to her knees, the cloak singed and the face of the young woman now seen, her body smoking. Ranko didn't let up and cracked the stunned woman across the face with a right hook knocking her to the ground.

"You think you can take me back to that hellhole?!" she growled kicking her, going down and punching the barely conscious woman again. "You're never taking me again."

"Ranko!" Mana called out as the red head continued to beat on the woman. Setsuna ran up and grappled the crazed girl. Ranko kicking and scream and she was pulled away from the bloodied Amazon.

"Let me go damn it!" she struggled but could not get good leverage, Mana checked over the Amazon giving a slight sigh of relief. She was in bad shape but she was still alive. She took out her radio and called in the location for pick up.

"Calm down Saotome the fight is over."

"It's over when I say it's over!" she thrashed wildly but couldn't make any ground, finally tiring out after a few minutes. Breathing hard and glaring at the faculty members as they gathered the Amazon up and took her away. Feeling it was safe the swordswoman finally let her go and she clenched her fists, not moving.

"You can't kill them Ranko." Mana said carefully, "Their looking for an excuse to bring a blood feud down on the campus, you'll only help them. There's nothing that can be done for now, the headmaster wants to keep them off the campus." the mercenary was still prepared to subdue her charge but relaxed when she saw the girl's muscles relax.

"I already have my own feud, it won't be even until I have that old monkey's head." she said darkly before stalking away. "I need to clean up for work..." Setsuna and Mana watched her walk unsure what to say exactly but slowly followed as per their duty. But Ranko obviously needed some space...

Eyes watched from the shadows, gauging the next move. It seemed their target was stronger then they had thought.

1234321

"How can she keep smiling like that?" Setsuna muttered taking a sip of tea. The mercenary and the swords woman wear seated on a bench a little ways from the Chao ba zi watching over their charge as she bounced expertly from table to table with a bright smile. "I mean wasn't she just trying to kill someone no less then a half hour ago?"

"Yes, it is truly frightening if you look at it that way." Mana said mildly amused. She had a small bite of the complementary buns from the restaurant. Seemed Chao was thankful that someone was looking out for her friend. "Or you could enjoy the work of someone who knows just what she's doing." she said as the red head winked to one of the men giggling as she headed back to the kitchen, several men following her path back.

"It's Shameless." Setsuna said with a snort.

"Yes, but profitable." Mana rebutted. Her companion raised an eyebrow. "As a waitress you must make he customer feel welcome, special. If they feel as such not only will they return more but they are more likely to give a greater tips in return." she said sagely before sipping from her own mug, Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you speaking from experience?" the swords woman had the slightest smirk as Mana had a tiny amount of color hit her cheeks. "I can't imagine that." she added chuckling lightly.

"Hey, I didn't always shoot people for my money." Mana said in her defense. "Though I'll admit Ranko-san is much better at the act then myself. She has every male in the restaurant wrapped around her finger."

"I guess that's why she only works once a week..."

"Indeed."

Back at the restaurant Ranko slipped into the kitchen the bright bubbly persona dropping like a stone as she sighed. She really didn't need this right now... but her complementary food was on the line and she would be damned if she was going to lose that. Besides throwing herself into her work was helping ease the stress from earlier. Before she could brood much on that encounter Chao tossed the girl a towel with wide grin.

"You're really working it today Ranko-chan. You've got them on the edge of their seats-yo." the entrepreneur said getting a light chuckle.

"Well I do what I can," Ranko said toweling off. "Maybe I just needed a good distraction today." she admitted.

"Well you should do it more often-ne. If you got Ku-chan and Maru-chan at this level we could probably double our business-yo." she said excited at the prospect. "How's Ranma doing-ne? He didn't stop by yesterday at all. I hope he didn't go out and find another place to eat." Chao asked in a teasing tone.

"Nah, you know he's hooked." Ranko replied with an easy grin. "Besides everyone knows Chao Ba Zi is the best place in town."

"Good answer." she replied with a wink both girls chuckling a little. The pigtailed girl tossed the towel aside and rolled her neck a little.

"So Chao, are you going to be free to train with me and Ku-chan tomorrow. I'm still waiting to see if Niichan can make it." she asked leaning against the wall listening to Satsuki cook up a storm in the other room, it took much effort to keep her mouth from watering.

"Training?" the entrepreneur looked thoughtful. "Well I do have a meeting with the robotics club later in the afternoon but I could definitely make time for you guys-yo." she said with a nod.

"Cool, sounds like a plan then." Ranko smiled a little, "I don't know how you can juggle so much and make it look easy."

"Simple, I'm an alien." Jokingly, she started waving her arms around overdramatically.

Ranko snickered and shook her head. Chao could be so goofy sometimes.

"Orders up," came Satsuki, peeking out through the window and setting two fully loaded trays out.

"Well back to the grind." The petite read head picked up both unwieldy platters with ease and started toward the door.

"Knock 'em dead-yo!" Chao called out receiving a confident grin and a wink in response.

"Like I could do anything less." 

1234321 

Ranko bid her goodbye to her co-works and started back to her apartment with her pair of bodyguards. The shift hadn't been so bad; her head felt a little clearer and her wallet had a bit more weight to it. Waitressing was actually kind of fun, though more so with Ku fei and Chachamaru helping out. Right Chachamaru...

"I have to remember to call them when I get back." she muttered to herself. Both guard had their eyes peeled. It was darker and this afternoon's encounter gave more seriousness to their duty. There were still four more out there. Mana flinched her hand toward her holster but eased up, she could have sworn she saw something in the shadows.

The trio managed to get all the way back to the apartments uneventfully. Ranko unlocked the doors smiled a little. It felt nice to be home. Mana looked around before looking to her charge. "Where is that Spirit? Sayo I believe you call her." she asked carefully, though Ranko didn't seem to get offended.

"Likely back at the classroom. That's where she's bound to, even if she can spend time away she has to spend some time there. She'll be back before it gets too dark though, the classroom spooks out her at night." she replied easily slipping into her bedroom to change. Both guard blinked.

"A ghost..."

"That's afraid of the dark?" the guards weren't sure what to think of that one...

They both tensed as soft footsteps coming up the hallway outside, possibly someone sneaking. They made no movement listening to the steps get closer, hands on their weapons. Though the sound of a door opening and closing across the hall ended that worry and both girls relaxed a little.

Setsuna placed her sword against the wall and headed into the kitchen. Mana took her usual spot by the windows glancing out enjoying the sunset. A moment later Ranko came out of her bedroom in a towel.

"I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me," she said slipping into the bathroom fairly quickly. Mana chuckled; so shy for such a forceful girl. The sound of the water could be heard and a light sigh, though in the hall a distant squeak of surprise could be heard causing both guard to look up to the door. It was probably one of the other neighbors, but Setsuna picking up a kitchen knife just in case. Any blade could work in a pinch. But nothing came of it and it was a few moments later the door could be heard unlocking. Ranma stepped through blinking at the scene. Setsuna and Mana were tense, weapons in hand.

"Um good evening?"

"Oh Saotome-san," Setsuna said placing the knife back in the drawer. "Sorry it was a tense day today."

"So I heard from the old man."

"How did it go with the headmaster?" Mana asked placing her gun down.

"Well he does have a job for me the day after tomorrow. I'll probably be gone a few days."

"Well don't worry about your cousin," Setsuna said calmly. "We'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Well that's a load off my mind..." He said slumping down onto one of the floor cushions.

"Ranma-san?"

"Ya Mana?"

"About the Amazon village." she began carefully noting his body tensing as the a-word. "Ranko seemed particularly bloodthirsty today when we were confronted with one of them... What exactly happened to her?" she said watching his fists clench in his lap.

"Joketsuzoku... is a horrible place." He said softly eyes cast to the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it." he added before falling silent. Mana cast a look to Setsuna who nodded lightly.

If they were not mistaken... Ranma was also at the village those many years ago... how come no one had mentioned it before.

1234321

Ranma hadn't lingered much longer after that, muttering a little about needing some air and heading to the roof. The girls didn't stop him, instead retiring to the living room in silence as the show droned in the background.

"There is definitely more going on here then what we were briefed on." Setsuna said.

"It seems so." Mana sighed, "Not much we can really do about it except try to unravel this mess until it makes sense."

"It's really not any of our business to dig into it," the swordswoman replied.

"Well if we happen to find out over time then were not digging, just asking the right questions." the mercenary said with a nod. Setsuna sweatdropped.

"I think the rest of our class is rubbing off on you." she muttered. Mana gave her companion a look.

"You mean to tell me you're not the least bit curious about all this or in learning about one of the most sought after boys in Mahora?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Setsuna blinked.

"Well Um no," she muttered awkwardly as the topic shifted away from what she was comfortable with. "This kind of talk isn't like you Mana, You normally keep relationships at a distance." she said turning the topic away from herself.

"Well..." The mercenary looked out the window. "I just think he's interesting." she left it at that, ignoring her partner's stare. The door opened and Ranko came out of the bathroom looking a bit ore relaxed. She shuffled quickly into her room and returned shortly dressed in shorts and a t-shirt for lounging around.

"I've got to make a somewhat private call, is Ranma home yet? I thought I heard him come back." Ranko asked picking up the cordless phone idly balancing in on her fingertip.

"Saotome-san went up to the roof." Setsuna reported letting Mana off for the moment. Ranko raised an eyebrow.

"Really... hm." the red head frowned a little. "Well okay, I'll be in my room if you all need me." she said disappearing into her room once more leaving the guard to wonder over the odd behavior of their hosts. She plopped onto her futon and reach into a hidden drawer on a nightstand. Pulling out a thermos she dumped a little water on her head growing into his natural form with a sigh. "I needed that." he muttered before dialing a number into the phone... sometimes being undercover was very stressful. It rang twice before a voice picked up.

"McDowell Residence, who may I ask is calling?" a female voice asked calmly.

"Hm, it's one of the other doll maids. Maru-chan must be occupied." Ranma muttered to himself before speaking up. "Yes I need to talk with Eva. This is-"

"Ah Ranma-sama, she is expecting your call. Please hold on just a moment" the voice replied interrupting him, he blinked. He would never fully get used to that. It was a few moments before a voice broke the silence.

"Ranma?" Eva's voice came in with a careful edge.

"Yeah it's me."

"What in the nine hells is going on?" The vampire tore into him immediately. "You skip out on training and the next day I see two of the old man's part timers stuck to your hip." she went on heatedly. "Did he figure us out?"

"No I don't think so." Ranma replied calmly. "The girls were hired for a different purpose. It seems they finally found me, the old man is looking out for my safety." he added sarcastically... he didn't need to specify who 'they' were, Evangeline groaned a little.

"Joketsuzoku, you should have called me earlier." Eva grumbled.

"Nah, Headmaster wants them alive for some reason...I had a run in with one of their scouts but they wouldn't let me finish the job." he said free hand clenching a little at the memory.

"Keh, idealistic fool. He's probably going to arrange some sort of cease fire. It would be simpler just to deep freeze their little village and leave them for the picking with the musk." The vampire muttered. "Though those asses aren't much better."

"Yeah well there's supposedly only a few lurking around, this whole issue should be long gone before the appointed time." Ranma said coolly. "Then we will both be free." despite the seriousness he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

"Well Good." she said after a pause, "Can't have any interference this late in the game." she added faster before smirking a little. "Heh, it has been such a long time since I went to china..." Eva mused evilly.

"Mm, Eva..."

"Ya kid?"

"...Thanks." Ranma said after a moment. "For all your help." the other side of the line was quiet for a moment. The boy was about to ask if she was still there when he could hear her clearing her throat.

"Don't thank me yet Boya, we still have a lot of work to do." the dark mage said firmly. "You still have it?"

"Yeah I've been keeping it out of the way like you told me."

"Well I want you to start bringing it to training. You might need it should the brat get wise early enough to make this complicated. Though I'm fairly sure we can handle him, I'll test him in a couple of weeks to see how far along he is." she instructed leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, but it may have to wait until after this thing is over with. The pendent interferes with it."

"Fair enough..." Eva seemed to gather herself up. "But your going to be worked twice as hard after this for skipping out." she said firmly causing the boy to shiver.

"Right..." he said with clearly less enthusiasm.

"Good, glad we got that settled." he could practically see her smirk in her voice. "'night kid, try and settle this Amazon set back as fast as possible."

"I'll do what I can. 'night Eva." he replied and hung up. "Ah man... she's so going to kick my ass if I miss another training session." he muttered. Now Ranma Saotome loved a good fight, but the wily Vampire fought effective and dirty, he'd learned a lot over the last two years but she always knew enough to easily destroy him if she was in that mood. Annoyed Eva was only slightly less danger then Happy Eva... 

1234321 

On the roof Ranko sat hugging her knees, her clothes were a little large as the change has been unexpected but it seemed her other half needed a reason to change. Now she didn't have much choice in going back down, not unless she could find a good reason to be outside the apartment and inside the apartment at the same time. "Why couldn't they have waited just a little longer? A scouting group is less likely to have a shaman but if the next group has even a minor caster." her hand traced the burnt scar on the back of her neck. "I am no one's property damn it." she clenched her fists.

"Ranma?"

Ranko paled looking up but sighed in relief seeing her deceased friend floating over to her. "Hey Sa-chan."

"What are you doing up here? Did the girls do something?"

"Nah, no intentionally at least... Just a lot of things I'd rather forget about are coming back." the red head muttered. The ghost floated a little closer coming to rest next to her friend.

"Joketsuzoku?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Ranma, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, none of their attacks hit. But there's still more out there." Ranko sighed softly. "I know I promised Sensei I would be more open with the class... but this won't be the last time they come for me."

"Well... those two downstairs are strong aren't they?"

"Their pretty good I guess."

"Than just have some strong friends." Sayo said happily. Ranko looked up to her roommate and blinked, Sayo sweatdropped at the blank stare she was receiving. "W-well I um, you know... It sounded like a good idea and well..." the ghost began retracing under the gaze. The red head snorted a little, shoulders shaking. "Ranma?" the ghost's voice turned concerned until the girl seemed no to be able to hold it in much longer and just started laughing, unrestrained, uncontrollable fit of giggling. "Ah! Rannnmmmaaaa, Stop laughing. You're so mean!" the ghost whined pale skin tinged scarlet though the protests only made the girl laugh harder clutching her middle. It took some time for her to finally start getting control of herself, her sides aching and breathing deeply to get air back into her lungs even as she snickered wiping her eyes.

"R-Ranko?" came a startled voice that immediately drew the recovering girl's attention. The sight sobered her up, Setsuna was standing in the roof entrance staring at her with a puzzled look. Ranko was frozen mouth open unsure what to say. Sayo swallowed a little as she watched the two staring at each other.

"Oh my..."

"S-Setsuna." Ranko was unsure what to say, panic rushing through her mind. Why did that idiot other half have to change? what the hell was she suppose to say?

"I thought you were taking a phone call." Setsuna said in a measured tone. "Where is your cousin?"

"He ah, must have gone for a walk. I'm the only one up here. J-Just needed some fresh air." she said chuckling nervously. Her nervousness only growing as Setsuna didn't let up her gaze, putting her hand on her sword.

"How do I know your really Ranko?" she said evenly, she could feel the spirit fluttering around in a panic. She narrowed her eyes. Those looked like Ranma's clothes.

"H-Hey don't do anything hasty." the girl said waving her hand in front of her taking a few steps back. "I can explain this really!" _this really isn't my day_

"Well. I'm listening..." the guard said coolly not relaxing.

"Well ah, I am Ranko, and I-I guess I'm also Ran-"

"RANMA!" the shout of Sayo was all the red head got for warning before a large impact hit the back of her neck. Eyes rolling back the petite girl fell forward, a cloaked figure behind her with a pair of Maces.

"Slave is mine." 

1234321 

Down in the bedroom Ranma shot up eyes wide. Something had just happened to Ranko. He scrambled to his feet and shot out into the living room running past a confused Mana. and into the hallway, apartment door wide open. "Please be okay, Please be okay..." Mana recovered and drew her guns. Something just went south; the mercenary was hot at the boys heels. Questions could wait until after. 

1234321 

Back on the roof sparks flew as blade met mace, Setsuna had to admit she was hard pressed. The warrior wasn't letting up long enough for her to properly summon her Ki to use her techniques. They were well trained. She was forced to back up as a leg sweep and switch her guard up to block a overhand mace strike. it was immediately followed but a thrust that she had to sidestep and give more ground to avoid. She could feel the fence behind her; the Amazon scout was cornering her.

"You die now." the girl said, the rise of Ki could be felt. Setsuna had to counter fast gathering her own power as the Amazon brought both of her maces down. "Nadare Dageki!"(Avalanche strike).

"Zanganken!" (Stone cleaving slash) the two attacks clashed with an explosion of Ki. The top half of both mace arc out over the roof to the ground below. Setsuna fell to one knee, her body shuddering. The Amazons strike had sent ripples of pressure though her block, he bones were rattled and her muscles burned with pain. She could barely look up ad the Amazon toss away her broken weapons eying the middle schooler before snorting in disgust.

"Japanese warrior soft." was all she said before going back to the unconscious Ranko, easily lifting the other girl over her shoulder.

"Still too weak... Damn it..." Setsuna cursed clutching her sword hilt tightly willing her body to stand. The door slammed open, a familiar pigtailed boy glowered at the woman. Mana came in shortly behind pistols aimed but reluctant to pull the trigger with Ranko being held.

"Put the girl down!" Mana barked out a commanded but the cloaked woman only stared at the silent boy.

"Demon..." she muttered taking a step back. "There only one! You is demon!" she said before taking shots to the legs forcing her to drop the girl. "I not know what you are... taking form of slave... Japanese demon." She glared at the boy a little longer before jumping back disappearing over the edge. Mana immediately followed up over to the edge guns trained but the scout had slipped away into the shadows of the night.

Ranma looked to the unconscious Ranko and instead went over to the injured Setsuna, couching and helping her up.

"Thank you..." she said in a very ashamed voice.

"What the hell is going on Saotome?" Mana said curtly as she turned to the boy crouching by Ranko. "What did she mean?" Ranma didn't speak for a moment, he merely closed his eyes and the unconscious girl vanished in sight leaving behind her outfit. Both guards looked on with wide eyes.

"I am Ranko." He said softly. "But I am also Ranma." he added opening his eyes once more both girls were staring at him with unsure looks.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Let's head back inside and get you looked at. We'll talk about this inside..." he said eyes downward as he assisted the swordswoman down the stairs, Mana shortly behind at her heels.

End chapter

Comments

AMWOOD co – the pronoun issue was a mistake made by my beta and myself not noticing it. It was not on purpose so I apologize for the confusion.

ranko lina Inverse – heh Ranma isn't Ranma without girl issues. I have his group mostly set aside but I can promise you it will be fun.

Wonderbee31 – That he does :) The amazon fights are going to be pretty rough.

Calamity-Queen of Cordite – see first comment.

Aki Iokua – Konoka is self taught. She has made slow progress, she's about the level she was after a few months of training under Eva and Negi... so IE 3 years self work 3 months of being taught. Very slow progress but when she does get a teacher she will already have most of the basics and begin to flourish... for pronouns see first comment.

Asgeras – it's such a difference because the first part was written months ago, the last bits are a more recent surge of inspiration. The grammar and such are due to my beta and myself. Sorry, my eye for it is not that good.

Anime-Freak317 – now that's unfair. Ranma wa sout with a friend and the attack toward him never even went off. Had the attack gone Ranma would have had his spidey sense kick in. Also these amazons are elite infiltrators so they are hard to spot unless actively seeking them...

NovaBladeZ – Ranma's training regime invovled sparing with Ku Fei, Chachamaru (who studies over recording of past training and thus is a consistantly hard opponent to Ranma. And does combat training as well as fighting AGAINST mage training with Evangeline. Thus far Ranma has only been able to learn small cnatrips , until the seal is at least weakened the rest is only theory.


	5. Chapter 5

Comments from the last!

Anonymous – I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it thus far.

This is not a crossover with the anime version, it is chiefly the manga version (which I am well aware if far superior and I am totally kept up on it. I did borrow the fish comment because I found it entertaining and in the end it was only a passing reference more then anything. There is some a couple of chapters before I go into the Eva arc but that is the first major changing in Canon plot (will be significantly different with who is involved in that arc.

I have many plans for kyoto and as stated I'm using the manga so you will ve seeing Kotaro and all of the things that were cut out as well as the arrival of a few more Ranma ½ characters.

AMWOOD co – Unfortunately no, Ranma was not included in library island, he had his own issues to deal with (amazon attack) the last two chapters are taking place during the time when negi and the others have already left. I'm trying my best not to stick too close to canon so that readers will have new things to read instead of rewritten scenes from canon.

Asgeras – Ranma and Eva's relationship is much more akin to bickering siblings then Eva and negi... Eva is still interested in Negi as he's a much more talented mage (Ranma has okay reserves but even after he breaks the seal he's not going to be much for proper spells.) Negi will be added into the mix of the two of them later on. But as for Ranma and Eva's relationship you will see more of that in play come the Eva arc.

Wonderbee31 – No Shampoo is not here... Shampoo is much different then Canon though you will need to wait until Kyoto for her to show up properly. Lets just say she and Ranma are far more likely to murder eachother then even consider having a relationship. Shampoo will be a tough recurring villian.

ranma girl 14 - He you never know :)

Blue Bragon – There will be many pactios as time passes. I've actually designed pactio powers for Ranma (both forms), Ryoga, Sayo, and Kaede.

ranko lina Inverse – oh lots of questions lets see... 1. Not sure what your talking about. 2 No. 3. Yes, the rest of the Ranma cast will filter in over time Ryoga, Ukyo, and Konatsu being more major characters, the Tendos will be referenced and have cameos but a long while off from showing up for good, I have plans for the Kuno siblings and I'm trying to figure out a good Golden Pair Chapter...

Anime-Freak317 – Hah I guess you got me there... It's more for dramatics I suppose more then anything if Ranma gets pulled aside. It doesn't happen again.

Ah Mana, seems there may be boys on her battlefield after all. Hm, well I figured she'd know several ways of fighting being a mercenary and if it's just to spar with a cute boy then I can see her going for hand to hand over guns. If she was going all out with her pistols it would likely take a couple of matches for Ranma to figure out a way to get to her.

No that was not Shampoo... see above comments on her.

Hm, there was no rule I heard that she would have to leave forever if she revealed her form. I think it would be more leaving out of shame then anything to do with a rule. And she has shown her hanyo form... it's her with wings. That's it. Well unless you count the part that she in an albino that where colored contacts and dyes her hair.

Tenhauser – Thank glad your enjoying it. 6-- yes I have a rather crappy spell checked on my home comp and I have a beta writer (Six string Samurai) but things still slip through sometimes.

Chapter 5

The three had satin the living room, a bandaged Setsuna and Mana on on side of the table and Ranma with a two glasses of water and Sayo hovering over his shoulder. The girls were all business though did allow him a chance to collect himself when the headache hit him. It was short but intense couple with the phantom pain on the back of his head from Ranko's knock out blow.

He sat, eyes closed preparing himself for a story he did not want to speak of, Sayo resting a hand on his shoulder. The ghosts cool touch soothing his mind.

"I'm sure you have many questions, though there is something that needs to be clarified before anything else." he said calmly. "During my fateful trip to china, before I even knew the existence of the Amazon tribe, my father and I became cursed." Setsuna's eyes widened a fraction while Mana remained totally neutral. "Deep in the mountains of China there is a training ground called Jusenkyo, the Pools of Sorrow. It is one of the most dangerous training grounds in Asia. There are over a hundred pools and each pool has a different curse. Those that fall into a pool are changed." he tentatively reached for the left glass of water, he took a breath. "I feel into the spring of the drowned girl... and now, whenever I come into contact with cold water…" he splashed himself and felt the familiar change, his perspective shifting lower looking up to the two girls who had undisguised shock. "…I become a girl."

"Such powerful magic..." Setsuna muttered, Ranma had shifted into a girl with a simple splash of water, even down to her aura... this was far beyond deceiving spells. Mana took a breath, she felt like she'd been struck.

"All this time... In that form." Mana wasn't sure what she was trying to say. She was torn and a little saddened, she had been so sure this time...

"Please, J-Just let me finish. I'm going to give you the full story... Then, then you're free to think what you want." The girl's voice was a little strained, the warbled whispers of the spirit could be heard, Mana bit her lip lightly her unsure expression coming to the surface. Setsuna had so much she wanted to ask but she remained silent as the boy...girl... tried to regain composure. She took the second glass and poured it on her head returning back to his original height, hair darkening. He seemed a bit more comfortable. He reopened his eyes and continued. "I have no control over the change save for carrying water on my person. I'm at the whim of the curse. It was terrifying for me, I had turned eleven just a couple of months before. My father had gained the form of a huge panda; we were hundreds of miles from civilization in a foreign land. It was the first time I felt truly lost I would do anything for the art... but to lose my whole identity." he sighed. "That was when our guide offered a suggestion. There was a village nearby well versed in the ways of magic and Jusenkyo itself. If anyone would know of what to do it would be them. It wasn't a hard decision really. Me and Pops gathered are things and told the guide to lead the way... and that he did all the way to Joketsuzoku." Ranma needed to take a breath, his shoulders were tense for a moment but the blurry form of the spirit hovered closer seeming to calm his nerves. Setsuna felt light in her breath, she almost wanted him to stop here, reasoning could be so much clearer but there was obviously much more reasoning to the boy's actions. She gave a sideways glance to her partner, it was hard to read her expression but she could sense the mercenary's views were similar to her own. It felt like an eternity before Ranma seemed to gather the will to continue.

"It was a few days of travel; we pushed trying to get there as fast as we could. We even pushed through the last night and the three of us arrived the day before their yearly tournament. I don't know what the guide said to them but they allowed as entry to get an audience with one of there respected elders... Khu lon." he said eyes narrowing even as he pronounced the name perfectly. "She was ancient, a master of both martial and mystical arts... and we had been led to believe she was our great hope. She was quite busy but managed to make time for us. Even as I first laid eyes on her I could tell she was a predator. Almost upon spotting me her eyes gleamed hungrily... but I was just a child and Pops wouldn't listen to me. He always was such an idiot." he said in almost an affectionate way... the past tense was also not lost on the girls.

"The elder listened to our plight and claimed that she knew of a ritual that could purge the curse from our bodies. Despite my gut feeling I couldn't help but believe her, to have such hope felt to good to pass up. Besides I was with my dad, he could beat anyone." his voice was somewhere between wistful and mocking. He shook his head. "Khu lon made an announcement to the village and the warriors seemed to warm up considerably to us... she usher us that by the end of the tournament the ritual would be ready and the curse would be lifted."

"The next day we took in the festivities, even my pops admitted that these women were strong fighters, the battles went on all day and the winner won a huge feast of which she shared with the village and as the sun started to set we were lead to an altar outside of the village. They wanted to cure my pops first but he insisted that I be cured before him. As I lay face down on the alter I could tell pops was getting nervous, more amazons had arrived as the ceremony began, armed with spears and swords. The old witch chanted in Chinese, four younger shamans chanting back. Something locked my arms and legs. I could move, the chatting grew louder as she raised a rune above her and slammed it into my neck... It burned hotter then anything I ever felt, I couldn't move. All I could do was scream; scream for my dad as he watched held at spear point form ten warriors. I didn't hold long until I passed out. I woke up the next day to a bucket of cold water, alone. My father had managed to get away but I was left to the 'mercy' of the Amazon women. That was when my servitude began." his tone turned bitter as he looked down, hand unconsciously reach to the burned symbol in his neck. His hand drifted to the shoulder the spirit was hovering by and seemed to hold something eyes closed once more.

There was no 'practice' to this, Setsuna had held the boys gaze this whole time and she could sense no falsehood within him. Once again he seemed to collect himself enough to go on but this time his expression was visibly pained.

"For three long weeks I was lower then dirt. I had learned swiftly that if I gave any lip they would no hesitate to activate my symbol and make me relive the searing pain of the ritual. Any warrior with any magical talent could activate it if they saw fit. The elder's granddaughter seemed to enjoy it the most. She wasn't much older then myself and I was her favorite toy. When I wasn't working the fields as was at the brats beck and call, she'd activate my seal just to watch he fall or drain magic into her to cast some needlessly flashy spell to impress her fellow sisters." he grit his teeth. "And what did that old hag do well I was tortured day and night? She'd smile…she'd praise the little demon for putting the slave in his place." He was breathing a little harder, muscles tensed. His voice grew soft and hollow. "Two weeks in I had given up hope that pops was coming back, if he was smart he wouldn't. I had resigned myself to go out with some dignity. I tempted fate and struck out at my youthful tormentor. I made my move suddenly, not giving any warning I tackled her to the ground and strangled her... I had never thought about killing anyone in my life but with my hands clamped around her throat I felt Justified... I didn't succeed. Even if my choking prevented her from activating the seal it was only a matter of time before the guards caught sight of me. One of which happened to be a shaman in training." his arms hugged across his chest.

"I can't remember the next two days; the seal was activated anytime I was conscious enough to feel it. I screamed my voice raw, I cried, I begged as they watched on with cold eyes before activating again. When my punishment was finished I was deemed no longer safe as a slave. I was reduced from the status of a living being to that of an object. I was chained in the elder's chamber, and became solely used as a battery. It was like they were drawing the warmth out of me every time they cast their spells. I was forbidden from speaking, after all objects didn't talk, if remained silent they would feed me, not much, but it was something." he muttered, the memories no longer just being told but also seeming to haunt him once more. "It was closing in on my third week that I noticed they were preparing me for something, a ritual of some kind. I wasn't sure what it was exactly but it was the first time in my stay that I was well feed and reserves untapped. All I was sure of was that it would be my last act as their battery... I was to be sacrificed."

"Sacrificed." Mana said quietly to herself. The air was heavy during this last part of the tale. The boy was really out of sorts, he stood shakily.

"I... I need a minute." he said before walking of to the bathroom. Setsuna let out a breath of air, she wasn't sure what to think. No one had ever opened up to her... much less with that much raw pain. It still played on her mind that this person was the same obnoxious tomboy in her class... at least in theory. She still had doubts on that aspect of this situation.

"Mana are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just taking it all in." she said evasively, one of her hands was in a belt pouch. Mana could feel her own memories coming to mind, she wasn't one to dwell on the past. She wasn't proud of many things she'd done, but she accepted that much of her. She had become strong over the years, but she hadn't truly felt complete since she was a Minstra. She touched the dormant pactio card trying to ease the memories back to where they drifted from but it was a futile gesture. The bathroom door opened once more revealing a slightly damp Ranma, his clothes were a little out of place and he hadn't bothered to fix it.

"Okay, I'm good to go now..." he said softly making his way back ti the seat, preparing to continue his tale. Ranma opened his eyes once more, "I don't really know what the ritual was but from what did understand with what limit Chinese I could pick up it could only be done on the full moon, they had prepared it so it had to be me and that I needed to be a girl. If I could be honest at the time I was probably looking forward to it. I'd be free again, even if it was in death." He muttered sounding ashamed with the admission, Ranma was not a boy who liked to quit much less admit to quitting life. "I guess it's just as well I didn't find out more, as night before pops had managed to slip into the village. I don't know what technique he used but her literally appeared from thin air and cut my chains with a wave of his hand." he was smiling a little. "I think it was the first time he'd ever let off with me for crying. After I'd calmed down her enough he gathered me up and he made a break for it... I guess what ever technique he had he couldn't use it with me. Our getaway was a little more chaotic then his arrival, I'd never seen pops fight that hard. Whatever he used to cut my chains seemed to work just as well on anything, object or person. It did well for clearing a path for our escape and causing enough injuries and casualties to the amazons that they would not immediately be able to pursue." Ranma glanced out into the shadows of the night.

"We ran for days, barely stopped for anything but food and a small amount of rest. They didn't wait long to send a hunter team after us, lead by the amazon elder Khu lon herself. Pops was pretty quick thinking when it came to avoiding people and managed to slip us away more then once. Though in the last leg there was nowhere to hide. Just a straight dash to the coast to a ship that was waiting just off shore. We almost made it." His head dipped down a little. "The elder managed to get within range to activate my seal; if Pops kept running he probably could have gotten away. I really wouldn't have faulted him for it either, but instead he picked me up and threw me to the boat. By the time I could focus again the boat was already pulling away. Pops never made it on to the boat; he took on the whole group of hunters and the village elder on his own... to save me..." Ranma fell silent the spirit circled him whispering something to the boy.

Setsuna gave a small prayer to the fallen, as a person giving their life to protect another is something she could understand. She wouldn't hesitate to do that same for Ouja-sama.

Mana's face was not visible at all, as she was looking downward with her hair hiding her face. A few droplets crossed the space between her face and her lap. Hugging something close to her stomach as if it were a lifesaver. "Jin-sama..." she whispered softly, her own voice pained and heavy with memories. One of her hands came up to rub her eyes, at least to momentarily stem the tide. Ranma, lost in his own world, continued his story.

"Pops wasn't always the best father, he did a lot of stupid things in the name of the art but he was my only family. I didn't know what to do with myself, it was a couple of days on the boat but I wasn't really keeping track. The crew mostly left me to my own devices. They dropped me off in port just offside the campus. They handed me a note and sent me on my way... Apparently pops had suspected this might happen. It was a goodbye letter with instruction of where I could go to live... I was careless though. I lost the letter in the wind, panicking I scrambled to find it and was found by Takahata-sensei... The headmaster apparently had sensed my arrival and wanted to speak with me. I guess with the curses and stuff I'm a pretty loud beacon on scrying spells." he gave a weak chuckle at that before sobering up once more. "I was weary to trust the old man. When he first offered to let me stay I panicked and ran... It was storming like hell out but I didn't care I just wanted to get away. Ko-chan almost got me to stay. She found me hiding and tried to talk some sense into me but she froze up when she saw my curse. That was enough time for me to run off." he said in a guilty tone Setsuna's eyes widening. _Ouja-sama had been exposed to magic?_ the guard swallowed a little, that had been one of her biggest reservations. Ranma sighed. "One of the old man's staff managed to catch up with me on the bridge and beat some sense into me. I was brought back to the admin building and this time I accepted..." his hand reached up and fiddled with his pendent. That last detail of the story seemed pretty clipped compared to before but Ranma didn't give the swords woman much time to think about it.

"I didn't go to classes at first, though I hadn't been school for a few years my curse prevented me having a legitimate chance at having a school life. Especially with only either a boy's or a girl's academy to choose from... but Ko-chan visited me nearly every day. She became the first friend I'd had since I was five. I must have said something because over summer break the old man gave me a gift to help me with my curse. With this pendent and the support of the school I could attend school with a better chance of holding a normal life." He focused and appearing next to him was a naked Ranko, who covered herself with a blush before looking away ashamed. Both guards surprise was freely seen.

"I'll get you a shirt,"

"You could have gotten on at the start of this Jerk, just weaseling out of telling them." Ranko muttered as her male half headed into the bedroom. Ranko looked to the two girls reddening again and trying to continue the story. "W-Well me and the old man talked it out and I really wanted to go to school with Ko-chan... sides with the less likely aspect of hot water going to school as a girl was a safer bet and so I became Ranko, Ranma's younger cousin." she muttered grateful as the door opened back up and a night shirt was tossed her way. "Thanks..." she quickly donned the shirt lessening her embarrassment considerably.

"So... Ranko is just some clone spell?" Setsuna said carefully, it was a little disturbing to watch the two talking back and forth. They didn't seem like the same person...

"Not exactly." Ranko said softly. "I'm not the original Ranma, but I'm flesh and blood just like you. I don't know where the old man got the thing but that is pretty hardcore enchanted."

"Yeah." Ranma agreed, "Me and Ranko have the same memories on creation, but we become two different bodies... When I dismiss her all of the memories she collected meld in with my own, it hurts like hell but I know everything that either of us have done in the time we were separated." Ranko nodded and both Saotome's waited for the questions to start flying. Setsuna seemed to have recovered a little from the shock and spoke up first.

"So why put on the act at school? Lying to all those girls..."

"It's not an act." Ranko muttered looking down a little guilty.

"Look the only thing I ever lied about was that we're cousins. Anytime I've been in class it's been how I am." Ranma said firmly.

"I know it ain't right exactly but I'm just as much a girl as the rest of them, at least bodywise... Is it really that bad to want to make friends?" The female side muttered with a little bitterness.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I know," the female half grumbled waving off the retraction. "The situation is pretty fucked up I know." the four fell silent, emotions drained from a rather intense talk. Ranma Sighed.

"Look I know you have to guard me until this is over with. I won't hate you if you want nothin' to do with me after that. Just... Just please keep it a secret... I like it here, class is pretty fun." he muttered eyes turned away.

"Ranma..." Mana said finally looking up, her eyes were a little red. "This is some rather... odd circumstances. But this, this changes nothing between us." she said softly, she smiled a little. "I'm still expecting a good rematch from you." the mercenary's words stunned both male and female Saotome. Slowly smiles brighten on both faces.

"Mana..." Ranko said with a light chuckle.

"Heh, anytime." Ranma smirked.

His female half frowned and looked over. "Who says you get to fight her?"

"You got to fight her last time, I want a turn."

"You are me, dimwit, it's the same thing."

"I don't want memories second hand." Ranma added with a frown.

"Fine fine, but I get the next one."

"Hmph if I let you." the boy said with an evil grin.

"Hey!" she punched the boy in the shoulder. He just laughed as he female side started to chew him out. Setsuna held the side of her head.

"This is giving me a headache... didn't they just say they were the same person? This whole situation is messed up." she sighed and looked to Mana who looked amused more then anything.

"I think there both quite interesting." she said with a little smile as Ranko had grabbed Ranma in a head lock. Setsuna gave her a look and the mercenary just laughed a little bit. Very interesting...

1234321

In a ware house of the pier four cloaked figures sat in a circle, speaking in rapid Chinese...

(There were two of them. I saw it with my own eyes. It must be the work of these Japanese demon mages.)

(Hmph, sounds like a pretty lame excuse)

(I'll make you lame if you question my word apprentice.) The first growled to the younger girl.

(Sisters, this is not the time to bicker we need to think this out clearly.) The most experienced scout said in an even tone quelling the in fighting. (If there are truly two slaves now then we will have to proceed with caution. There is magic at work)

(Should we contact the elder?)

(No, there is no need to disgrace ourselves by begging the elder. We can handle this we just need a little assistance. A minor Shaman will do just fine. She would be able to keep the slave subdued while we deal with the interlopers. Satin I want you to send word back to camp,)

(Yes sister.) one of the cloaked figures slipped off into the shadows

(What would you have us do?)

(For now we wait. Our prey is not going anywhere; we have all the time we'll need. It's just like any hunt; we find their patterns and strike at the most opportune time.)

(Yes sister.) Both amazons replied as the other three slipped off into hiding once more. A pair of eyes narrowed slightly before disappearing into the darkness.

1234321

Negi could safely say that the walk into school was getting stranger since they started picking up Ranko. The first had been a very tense experience today was more, well... awkward. While it was nice Mana and Setsuna were continuing to study with the red head, it was clear that the dynamic had shifted a little. Mana though still reserved seemed much more open to casual conversation. Ranko seemed more energetic as well, playfully chatting with Asuna and even ruffling his hair much to his embarrassment. Setsuna, after her original appearance, had vanished from the walk to class. Ranko seemed annoyed but had not answers to the swordswoman's actions and Mana gave no indication of revealing the reasons. He may have to look into that...

Konoka sighed softly her eyes to the ground. She had been so happy this year to arrive in class and see her oldest friend but some how they seemed to have drifted apart over the years. Every attempt to reconnect with Secchan had ended with either silence or a curt reply. She tried to smile it off but she couldn't help but get the message. _I guess it really has been too many years..._ she thought trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. _I-I guess it's to be expected. She was probably sick of saving me all the time._ A strange sound on the wind caught her attention as a chill and a light weight on her shoulder made her turn. The fledgling mage blink unsure if she had seen what she had, there was no one to that side but for some reason she felt in a little higher spirits.

1234321

Though class had begun Setsuna's mind was far from pronunciation. It seemed her avoidance strategy, though it worked as planned on Oujo-sama, had angered her host enough to force the issue. Granted she had never truly been forthcoming with her reasoning but this really wasn't any of boy-girl's business... She was still coming to terms with the little revelation. Though she could hardly say she approved of this situation Saotome had mired himself in she also couldn't fault him for wanting to make friends in class. Hard life or no Ranko was still a boy in a girl's class... though at the very least he was gentlemanly about it. Ranko's 'shy' bathroom behavior and refusal to live/bath in the dorms went a long way to redeeming her-him... Setsuna sighed softly. She feared she'd get an aneurysm if she thought about that too much. Ranma's acting was too good sometimes.

She took a moment to glance over as Konoka stood to recite a paragraph. She seemed in much better spirits today for some reason, despite her avoid the walk in she had still greeted her on arrival to class. She was practically bouncing. _All because she wants to be friends with me..._ she was unsure how classify the twisting in her stomach. She was still too weak to protect Oujo-sama, the separation was for both their goods. But... her eyes turned downward to her desk. _She knows about magic, she became friends with Saotome even though she found out about the curse in their first meeting._ her chest felt light. She really didn't want to think to hard on that... Being a demon is different then having a curse... There was no guarantee she'd still be accepting.

"Sakurazaki-san"

But did she really know that for sure? She still had been trying to connect even after I failed to protect her... the rushing of a river filled her ears. Konoka washed away by the powerful current, yelling to her to save her.

"Um Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna's hand clenched, _If I'd had used her wings instead of trying to swim thing may have been different... but... how could Oujo-sama accept me when my own clan wouldn't?_ her own thoughts stung greatly. But she really didn't have a choice. Konoka was coming over, possibly to stay the night, and if she continued to treat her they way she had there were three girls that would not give her peace._Maybe..._

"Sakurazaki-san!"

"Yes sensei?" Setsuna looked up blinked; the entire class was staring at her. She reddened lightly as Negi-sensei sighed.

"Could you please translate the third paragraph?" he asked patiently.

"Yes," she said trying to repress her blush amongst the giggles and snickers of the girl. She really needed to start paying more attention in class...

1234321

The sound of footwork and rapid breathing could be heard throughout the dojo. Chao held her stance firm despite her own endurance starting to wane. Her opponent stood in a loose stance, hardly winded and waiting for her next attempt. She swallowed and prepared herself. "Here I come-yo." and with that shot forward with a little hop shooting a punch which was side steps and she could feel the hand reaching for her arm. She countered by twisting her wrist to counter the grapple, though it stalemated both hands grasping at the same time. Chao tried to take control brining her other hand into play but next thing she knew her opponent was air born and behind her, her own arm trapped against her chest. She tested the hold and found it unwavering, she sighed a little. If there was anything Chao didn't like it was not succeeding but she already knew she was out classed before this started. "It looks like you got me again Ranma-kun. That makes it three all you." she said after a moment. the pigtailed boy chuckle as he released the hold.

"Well you are getting better Chao, you just need to work on improvising a bit." he said with a smirk. "You think too much." the girl crossed her arms with a light pout. He had some nerve telling the number one student in class that she thought too much... but when it came down to it plans rarely survive contact with the enemy. She could think out the best way to trick him but the boy tended to surprise her with his total lack of pattern in his style.

"So Anything Goes only works when you're simple?" she teased

"Well it helps." he replied with a smirk. Both shared a bit of a chuckle at that.

A little ways away Mana rested against the dojo walls enjoying the show. He really was light on his feet, she could catch different pieces of different styles in his fighting but it didn't have any order to it. It seemed chaotic and random like he was just pulling it out of his ass the whole fight. But, she knew there was much more to it. The Anything Goes corner stone seemed to lay with deception and psychology first and foremost... he tried to use it on her during their rooftop sparring session. He was very good at faking openings and looking off guard, and if your opponent is careless you tend to take more risks, as you think you can get away with them. The second was his tongue; he'd throw out challenges and snipes trying to throw the opponent off guard, forcing them to make a mistake. It was those, coupled with a near unreadable style that made for quite a potent combination.

"I can't wait for him to show me a few more tricks." she said with an enigmatic smirk, she couldn't wait to spar the boy again, but business before pleasure.

The walls of the dojo rattle with force turning all attention to the other sparring going on. Ranko was bouncing around Ku Fei who held a firm stance shifting her weight and expertly kept her front to the girl at all times. They were two differing styles it made for interesting matches. Ranko was fully utilizing the aerial aspects of anything goes attacking from all sides looking for an opening in Ku Fei's guard. The Blond was holding guard, feet planted firmly on the ground striking only to keep some distance, waiting for a true opening to appearing in the pigtailed girl's guard.

"What's wrong Ku-chan? Am I too fast? I could slow it down so you could catch up if you like." The red head taunted, but her opponent took it in stride. As Ranko moved to sidestep a jab something changed in the blonde's eyes.

"Aiya!" she stomped one foot and launch a lightning fast shot that sent Ranko flying into the dojo wall, Amazingly enough the girl had actually blocked the attack, it just had so much power behind it that it only lessened the blow not negated it. "You talk too much-aru." Ku Fei said cheerfully as Ranko landed lightly shaking the feeling back into her smoking hands.

"Man, that was ridiculous..." she muttered, blocked or not that shot had hurt. "Keh, fine. I was saving this one but you leave me no choice." she said confidently getting into her stance. She shot forward, her opponent clamping down her guard ready. Ranko took to the air doing a slow flip bring a powerful ax kick down on top of Ku Fei. Without hesitation Ku Fei brought both arms up to block knees bent to absorb the impact only to feel to hands clamp on her arms instead of the kick.

"Eh?" was all she got as she watched Ranko twist backward with the flexibility of a gymnast and spun under her overhead guard sinking both feet into her opponent and knocking her back and to the floor, Ranko tumbling to the ground as well. Both girls sat up with smiles, Ku Fei rubbing her abdomens. "Oh? That was good one. Well Disguised-aru." she said standing up from a hit that would have left many fighters down for at least a ten count.

"I've been wanting to try that one for a few weeks now, though its kind risky. If you figured it out you could have slammed me into the ground." Ranko said with a nervous chuckle as she two got up off the floor.

"Yes, That no work on me next time." she agreed

"Heh but I got you this time." the pigtailed girl replied in a cocky tone.

"True... but you still can't feel hands no?" Ku Fei shot a small smile back as Ranko reddened a little.

"I could have held out until I could." she said with a firm nod, though she kept her hand behind her back.

"We might have test that next time-aru." she brought hand handed in front of her. "Was good fight." she said as she bowed. Ranko returned the bow.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can come by sometime after finals." she said before sighing. "I've been studying but procrastinating is so much easier."

"I know. Why can't sensei grade fights? We be in top class." the Chinese girl said glumly, Ranko commiserating. From the other side of the dojo the swords woman snorted, placing the bokken down she'd been going through forms with.

"Or you could just study harder." Setsuna said with no mercy given. Both warriors pouted at the horrible blow of logic.

"Setsuna is too mean-aru."

"Yeah, I have to go study with her later." Ranko said glumly, Ku Fei put a hand on her shoulder as if for comfort.

"Is horrible fate. Be strong Ranko-chan, I'll pray for you Safety-aru."

"I'll try Ku-chan." she replied dramatically as Setsuna's eye twitched. They both stuck out their tongue and pulled down an eyelid as laughter filled the dojo. The guard just shook her head but allowed a slight smile. Honestly, they were both little brats.

1234321

The sun was peeking over the horizon, long shadows of three cloak figures stretched atop the roof of the market place. All eyes looking toward a cluster of small apartment buildings. (We know of their patterns, why can't we just strike now? Their fighters are weak living in such luxury. They will fall easily before our blows.) The woman on the right insisted.

(You let mouth speaks without your mind once more Wool.) The small form from the far left quipped coolly.

(You speak above your place once more brat. I took down two alone in my last attack; surely we four could have handled it without seeking aid. Silk, try and control your apprentice's tongue lest I part it from her company.) The larger woman bristled.

(Cotton's tongue is sharp but so are her eyes, if I see need to deliver punishment I will Wool.) The eldest of the group said calmly. (If I recall it was your own panic that prompted us to seek a shaman. Was it not Wool?)

(It was just nerves sister, it was my first time seeing Japanese magic.) Wool said coolly turning away. Cotton snickered lightly but held her words this time. Two light footsteps caused the three to turn. Two figures stood, one crouched the other standing at attention.

(I have brought the shaman as instructed sister.) She said in a soft respectful voice.

(Well done Satin.) Silk said receiving a small bow from the crouched figure that stood and made her way over next to Cotton. (Speak Shaman. Are you prepared for our hunt?)

(I, Salt, am always ready to do what the village wishes.) The voice sounded young but eager.

(Hmph, she sounds green... but she only needs to subdue the slave while we take care of its protection.) Wool assessed calmly.

(True enough.) The hunt leader noted the assessment but they had more then enough ability to handle this. (Come along sisters. Our hunt begins in earnest once more!) Silk said firmly before dropping down into the alley below.

(Yes Sister.) The other four responded immediately before following her down.

1234321

It was Friday, nearly a weeks since the first attack and it had been quiet. More so now that it was coming to the weekend. Today was going to be a study hall as Negi-sensei and several of the girls had headed out to Library Island, at least that's what Konoka had told him. With such low standards Ranma was hard pressed to be motivated for class, though you could argue that he was like that every school day. He awoke in his male form and stretched. "If there was one upside to this at least I can sleep as a guy again." he said with a smiled as he headed out into the living room. Mana was already awake and changed, as expected. She gave him a slight smile and a nod as he greeted her with a wave. Setsuna wasn't to be seen. "Roof?" he queried with a yawn.

"Yup" she replied calmly giving her gun a once over.

"Mm," he grunted an affirmative as he went into the bathroom to prepare himself for school. He heard a light eep and looked around seeing nothing shrugging as her headed to the shower to clean up. Setsuna came down, invigorated by her morning work out. She scanned the apartment. "Saotome still asle..." She froze for a moment and then sighed as she felt the spirit's embarrassment and did her best to ignore it."He's in the bathroom isn't he?"

"Yes, you're getting very good at that." Mana said in a teasing tone as the swords girl sat down. The mercenary had to admit that she had seen no ill intention from the spirit after all this time. She was, as she looked, a simple schoolgirl. It really was a shame she couldn't pass on... she seemed at peace with herself enough to pass on. Mana glanced to the bathroom door. _Partly his doing I'm sure, even if he's not aware of it._ She mused. The door opened with a male Ranma once more, towel around his waist looking a bit more alert.

"I'll be just a sec." he said as he crossed the room and headed into the bedroom once. More, she idly debated which joint she could shoot that would make him loose hold of the towel. Maybe seeing how many ricochets she could pull off with the hit.

"Mm," she grunted lightly in reply.

"Mana!" Setsuna said in a forceful tone causing the girl to blink and look over.

"Sorry I must have zoned out there a moment."

"Honestly, you shame yourself. Try to maintain a bit more professionalism, we're here on a job." she said coolly as Mana raised an eyebrow.

"I might take that more seriously if you weren't blushing yourself."

"It's the ghost." The swordswoman muttered looking away.

"Sure Setsuna-san, whatever you say." her partner said in a mock understanding tone. Though before things could escalate the bedroom door opened revealing Ranko all ready, though not quite willing.

"Well we better head out."

"Yeah you don't want to have the Class rep in your face after all." Ranma walked out behind her. The girls took a moment verifying which the original was by noting the pendant around Ranko's neck.

"You know that's not really necessary." Mana said puzzled, after all they knew of the curse and the others were off at the Library today.

"Nah, I have a few errands to run, so might as well maximize my time." the male said calmly.

"Exactly. It's just to do a little shopping and come back. No worries. Besides Sa-chan will be with him."

" I will? But I'd be skipping class..." the ghost said worriedly. "I already skipped once last week." Both Saotomes and Mana sweatdropped.

"I think you've built up enough good attendance at this point Sa-chan." Ranko said shaking her head.

"And you're invisible..." Mana noted. Setsuna's eye twitched lightly. She could only hear half of the conversation but a spirit afraid of ruining her attendance was not exactly what she could take in the morning, maybe she should start drinking coffee...

"Well... Okay." she said reluctantly floating over to Ranma. The group headed down the stairs and with quick waves departed. Ranko sighed as she walked.

"Damn, I'm sure most of the class is skipping this today... why do we have to go?"

"You already are skipping." Setsuna pointed out with mild amusement.

"Hmph, not really. I'm still going to remember being in class so it doesn't count." she said with a light pout.

"Childish."

"Hm?" she looked over to Setsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Not scouting today?"

"I did more than enough reconnaissance the last week. We should be okay." she replied simply, sweating a little as the red head held the gaze a little longer.

"Eh whatever." she shrugged and continued on the swordswoman giving a silent sigh of relief. Mana kept the opinions to herself. She could always tease Setsuna about it later after all.

The trio arrived in class to find Ranko's statement fairly true. Much of the seats were empty the most noteable being the Baka rangers and the entire Library exploration team. Eva and Chachamaru were absent as was Chao, Yuna, Zazie and Chizuru. It was empty enough that the pig-tailed girl was tempted to step back out of the room but froze when Ayaka caught sight of her.

"Good, get you your seats and start studying. There's not much time left before the finals." she said in a curt serious tone. Ranko didn't seem phased and sighed.

"Come on Lincho, there's still the weekend; besides sensei's not even here can't we just take the free time?"

"No, you obviously don't understand the severity of this test."

"Your expecting miracles, it's not like we won't do good enough to make it to the next grade level." she said casually waving off the words as she strolled lazily inside.

"If we don't get better then last Sensei is going to get fired." Ayaka said firmly causing the red head to stop and look back.

"What?!"

1234321

Ranma whistled lightly as he strolled through the streets of the marketplace, Sayo hovering at his side. It really was a nice day to be out. "So Ranma what did you need to pick up?"

"Nothing really."

"Eh?!" The ghost glided in front of him. "But you told the others"

"That was a lie." he replied calmly, "I just wanted a little time away without one of them following." the ghost frowned lightly.

"That's really not nice of you to do." she admonished, "It's not very safe either."

"Oh don't be like that Sa-chan, it's just a little walk and we'll head right back. Besides I've got you here to scare off the amazons." he said with a wink that made the dead girl rosy.

"Don't tease Ranma, You know I stink at scaring people..." she said with a small smile.

"Well yeah, but your attempts would make them start laughing and then I could beat them up." he continued to tease the girl who was pouting along with her face red, arms crossed and looking away.

"Oooh, You're so mean..." she huffed.

"Aww don't get all bent out of shape Sa-chan, I was just joshin'" he said chuckling as she continued to ignore him. "So sensitive sometimes." he shook his head but Sayo didn't move... it looked like there was some shadows moving. There was a light rush of air and three small projectiles came out from the alley.

"Ranma!" even as they were airborne several figures rushed from the darkness as the boy turned.

1234321

Ranko sat at her seat skimming through her books, studying really was not her strong suit... she could cram very well, enough to pass but this required her to actively try and get a good score. "Honestly... a whole week going to school together with him and he says nothing." she muttered as she started to work on a problem in the workbook. Rapid clicks at his side informed the pigtailed girl that her currently only tablemate had taken out her computer. No doubt not studying, she didn't seem to be fond of the sensei much at all. Not that the computer girl seemed fond of anyone really.

As the redhead tried to work out the answers on paper she could feel her body grow cold. Her hand stopped and the pencil slid out of the loose grasp. "Ranma." she said suddenly. Something bad was happening. Chisame looked over from her laptop with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong Saotome?" she asked coolly but found herself ignored as the girl jumped to her feet and rushed toward the door. It only took a moment for Setsuna and Mana to pop up as well. Ayaka moved to stop her but found herself roughly moved aside.

"Sorry Iincho, Family emergency." she said in passing as she rushed out into the hall, her guard slipping through as Ayaka got back up. The classroom began buzzing with activity. Had something happened to Ranma? Chisame frowned a little at the retreating redhead. She hadn't heard a phone or anything like that. Something was up.

1234321

Ranma had rolled aside into a low stance but his attention was split. He stared with wide eyes as three darts hung in the air inches from his neck had been. Sayo was 'sweating' a little, her hand out stretched. She relaxed and the darts fell to the ground harmlessly. Three amazons stood a short distance away, halted by the supernatural feat... the poison darts had just stopped in mid air and fallen to the ground.

"The slave has strong magic..." Silk said in passable Japanese, her spear aimed in Ranma's direction.

(See! I told you he's using demon magic.) Wool replied in Chinese. Ranma slowly got into stance... three fighters. He could probably handle this.

"You think you could do that again?"

"Um. Maybe, it's hard to stop them when they're going fast." Sayo said worriedly.

"Well try deflectin' them as instead of stopping them, I'm going to let out some steam." he said making a taunting motion. (Come) he challenged firmly. The leader motion to the larger woman and she strode forward drawing out a pair of maces.

(I'm going to break you.) She stated simply before rushing forward he dodged the first strike and the miss cracked the pavement. _Okay... not blocking those attacks_ he thought as he kicked out foot clanging on the metal mace and he was forced to retract the leg fast as her second mace passed through where he had kicked out. after all, the didn't need him to be able to walk... the pair began exchanging strikes, Ranma dodging while Wool didn't seemed phased by any of the hits he through out. Since she as not avoiding and willing to allow attacks to hit her unblocked Ranma was having little success keep her in any one spot.

He bounced and evaded waiting for a better opening, _I know I've hit her, but my attacks aren't doing much of anything._ He cursed mentally and he bent backward avoiding a horizontal strike. (You miss again Sow!)

(Why you...) she growled and slammed a mace down where he had been a split second ago. He moved fast and drop kicked her arm knocking it free from her grip on the left mace, leaving it imbedded in the ground. He rolled away from the counter. Though only down to one weapon, the Amazon didn't seem worried. She crouched down and stuck her finger into the pavement, not a mean feat in itself.

"What the?"

(Breaking point!) the ground crack and suddenly Ranma's vision was filled with smoke and shrapnel. Ranma jumped back as best he could, crossing his arms to protect from the sharp rock, slicing them in the process. The warriors burst through the smoke screen and thrust her remaining mace, clipping him as he managed a desperate midair dodge. He tumbled to the ground, breathing a little hard.

"Take me alive my ass, she just tried to cave in my chest." he grumbled as the amazon smirked. She strolled over his way, _There has to be something I can do._ He thought standing. Punches and kicks were doing nothing, but there were other ways to win. A light whistling caught his ears as two more darts closed in, but he trusted his friend to keep those away and kept focused on Wool. With a small grunt of effort heard the projectiles veered off course.

(Keh, your magic is annoying slave. But ultimately futile)

(I Not Slave, whore!) he called back enjoying as her confident smirk morphed into an angry frown.

She moved in with a growl and lashed out wildly; he jumped up and clamped his arm around her neck in a choke, and his other arm locking up squeezing tight. Gasping she dropped her other mace her tried to pry the boy off, but despite her training the boy's strength was too close to her own to be able to get him off. Spots came to her vision and lights began to dim. She tried to speak but nothing but gurgles would come out.

Off to the side silk frowned, she tapped her spear against the ground twice and Salt walked out. She pulled raised a hand out from her scout cloak and aimed it toward the boy. The seal on the back of his neck gained a bright orange light and he immediately let go of wool, hands reaching to his own neck. He screamed clawing at the seal, as if trying to get it off.

"Ranma!" Sayo screamed, floating down next to him. He fell over on the ground gripping his neck as the other effects of the seal kicked in, keeping him from standing. Wool breathed deeply and coughed in an attempt to get air back into her lungs.

(It seems our prey has trained much.) Silk noted casually watching the boy writhe in agony. (Collect your weapons Wool. Cotton, get the slave.) She pointed her instructions.

(Yes Sister) Wool begrudgingly picked up her maces as the other Amazon moved forward to retrieve Ranma. The ghost glared tearfully at the approaching Amazon unsure what she could do. A loud rush caught everyone's attention. Both amazons jumped back to join their sisters as a tall figure landed between them and Ranma. Standing at her full height, in a gothic style maids dress, easing into a defensive stance was Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru-san..." Sayo said with a little bit of awe.

"No one will touch Ranma-san." she stated calmly. The warriors held their ground gauging this newest foe. The android's eyes narrowed as the shaman continued to hold the seal active. "cease your spell."

"We take no orders from you girl." Silk shouted back. (Cotton, protect Salt. Wool you're with me.) She instructed, spinning her spear into an offensive position. Another volley of darts came out from the shadows but they bounced off. Light cursing in Chinese could be heard from the shadows. (This one is different... be careful)

(Right) and with that both charged forward, in the confusion Ranma's body vanished into smoke.

1234321

Ranko rushed though the streets homing in on her other half's location with Setsuna and Mana right at his sides, their weapons drawn. Coming to the market place they saw several people unconscious on the ground. Mana knelt by and pulled out a dart. "Sleeping poisons... It's the amazons. They must have wanted to clear the area..." she said with a frown.

"Damn it." Ranko growled about to take off when she felt a light tingle on the back of her neck that made her freeze up. S_omeone's activating his seal... they have a shaman with them._ this thought made her hesitate a little.

Ranma-san, you okay?" Mana asked carefully. The red head closed her eyes and dismissed her clone. Immediately she grabbed her head stumbling a little, the mercenary steadied her.

"Three streets up and to the right... we have to hurry. Maru-chan is fighting four of them by herself." she said ignoring the phantom pain of the seal hand almost reaching to cover it... shaman or not she was not going to like Chachamaru fight alone.

"Chachamaru-san?" Setsuna wondered as the guards took off in the indicated direction. Mana frowned a little and cocked her pistols. Her duty was to protect Ranma at any cost.

"If it comes down to it we grab her and run." she whispered to Setsuna who nodded in agreement.

1234321

To say that the gathered amazons were upset when the boy vanished would be quite an understatement. Furious was probably a better word. They decided to take their frustration out on the most direct target. The green-hared girl would have to die...

Chachamaru found herself in a defensive struggle as the warriors attacked her with reckless abandon. Her outfit was shredded by the rapid spear thrusts and her internal diagnostic was informing her that some her right leg had been damaged by a mace strike. One or two amazons seemed to be circling in the alleyways using darts to find a weak point on her but fortunately she had none that she needed to worry about. The other two were holding back, the furthest back seemed to be a mage of some kind, though she seemed fairly new with her spells and few she'd launched so far were of any worry, the other hung back and looked to be her guard. She posed no immediate threat. She tested her right leg_Down to 82 efficiency. Still workable._ She noted as she duck another spear thrust and flip back at a following mace strike kicking out at both warriors he were forced to back off. The mage gave a tentative incantation and vines reached out through the pavement, entangling her legs. "Activating binding release protocol" she said activating the escape program but took a mace shot to the sternum causing her visual features to blur for a moment, barely turning her head aside to avoid the spear thrust. The vines dissolved and she jumped back, her response time had had dropped by 6 with that blow. No vital parts had been shaken but a few connections were out of place and once more, it felt like her carapace was cracked.

The pair of warriors exchanged words in rapid Chinese; Chachamaru set a reminder in her system to look into a language translator. Not understanding her opponent's planning was really becoming bothersome. She remained crouched as if she were injured... "Playing possum" as Ranma would call it. Hoping they would take the bait. _I knew I should have stopped by the professor's lab first. I could have brought my missile pods,_ she assessed. The two warriors began to approach when a red streak passed through her damaged vision and landed both warriors with kicks to the head with a power split kick despite her school uniform.

"Ranma-san... you shouldn't have come. I could have been repaired even if I lost." Chachamaru said with a slight frown.

"I can't let my friends get hurt. Shaman or no shaman." she said firmly before looking to the pair of recovering warriors. (I am Opponent. I kill all.) Ranko said firmly before charging, wool intercepted her. Though Ranko did not even hesitate ducking the throw getting inside her guard giving an elbow to the warrior's, already bruised, throat.

(You're far outside your place, slave. Shaman subdue her!)

(But wasn't the boy the slave?)

(He was cursed by the pools of sorrow don't let the shape fool you) Cotton said calmly. Salt nodded and raised her hand. Ranko had just tackled Wool to the ground fist raised but she stiffened up at the sudden glow on her neck. She screamed and grabbed the spot getting kicked off her victim. The red head fell into a fetal position whimpering at the constant burning pain that rendered her body useless.

There was a rush to see who could get to her first. The hunt leader reached out, but was forced back, her spear meeting Setsuna's long blade. Chachamaru managed to get a hand on her before she was grabbed about the waist. Wool bodily threw the android several feet before she hit the ground. Though before she could make a move to the slave she was forced to back up as Mana's rapid gunfire rang out. Sayo watched the havoc, going around helplessly; Ranko twitched and squirmed as her nails dug into the back of her neck and the ever-glowing seal. Tears in her eyes she looked around frantically, weapons were colliding, darts and bullets flying overhead. Her eyes finally fell on the girl off to the said, her head up aim toward Ranko, and another girl standing in front of her with duel short swords.

Sayo didn't take long to put it together. Sniffling she glared at the young shaman. "Stop it... Stop hurting Ranma!" she shouted and flew toward her, not really sure if she could do anything. Setsuna shuddered a little from the waves of anger and Mana stared openly. Both amazons stumbled back as if they were hit in the stomach before collapsing limply to the ground. Confusion reigned on both sides unsure what just happened... save for Mana.

"There are three spirits... No way." she ejected the clip in her left pistol and loaded it with a different kind of ammunition. "Sayo get down!" she called out one of the spirits dropping down and she fire to quick shots. There was a pair of audible unearthly screams the brought all fighting to a halt and then silence. "Rest in peace." she muttered calmly as everyone looked her way the lead Amazon glancing back and forth.

"What... what did you do?!" she said panicked, this was some new sort of magic. "What did you do to them witch?" she leveled her spear at Mana, knuckles white. The mercenary holstered that pistol and raised her other,

"I sent them to meet their ancestors... Would you like to join them?" she said coldly. Silk growled and charged with a whole new fervor. The mercenary ducked and weaved the wild strikes firing down at the ground, ricocheting one bullet back up into her chin making her stumbled back. Setsuna moved in and with an upward slash cleaved her spear in two. Shooting over her partner she stuck the lead Amazon with a barrage of shots to the chest sending her to the ground groaning.

Even as Silk fell for darts flew out of the shadows, which put Setsuna back on the defensive blocking the tiny weapons. Wool growled pounding away at Chachamaru's defense, a few parts of her arm carapace having clattered to the pavement. The thundering strikes of the twin maces had reduced her offensive capabilities leaving her mostly on defense, though the maid had managed to leave a few nasty bruises on the Amazon's toughened skin.

The warriors gather her chi to strike down once more before she screamed and her leg buckled. The top half of Silk's spear stabbed in the back of her knee... held in the hands of a wild-eyed Ranko. She pulled out the tip with roughly and crawled over, spear in hand. For the first time in the battle true fear could be seen in the Amazon's eyes as the spear was perched over her with intending to strike. Ranko's burning gaze smothering her vision, with a growled the girl struck down... into the pavement next to the Amazon's head. Only allowed a moment of confusion before the redhead slammed Wool's head into the hard ground KO'ing her.

Silk slowly got to her feet looking on to the gather opposition. Though one was all but out of action and the slave was no doubt weakened greatly by the seal's aftereffects; she could not win this battle. She took a step back and heard a groan from behind her. The shaman looked to be awakening. (Salt, come this battle is lost.) She said quickly stumbling over to the girl and grabbing her arm. (We need to report to the elder). The Girl should her head looking up at her confused before her red eyes widened.

"No get away!" she shouted in Japanese. She shook off the hand crawled a little bit away. "Y-You just stay away or I-I'll do... something." she 'threatened' in a frightened tone. The hunt leader looked confused but could hear Mana reloading her guns.

(We don't have time for this Salt!) She growled shaking her head at the shaman's odd behavior. She took flight. If the girl had lost her mind then at least it could buy her time. Several shots rang out, pain arching all over her body before she collapsed a few yards away. The shaman sniffled a little bit before looking over to the gathered students.

"Ranma!" she shouted clamoring to her feet she stumbled over toward them with a smile but paused as Setsuna stepped in front of Ranko's blade pointed out, Ranko was glaring at her warily and Chachamaru was up to her full imposing height. Backing up she fell on her butt, looking on fearfully. "What did I do? How come everyone is looking at me?" she swallowed as the blade was leveled with her throat.

"You can let her up," Mana said calmly.

"But Mana, she-"

"Helped take out two enemies, you should be praising her." the mercenary met the pair of confused looks as the shaman looked up.

"I did?"

"Yes. You did a good job Sayo-san."

"Sayo?!"

1234321

Satin ran quickly cursing to herself as she moved from alley to alley. The whole squad had been wiped out and it seemed that the shaman turned traitor... The elder would not be pleased. Pausing she checked her inventory. She only had four poisoned darts left for non-lethal projectiles but at this point she would not hesitate to use her knives. After all if she couldn't get back then none of her sisters would know the truth. Arranging everything behind her cloak once more she stood to head out again and froze. Standing at the other end of the alleyway was another girl in the same outfit as the slave. Though this one was dark skinned, eying her with a neutral expression.

(I don't need this) She grumbled to herself trying to think of the proper words in Japanese she needed. "Go away." she said and the girl didn't seem to react. She pulled a pair of darts from her cloak. "You no Move I attack." she threatened and the girl didn't budge, her staring was unsettling. (Stupid girls. I'll knock her out and be done with it) she muttered launching out the darts. Even with projectiles flying out she seemed unfazed stepping on the wall and kicking up into a flip, the darts sailing through where she had been standing. The girl landed back in the same spot unconcerned.

"Miss" she said simply.

(You little whelp.) Satin cursed moving forward throwing another dart, for some reason it almost looked like it was getting darker. From a relaxed stance she caught the projectile, though had sidestepped in case she missed. Satin drew her pair of twin daggers but hesitated, she could swear that there were faces in the shadows... something tugging on her cloak. The Amazon looked to see shadowy tendrils grabbing its edges. Panicked she sheathed a dagger and undid the tie the scout cloak was torn of her and sucked into the growing shadows. (Damn it all!) Satin jumped up to the wall and pushed off grabbing the edge of the adjacent wall pulling herself to the roof. As she started to walk she her a light tap behind her and turned to see the school girl standing calmly shadows coming up behind her from the alley. (What... what is she?) She took a few shaky steps back as the girl's unending stare burned into her.

"You..." The girl's spoke softly as round white faces began to form out of the shadows behind her. "...are not leaving." she stated calmly. Satin swallowed backing away more, though in turning she could see the shadows leaking up from the next alleyway behind her as well. She redrew her weapons looking nervously between both fronts, slashing out at any tendrils the came close.

"Can we eat this one?" one of the faces asked hopefully. Shadows shot forward grabbing the amazons' arms and leg. Zazie Rainyday twirled the dart in her hand eyes flashing a dull red.

"...Maybe..." she replied calmly as Satin was overwhelmed by a mass of shadows and hungry white faces.

To be continued

AN – You get a more detailed look at Ranma's past and exactly what happened in the amazon village. You also got a tiny peek into Mana's, though you will have to wait a while until it's truly expanded on. The hunters were fully introduced (and dispatched) but don't worry you will likely see them again. Sayo saves the day (in her own way) what exactly happened will be expanded on in the next part. Setsuna is starting to go through mental debates gearing up for a much earlier reveal on her part (though still a few chapters away.) and the Last bit was some much needed Zazie Fan service... for the record that extra set of eyes all through the last chapter and this one watching the amazons was Zazie :)


	6. Chapter 6

Comments!

Demodragon - heh stop reading my mind.. yes that was the set up. Zazie will slowly be getting involved over time, her major showings are still a little ways off. But I love all her potential as a character.

Aki Iokua – Mm I wanted to give Ranma a reason to really become who he is in this fic... I enjoy the amazons as well but I wanted them painted as strong villians for this fic, I'm glad I did a good job. Ukyo will be joining this cast in time and akane and the rest of the crew further on along past that... the tendo family went through a lot of changes in this AU... but I will be treating them well akane always gets a bad wrap from most authors (as have I been guilty in the past). NO, no it was not a shot against you at all. It's just my personal writing style is all, I had no intention to offend.

Asgeras – Negi is a magic prodigy, just like how Ranma is a martial art's prodigy. Don't underestimate the kid teacher in that respect. As for the amazons they have their reasons... theres more to Ranma then just a runaway slave to them... there reasons will be revealed in time. As for the other amazon who sayo is using the body of... she's gone, Mana killed her. Sayo is the only one in that body.

Anime-Freak317 - There was a grand total of 6 amazons... the original five and the shaman called in for back up. For Pactios I'm pretty sure you can only have one magister so I think if setsuna wnet through with it then Konoka would be her new magister... that's my opinion at least. Akamatsu-sensei has been unclear of the intricacies of pactio...

Lord Strife – I am leaving the pair up a mystery as of now... there are several girls with chances at him and a couple willing to share with others. If your asking is it possible? Yes RanSet and RanKono are possible but I intend on keeping things undecided as of now allowing the girls to fight for him... after all if I settled on a paiiring some people would be happy and others would complain so I'll just leave it up to your own imaginations for now EvilLaughter

As usual thanks to windfalcon, six string samurai, and all the authors at TFF for your help!

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 6

by Ryoga's Best friend

Konoemon looked over the report in his hands once more as if trying to will some of the details differently. He looked up to the four sitting in front of him. Mana looked tired and roughed up but had no real marks on her to speak off. She held his gaze calmly, confident in her depiction of the events he'd wager.

Next to her was Setsuna, Her uniform was torn is several placed and she had some bandages on her hands from spear glancing hits. Her expression was neutral and unreadable, waiting for his judgment.

Ranma bore a few cuts and his neck was bandaged up for all the scratching her inflicted on himself. It was hard to place his mood, falling somewhere between annoyed and concerned. The latter more prevalent when casting his eyes to the girl next to him.

She was the most unfamiliar of the group, her lightly tanned skin contrasted with a short cut of silvery white hair. Dressed in loose flowing silk clothes with a cloak resting on her shoulders; red eyes were filled with trepidation, fingers clumsily fiddling in her lap. Despite the foreign looks, he had little doubt as to who the girl was, despite the body; though to see Sayo in such a form was a little off settling.

"So this is everything?" he said after a moment.

"Yes Sir. All of the appropriate details have been included." Mana said calmly, which the headmaster translated as _Everything thing I think you need to know_. He rubbed his eyes.

"Tatsumiya-san... I believe I was quite clear that you should refrain from killing any of them." he said evenly.

"I didn't mean to headmaster! I Just-" Sayo blurted out but was stopped by a raise of his hand.

"I am well aware of the circumstances, and you are not the one that delivered the final blow." he said calmly, Sayo looking down to her hands. "Well Tastumiya-san?"

"I was just following my original contract to destroy evil spirits." Mana said calmly.

"Evil spirits?"

"Yes, I do believe enslaving and torturing someone qualifies. They were spirits at the time sir." Mana explained calmly as the headmaster frowned, that was abusing a loophole if he ever saw one.

"So then I take it everyone here knows the circumstances of this situation then Saotome-san?"

"Yeah, when they found me out I gave them the whole story with the amazons." Ranma replied softly. Konoemon nodded, he was glad to hear that the boy was opening up more... even if he only did it when there was no other recourse. He needed to take lighter steps to prevent the boy from giving into revenge and becoming a dark mage.

"Which I can't help but asking..." Setsuna spoke up rather suddenly. "If you know what they did... and what they were trying to do this week. Why are have you been trying to let them off this easy?" her tone was respectful but questioning. He took a light puff of his pipe.

"I have many children under my watch... many of which that know little of magic or anything extraordinary. I can not risk their safety by inviting conflict with a group as vengeful as woman of Joketsuzoku." he said calmly. "I can not contact any non magical group with this issue considering the various magics at play. If I were to declare any sort of open hostility the warriors would likely not hesitate to involve bystanders in this conflict." he took another long draw. "The best I can do is beef up security detail and register them as outlaws. They will be forced to look outside mainstream sources for supplies and will likely be subject to bounty hunters which should considerably slow down their operations." he said with a sigh, "If it were not sitting just outside my doorstep I could take greater action without risking the other students." The four gave a little nod at that though Ranma was clearly frustrated. Konoemon looked over the group before his eyes came to rest on Sayo. "Aizaka-san."

"Y-yes sir?" she said sitting up a little straighter.

"I'll admit, I didn't think you were still going about the campus." The headmaster said mildly amused. "I am glad you are doing well, even if you haven't passed on."

"Um thank you sir." she said with shy smile.

"Now there is the matter of the body you are currently occupying." he said carefully. "I have little doubt that the Joketsuzoku elders will want it back, though I'm hearing word that your 'stuck'?" he said raising on of his bushy eyebrows.

"Yes sir." Sayo gave a mumbled replied cheeks burning. "I've never tried possessing people before. Though I do remember reading it was possible... it hadn't even been my intension to go inside this body it just kind of happened." she sighed with her head down, she really was a useless ghost.

"Hm, that is a bit of a predicament... Well I do know someone familiar with necromantic spells. Ranma can bring you to meet them. This mage should be able to give you a proper assessment to what needs to be done if anything can be." Konoemon said, Ranma taking a moment before realization hit him. Setsuna and Mana couldn't help but be curious, there yet seemed to be more to the boy they had been staying with.

"Gotcha." Ranma replied with a nod.

"Until then just try and make do with things."

"I'll try... but this walking thing is hard..." Sayo replied, the last part mostly to herself.

"Well for now I think I have the information I need... Tatsumiya-san and Sakurazaki-san, You girls have fulfilled your contract and are free to go back to your dorm rooms. You're all dismissed, unless of course there is something one of you needs?" the headmaster asked calmly. Mana stood, arms clasp behind her back at ease.

"I do have something I wish to talk to you about in private Headmaster." she said calmly. The other three made their way out, Setsuna catching Sayo as she stumbled clumsily on the doorframe. At the door closing Mana looked to Konoemon who motioned for her to proceed. "I was curious Headmaster. What procedures I would need to follow to gain off dorm housing?"

1234321

After parting company with Setsuna, Ranma and Sayo slowly made their way to the small cottage belonging to Mahora's resident necromancer, Evangeline A. K. McDowel. Sayo was still getting her 'land legs' so the walk was at an easy pace so not to trip the girl up too much. "So do you really think Evangeline-san will help me?"

"Well if the old man told her to I'm sure she will. Though she can be a bit of a bitch even when she's nice, so try not to let her get to you." Ranma said chuckling.

"That's not really helping my confidence." she muttered, caught her self as she almost tripped on her own feet.

"Sorry." Ranma said scratching the back of his head. He cast a glance to her. It was odd... Sayo had always been so pale. The light tan was strange to his eyes, on profile she didn't look at all like his best friend. But when ever he was looking into her eyes and hearing her voice she's always looked like the same old Sa-chan. It's just different at the same time. "So um, how does it feel?" he asked noting her look up to him and the just to the sky.

"It's hard to describe... I'm not sure I can really explain it." She bit her lip, "I mean I couldn't really 'feel' anything before. But now I feel more…heavy" she said with a light frown at that thought, "The ground is solid beneath my feet. I can feel the breeze hitting my skin, my hair swaying with It." she continued brushing a few silvery strings behind her ear. "I can feel my heart beating. I... I can feel your hand holding mine... It's warm. I haven't really felt warm in a long time." she said in a more wistful tone, giving his hand a squeeze as if to see if it was still there.

"Sa-chan..." Ranma wasn't sure really what to say, he'd planned on just filling the silence. The response was a bit deeper then expected. Though the as she opened her mouth to speak again she foot caught on something and she dipped forward with a squeak, though Ranma managed to pulled her his way and steady her once again.

"OOH I hate these stupid things..." she whined glaring at her traitorous feet." They keep making me look like a fool." she sniffed a little. Ranma couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sa-chan you were just as clumsy before you got feet." He teased. She looked up with a pouting expression bopped his shoulder lightly.

"You're so mean..." she said with her little frown.

"Ah come on, you don't have to be so sensitive about It." he replied easily as she huffed and looked away and they continued walk. He chuckled again and gave he hand a light squeeze.

_No mistake... Same old Sa-chan._

1234321

The pair arrived at the small cottage in the early afternoon, Ranma knocked twice and the door opened near immediately. A cute green hared girl who looked similar to Chachamaru opened the door and bow. "Ranma-sama, the mistress has been expecting you." she said politely.

"She's always expecting me." Ranma replied sarcastically; the girl seemed confused by the tone. The doll maid was not programmed with the higher AI form like their classmate.

"Please enter." she said after a moment stepping aside. Ranma entered Sayo hanging a little back looking over the maid curiously before getting pulled further along. They headed up the small set of stairs and into the room of the dreaded undying Dark mage, Evangeline A.K. McDowell

"It so cute!" Sayo exclaimed looking around at the large collection of dolls. She giggled heading over to one of the tables looking closely at a few of them with a wide smile. "I thought it was going to be scary." she said with a relieved sigh, "This is actually nice."

"Nothing about me is nice girl." a voice said from right behind her, she slowly turned to see her long time classmate glaring at her. She flashed a smirk. "Boo" with a squeak Sayo shot up to the ceiling seeming to hang there clutching her chest. Eva merely snickered and moved over Ranma and looked him over with a flash of concern before she grunted. "Well your not dead at least." she said casually.

"Thanks for noticing." Ranma replied in a deadpanned tone.

"I heard the fight was pretty harsh, Chachamaru took more of a beating then she should have. She didn't get any of her combat accessories." The vampire sighed in annoyance.

"I tried to get back in the fight as soon as I could to help." he protested and took a wack upside the head.

"You should have stayed the hell back if they had a Shaman idiot! You're useless to me if you get yourself sacrificed." she said firmly.

"I love you too Eva." He replied with heavy sarcasm, the two just exchanging annoyed looks for a moment before she sniffed.

"Keh, Brat." she muttered before looking back to Sayo who was hovering over one of the doll tables curiously. "So I take it you're here because of fly girl?"

"Yeah, wait... You can still fly Sa-chan?" Ranma blinked staring at his friend who shrugged.

"Should I not be?" Sayo said puzzled.

"I, well..."

"Let me handle this." Eva said calmly motioning for the girl to come closer. She complied hovering back over and landed with a little stumbled in front of the blond. "The old man wants me to have a look at you, so you do everything I tell you to, got it?" her voice held a firm tone of command that made the girl stiffen a little.

"I-"

"Good. Now lay down on the couch." she commanded pointing, the misplaced ghost sweated a little and hurried over to the couch laying down. "Heh, she learns fast." Eva said with a smirk before following with Ranma a few steps behind.

Sayo swallowed a little nervousness as the vampire loomed over her, she closed her eyes tensing up as she put a hand over hear. "Lic lac la lac lilac" Evangeline said calmly her hand starting to glow. "Spirit Scan!" Waves of what energy cascaded down fro the palm encircling the girl and bouncing back up to her palm. The girl whimpered a little shifting as the scan went through her, it was a very odd feeling to her new senses. Ranma fought the urge to move forward, Eva knew what she was doing after all... but it was still Eva.

"Hm, this is interesting." The dark mage muttered canceling the spell and crossing her arms. Sayo tentatively opened on eye. "Sit up you little wimp. That didn't hurt at all."

"It felt weird..." she protested but complied sitting up on the coach placing her hands in her lap.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"Well the good news is she's still mostly dead." Eva said calmly causing both Ranma and Sayo to blink confused.

"Um yay?" the former spirit scratched her head.

"How is that good?"

"Keh, after what she pulled this is the best cast scenario." Eva insisted but judging from the dubious looks she sighed and explained deeper. "Look she knocked the living soul out of this body, I'd still like to know how you did that by the way," she said momentarily trailing off causing Sayo to blush and shrug. "Anyway the soul has been knocked free of it's tether to the body and then she dived into the vacated body... The body still very much alive and it had only been seconds after its soul was knocked free. A tether usually remains active for at least an hour before it shrivels up, especially after such a sudden break... It latched on to little Sayo here entering the body to complete the connection." the vampire went on, not caring if her audience was following or not. "Now a lesser spirit would be overwhelmed and a new soul would be made of its remnants... It would have been a nasty way to go, soul shredded into little pieces. No afterlife just gone. One of the few ways to kill a ghost..." Sayo's new tanned skin paled to nearly her former ghostly complexion.

"Seriously?" Ranma said with a note of surprise.

"Seriously." Eva replied calmly. "But! That's not what happened. Apparently lingering around a magically bolstered campus for a few decades powered her up but some how she managed to reign control of the body from it's baser instincts and claim it for her own. She forced the body to accept her and boom here we are."

"So... I'm alive because I've been dead so long?"

"Exactly."

"...That makes my head hurt." Sayo muttered with a confused frown.

"So she's alright?" Ranma asked to clarify; he would be lying if he could follow most of that.

"Yeah."

"So you can get me out?" Sayo asked getting more back on track.

"Well I probably could but do you really want to?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Well it's not an easy ritual to do and Id' rather not go to the trouble if you're gonna whine about it later." Eva said casually.

"But I can't stay! It wouldn't be right to steal someone's body." Sayo said sounding horrified at the thought.

"It's not stealing if the owner is dead." the vampire gave a nasty grin. "Think of it as more of an inheritance."

"I don't know..."

"Look how about you think it over, I need a day or so to gather the things I need." she put her hands on her hips. "I suggest you give that body a test run. I'll send Chachamaru over when I'm ready and then you can tell me if you want to keep it or not." she said with a little smirk.

"Well I guess that sounds fair..." Sayo agreed reluctantly.

"Good. I'll call for you when I'm ready." she waved her hand in a shooing motion. "Now both of you kindly get the hell out. I have a few things to work on." she said in a flippant tone walking away from both of them toward another door. "And Ranma, I better see you ass here bright and early to train Sunday or I'm going coming to your place next full moon." she threatened as she unlocked the door and shut it before closing it behind her.

"Charming as always." he muttered shaking his head... for the sake of his landlord he could not miss the next training session. "Come on Sa-chan."

"Um right..." Sayo scurried up to follow him the pair gave a nod to the maid doll as it opened the door for them. They shared silence for a the first few moments. Ranma wasn't quite sure what to say... this day had pretty much run the gamut for him but his friends were okay. And in the end that was really all that mattered. He looked her way noting the thoughtful expression on her face.

_Hm, she has something on her mind..._ he noted remaining silent until Sayo looked up.

"Ranma?"

"Hm?" he replied as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Um... you're free tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what McDowel-san said." she said softly, "I'm not really sure what to do; I'd probably make a fool if I just went wandering out. I was wondering... If you could go with me?" she asked tentatively.

"Hm... Well if it'll make you feel more comfortable sure." he said with a shrug, a day to walk around and relax would be nice after all the Amazon crap. She smiled at that.

"Thanks Ranma"

"Don't even worry about it." He said casually with a smile. She touched her stomach with a confused expression. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure... My stomach is acting all funny." she muttered.

"Maybe you're hungry."

"Hungry?" she thought for a moment. "That might be it..." she said unsure herself. She couldn't remember clearly... but hunger was more of a rumble then a flutter...

"Well I'll cook something up when we get back to the apartment. I know after that fight I'm starved." he said patting is own stomach. She nodded and the pair continued on back into town.

1234321

Deep in the depths of Library island Negi and the baka rangers had found themselves in some sort of mystical hot spring. They had only just arrived and the girls were freshening up. He was beginning to regret his three day self-seal. The child teacher would just have to make the best of it and try to get the girls to study down here... "Somehow." he sighed as he began looking over one of the many half sunken bookshelves, this section seemed to be dedicated to the myths and legends of various countries. "Hm... I wonder if Jusenkyo is one of these things?" he queried noting the bookshelf's location on his self made map. He'd have to come back to check on that.

1234321

Afternoon was falling into evening as Ranma and Sayo arrived back at his apartment. The living room was once again bare, a little messy, his bodyguards had packed up and left as soon as the contract had finished it seemed. Though he was glad to have his apartment back it hurt a little that they had just packed and left so quick. He shrugged it off and headed inside, the undead girl shortly behind.

"I'll cook something up for us, feel free to clean up and such." he said heading to the kitchen.

"Um, I don't really have anything to change into. You think I could borrow some clothes?" she asked unsure... she'd worn a school uniform for sixty years this was another one of those unseen circumstances.

"Hm? Yeah sure. You're only a little taller so it should be okay." Ranma said with a shrug as he scanned through the cupboards. Sayo nodded and headed to the bathroom. She began to undress, slowly and unsure. It was an alien feeling really, she could feel bubbles of nerves as she could hear Ranma walking about in the other room. Feeling the chill air over her skin she paused at the mirror... Ranma got rid of the full-length mirror that used to be on the wall years ago. Considering his condition she really couldn't blame him. The small medicine cabinet gave her the first real view of her face.

She didn't look much older then her classmates in 2-A... not anywhere close to some of the girls like Mana, Chizuru, or Kaede. Her skin had a light bronze to it that evenly spread over her body was a plaer shade then she remebered the mage had originally. Her hair was sadly much shorter then she would have liked barely falling to her neck though had a nice silvery sheen to it. Her eyes had remained ruby red and were a welcome measure of familiarity. She gave herself a moment to look down and take in the rest of her body. She was in good shape for sure; better shape then she had ever been in her former life. The light bronze extended over the rest of her body. Though some areas had some tattoos of note... On one the side of her neck and a series of them down her right arm. They looked like words but she couldn't make heads or tails of them. Naturally curious she couldn't help but wonder what they might be.

"I shouldn't think about it too much... I'm probably not going to keep this body. I had my time..." She told herself but her eyes held on the mirror a little longer before she managed to break the spell and head into the shower to clean up.

1234321

Dinner had been an interesting experience for Sayo, sitting at the dinner table across from Ranma in one of the nightshirts his female form would wear. In a snug pair of borrowed panties, attempting to find a bra had only proved depressing. The meal itself was, as with most meals she witnessed in the Saotome apartment, simple food but in good quantities. Sure he was perfectly capable of making much more complicated dishes but he never had to impress himself, his tastes were fairly simple. To Sayo this simple meal was a flavor packed explosion. Already at wonder with the sense of touch to fully utilize both her new sense of smell and taste at once was practically overload. She found herself getting embarrassed by the looks he was giving her as she excitedly ate her portions and professed the greatness of the simple fish, rice, and soup meal. Though there is always something to learn and Sayo took her first lesson to heart.

You can't breathe while swallowing.

Though a bit of a scare, a few hard smacks to her back had freed the piece of fish that had made it its mission to make her short stay with the living even shorter. Needless to say she ate much more carefully from then on out. After dinner Sayo watched as he studied for his finals. His effort had gone up considerably knowing that the sensei, which had made such an effort to reach out to him, could be fired. Of course he only said 'I owe the kid one' but she had long learned to translate her friend's words to what they really meant.

He worked hard till late in the night and she found a heavy feeling overtaking her. She was getting sleepy; it seemed that having your soul knocked out and replaced really tired out a body.

"You can take the room; I've got the spare bedding out here." Ranma volunteered.

"But Ranma it's your place. It's not fair for you to sleep out here."

"You're a guest Sa-chan."

"Well you had two guests all week and you kept them out here."

"Those guests were unwelcome at the time..."

"I don't mind sharing the room... I stayed in your room a hundred times." she protested with half lidded eyes starting to close.

"It's not that simple this time." he replied with a sweat drop.

"I don't get it." she murmured with a yawn. He stood and moved over toward where she was sitting and helped her up. Drowsy she leaned against him.

"Come on Sa-chan I'm bringing you to bed." he said calmly easily baring her weight as she was mostly carried to the room, muttered nonsense as her brought her to rest on his futon. He took in her look for a moment before blushing lightly and pulling the covers up over her. She gave a light whimper as she snuggled into the bedding. The pigtailed boy allowed himself a slight smile. "Sleep well Sa-chan." and with that she slipped out of the room and left the girl to her rest. Sleep was not the only thing that she would be doing for the first time in decades tonight...

She would also dream.

1234321

Many years ago…

"Sa-chan!"

"Sayo Aizaka, wake up!" This shout was accompanied but a thud, the second year girl sat up suddenly the pillow used to wake her tumbling to the floor as she rubbed her head.

"Ow what was that for, I was having a good dream." she whined giving a pouting glare down from the top bunk. Sayo Aizaka, a 14-year-old girl just coming into her second year of middle school. Her long black hair thoroughly mussed up from sleeping, soft brown eyes heavy with sleep.

"Only you could try and sleep through the school festival Sa-chan." stated her assaulter. Yumi Morisato, classmate and roommate of Sayo. Her brown hair was cropped short a professional pair of glasses on her face. She held no pity for the sleepy girl, already dressed in her day out. A pale blue blouse and a daring knee length skirt. "How you could ever get anything done without me I'll never know."

"Yumi-chan."

"Now, now none of that. Get down here, we need to get you all ready." she said her tone holding no quarter. Sayo groaned lightly and crawled out of her comfy bed. She almost dropped her basket of bathing supplies as it was shoved into her hands and she was pushed out the door. "Run along, we don't have much time to prepare."

"What's the big deal the festival is a day of from class. Can't I relax a little?" she pleaded.

"Nuh uh Sa-chan it's the early bird that gets the worm we need to look our best today." Yumi said cheerfully.

"...This is about boys isn't it?" Sayo said in almost a bored tone.

"Oh course it is! This is one of the only days were the boy's academy can spend time over this way." she said excitedly. "I even heard some of the local navy boys took leave and are coming in by train. Now those are REAL men."

"But Yumi I told you I'm not really looking right now. My parents said they arranged someone for me." she said with a sigh, not sounding to keen to begin with, "besides would the military boy be older then us..." she said sounding a little nervous at the prospect.

"Hey, don't give into fate so easy. You aren't supposed to meet him for another year right? Maybe you should practice a little so you could be a proper wife?" She said with wink causing her friend to go scarlet and cover her mouth.

"That's indecent!"

"You're so traditional Sayo, you got to move with the times, especially now, with the war." Yumi said shaking her head.

"But still..."

"Oh." Yumi smiled a little. "Unless you're still aiming your sights high to Mr. Perfect." she fired and scored a direct hit Sayo reddening once more.

"K-Ko-kun is just a friend," she argued fruitlessly.

"Ah ha, I'm always right. My love radar cannot be fooled," she said triumphantly before hugging Sayo from behind. "So you planning on confessing today?" she asked excitedly. "You know, fulfill the legend of the world tree?"

"I well um... Maybe..." Sayo said fiddling with her fingers. Yumi gave an excited squeal and spun the girl around steadying her face to face.

"I knew you had it in you. I'm so proud."

"...Dizzy..." the girl replied feebly trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Don't worry I'm fully in support of you. When I'm done with you he'll be like molded clay in your delicate hands. Now go hurry and get clean we have even less time to work!" she said pushing her bewildered roommate to the baths.

1234321

A half hour later the pair was out on the campus proper. It had taken a little more time then expected as Sayo's sense on modesty had clashed with her friend's more daring choices. Eventually she had managed to irk out a rare victory and managed to get dressed in a rather frilly white sundress. It really was a flattering color for her, which accented with a white bow and silk flower holding her hair back from her face presented a stunning picture of innocence. The number of stares it was drawing being proof that Yumi wasn't a tailor's daughter for nothing.

"Yumi?"

"Don't worry you look fine, trust me." Yumi replied guessing the question.

"No I… I just wanted to thank you." Sayo clarified with a small smile. "For the help."

"Sa-chan." Yumi blinked before giving a more relaxed smile in return. "Don't even worry about it. I'm glad to help." Silence reigned for a short moment as they grew closer to the festivities. Sayo began to grow pensive once more.

"Should I really do this? I mean his family is such a high social status compared to mine, is it too bold of me for him to even consider. I mean what if I ask and he says no?" she said voice growing more panicked until a hand fell on her shoulder. Yumi gave her a calm smile.

"Sayo, love isn't about rank and status. You're a beautiful person. If he doesn't see that then he's blind. But I don't think any boy could say no to a cute little thing like you confessing to them." she said in a more teasing voice. "Besides if he turns you down I'll make sure your heart is properly avenged." she said cheerfully making the nervous girl giggle a little.

"Yumi you can't take revenge on Ko-kun." she scolded playfully.

"Well then you better make sure he accepts ne?" Both girls exchanged a laugh. The bell tower rang in the distance. "Well we better hurry to out haunted house, we need to at least pull a shift before we can go wandering."

"Why did it have to be a haunted house?" Sayo sighed, "I'm no good at scaring people."

"That's cause your to busy hiding from the house yourself." Yumi replied sticking her tongue out at the girl before taking off running, a blushing Sayo at her heels.

"Yumi-channn! You're so mean."

"You're too easy Sa-chan." She said laughing merrily as the two lead a chase all the way into the festival grounds. To the 2-A tent where their classmates were changing into costume.

1234321

"Sa-chan." Sayo sat up blinking and looking around. Ranma's voice came through the door once more. "Are you up?"

"Um yes." she yawned

"I wanted to get some clothes since we're headin' out. The bathrooms free if you wanna get ready." he said casually.

"I'll just be a minute," she muttered as she stood and glanced out the window, late morning sun shining through the window. She looked to the blue sky, clouds hanging off in the distance. _Yumi-chan…_ it had been a long time since that name came to mind. She shook her head and gathered her things for the bath. She had an outing to get ready for.

Ranma sighed as he waited in the living room. Girls always took so long to get ready. Though he did take into account his companion had this solid living body for all of a day so there were likely some kinks to get out. The door creaked open and her rolled his eyes _Finally_ he thought looking over to Sayo's blushing face. She had on a white long-sleeved shirt with a small denim jacket over it and one of Ranma's few skirts, yellow in color, which hung to a little above her knees. She continued to fuss with the skirt trying to will it longer. Overall pretty cute he had to admit.

"I wish you had something longer."

"I couldn't fight in a skirt longer then that without getting tangled up." Ranma replied simply. Sayo sweatdropped.

"Your clothing criteria are based on whether you can fight in it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nevermind." she said shaking her head at the puzzled boy. "I'll just have to make do with this. Thank you for letting me borrow them." she said with a bow.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile. "Shall we head out?"

"Mm" she nodded and the pair headed out into the city.

They started into the streets, enjoying the warm rays of the sun and the cool breeze. Many teens from both the boys and girl's academy had come down from the campus to spend the day wandering about the city. Not long into their trek the undead schoolgirl tripped over on of the cobblestones stumbling into Ranma who kept her steady, he chuckled as she reddened.

"Your so hopeless sometimes Sa-chan." he said in an amused tone as he got her standing up and took her hand. The frustration of being teased countered by the smile and hand holding hers.

"Sorry."

"Eh don't worry about it." he said good-naturedly as they started off once more. She smiled slightly in return, free hand on her stomach as it twittered happily. After a few times she managed to determine the meaning of the feeling. She could remember it from before, all too clearly. "So is there anywhere you want to go Sa-chan?"

"...Can we go visit the world tree?" she asked hopefully

"Um sure Sa-Chan." Ranma said a little puzzled but it was her day. Whatever helped her make her decision.

1234321

Many years ago...

Sayo paced back and forth on world tree plaza. After a rather pathetic hour of her trying to scare people, her classmates had sent her off free to go. She was supposed to meet Ko-kun here and they were going to go to lunch. Nerves were really starting to rear their heads as she waited under the soft glow of the world tree. "Why is this so hard?" she said softly "I mean it's just a few words, it's not like I haven't talked with him before." she continued to talk to herself. "I can do this... maybe if I practice a little first." she said losing confidence even as she spoke. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her body tensed and she bowed deeply. "I've liked you for a long time, please go out with me!" she said rapidly.

"Hm?" Sayo paled a little as she heard a response. She looked up to see an upperclassman boy looking down to her with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"Ah! I-I d-didn't mean um, Sorry!" she panicked and bolted like a frightened rabbit, eyes closed with tears falling. The boy watched her run with a slightly dazed expression, the soft glow of the world tree behind him.

Sayo was already a good distance away, trying to put as much space between herself and her embarrassment. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she said to herself as she ran, on the stairs she tripped and felt herself go airborne. Letting out a little scream she fell onto something warm. _ah... I thought pavement was harder_

"Um Sayo-chan?" she tentatively opened her eyes to see a white dress shirt covering a warm chest that she was currently leaning on. She slowly looked up to see the slightly red face of the boy she'd been waiting for.

"K-Ko-kun." she squeaked and jumped back turned her burning face down. "S-Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she squeaked.

"It's okay, no one got hurt." He said scratching the back of his head. "Um, why were you running away from our meeting spot? I wasn't that late was I?"

"NO, I uh..." Sayo squirmed under his curious gaze, words she would like to say dying in her throat.

"Look if you're busy, we can eat out some other ti-"

"No, I want to. Let's just go." Sayo said quickly. "I'm just a little jumpy today." she added lamely.

"Well okay." he allowed her oddness to slip apparently and they headed off into the food vendors for lunch. Sayo glanced back to the tree and saw the boy standing on the top of the plaza looking at them. She immediately turned and moved closer to her friend.

1234321

"Huh?" Sayo blinked coming back to reality.

"I said I never get tired of seeing it." Ranma and Sayo stood side by side looking to the massive tree. "It's calming you know." the martial artist smiled her way and she nodded.

"Mm, it's really quite beautiful. I used to spend a lot of time here before you started taking classes." she stated clasping her hands behind her back. "Lots of people come to the plaza, I got to see lots of different people."

"And now your one of those people." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Mm, I guess so." she smiled a little herself. They both enjoyed the view silently for a few moments. She moved a little closer as the wind blew once more, so close her shoulder nearly touching his. She felt like someone was watching but things always felt safer next to Ranma.

"I don't know about you but I'm gettin' pretty hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"So?" he said with a smirk. "Anyway you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" she smiled... tasting had been an amazing experience. She was looking forward to do it again. He took her hand to keep her from falling and they both headed back toward town. Out of a bush emerged another middle school girl in casual dress, a personal camera in her hand.

"My my, Ranma Saotome, elusive playboy of Mahora on a date?" she smirked in a foxy way. "Now that is a scoop" Kazumi Asakura pocketed her camera and head of to look over her pictures. She could think of a few people that might be interested in this…

Lunch had gone well, No more choking attempts to speak of. Though Sayo, on discovering seasoning, became over enthusiastic with the taste and ended up peppering her meal to the point it was in inedible. After Ranma had stopped laughing long enough he'd promised to make it up to her. A promise that brought them to...

"The ice cream parlor?" Sayo asked curiously. She had accompanied Ranma here before. Usually he came in his female form and shamelessly flirted with the waiter and ended up with twice as much as he ordered... Konoka was not an unusual sight along side the red head. The headmaster's granddaughter was able to get extra scoops herself. It was scary to watch them work together, Sayo half expected to see a beware sign with their picture on it behind the counter...

"Ice cream heals all wounds. Trust me, you'll like it." He said heading inside with her right on his heels.

"Okay, I'm not really sure what flavor though..." she said nervously looking at the long list. She recognized the names but she couldn't remember what any of the food tasted like.

"Don't worry I'll just order you a Vanilla, it's the most basic flavor. If you want to be adventurous you can always try something more next time" he said casually as he placed in the order.

"Don't you normally order more?"

"Well yeah... but ice cream really isn't the most 'tough guy' thing to eat." He muttered a little embarrassed before clearing his throat. Sayo made sure no one was in listening distance and leaned in whispering.

"But your girl form is tough and you eat a lot more."

"It's just..." Ranma crossed his arms. "It tastes better as a girl." he whispered rapidly as she eyed him curiously. The martial artist blushed lightly under the innocent scrutiny. "It just does okay?"

"Okay." She replied easily letting him off the hook. Th parlor worker arrived with their ice cream and the pair took a seat at a table outside. Sayo looked over the creamy substance fore a moment as Ranma dug in immediately. Finally getting up the courage to took a little bit on her spoon and placed it in her mouth. There were no proper words to put that would describe the wonderful sensation of the sweet and creamy dessert. This was the best thing she'd ever tasted. It was just... Heaven.

Her shock must have shown on her face because the boy across from her just snickered a little and smiled her way. She immediately started digging in with gusto and soon learned yet another rule to follow filed under 'too much of a good thing'. She whimpered as a headache began to pound from the base of her skull.

"Ha ha, you really need to be more careful Sayo-chan." Sayo opened her eyes to see a brown eyed boy with a white dress shirt smiling her way. She blinked to find the pigtailed boy back in his proper place giving her a concerned look.

"You okay Sa-chan?"

"Um, yeah... Just got a headache." she muttered trying to re-focus.

"Well you need to eat at a slower pace." He chided her. Sayo looked to his empty dish with a little frown.

"Hypocrite, yours was twice the size of mine."

"I Just know that right pace is all." he said with a smirk. The pounding decreased and she ate the dessert at a much more reserved pace. Even as the creamy goodness danced across her tongue she found her attention going up to the boy sitting across from her. His eyes were turned skyward to gathering clouds on the horizon. She could feel her stomach twitter in the quiet moment. _It's just like back then._ she noted unsure what to make of her discovery. Ranma was her closest friend, but just couldn't help but feel something more. _Ranma_

_She's mine_

Sayo turned sharply to look behind her. She scanned the crowd not sure exactly what she was looking for. She could feel eyes on her. "Is something wrong?" Ranma's voice prompted her to turn back forward.

"I thought I heard something."

"Hm, well there are a lot of people about."

"I guess so." the undead girl replied softly.

_S-Sempai?_

Get away from her!

Ranma blinked as his companion stood up rather suddenly and gave him a nervous smile. "How about we go for another walk?" he couldn't help but notice how tense she was. Nodding a little he placed some money on the table, she grabbed his hand with a firm grip as they took off again heading back through the plaza toward the campus. Concern bubbled up as he looked to his friend; her gaze was turned downward to the ground, seemingly off in her own little world. He decided to give her time like before to work it out, if she had something to say she would. Passing onto the campus proper once more he could feel her move closer to him, hugging his arm. Close enough that he was distinctly reminded that she was not wearing a bra.

"Um, Sa-chan?" he asked with a slight blush glancing to the girl. She was hugging his arm tightly, her shoulders shaking. Embarrassment completely overshadowed by concern he stopped immediately. "Oi Sa-chan? What's wrong?"

_You're in my way Konoe._

_I won't let you touch her!_

_Ko-kun he has a knife!_

"I..." his voice was low. She let go of him and held the sides of her head stumbling back a little. "I don't want to see it again..." she muttered falling to her knees; Ranma was immediately by her side. Tears falling to the pavement.

"I'm right here Sa-chan. Talk to me." he said a little panicked, he wasn't sure what was going on. It was like she couldn't even hear him. "You need to calm down, there's nothing here that can hurt you."

"M-Make it stop."

_With you gone Sayo will be mine!_

_Ko-kun look out!_

"No..." her hands immediately went to her stomach. She gasp as if she was struck. She stared at her shaking hands with wide eyes, seeing something he could not.

_S-Sayo?_

_What... what did I do? There's blood...Oh god..._

_Sayo, Speak to me Sayo-chan!_

"Sayo!" Ranma shouted shaking the girl causing her to immediately look up to him. She blinked as her teary eyes began to refocus.

"Ranma?" she asked softly. Slowly she started to shake once more, without warning she sprang forward into his chest squeezing him tightly. Tears staining his shirt as she began sobbing whole heartedly. The martial artist tentatively put his arms around her. _I don't want to die again._

"Sh...I'm here Sa-chan, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay..." He spoke softly. Hidden away in his arms, it felt like a barrier between herself in her last memories. Feeling the warmth she had missed so much she decided right there that those would not be her last memories.

She would make new memories, ones she wouldn't have to hide from.

1234321

Early the following day Eva stood in her living room looking across to Ranma and Sayo with a slight smirk. "So I take it you have come to a decision." she stated calmly. The day had gone by easily enough and after getting this out of the way she could properly puni- spar with Ranma after him missing out on last weeks practice. Sayo stepped forward.

"Um yes." She took a breath to calm herself. "I'm going to have to turn down the ritual McDowell-san... I'd like to give this another chance." she said in a respectful and polite tone. "I'm sorry if you had trouble gathering all though ingredients up."

"I figured that would be the case." The Vampire replied easily. "But it was really a bother. "Don't worry I already have a proper payment in mind,"

"Payment? You didn't do anything." Ranma spoke up crossing his arms.

"My services were rendered even if you didn't use them. Someone has to pay for the use of my valuable time." she argued smirking evilly. "Now you don't want me to think you're ungrateful do you?" she asked sweetly turning a hard gaze onto the former ghost.

"N-No." She squeaked.

"Good, Then until Chachamaru is repaired you'll be taking her place."

"Eh?"

"You can thank wonder-boy over there for letting her get so smashed up."

"Now wait one second." Ranma said with narrowing eyes.

"Sorry discussions over." Eva said turning and walking away. "The dolls will show you where your outfit is, I refuse to have anyone work for me that doesn't dress in Gothic Lolita." she commanded. "And you, Boya, are coming with me. We have things to discuss." she said firmly disappearing into a back room.

"Oh we have things to discuss you old hag." The pigtailed boy cracked his knuckles as he followed leaving a supremely confused Sayo in their wake.

"Right this way Aisaka-san," The doll maid said motioning for her to follow.

"Gothic Lolita?"

1234321

A rumble rocked the extra dimensional resort. Evangeline stood with hand outstretched glaring at Ranma who slid down from a cracked pillar, wisps of darkness coming up from his body. "Oooh, that was a good one." came the cheerful tone of Chachazero. The little puppet perched on the sidelines to get a good view. The pigtailed boy groaned getting back to his feet.

"What the hell?! We haven't even started yet." he growled to the vampire.

"That was for trying to take on a shaman by yourself." she said coldly. "Maybe I should start beating more of the stupid out of you."

"Stupid." the puppet parroted

"What? I was supposed to just leave Maru-chan there?"

"Chachamaru is not a fragile mortal like you," she replied in a superior tone. "Hakase assured me that even if she was disabled they could still recover her memory or some such nonsense." She shook her head, the tech speak always went over her head. All that mattered was that her partner was okay.

"It still ain't right." Ranma said firmly crossing his arms.

"Hmph, if you don't like it then get stronger." Eva said flashing an evil grin.

"I plan on it."

"Oooh, so scary." Chachazero taunted, causing the boy's eye to twitch.

"No one asked you, you little psycho Muppet." he growled.

"I'll cut you." it stated brandishing a rather large kitchen knife.

"Good." The vampire stated ignoring the bickering. She turned to face him holding on hand upright, ice crystals forming. If anything the resort allowed her to let loose without that damnable barrier holding her powers to nothing. "With Chachamaru out of commission we're going to focus more on magic today."

"Fine." he replied though clearly was less then enthusiastic.

"Did you bring it?"

"Mm." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large card. Much of the words were in Latin but the picture had a serious looking Ranma dressed in gold and black, an elegant dragon tracing along his right sleeve.

"Excellent." She smirked. "Then let's get started."

"Adeat!"

1234321

"My brain is aching." Yuna groaned as she sank lower into the steaming baths. "Iincho is a slave driver." she continued to grumble. 2-A retired to the baths as a group, though Many of the girls were missing. The baka Rangers and the library trio were still out on their great mission, looking for some super study guide or something to that effect. The rest of the class was studying by more mundane means and Ayaka was not going to let anyone slack off with Negi on the line.

"Weak, we have to do what we can to make sure Negi-sensei doesn't get fired." Ayaka said firmly tossing her hair.

"I know but I've never studied so much on a Sunday." Misa muttered rubbing her shoulders. "I don't think I could cram anymore without pushing other stuff out." Sakurako nodded with her fellow cheerleader's statement.

"I think we can pull it off but what if the other's don't get back in time?" she muttered a little concerned, the fact that they had been gone since Friday didn't bode well. The class rep bit her thumb mulling over the possibilities.

"If that is the case we'd have even more dead weight to pull... The Bakas aside Ayase, Konoe, Saotome, and Librarian-chan are also missing. Those are some much higher scores to make up for." she said calmly, a small amount of tension hung in the air at that realization.

"Ranko has missed most of the study halls too; I think she got into trouble with the headmaster for fighting again." Akira chimed in.

"Damn that girl, sometimes she's worse then Asuna." Ayaka muttered with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Mana spoke up casually from a small ways away. The usually quiet mercenary gave a slight smirk. "She may seem hard headed but I've been studying with her over the last week. She should pull a decent score."

"That so?" Chisame spoke up clearly unconvinced.

"Yes I believe she should be prepared." Setsuna agreed calmly. Much of the class was certainly surprised to see two of the more soft spoken classmates speaking up on the red head's behalf... But they had seemed to be hanging out together more. The door closing brought attention back to the front.

"Yo," A towel clad Kazumi greeted.

"Asakura, you have a lot of nerve skipping out on class study." Ayaka crossed her arms, back full into imposing Class Rep mode. The reporter laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I meant to really, but I stumbled across a big scoop." She gave a fox-like grin. "I just couldn't pass it up."

"Oh for the love of-"

"A scoop?" Yuna immediately perked up. This would be a nice distraction.

"Oh, do tell." Misa waded closer; nothing could brighten up the day like a little gossip. Kazumi took a seat on the edge of the bath taking her sweet time.

"Well I'm sure some of you won't be interested but I just happened upon one of our dear classmate's older cousins." she smirked as a few eyes widened. "Ranma Saotome seemed to have a little company this weekend." she said raising a pinky, gasps went around the pools. Now this was news.

"No way." Madoka was more then a bit surprised. There was a light splash as Zazie missed one of the soaps she was juggling; eyes now trained firmly the reporter

"Ranma already has a girlfriend?" Ako looked like she swallowed something awful. Akira put a hand on her shoulder as the nurse sighed and looked down. Mana allowed a slight frown.

"I have my doubts."

"Yeah! Pics or it never happened." Yuna challenged. The fact that that the Kazumi's smile only grew, worried several girls.

"Please, like I would jump to such conclusions without some proof. You wound me." she pulled out a small plastic bag with a few pictures in it. She reached in and passed one out into the crowd. "This is 'Mr. Hard-to-Get' himself holding hands with his new belle."

"Wow, She's pretty cute. An exchange student maybe?"

"Yeah, she looks Chinese."

"She doesn't have a lot going on upstairs at least."

"Yeah but he lives with Ranko, maybe he's desensitized to large boobs."

"True."

"Hm," Mana muttered looking at the pic, she had to admit she felt a little more relieved at seeing the girl. Apparently this was a misunderstanding. But that didn't mean that Ranma was off the hook... Setsuna peeked at the pic blinking in a small amount of surprise.

"So they were on a date?" Fuuka piped in. The report held up two fingers.

"Two, I saw them out together again today. Though the Saturday's had much more of date feel to it. They had a rather cute scene by the world tree before I had to let up. I think she started to notice me following." At that Chisame rolled her eyes.

_Honestly didn't people have better things to do other then Stalking?_ She gave a long look to the photo before passing it along with a snort of annoyance. _How can I spin this?_

"Do you have a name yet?" Nasumi asked as she looked over the picture. Kazumi sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. I had to stay pretty well back so I wouldn't be seen. I'll be keeping an ear out for it though. I won't let a story like this get away." She said quite determined.

1234321

Konoemon looked over the report on his desk, to double check his information. He had no illusions that this would be easy, but that was how the dice fell. He looked up to a large mirror set up in front of his desk. He took a deep calming breath before raising his hand and muttered an activation phrase in Latin. The surface began to glow and shimmer to life. "Khu lon of Joketsuzoku" he said firmly. The image shimmered to reveal a small bit of forest, though before the image could fully clear up the forest faded and the shrunken form of the Amazon elder appeared in the mirror.

"My my, bold to perform such a blatant scry." she said warily in fluent Japanese.

"I wanted to get you attention." The headmaster of Mahora replied in a calm tone. "Though I must admit your counter scry is quite good."

"You don't live as long as I do without learning a thing or two." she seemed casual as she eyed the old man. "Now would to what do I owe this dubious pleasure male? I'm a busy woman."

"I'm sure you are." Konoemon had to hold his tongue from saying anything more accusing. "I am Konoemon Konoe. Headmaster of Mahora academy." he said firmly, he had to credit her with not making more than a subtle shoulder twitch at the name. "And I'm calling you to discuss your surrender." he said firmly, watching the woman's eyes narrowed her small hands gripping her gnarled staff with white knuckles.

The image of Cologne in the mirror didn't bother to hide her frown, "Those are bold words to match your actions Konoe-san." she said ice cold. Though she probably knew how her kidnapping attempt went but she remained tight lipped. After all, why reveal information if your opponent didn't know all the answers.

"I could say the same of your actions. Attempted kidnapping, Assault, even endangering many of the non-magical populace. You left much for me to cover up to prevent a panic." Konoemon stated stoicly. "Fortunately you falsely assumed the strength of my students or else this discussion would be much less cordial."

"I see..." The elder took a breath. "My warriors then?"

"Are alive." The headmaster said calmly noting a small amount of surprise in his opponent. "Though they are a little worse for ware." he added with a slight smile, mirrored by a slight scowl of Cologne.

"Is that so? If I may inquire a more detailed description then." she pressed.

"Very well." He looked down to his report. "Three are recovering from various injuries, one has suffered a large amount of Psychological trauma and two have fallen into coma-like states." he read watching her eyes narrow. "These were all before my faculty could get to them. It seems my students didn't take kindly to your attempts at Ranma Saotome."

"That slave is none of your concern."

"That CHILD is under my protection. You should do well to remember that," the headmaster allowed a little heat to slip into his voice. "I'm the one holding the cards here elder," the two senior magi held a tense gaze through the magic portal.

"Fine," The old woman said not flinching. "I'll have you know that I have no intention of giving up."

"I assumed as much." Konoemon stated simply. "My terms are simple. You and your warriors don't step foot onto my campus again and I will allow you to have three of your warriors back." he said firmly. "Much of my students have no place in magic or war. If you come here again and lay a finger on any citizen of Mahora you invite open war from the allied mage associations of Japan."

"Three? You try to hold the high ground and your still holding hostages?" Cologne said with a snort. "Japanese 'honor' at its best." The headmaster had to take a small breath to hold his tongue. "Why hold back at all? You fear a true fight against my warriors?"

"This is merely an attempt to stem the involvement of bystanders." Konoemon sat up a little straighter. "Make no mistake Elder, I have already registered you and your warriors as criminals, the longer you insist of staying on Japanese soil the greater you risk yourself. It won't be long before word carries to the magic realm and there will be plenty of willing bounty hunters. This is merely incentive to make you back down."

"Back down?" the old woman cackled lightly. "I will do no such thing."

"Fine, but will you at least agree to the terms?"

"You have me at a disadvantage Konoe-san." Cologne admitted reluctantly, "Fine. I will agree you your terms... I trust those you keep will not be harmed?"

"As long as you hold your side of the bargain." He said with no give.

"Very well. When will you be making the release?"

"I will be teleporting them 120 miles to the northeast at dawn. As I said, I don't want any of your amazons near my campus." he said with no ground given. The old woman frowned but nodded.

"This is far from over Konoe."

"I'll be ready for you Ku lon, whatever you plan on doing." they held gaze for one last moment before the old woman's image vanished. The mirror slowly let it's power drain away. The headmaster allowed his shoulders to slump and placed his head in his hands. "I'm getting too old for this." he muttered. He pushed the communicator on his desk. "Kuzunoha-san, prepare the prisoners for their trip."

"Yes Headmaster." a female voice returned before it clicked off. He turned his chair out to the large bay window.

"War or not... I will not abandon any of my students."

1234321

The afternoon was coming to a close as two figures stumbled toward the apartment building. Ranma ached from 24 hours of personal training with an angry vampire. Sayo from working at a robot's pace and being forced to clean up after several self made messes. Though in her defense she had only had the body for three days thus far. "Mm... I hope Chachamaru-san gets better soon, McDowell-san is scary." she said with a slight whimper.

"She should be." Ranma replied rubbing his shoulder as he felt a jolt of pain. A scorch from a lightning bolt that he got as retaliation for giving the blond a shiner. It was worth it. "At the very least Eva should be in a better mood tomorrow." he added getting a nod from his friend. "So that message is from the old man?" he changed the subject getting the girl out of her stupor.

"Um yes, he said he arranged a place for me to stay. He apparently rented out one of the second floor apartments." she said looking over the address.

"By yourself?" he queried with a small amount of worry.

"Um it doesn't say." The undead girl said a little worried herself.

"Well I'll check it out with you. I'm sure the old man wouldn't arrange something like this without thinking it out." he said opening up the door, Sayo allowed a slight smile.

"I know. Konoe-san is a good man." she said softly getting an odd glance from Ranma at the tone but she ignored it. They worked their way up the stairs, coming to rest at the apartment below the Saotome residence. After a pause Sayo knocked and after a moment light footsteps could be heard. The door opened and both Ranma and Sayo blinked in surprise.

"Eh?"

"Tatsumiya-san?" The mercenary smiled ever so slightly.

"Welcome aboard Sayo-san."

to be continued...

AN- Things move around post battle. Sayo centric chapter, this was something I had not originally planned. Though as I wrote more I found myself loving her character then then this possibility came to mind. Again originally it was to be a short term thing but as I write more she has made for a good balance to Mana's personality as her roommate and fallen into place as a powerful chance at Ranma's Pair up... though the other girls are not letting up the final it still very much up in the air.

Expect to see more of her :)

On a side note I am open to anyone interested in being a second beta reader... preferably with strong grammar and spelling skills that works decent pace. My chapters can be a bit lengthy so I need someone who won't zone out either :)


	7. Chapter 7

Comments

so many... o.0

Blue Bragon – I love the Sayoness too

Unknown – I debated on a more full flashback to show her death in greater detail but thought the abstract look would be best. It was a hard scene... I hate making Sayo cry 6-- But that's the spirit I like to hear. Feel free to root for your favorite girl.

Lord Strife – you'll have to wait to see what his pactio is, I like mystery... I'e tried a few online checkers and most don;t work that well. If you know of a good one feel free to share!

Wonderbee31 – I love writing dialog for Zero, she so delightfully evil. Could te amazons be involved in Kyoto? Smirks it's possible...

Demodragon – I love Zazie, one of my favorite characters. She will be getting involved more over time, so keep an eye out. As for Sayo's "age" the manga says she's been gone fore over 60 years, she can;t quite remember exactly when so I put it with the Mahorafest... this was a planned choice and you'll see when time comes for this fics Mahorafest.

Coengar2 – 0.0 you expected Ranma to go into a crossover with one of the biggest harem romances in recent history and not have any girls? I understand how you feel and that every crossover does not need a pair up but in negima Relationships and how they develop are a big part of the story, besides this Ranma has had a very hard life and needs someone, he doesn't even have a family in this one... I don't understand why Mana and setsuna are not eligible for a relationship just because thy use weapons?

As for the 'cliché' just trust me in this AU a lot has changed, especially with the tendos and also they are not dealing with the same Ranma. Those that haven't changed as much will be getting different reactions and new faces thus changing things. The Nerima cast is only cliché if the author allows it to be. Please enjo the story and give it a chance :) I promise to do my best.

Reform Joms – 6-- um... there there... it's still a possible pairing! Maybe...

Aki Iokua – Aye he has an temp pactio with Eva. Any advantage she can get after all... 6-- Um I-I d-didn't mean it like that Chizuru-sannervous laughter How about, LOOK A BLATENT DISTRACTION! flees

Thanks: A big thanks to Windfalcon and the members of TFF for all their help. A super big thanks to my betas Six String Samurai and Piemur1 for all their hard work. You all rock.

On with the fic!

Chapter 7

"Eh?"

"Tatsumiya-san?" The mercenary smiled ever so slightly.

"Welcome aboard Sayo-san."

Mana allowed herself a small amused grin at the expressions of the pair. She had admittedly hoped that Ranma would have been home earlier. Using moving in as an excuse for having him around for a while would have been convenient, but this moment wasn't a bad consolation prize.

"Mana?" Ranma seemed to finally get his brain in order. "I thought you had campus housing?"

"I did. But I can afford an apartment and there were some activities I wished to pursue. Having an apartment gives me more freedom to do as such," she explained calmly.

"Ah, makes sense." he said noting that it was probably hard to run mercenary jobs from the dorms with any measure of privacy. Which, though a well thought out reasoning, was somewhat off the mark.

"I see," Sayo said in a slightly more uneasy tone. The way Mana was looking at Ranma was a little unsettling, her recently discovered feelings waving a danger flag in her mind. "I hope it won't be too much trouble sharing your space, I'm still getting used to things," she said with a bow.

"Don't even worry about it Sayo-san. The headmaster thought this would be the case and he arranged it with me ahead of time." Mana replied easily getting a slight frown in return.

"How come everyone knew I would be staying except me?" the undead girl muttered confused. Both her companions chuckled a little.

"You're too lively to stay dead Sa-chan." Ranma said with a smile ruffling the other girl's hair caused her to flush and swat the hand away. "Well if you have things settled I'm going to head up and turn in, today's training is really getting to me." he said rolling his shoulder once more with a wince.

"I should be okay."

"Yes I'll handle things." Mana gave a nod. "Just don't forget to set your alarm, finals are tomorrow after all."

"I know. It's been pretty much burned in my mind by Iincho." he said giving a lazy wave as he worked his way up the stairs leaving the two girls to their devices. Mana stepped aside and allowed Sayo full entrance.

"It's pretty bare at the moment but the headmaster forwarded me some money to get you set up. We can probably do some shopping after the test." The mercenary explained as Sayo looked about the apartment. Dimension-wise it was the same as Ranma's but had a few boxes about. It had the same bedroom with two futons set on the floor and still left plenty of space to add more personal touches. Mana's side was clear due to the various boxes of equipment and the long rifle leaning in the corner.

"That sounds okay, though I am working off a small debt with McDowell-san so I may be busy a little later then that." Sayo replied taking a seat on her futon to get a feel for it.

"Fair enough." Mana made her way to one of the boxes opening it up intending to do a bit more unpacking. Though her eyes glanced over to her now roommate. "So how did your date go?" she asked casually causing the former ghost to stiffen.

"Date?"

"Oh yes. The one yesterday. It's the talk of the town." she pressed on in an uncaring tone. Carefully she pulled out boxes of ammunition and stacked them neatly in the closet. Sayo swallowed a little.

"I-It wasn't really a date." she said with a slight blush looking to her lap. "Well sort of... Ranma was helping me decide if I wanted to keep this body. I thought maybe even if I wasn't going to keep it... I could at least go out once." she confessed clearly guilty. "So it was one to me I guess..."

"Mm," the mercenary nodded not giving an opinion on the tactics used. She paused in her unpacking and smirked ever so slightly. "So did you kiss?"

"W-what?!" The former ghost let out an undignified squeak.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked again, cool and collected as the other girl burned brightly.

"I-, n-n-no. I couldn't k-kiss Ranma... I mean well... Mm," she held her hands to her face as the image now rolled through her head. "Oh my..."

"Hm, really." Mana turned back to the boxes. "Then I guess I might be able to get one first." she stated simply as she categorized her ammo. Sayo stared, jaw dropped, at her new roommate's at the bold statement. Several unfamiliar emotions bubbled up once more, the concept of sharing a kiss with her best friend might have been hard to realize in her mind but she definitely felt she couldn't let Mana step in and snatch it away.

The challenge had been laid.

1234321

Ranma closed the door to his apartment and stretched. "Man it feels good to be back." He said with a sigh of relief. Locking up he headed to his bedroom and stripped down for a shower. He paused at the door and then relaxed. "Right, no one is staying over today." he bopped himself in the forehead before making his way out through the living room to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, waiting for it to heat up brushing his teeth. The steady steam of water echoing in his ears. Satisfied with the time he stepped into the water enjoying the pleasant warmth. It would make up for the cold shower he'd be taking in the morning. He took his time washing up, in no real hurry. Coming out of the bathroom a good twenty minutes later, towel around his waist. He threw on a pair of pants, remaining bare-chested and he went to scrounge up a meal. His soft soles padded against the wood floor, into the kitchen picking out the leftovers from a couple of days ago... After all how was he supposed to know that Setsuna didn't eat duck? He reheated the meal and took a seat at the table. His eyes traveling briefly to the neatly stacked floor pillows in the corner.

"Thanks for the food." Ranma stated before digging in. A little heat and some seasoning had down wonders for the food. Though after the workout he had he could have eaten the table with little complaints. His ears perked up as he caught footsteps coming up the stairs glancing over to his door. "Already?" Though after a moment the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. "Oh the neighbor." he muttered. He was admittedly a little ashamed that he'd been living here for a couple of years and never had bothered to learn anything about the person across the hall... Though after so much time wouldn't it be just as odd to introduce himself? "Damned if you do and damned if you don't" he gave a half chuckle as he brought his dishes into the kitchen, leaving them soaking in the sink. He was too sore for dish washing.

The pigtailed boy glanced to his schoolbooks and shook his head. Sleep would help him more then cramming right now. He yawned and headed to his bedroom once more. He laid into his futon and pulled the blankets up, an odd scent tickling his nose. It took him a few minutes to figure it out before it hit him. "Sa-chan." he muttered. She'd slept in here the last two nights. It wasn't unpleasant, though it was a little distracting. He felt a slight sinking feeling as he glanced around the room, lacking the dull glow he'd gotten used to seeing hovering above. He sleepily fingered his pendent before giving a frustrated sigh and rolling over. It took a bit but eventually he managed to get to sleep.

1234321

Somewhere in the forests northwest of Mahora there was loud bang and a flash of light followed but three undignified thumps. (Damn it, that leg is still healing) Wool cursed. Silk brushed herself off offering the larger Amazon a hand.

(Just be thankful you can still function.) The hunt leader muttered in a sour tone. (Are you well Lace?) She looked to her other hunt team member the first one captured.

(Yes Sister... though I'm still a bit scrambled from the memory blank.) She said shouldering the small satchel of supplies they had been given. Their weapons had been confiscated but they had given each warrior a day's rations.

(It will clear up in a day or two. You did well you use it, at least we know it stands up to their mind searchers.) Silk said firmly.

(Should we make camp?) Wool asked reluctantly leaning on the crutch she had been given.

(Yes, until we get our bearings, it's best not to move about too much.) The hunt leader took charge once more. (Lace I want you to gather some wood, Wool clear out a space for a fire pit. I will go and see if I can find some clue to our location, maybe a river. I'll try to hunt if I can find something suitable.)

(Yes Sister) The amazons stated in unison going about their tasks. Silk headed off clenching a fist. (Cotton...) her eyes hardened, (I'll kill that gun-wielding girl with my bare hands. I swear on the blood of my fallen sisters.)

1234321

Ranma Saotome often caught flak from those around him for being a heavy sleeper. It was supposed to be a given that Martial artists woke with the sun and trained diligently with a clear mind for the coming day. What they didn't understand was that the pigtailed boy was not raised as a traditional martial artist. His training was more chaos then order. Though he appeared to be lazy in the mornings, that was merely because it had been years since he'd gotten a proper Saotome wake up. 

An attack.

Ranma's eyes shot open and his body moved into action with a speed that threw off his assaulter. Their body collided with the wood floor, hand knocking down sending the weapon scattering aside. The pig tailed boy had his opponent pinned with his arm against their throat and their weapon hand pinned above their head. He blinked as his conscious mind kicked in. "Mana?" 

"I'm impressed. You have good reflexes." she choked out with a small amount of difficulty... a forearm pressed against your windpipe would do that. He withdrew and put a little space between himself and his classmate scratching the back of his head as she coughed.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to rail into you like that."

"Don't worry about it," she smirked slightly. "I'm the one that poked the bee hive," she watched him chuckle nervously. _I hadn't expected that at all... He's definitely the real deal_ she thought as his mind seemed to fully start catching up to the situation.

"Um... Why were you in my room holding a gun to my head?" he asked curiously with a slight frown, he was sure he locked up. But he had been tired yesterday. Mana had to admit she thought he'd be a bit angrier about the gun part.

"Well Sayo-san told me you have trouble waking up for school. I thought I'd come and make sure you would be ready for finals," she replied coolly. "The gun was just to test a theory... I got an unexpected result," she said purposely dubious enjoying the puzzled look that crossed his face. "It wasn't loaded if that's what you were wondering."

"Oh," Ranma absorbed the information. He now realized she was already in uniform, though it was a bit disheveled at the moment. "Well thanks then." He said smiled. "Alarm clocks tend to break too easy; I forgot Sa-chan wouldn't be coming by. The whole 'being alive' thing." he noted

"Mm, well you should probably get ready, I woke you up a little earlier so you have time to get some breakfast." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"All right, all get on that I guess." he said stretching a little. Mana reclaimed her pistol and left the bedroom to give him his privacy. She took a seat on the floor pillow by the window, looking over the pistol for a moment.

"Damn my curiosity. That could have gone much worse," she said softly. Though it wasn't often she was pinned helplessly by a man only in his boxers and a tank top. A little red came to her cheeks at that thought, he didn't look like Jin-sama. Her rifle club captain did but Ranma had some intangible similarites that caught her attention. Besides he was the first boy in years that matched her enough then she didn't need to hold back. The door opened and Ranma made his rapid move across to the bathroom, the mercenary appreciating the view. "And the looks don't hurt one bit," she added to herself out loud. She shook her head to refocus placing the pistol in her bag along with her books and lock picks. Physical strength was not all she put into consideration of course. She needed a man with strength of character as well as someone who she could stand to be around outside of a battle. Over the week she had stayed these details were shown as well. Be it his bravery on the battlefield, his loyalty to his friends, or his demeanor around those closest to him. She turned her eyes up to the ceiling, "I wonder if he'd ruffle my hair sometime with that smile." she muttered aloud, a slightly more noticeable blush at the childish thought.

In short the mercenary was crushing like a schoolgirl... but unless you could avoid bullets one probably shouldn't call her on it.

Mana had managed to rein control over renegade cheeks before Ranma, now petite and noticeably female, scampered back to the bedroom. Now to a less determined girl a curse like that would be a deal breaker, but to dismiss someone for something outside their control was not in her personal view. Never abandon a fellow soldier. Ranma was a soldier and she had to admit that she had some confusion on her part... She had lived five years without men on her battlefield and now one was right next to her.

The bedroom door opened once more revealing Ranma, no; I suppose that would be Ranko now. She was dressed in her uniform bag leaning against the wall. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Thanks but I'm okay. I made up a small breakfast before coming up." Mana replied. The red head shrugged and went about making something herself. The mercenary watched the girl go about the kitchen, it was rather impressive really. Though Ranma and Ranko were the same person they were still just different enough that you wouldn't make the connection. It seemed the undercover girl had gotten used to the roles enough that she could disguise her identity very well... The only thing they did exactly the same was fight.

"So I take it Sa-chan is still sleeping?"

"Mm, she said she had to do some work for McDowell so I didn't wake her. I believe she will be joining the class next semester though." Mana stated calmly.

"Oh really? Well that's cool. Though considering she's been taking these classes for decades it would be nice to get her test results along with our own for the finals. She'd likely ace the test."

"Ah, true. I hadn't thought about that." Mana blinked

"Heh, yeah. Sa-chan comes off as a bit of a flake but when it comes to book smarts she's actually quite good." Ranko added with a light chuckle.

"Interesting." Mana noted. Any tidbit of information on her new roommate would help in her plans to outmaneuver her. She had nothing against the girl really but it seemed she had her eyes set on Ranma as well. This was not a situation where direct confrontation would help... the girl was just too kind. No, Mana would have to fight a civilian's battle in this case... a shame she wasn't quite sure how to do that.

"Mm, that hit the spot. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Ranko's unenthusiastic voice brought Mana out of her musings.

"You'll do just fine. Just don't fall asleep." Mana teased standing herself.

"I think I should be able to handle this one. Negi-sensei is counting on us after all." the red head replied with a smirk.

"Indeed."

With that that pair set off for class. Sayo lay in a tangle of blankets, hair splayed, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She gave a pleased sighed and snuggled closer to the pillow... it would be a shame when she woke up to realize that Evangeline was expecting Sayo to come by before class started...

1234321

Ranko and Mana arrived in class nice an early, as did apparently much of the class. Ranko was admittedly concerned at not spotting Asuna, Konoka, or any of the baka rangers. Judging from Ayaka's tense posture she wasn't the only one concerned. Trying not to worry too much she made her way toward the back giving a parting nod to Mana. As soon as she sat down she noted she had company. In front of her the cheerleaders and Yuna, to her right Akira, Chisame and Ako and to her left Zazie and Misato. All girls had their eyes trained on the red head, though Chisame was a bit more discreet about it. She was surrounded.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on spill." Yuna all but commanded with an eager smile.

"Yeah we need the inside word!" Misa pleaded only puzzling their target more.

"Excuse me?"

"You Know." Misato insisted.

"Yeah, who's the girl?"

"Girl?" Ranko ventured hoping that that just come out with it already, they were making her paranoid.

"The one your cousin was with this weekend." Akira finally clarified. The swimmer could always be trusted to be more on the level. Though the final word made the red head swallow a little. _Gah what do I say? what do I say?!_

"I'm not sure what to mean, I mean I wasn't even on campus this weekend." she said with a nervous chuckle. When in doubt, lie like the wind.

"Surely he must have mentioned something." Yuna didn't let up.

"Ooh! Was it a secret tryst?" Madoka chimed in, the three cheerleaders giving a wistful sigh. It was a very romantic thought.

"Is it true?" Ako spoke up shortly after. "Are they dating?" she looked to be hinging heavily on an answer. Ranko's mind raced. _Someone saw me out with Sa-chan? Man word travels fast... would Mana? No, she's not a gossipy girl. Then who?_ She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, if Niichan was dating someone I would know." she said firmly, there was a mixture of disappointment and relief amongst the girls. She felt a tug and she turned to meet a nice picture of her male side smiling and holding hands with a smiling Sayo. Zazie was pointing to the former ghost in the picture, expressionless as ever. "Who is she?" Ranko ventured getting a nod in return. She sighed and took the picture looking it over, she could feel her classmate's eyes burning into her. _Hmph, well now I know who. Damn Asakura just won't leave me alone._ She gave a mental frown at that. "Oh I think I've met her before." she said aloud feeling the tension rise around her. "She's an old friend of Niichan, She's from Mahora. I don't really know much about her but she's pretty nice." she gave what she thought was a vague enough description to get them off her back.

"Oh, do you know her name Ranko-chan?" came another voice that made Ranko pass an annoyed glance to its origin.

"What did I tell you about stalking my cousin Asakura?" she said placing the picture on the table.

"What? I can't help it if inquiring minds want to know. I'm just following the truth." Kazumi said with a sly grin. "You wound me Ranko, your words are always so harsh."

"Hmph, you're the one that got them all riled up over nothin'" Ranko countered though before it could go much farther the bell rang and a teacher entered the room. The girls dispersed back to their seats, the picture disappearing from the desk.

"Now we're going to hand out the exam, be sure to clearly mark your answers on the provided answer sheet.

"But sensei some of our class still hasn't arrived" Ayaka tried to keep her voice respectful but there was a note of panic.

"I'm sorry but late comers aren't pardoned."

"Damn. Everyone we're going to need each of you to get at least five points higher then planned." she said to the class, murmurs and complaints rumbled in the background. "We don't have a choice. We're going to have to if we want to help Negi-sensei." The class rep's word held the weight of a general's orders. 2-A looks over their tests with grim acceptance... they'd have to try.

1234321

Slowly Sayo cracked her eyes open, a small yawn escaped her mouth as she sat up. "Mm, that was nice. I could definitely get used to this," she stretched. "Well I better make sure Ranma gets up, he has finals today," she said to herself as she stood up and blinked. Mana's futon was vacant and all made up. Giving a curious noise she padded over to her roommate's side of the room glancing into the open closet to see her uniform gone. Slowly putting two and two together she swallowed and glanced over to the wall-mounted clock. A large sweatdrop formed on the side of her head.

9:00

"Ah! I Slept in!" she looked around panicking for a moment. "How come she didn't wake me?" she rushed, no floated to the open closet. She shuffled through the clothes rapidly before spotting a uniform plucking it out immediately. "Oh man I'm so late, I'm turning into a delinquent." she fussed. The undead girl did a rather impressive aerial strip before swiftly donning the uniform. To add to her frustration she just couldn't get the uniform to sit right on her. "Gah! I'll fix it on the way I need to hurry before the sensei thinks I'm skipping." she said flying top speed toward the northeast, the direct line to the school. The bedroom wall stopped the desperate flight short. She sank to her feet before falling back to the floor eyes swirling. Slung over her body was one of Mana's far too large uniforms.

"Auuuu..." she groans as her eyes refocused, she rubbed the bump on her forehead. It took a few moments for the pain to clear enough for her to focus. She whimpered a little, "That's worse then walking..." she muttered, more recent event finally coming to the front of her sleep fogged mind. "Oh... I'm suppose to be starting school next semester," she muttered before looking down to the over-sized uniform. "This definitely isn't mine." her cheeks burned brightly, now she was very glad no one was around. "Ranma would never let me live this down..." She said covering her face though wincing at putting pressure on the bump.

It was twenty minutes later Sayo was dressed in blouse and pants borrowed from Ranma's closet, off to Evangeline's cottage. She really couldn't wait to go shopping for her own things, most of Ranma's female clothes were too risqué in her opinion. She looked down and blushed. Going without a bra these last few days was far enough as it was. She finally arrived at the quaint little house. It just off the beaten path and knocked on the door. A few moments one of the maid dolls opened the door regarding her with neutral expression.

"Good Morning Aisaka-san." She greeted with a bow. "You are late."

"I know..." Sayo muttered.

"The mistress had to leave for class," she said simply stepping aside allowing the undead girl entrance. Closing the door the girl turned, "She left a list of your duties for you." the doll calmly handing Sayo with a rather lengthy list. It ranged from simple cleaning, complex organization, to feeding kittens. "The mistress has instructed me to supervise your work until you finish the list in its entirety."

"Eh?" the former ghost looked to the doll and then back to the list. "But these could take me all day!"

"Waiting will only make it longer Aisaka-san." The maid replied simply, "Follow me and we shall get your outfit," she continued watching curiously as Sayo lowered her head defeated. The pair moved on to her sentence.

"Save me someone!"

1234321

Ranko sighed as she passed in her answer sheet. She'd managed to finish it best she could. She studied hard but taking the actual test always seemed to come up with information you didn't think to cover. All things aside the pigtailed girl was optimistic that she put up at least a passable showing. Though with sensei's job hanging in the balance it was iffy. There was still a little under an hour left in the allotted time then another few hours after that till the grades were announced, "How to kill some time?" she muttered as she exited the building. "I could, but going alone is… hm?"

She paused as she felt a tug of magic in the air. Curious she followed to find, of all people, her sensei smiling as he backed away from one of the classroom windows. He turned and caught her puzzled look putting a flower stem behind his back. "Ranko-san hello." he greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Negi-sensei, I see you came back in one piece." she joked. "Libraries are treacherous after all." she continued sticking out her tongue; the prodigy gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes very." _If only you knew Ranko-san..._ he thought with a sweatdrop. "We weren't able to bring the book back but I did review over the last few days. I think they should do okay." he said with a note of hopefulness. 

"Don't worry we won't let you get shipped off. I promise." she said with a wink. He returned the gestured and a genuine smile.

"Good, because I still have a lot of work to do around here." he replied happily.

"Hey now slow down. What did I tell you about loosening up?" the red head said crossing her arms. "There are a couple of hours before they announce the grades, why not have a little fun?" Negi blinked a little, he'd thought this boisterously friendly Ranko had been because of the potion. He gave her a curious look noting that her eyes were guarded, it was kind of a shame really. Her cheerful mood was infectious, but it was lessened somewhat by how she kept her guard up.

"Sure Ranko-san. That would be nice."

"Good, come on I know just the place." she said arms shifting to behind her back. "It would have felt silly going alone." she said leaving it purposely vague as she started off with her young sensei following, curious to what the girl had planned.

1234321

"I'm not sure I can do this Ranko-san..."

"Now now Sensei, we all have our first times. The only way to get better is to do it."

"That's easy for you to say, you much more skilled then me."

"It takes to play properly, you can only learn so much fiddling around by yourself."

"Well if you say so Ranko-san..."

"..."

"... Ack! Oh, I didn't mean to do that."

"That was pretty good for a first timer. You just need to relax, go with the motions. You know a gentler touch."

"Gentle touch... like this?"

"Yes, much better. So? Think you're ready to go all the way?"

"Wait... um, could you show me that maneuver again?" he asked with a little embarrassment

"Heh, you like that one don't ya?"

"..."

"Okay, I'll run you through it again. Now remember gentle," she said firmly before she began once more. "Now first you head in and then to the right."

"In, right."

"Little more, there. Now up. Much better" Ranko said with a pleased smile. "Now finish up like before."

KO! Player 1 wins!

"See, it's not that hard ne?" The redhead said with a big grin patting the boy on the back. He gave an embarrassed chuckle, scratching his head.

"Well I've never really been to an arcade so I'm still getting used to it." he had already been humbled by several of the games here, apparently the girl's martial arts carried over to the various games quite well. The fighting game he was sure he could improve on with time but waiting for a growth spurt or two would be needed before he tried that damnable dancing game again... It was bad enough she beat him standing on her hands while showing him the lower difficulty. The harder ones didn't seem physically possible.

"Never been to the arcade? Now that's just tragic, are you sure your ten and not a midget adult." she said leaning over and scrutinizing him in an over dramatic fashion as he blushed.

"Ranko-san."

"Heh, just messin' with ya." she said ruffling his hair. It was kinda fun to throw the kid off kilter. He'd turned into a decent teacher over the last two months but he had a lot of strides to make in being a kid. When out of composure he wasn't different then any other ten year old. She allowed herself a little snicker as he fixed his hair, starting up a new match. _Kid needs some remedial fun lessons._

Negi looked over to Ranko as her eyes locked on to the screen, though her hands were moving effortlessly he could tell her mind was working on a more tactical level as she juggled the computer opponent into he air, racking up an insane combo. With the focus off him he decided to take a stab at conversation, never one to beat around the bush he moved to start up his own match and spoke up. "So Ranko-san, how have things been outside of class?"

"Fine I guess." she replied carefully, avoiding talk of the Amazon assault. "I ended up doing a lot of studying, more then I had intended," she added with a light chuckle.

"And you cousin?" the boy teacher pushed.

"Hm? What about Ranma?"

"Has he been around studying as well?"

"Not that much. He goes on training trips a lot, and hard to say when he's going to be around." she said after a moment finishing the first round with a rather massive overkill special waiting for the next round to boot up.

"Hm, I thought that might be the case." Negi said glancing away from the girl to his own screen, not really paying attention to his own performance.

"Eh?"

"Well I just don't think it's nice to live on your own so far from the girls," he said simply. "I know I'd get lonely." Ranko's expert juggling combo cut off prematurely and her avatar actually took a hit before she proceeded to retake control of the fight with another vicious series of strikes. Negi raised an eyebrow as he heard the change in sound effects but didn't point it out.

"It's a pretty big place for one person I guess." she muttered as she claimed the second round. Before Negi could speak up on it though she turned and poked him in the forehead knocking his a step back. "What did I tell you about worrying about me Kid?"

"But Ranko-san-"

"Look I appreciate ya sticking your neck out for me but really, I'm doing okay." she gave the boy an even look leaving no room for argument. "'Sides Mana just moved to my apartment building." she added though not entirely sure why. The boy from Wales blinked.

"I hadn't known you and Tatsumiya-san were friends." Ranko had to think about that for a moment, a few pictured drifted through his mind. Both warriors laying beaten atop the roof after their sparring match laughing; the mercenary fighting right at her side weapons drawn; Her offering a small smile after listening to her past and accepting her despite her curse. The red head allowed the smallest of smiles to herself before giving a big grin to her teacher.

"Yeah, she's my good friend." she said with total confidence. Negi blinked a little before smiling himself. Maybe the situation wasn't ideal, but it was improving.

1234321

"In 21st place class 2-J with an average of 71.1!" the announcement rang through the loudspeakers as the presentation went on. 2-A's initial confidence had been wearing thin as it went on. Of the 24 second years classes they had gone a good way through the list and there had been no mention of them. The group from the library expedition, revitalized by Negi's spell, waited anxiously in the main presentation hall along with Negi and Ranko from their arcade excursion.

"W-Why haven't they called out name yet?" Makie whispered to Asuna, the gymnast looked about ready to break into tears. "I tried my hardest too."

"There's still time, we have three more classes left. We didn't do all that studying fro nothing." she did her best to lay the worries to rest but her own stomach was already getting tied in knots. Ranko had her arms cross glancing to Negi, whose eyes were firmly locked to the big screen, hands clenched into tiny fists.

"Damn it." the pig-tailed girl muttered closing her eyes as she saw the next room appear.

"In 22nd place class 2-P with an average of 70.8!"

"This is getting bad-aru."

"I had to admit, I was a bit more confident that it wouldn't come this far back." came a touch of nervousness from the normally collected Kaede.

"We have to get this next one-" Haruna swallowed.

"Or we'll be last place for sure…" Yue finishing up the tension wearing on her own collected expression. She may not care much for studying but Negi-sensei had done everything he could. The boy closed his eyes, he couldn't look anymore this next call was his last chance.

"Negi-kun." Konoka said softly unable to think of what else she could say.

"Negi." Asuna trailed of as she stared at him. Maybe if there had been someway to save the book. But it had to be done right? Her indecision twisted along side her nerves with a last touch of guilt. He was a brat, but he didn't deserve to be fired.

"And next to last pace…"

"Go 2-A!" Makie and Ku Fei cheered to shift fortune their way.

"For the booby prize."

"Come on…" Ranko whispered, he was sure he'd done the best her could possibly do. He owed Negi at least this much.

"Let's see here… Class 2-K with an average of 69.5!" the announcer called out, the girls of 2-A frozen in total shock. "Try to do better next year." the girl's cheerful voice was mute to the girls. Makie had her head sunk down tightly squeezing the ribbon wand from her pocket. Nodoka looked devastated, Haruna had a consoling arm over her shoulder and Yue stared at the half finished drink in her hands.

"No way." Ranko muttered the bitter taste of defeat tainted her mouth, she couldn't even hear their average. She looked over, Konoka's long hair shielding her face not unlike a certain librarian as Asuna stared at her own clenched fist. The red head made a walk over offering a forced smile. "Well we did our best huh Ko-chan?" she said, voice enough to bring a teary eyed Konoka to look up. She smiled back, forced not unlike her own.

"S-seems so." Asuna let out a breath and turned sharply.

"Look Negi I'm sorry about th-… Negi?" the disappearance shook the girls out of their stupor. The child teacher was nowhere to be found. Asuna frowned, "It won't end like this," she said firmly and rushed out. She was soon followed in turn by the rest of the group. Ranko took her friends hand as they booked it to catch up a few trailing words being missed as the crew rushed out of the doors.

"Oh, it's seems there's been a mistake. Hold on a moment while we recalculate the scores…"

1234321

Negi looked up to the train station sign with a small sigh. His traveling pack, barely unpacked from his stay, sat back on his shoulders. Wizard's staff strapped across that. "I'm sorry Nekane-neesan. It seems like I didn't have what it took to become a magister." he allowed a small melancholy smile. "I'm glad that the girls' tried their best at least... Looks like I'll be seeing you again soon." he continued to himself before pausing at the ticket booth. "One child's ticket please." even as he took the slip and moved through the turnstiles he could here the footsteps.

"Negi!" he paused and slowly turned to see a breathless Asuna, the train stop's gate a wall between their worlds. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." she had a desperate tone to her voice he hadn't expected. "If I hadn't thrown away that book then we wouldn't have had to worry." he shook his head.

"Asuna-san, if I were any sort of teacher I shouldn't need magic to pass this challenge. You taught me that much." he said softly the schoolgirl flinching a little at the words. "I'm proud of the work you five put into this, it just seems I'm not cut out for this."

"That's not true."

"Goodbye Asuna-san." he said turning to leave only to hear a rush of movement. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he felt the taller girl grab him from behind.

"Damn it I'm not going to let you just give up this easy! What happened to becoming a magi and helping people? What about finding the "thousand master"?" she questioned as he squirmed a little. "Idiot I told you not to go." She tightened her small hug, biting her lip a little before continuing. "Look I may not have liked how you keep doing stupid childish things, but I admired you for having a goal, and for working hard toward it!" his squirming stopped as the words sunk in.

"A-Asuna-san" he was touched really, of all people he was sure that Asuna would be happy for him to be out of her hair.

"Sensei!"

"Huh?" both blinked and turned to see several girls coming their way.

"Oi wait up Negi-sensei"  
"W-Wait Negi-kun!"  
"Negi-Bozu!" 

"E-everyone?" Negi swallowed and managed to break from Asuna's loosened hold. "I can't let anyone see me like this!" He took off though soon found himself meeting personally with the ground as his leg was pulled out from under him. The ringing in his ears could distantly hear Makie's frantic apologies as he sat up. He was greeted with the several, now familiar, faces.

"Please just stay. We'll talk to the headmaster again!" Konoka said crouching down in front of him.

"Right, this is unfair to a ask of a kid." Makie said having unraveled the ribbon from his leg.

"Let's take a retest-aru!" Ku Fei suggested firmly.

"Yes... I will admit I didn't do as well as I would have hoped." Kaede said in a calmer tone then most but looked just as concerned, perhaps a little shamed.

"What happened to facing your problems huh?" Ranko seemed to come from a different school of encouragement. "Harping on me and then you wouldn't even tell us about this until the test was right on top of us." she said arms crossed, flashes of concern in her hard stare.

"Oh ho ho." a cheerful laugh caught the attention of the group. "Would you be looking for me perhaps?"

"Headmaster?" Negi as well as the girls seemed to tense for the inevitable

"I am sorry for all the trouble Negi-kun. I was actually the one who looked over the latecomers' tests. It seems the news paper club sought fit to begin announcements before I had finished."

"Wait... then you mean?" Yue's eyes narrowed not wanting to jinx the possibility.

"Correct your eight scores were not taken into account."

"Then there's still a chance!" Haruna pumped her fist.

"But were the baka rangers, you think our grades will be high enough to matter?" Makie pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"Very well let's start with you Sasaki-san. You managed a 66"

"What? No way!" The gymnast was floored, that was the highest grade she'd every gotten. The old man smiled.

"It's good that you're enthusiastic about your sports activities but be sure to try a little harder next time."

"Y-yes sir." she managed a reply still shell shocked from her success. He turned to the next two sheets.

"Let's see, Ku Fei 67, and Nagase-san 63." he looked up from his sheets and offered a grandfatherly smile. "Looks like the both of you tried hard too."

"R-Really-aru?!" The exchange student was beside herself. Even with her best friend Chao's study help she'd barely cracked the 50's in her school career before. Kaede gave a serene smile, basking in the sense of accomplishment. She had much room for improvement true, but to get such a grade after all her work was satisfying.

"Ayase Yue a 63. A little better then usual, perhaps there is some hope for your grades yet."

"Damn." she muttered, to have such a high grade be noticed by the headmaster would not bode well for her future slacking in class. Though it did contribute to the ultimate goal of the group. Quite a sacrifice. 85 from Haruna, 95 for Nodoka, and 91 for Konoka were not unexpected but they were a major for on their way to saving Negi's job.

"And lastly Asuna." The girl in questioned swallowed, fully ready to take a blow. She hoped it wouldn't be too low to skew everyone else's hard work. " 71!" The whole group turned and stared her way only to see Asuna with a shocked look of her own.

"That's great!" Makie said excitedly Ranko gave her a firm pat on the back.

"So wheels do turn up there." she teased playfully but was smiling. Asuna could hardly care, see didn't want to risk the math but this sounded promising.

"It... It might be enough."

"In fact if gives 2-A an average of 81.3." Konoemon said calmly as several eyes widened.

"Wait, that means…" Ranko was too stunned to even properly finish the statement.

"Somehow, we managed to make it top class in the school!" Haruna took over. A cheer sprang up from the train stop. Konoka practically tackled her petite friend bring a light blush to the red head.

"We did it. We saved Negi's job and managed to take first!" she giggled as the pigtailed girl gave a loose hug back. "It's a miracle!"

"Yeah," Ranko smiled a little. "We really did it…" she looked over to Asuna and Negi chatting with the headmaster, listening to the cheers and hi fives behind her. Slowly he came to realize the full implications of what this meant. If Negi was going to be teaching full time then… she felt a little twist in her stomach. He would be teaching through the next full moon. _Sensei…_

"Ranko!" another set of arms encircled her, much stronger then the first. "You hear yes?! I got a 67, and we're first! Negi-bozu will still be homeroom teacher, is great-aru!" Ku Fei bubbled excitedly pushing the worries to the back of the cursed girl's mind. She smiled to her sparring partner and spun the girl.

"Congrats Ku-chan." she replied honestly setting the Chinese girl back on her feet, both martial artists shared a smile with a light blush.

The clearing of the headmaster's throat caught everyone's attention.

"Negi Springfield you are hereby qualified to teach here at Mahora academy. I'm sure you'll do even better from here on out." the headmaster said with a dramatic flourish. Negi nodded firmly.

"Yes, I won't disappoint you!" he practically shouted. Ranko's smile dipped a little as guilt gnawed at her stomach again. Some things had to be done, it was a deal. _I'm sorry sensei_ she did her best to fortify her mind; it was only a matter of time, she couldn't back out now.

To be continued

AN – This one is a little shorter then the my last few and closes out the library island/amazon first strike arc.

Mana and Sayo became a sort of comic team in my mind, the sweet and clumsy Sayo with the cool and collected Mana balanced well in my mind. A major odd couple. Mana with a moment of girlishness was another thing that amused me... I wanted to give another heart to heart with Negi and Ranma and ended up with the little arcade scene. Yes I purposely tried to make it sound as naughty and wrong as possible, thats the kind of innuendo you'd expect from the Negima Manga heh.

Anyway I hop you all enjoyed it and continue to come back for more. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Comments  
Wonderbee31 - Yes I thought it would be amusing if Mana had a repressed girlish side under the warrior, which will show up here and there. I love Sayo and am glad to give her screen time. Amazons? you'll see in time, after this eva thing blows over :)

Reform Joms - How could I not twist that scene... it was too perfect. The battle of Ranma's Conscience and conviction is a major aspect of things to come, especially when things get complicated. you'll see bits of Sayo and Man here and there but it's predominately Ranma's story so mostly following him/her.

Demodragon - Indeed, though by the Mahorafest arc things will be very mixed up and different then canon. as for mana... you don't know how tempted I've been to resort to sagara levels of denseness. But Mana has had much more social experiance and I do have one hinted joke at FMP but over all she;s not nearly that bad... but still not great at it

General note - this is another short one... a mistake on my part breaking up a chapter that didn't need to be broken. It won't happen again.

Chapter 8

"I am now your teacher officially. I hope we can work together well in the future." Negi said with a bow to 2-A, it was his first official day and he could barely keep his face from breaking into a silly grin. He passed a genuine smile to the girls who let up a bit of a cheer. "Thank you everyone for their hard work."

"Yeah! We worked really hard so we should get a reward!" Fuuka shouted out with a wide grin before her sister could stop her.

"Mm, we did take first place after all." Haruna stated with a scholarly nod. "It's only fair."

"Let's have a party!" Makie exclaimed to a roar of approval, far in the back Ranko snickered. Any excuse to party would be a good description of her class, but in this case she had no problems with it.

"Now girls hold on a second. I have another announcement." He said with a slight sweatdrop, trying to catch them before they whipped themselves into a frenzy. "Before we plan anything, I have someone I need to introduce to you all, a student returning from a long leave of absence. You may come in Aisaka-san," he said turning toward the door. A moment later a tanned girl with silvery white hair shuffled into the room, face red, bag clasped in front of her with downcast eyes. A few gasps rang through the room at taking in her look. It was the mystery girl from the photo! "This is Sayo Aisaka. She was assigned to this class last semester but was unable to attend. She is now able to join us, so please give her a warm welcome." Negi instructed with a smile.

"Yes, sensei."

"Aisaka-san would you like you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, h-hello..." she said swallowing. She looked up revealing her ruby red eyes before turning them back down to the ground. "I'm Sayo... I have been sick for a long time and finally got well enough that I was able to come to class. Um I..." she fidgeted a little. "I like reading and I... It's nice to meet you all!" she finished rapidly with a deep bow, face beet red. The room was peppered with light snickers and sweatdrops. Haruna smiled a little scratching her chin.

"Hm, the Moe is strong with this one..." the Mangaka took in the image for future reference.

"Very well Aisaka-san, you can take your seat."

"Thank you sensei." she said softly and headed right to seat number one with no hesitation. She did, however, bump into the table, blush a little and circled the rest of the way around to take her seat. Kazumi glanced to the girl next to her curiously...the seat next to her had always been empty but it didn't feel any different having this girl sitting there.

"Now that we have that settled, I believe we were talking about a party?" Negi offered happily, this time he was all for going with the flow. It seemed like a good enough reason to celebrate and judging from the deluge of suggestions the girls were in agreement.

From the back of the room Ranko smiled. One of her best friends was finally in the class and she could actually talk without her looking like a loon. She saw several girls heading over to Sayo looking to introduce themselves, the former ghost's smile was enough of a reward _Enjoy it Sa-chan, you deserve it_. A light growl caught the martial artist's attention raising an eyebrow in the direction of her tablemate. "Something the matter Hasagawa?" she asked curious. The waves of annoyance rolling off the girl were much higher then usual. Chisame passed a frown over to Ranko.

"It's none of your business Saotome." she replied curtly bringing a twitch to the red head's eye.

"Hmph, whatever... so uptight." Ranko muttered.

"Um, Ranko-san?" The voice brought her eyes up to see Ako and Akira hanging in front of her desk. Though the swimmer was a step back in to the side, More likely there for support.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something." Ako said carefully, looking a little uncomfortable. Ranko raised an eyebrow. She wasn't on bad terms with the girl or anything but rarely had then spoken to begin with, she knew that she was a bit more level headed then most of the class and that she was on the soccer team but that was about it.

"Well I guess so sure," she said scratching her head. Racking her brain to find out what this could be about. The nurse let out a small sigh of likely relief. She glanced back to Akira who offered a smile and nod before turning back.

"Well, what I need is some advice…" she started awkwardly. "About talking with guys."

"Eh?" Ranko's eyes widened a little. "Um I'm not sure you have the right girl…"

"No, I've seen you." Ako looked up with a moment of panic. "You're able to chat will them so casually. You can even flirt with older boys without any problems," she said whole-heartedly. Chisame turned curiously at that, as did Zazie, though her face remained expressionless.

_Gah, she must have seen me scamming on of the cashiers_ the pigtail girl thought paling slightly.

"Please, I could really use your help." Ako finished bowing and keeping her head down.

Ranko sweated a little motioning her to straighten up. "Okay okay… Look I still think you got it wrong." she sighed, "But I guess I can try and help ya out." she relented getting a smile from Ako.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Maybe we can meet then after class?"

"Yeah… Just let me stop back at the apartment and I'll meet ya outside the dorms."

"Right." the nurse nodded and smiled once more before heading back off, Akira giving her friend a pat on the back. Ranko allowed her head to rest on the desktop. She didn't look up but she could hear the slightest bit of chuckling.

"Flirting?" came the downright amused voice of her deskmate, to which she growled in response.

"Shut up Hasagawa."

Back toward the front of the room Sayo was all but basking in the sudden attention. She'd known some of these girls for years but now they could see her and they wanted to talk to her. It was so much that she was too excited to be embarrassed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sayo-chan. Welcome aboard!" Makie greeted happily.

"Yeah, there were all sorts of rumors about why you never came." Haruna added leaning on the desk. "Glad that you're felling better."

"Thank you, really. I'm just glad to be here." she replied with a smile.

"So, you look like you're in good shape, do you do any sports?" Konoka piped in. Though the fledgling mage was in on the cover up this was still her first time meeting the ghost. Sayo chuckled a little.

"Actually I'm not any good at sports," she admitted with a small flush.

"What clubs were you thinking of joining?" Modoka offered bringing a thoughtful look to the new girl's face. Her eyes passed over Yue and Nodoka before landing back on the cheerleader.

"Well I was hoping to do something in tune to the library," she said with a light blush noting surprise crossing many of the faces. After all Library exploration club was a rather tight knit group. "I spent a lot of time there whenever I could." she said the half-truth happily.

"Hm, I don't recall seeing you there before." Yue stated calmly.

"Well it is a big place that a lot of people use; we may have met in passing." Sayo replied with a sweatdrop. Haruna smile and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well come by the library and help out a sign up to help out. Always looking for more hands," she said getting an enthusiastic nod. This was going even better then she hoped, it was a shame innocent Sayo didn't notice that mischievous smirk that crossed the artist's face. "And with the light weight questions out of the way how about the real question."

"Eh?" the undead girl sweated as most of the girls seemed to take on a predatory look.

"Are you dating Ranma Saotome?" she pushed on bluntly, red erupting across Sayo's face.

"W-What?"

"Are you his girlfriend?" Kazumi jumped in right after her fellow gossip hound.

"No!" she replied immediately despite her cherry face. "We're just friends." she said keeping her gaze away from the pair.

"But you went on a date right?" Madoka pushed watching her eyes widen.

"N-No…. not a date… well s-sort off. I guess…" she trailed off poking her fingers together. The artist sniffed the air lightly smirking, her nose never lied.

"There's something there, the distinct scent of love."

"Eh?!"

'Heh, there is no doubt that you li-"

"That's enough." a calm voice brought everyone's eyes back to see a stone faced Mana, arms crossed. "It is her first day, don't push it." The exchange student was quite the strong silent type, so her speaking up and hard to not notice. She had a fierce intimidating presence even to those who didn't know of her… extra curricular activities. Needless to say the grilling ended amongst a series of nervous chuckles, and Nodoka crouched trying to hide behind Yue.

"S-sorry, wasn't trying to cause any problems." Haruna said swallowing a little.

"Y-yeah no harm done ne?" Kazumi added in with a forced grin.

"Good." she said surveying the group one last time before giving a nod to Sayo's thankful smile and heading back to her seat. The eyes all came back to the new girl with a little trepidation.

"I hadn't thought that you knew Tatsumiya-san." Konoka said voice a little shaky.

"Scary…"

"Well, she _is_ my roommate."

"What really?" The Gymnast seemed to recover from the 'killer intent'. "I heard she moved out of the dorms a little ways back." Sayo nodded.

"Yeah she offered to let me share the place with her in the same apartment building that Ranko also lives in." she stated happily. The reporter's eyes widened after a moment as she made a rather startling connection, didn't Ranko live with her cousin...

"Wait, you BOTH live in the same building as Ranma Saotome?" Kazumi repeated looking back to the mercenary who merely smirked in reply. Sayo nodded, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that part or not. _There is something more to this…_ the reporter mulled the possibilities over in her head.

"Oh cool, that means we'll get to walk to school together." Konoka played up her end of it smiling brightly. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too, Konoka-san."

"Excuse me?" the gather girls turned to see their teacher with a list. "Just checking what you wanted to bring to the party?" he asked, though seemed a bit distracted. Toward the back of the class Chisame's seats was empty…

1234321

The door slammed tight in the darkened single of Chisame Hasagawa. She angrily tossed her bag across the room. "Damn it I can't stop shaking." she immediately went to her afternoon rituals, her pot bubbling over unable to hold back her frustrations. "That class full of freaks and weirdoes, how can I be the only one who's sane?" she said resting her glasses on the counter, freeing her hair from the conservative ponytail. Her blouse crumpled to the floor. "This is not a normal school life. I'll show the world, I will not suffer these indignities alone!" the skirt soon joined the pile on the floor and the closet swished open wide. Chisame knew what she wanted plucking several hangers off from the wall. She stopped in at the vanity and opened her makeup case. "I'll show that brat... I'll show all of them what it truly means to be loved!"

She capped her lipstick and turned to the full-length mirror on her wall, she gave her reflection a giggle and a wink. "Chiu is as pretty as ever-piyo!" she announced cheerfully. Chiu, the internet's number one net idol, had replaced the dour middle school outcast. With her frilled dress fluttering she skipped over to the computer and booted it up enjoying the comfortable familiarity of the beeps and whirs of the cooling fans, allowing the sounds of technology to sooth her. The dull glow of the monitor reflected off the sole framed picture on her desk... One of a certain pigtailed boy smiling holding the hand of a similarly smiling Chiu walking through world tree plaza.

The idol's finger's danced across the keyboard with speed and precision heading directly to her homepage. She opened up the BBS and immediately sent to venting as only she could. In the comforting arms of her fans.

**Hello! How is everyone doing today? ****Something really annoying happened to me. My newest teacher is a Hentai. All he does it peep on Chiu T.T** Chiu couldn't help but smile as immediately after she posted a roll of replies set in. Everyone immediately took her side, proclaiming her beauty others asking if they could help, a few even willing to go beat up the pervert who would dare mistreat their beloved idol. The idol hugged herself, enjoying the warm feeling. She could always count on her fans. **Thank you so much everyone! As thanks Chiu will show you my newest outfit!** She set up her computer to load up her latest work, a schoolgirl sitting pensively on a grassy hill, while she prepared her camera equipment. She changed out of her dress to slip into a bunny outfit, falling somewhere in the spectrum between cute and playfully sexy. She posed for a few pictures with a large stuffed carrot before setting to work on the painstaking process of photo-shopping out all the impurities, slimming the waist a little. It really wasn't any different then what the professional modeling photographers did so there was no need to feel guilt.

"Come and get it boys, bask in my beauty!" she said uploading the newest pics with a huge sigh of release. Her already impressive hold on the lead as the most popular idol only increased with the newest content. "Mm, I love this feeling. I may not stand out in the real world but in the 'other world' I'm the queen." she leaned back and smiled at her handy work. "The boys bowing at my feet... Chiu can have any boy she wants." she said softer smiling to the picture on her desk.

"Wow, you work very hard."

"Thank you I..." she began to reply before her voice vanished. She turned to see the blissfully ignorant face of non-other then the child teacher that had been chasing her since she used the bogus sick excuse. "Gah, S-sensei!"

"Sorry, the door was open and well I didn't want you to be late for the party." he said cheerfully. She merely starred unable to articulate her jumbled thoughts, anger waged with fear. _I'm not one of those freaks, this can't be happening!_

1234321

Ranko sighed as she made her way to the dorms; at least she had gotten a chance to change into something more comfortable. Dressed in jeans and a worn red t-shirt she looked up to the large building. "How do I get into these sorts of things?" she muttered pocketing her hands and scuffing the ground. She looked forward to the steps to see her classmate Ako Izumi. "Hmph, she's early? good, I didn't want to have to go inside." the pigtailed girl said making her way over "Oi Izumi-san." the girl in question flinched a little blinking and looking around until she spotted her.

Ako gave a tentative wave before approaching her. "Thank you for coming."

"I told ya not to worry about." Ranko waved off the other girl's nervousness. "We'll talk a bit about it on the way to the party. We'll walk the scenic route."

"Sure." Ako swallowed a little before falling into step behind the red head.

"So, what sparked this sudden turn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You came ta me, this has to be something big if Makie and those girls couldn't help ya." she pointed out casually redness filling into Ako's cheeks. Ranko smirked and went in for the kill, "Must be one hell of a guy."

Red bloomed and her head looked down, a direct hit. "Mm... The advice I've been getting has been less then helpful so I thought I'd ask someone a bit more... grounded." The nurse said as tactfully as she could. She loved her friends, but sneaking into Ranma's apartment naked wasn't really how she wanted to make a first impression. The Martial artist chuckled freely at that assessment. _I'm the last person you would call grounded, girly_. She kept her reason to herself and allowed herself to calm.

"So then you come to me for advice, fair enough." she turned to face Ako walking backward casually. "It's true I have no problem talking to guys, but you're coming to the wrong girl if yer looking for anything deep or emotional."

"No, I just... I just want to be able to chat some. You know get to know him better." her clasped hands squirmed a little. "And let him get to know me." she said in a softer tone.

"Aww, that's so cute." Ranko said with her standard smirk enjoying making her flush once more. "Very well I'll see what I can do. Now lookin' at you I'd say the two things ya need most are Guts, and practice." she said firmly.

"Guts?" Ako replied curiously.

"Yup, you obviously have a few, coming to see me at all, but judging from the teasing I'm guessing you freeze up around the guy huh?" she asked bluntly getting a slow nod. _The teasing... was a test?_ the nurse thought with a note of surprise. "Well any topics and tips I give aren't much use if your brain freezes. So I propose some confidence training." the red head finished with a bright smile.

"Training? You can train confidence?"

"Everything is training Ako." Ranko stated firmly before pulling out a list. "How about a little beginner work?" she said handing it to her companion.

"A shopping list?"

"For the party."

"How is this supposed to help my confidence?"

"We're going to try and get discounts." Ranko stated with a mischievous grin that made Ako feel very nervous. She's seen expressions like that and they never led to good outcomes. _What have I gotten myself into?_

1234321

Mana made her way up the stairs, shifting her rifle bag to a more comfortable position. Practice had gone well enough but the drill team wasn't giving her the same enjoyment as usual. A lot had changed around in her life lately so her change in priorities would likely cause some of her interests suffer. _But change was not a bad thing_ she thought with a slight smile. She paused on coming to the second floor, a small package sat in front of her apartment. She approached carefully, her military experience imbedding her with an innate caution to this situation... though the chance of the innocent package being a bomb were slim enough that she didn't immediately dispose of it.

She picked it up and gave it a once over. It was wrapped with quite flashy wrapping paper but the note resting on top was short and sweet. Reading 'Welcome to the building, from apt 306'. She looked up to the floor above.

"From across the hall." she muttered curiously before looking back to the package once more. Shaking her head she shifted her new load to the side and unlocked the door before heading in. A light kick to close the door she placed her bags in their usual spot and placed the package on the coffee table. The colorful festive wrapping held her attention long enough for her curiosity to get the better of her. "I should probably wait for Sayo, but I'm sure she won't mind." she rationalized carefully removing the paper and placing it off to the side. She cracked the top and peeked in, feeling safe in the mind that it wasn't rigged she opened it the rest of the way and looked inside. The mercenary blinked. "Dolls?" Indeed it was a pair of plushy dolls; miniature and stuffed representations of herself and her roommate. Hers was decked out in a shrine maiden's outfit, neutral faced and Sayo's in the traditional Mahora school outfit hands clasped with a permanent blush. "These are actually kinda cute." she admitted pulling them free from the box, a few odds an ends could be seen sitting in the bottom of the box. "Accessories?" she curiously began pulling out a few. A cartoonish pair of handguns, a rifle and a schoolgirl's outfit on her side raised an eyebrow. Though a frown crept to her face as she pulled out Sayo's accessories... a longhaired white wig, wings, and a halo. Mana looked to the door, "How could they know? Are they sending a message?" she speculated looking to the halo in her hands. This didn't seem as cute anymore...

1234321

Sayo smiled as she took in the sights of one of her favorite places. Several floors and bookshelves spreading out in all directions. Mahora's library island was one of the largest, most complete libraries in Japan, that title not including the hidden paths and catacombs stretching below. It has been the library exploration club's sworn duty to learn all of the secrets and nuances of this structure and all that lies within... as well as enjoy the books inside it. This the first time the undead girl had walked into the building in sixty years, it was a powerful feeling. Though this wasn't fully for enjoyment she also was here on business, this trip was to be a small trial to see if she could join the library exploration club, the trio of girls she had watched grow up and enjoy this building even more then she had in her first life.

"Sayo-chan." A voice pierced her musing catching the undead girl's attention.

"Eh?" she flushed a little as she caught the amused look on Haruna's face.

"Now, we have come here to discuss your entrance into our club," the manga artist said in a formal serious tone. Unfortunately the image was somewhat tarnished by the puzzled Nodoka to her right and the impassive Yue to her left. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, I know I'll do a really good job." Sayo replied firmly all fired up. Making friends and getting to hang out in the library again, this was perfect. Though she did swallow as Haruna smirked and adjusted her glasses, she was very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Very well, then as tradition states I will give you a list of books to find. You have one hour to find them all and be back here. This will test how well you know the library."

"Right!" Sayo was totally in the moment even as the other two members were looking at book girls oddly. Paru pulled out a fold piece of paper and handed it to the eager prospect.

"Your time starts... now!" and with that Sayo took off and promptly ran right into the first shelf behind her. The Library trio winced as Sayo stumbled back onto her rear. Standing and rubbing her head she made a slower pace around the shelf.

"Around not through, around not through." she kept the mantra going until she disappeared amongst the maze of books.

"So when did this tradition start?" Yue asked in a bored tone as she sipped the last of her Tomato Apple soda.

"All traditions start somewhere Yue-chan." Haruna said with a mischievous grin.

"That's not very nice Haruna." Nodoka added with a small frown.

"Aw now don't gang up on me, it's all in fun. Besides she seemed fine with it." Paru waved off the accusation and pulled out her copy of the list. "This will give us an idea of how well she knows things around here. I picked books from all over the library." Yue and Nodoka scrunched in to get a look at the book list.

"Some of these are top shelf books." Nodoka noted glancing to the pair of ladders a little ways away. The girl would have to run all the way back here to get them.

"She'll figure that out before she gets too far."

"I don't recognize this one though..."

"Ah, that's from the adult section."

"Eh?!" Nodoka flushed a deep read while Yue pinkened slightly.

"Might as well see how extensive her knowledge is, she seems so innocent after all." Haruna snickered at the thought. Having a new member should be a lot of fun.

1234321

Sayo slowed only a little ways after getting out of sight; she looked up to the towering shelves. Swallowing she strode closer to one of the shelves, tentatively she reached out. With some minor hesitation she lightly touched one of the rough leather bindings. "I can touch them" She smiled softly tracing her finger across a line of books before pulling one out. She opened it up flipping though the pages the scent of old ink and paper filled her nose, a small droplet falling from her cheek to the opened page. "I can really touch them again..." she close the book and hugged it letting about a small amount childish laughter. "I'm going to read everything!" she said excitedly before taking off with a smile that wouldn't leave her face. She felt like she was walking on air... which she was.

1234321

The hour was coming to a close and the three 'senior' members of the exploration club were worried. Sayo hadn't returned for the ladder or even to ask for help. "You don't think she got lost, do you?" Nodoka asked with a note of concern.

"She said she was familiar with the library." Yue replied in her usual tone. Haruna scratched the back of her head, feeling a little guilty.

"Well, we'll just have to find her. All the underground routes are locked up so she shouldn't be too hard to find." The three struck out to find the newbie, hoping Haruna's fun hadn't gotten the girl too riled up. It took a little searching but they managed to spot Sayo in the general reading area, with a large about of books stacked at her side.

"Sayo?" Haruna ventured but the girl seemed wrapped up in her reading, Yue moved over to the girl's side and snapped twice causing her to jump a little.

"What? Oh... has it been an hour already?" The transfer student blushed, offering an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I was heading back but I spotted a few books I hadn't read in ages and I guess I lost track of time."

"Don't worry Sayo-san; it happens to all of us." Nodoka said with a small smile peeking out from her half covered face. How many times had she gotten off of library duty only to remain inside another hour because a title caught her eye?

"So you managed to finish the list?"

"Oh yes, um they're in here somewhere." a little flustered Sayo began working through the piles by her side to pull out the choice books. "I managed to get all but one,"

"Well you probably could have gotten a ladder." Yue pointed out casually but was impressed; getting all but one was not something most casual goers could accomplish.

"Eh? No I got that one."

"Really? How? It was shelved at the tip top." Haruna asked. Sayo looked panicked for a moment before chuckled nervously.

"It wasn't that high, guess someone took it down huh?" She laughed a little bit afterward causing the trio to regard her with dubious looks before letting it slide.

"So which on did you miss?" Haruna asked looking to her list.

"Um third from the bottom... I'm not old enough for that section," she said blushing at the thought of it.

Haruna blinked, clearly surprised. "Well you can't take them out but you could have gone in."

"No, a junior high student shouldn't be going into that section." Sayo said firmly with a nod, "Those books are inappropriate." Paru sweatdropped as Nodoka allowed the slightest of giggles. Yue allowed a small smirk.

"Not everyone is corrupted like you." she needled Haruna, the artist twitching slightly as she laughed off the barb. It didn't take long for the artist to recover her composure. Even if the new girl was as innocent as she seemed she could be brought over to the dark side.

"I suppose your right Sayo-chan. But you did a very good job considering." Haruna watched the girl's face light up. "I think you'd make a nice addition to the club."

"Really?" Nodoka nodded as Yue gave a stone faced thumbs up.

"Welcome aboard Sayo-chan."

"Thank you!" she jumped up and gave the three a big hug, Honya let up a surprised eep as the new girl held the three of them tightly. she couldn't even move from the grip the girl had on them . The shorter Yue coughed a little as the tight grip had momentarily blocked off her air.

"You're a lot stronger then you look Sayo," Haruna said bluntly. The new girl looked down with a powerful flush.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to things." she admitted getting puzzled looks for her comment.

"Right... well we need to clean things up before heading to the party. How about we all get these books back on the shelves?" Paru spoke up getting a round of affirmatives. Sayo's smile couldn't possibly get brighter she helped the girls put the books back on the shelves. This was even better then reading!

1234321

"This is a lot of crap." Ranma muttered looking over the list, dressed in his usual training outfit or Chinese style shirt and pants. At his sides were Asuna and Konoka both having changed into more casual clothes.

"Well, we need snacks for the whole class Ranma."

"Okay Ko-chan, then why am I coming? It ain't my class."

"Because." she patted his arm, "We need the help of a big strong man like you to get everything to the picnic spot." she said cheerfully.

"But you already have Asuna, she is basically like a guy. Ow!" He rubbed his side where he was elbowed by a clearly un-amused redhead.

"Just stop whining, it'll be fun." Asuna said as they headed into the store. "Besides Ranko was going to but she's busy helping Ako out. Consider it a favor to her as well."

"Okay okay. Sheesh." Ranma smirked a little ruffling the girl's hair, "Don't get so bent out of shape." he smiled as she swatted the hand away with pinkened cheeks. Konoka ripped the list into three parts and handed them out.

"Everyone grab what's on your list and not a thing more, we're on a budget." Konoka said waving her finger at them. The pigtailed boy offered a mock salute.

"Aye aye Ko-chan."

"Idiot." Asuna said in an amused tone shaking her head. With that they split, Ranma heading one way and the girls the other. Asuna bore a thoughtful expression that caught her friend's interest.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really... well," she frowned a little. "Konoka, we've both known Ranma for years now. We met all at the same time."

"Right." Konoka looked a little worried as to where this conversation could be leading but tried not to show it.

"Well after all this time I really couldn't help but notice..." Asuna looked uncomfortable. Konoka was sweating a little herself, had Asuna noticed the curse? How similar the Saotome's act and- "Why does he like you so much more?"

"Eh?" Konoka's thought train derailed. There were many casualties.

"It's just that... I mean we hang out a lot and his cousin is one of our good friends but your always 'Ko-chan' and I'm just Asuna." her hair bells jingled as she shifted a little. "It's stupid okay but I guess I thought after so much time I'd be A-chan or something." she muttered.

"Asuna..."

"Is it because I'm too boyish? Does me teasing him back annoy him or something? I just don't get it." she crossed her arms.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd care about something like that." Konoka stated gaining a slow smile.

"Yeah well I do." Asuna snapped back turning her gaze away. Konoka looked up to the ceiling.

"You don't have to worry Asuna-chan. Ranma cares about you; he actually holds your opinion highly." Konoka said glancing over to see a shocked expression and giggling a little. "Ranma likes to act tough but he's actually quite sensitive about the people he's close to. He'd jump in the line of fire for any of his friends and if we were so inclined we could destroy him with a few harsh words." the tone had gone from playful to a more serious note. "Always be sure to keep an open mind. It's not my place to say exactly but I can tell you this. Ranma is Ranma, what you see is what you get. Ranma can't be anyone else but himself. Always try to remember that. Okay?" she held Asuna's gaze until she gave a small nod.

"That some kind of riddle?"

"Something like that." Konoka replied dubiously before gaining a mischievous grin. "Soo... how long have you been crushing on Ranma?"

"What? I am not crushing!"

"You so are."

"Heh this coming from the girl who goes out on dates with him."

"Dates?" Konoka blinked not expecting things to get turned back on her.

"Of course, you two go out all the time. You take him shopping or go out to eat." Asuna smirked a little as she got the high ground on the banter. "So is there anything YOU want to tell me?"

"Those weren't dates... I think." Konoka sweatdropped, she really hadn't thought much on it. But from an outsider's point of view... "We're just friends."

"Suuure." the red head replied, clearly unconvinced as she went to split up but Konoka trialed at her heels trying to plead her case with a light blush. A few aisles down Setsuna looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Dating?" She muttered feeling a little bothered at the idea, but she had witnessed it after all. "Ouja-sama and Saotome..." She had seen her along with Ranma in both his forms alone many times. It was a wonder no one at class had made a deal about it like that Ghost girl. The swordswoman frowned and shook her head but could not help but feel bothered by the idea.

Ranma sneezed and scratched his nose. "Hm. I hope I'm not coming down with something."

1234321

Ranko sneezed twitching her nose a little in confusion. "Hm, I hope I'm not coming down with something." She stated before shifting her grip on her bags. It had been a mostly successful trip, they'd spent less then the stipend they had been given but Ako seemed to be a bit worse for wear. She held a bag of groceries against her chest trying to hide her burning face. "Ah come on don't pout you did okay for newbie." Ranko said offering her a big grin. "Besides I think that last guy really dug your stuttering. Maybe Bookstore is on to something there." The martial artist continued on jovially as her companion whimpered and continued to try and hide behind the bag.

"I feel so dirty..."

"Ah come on. Ain't like we stole it or nothin' they like to give pretty girls gifts is all." Ranko said with a sly grin getting Ako to slowly peek out.

"Pretty?"

"Yeah course you are. I don't know why you seem to think your not."

"I'm just average. The other girls like Iincho and Akira are tall and beautiful... Makie and Yuna are more fun to be around... you and Asuna are so rowdy and confident." The nurse gave a small sigh. "All I can do is just watch from the sidelines. Like an extra in a movie you know. Just There." She said with a forced smile, it was a conversation she'd had with herself on more then one occasion. Ranko casually switched both her bags to one hand and moved to Ako's side before whacking her in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Hey don't talk about yourself like that." Ranko said in a much calmer tone.

"But-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it." she cut the girl off. "Look you need more work on yer confidence but I will not put up with quitters. I said I was gonna help you and I am, but you have to help yourself too. Got it?" Ranko spoke in a calm rational voice. Ako looked unsure at first, the back of her head still aching; a light tap from a fighter like Ranko could sting.

"I-I guess so..."

"Good, we'll keep working on that confidence of yours and you'll be breaking hearts with the best of them." She said regaining her mischievous smirk. Ako colored but smiled a little.

_Me?_ Her eyes turned to Ranko's casual stride and proud air about her. _I could never be like you... but maybe if I could get a little._ she smiled as a picture of Ranma's smiling face holding a hand out to her. _Maybe I could do it..._

There worked they're way off the path, distant chatter and giggles could be heard from a crowd in the distance. Class 3-A Picnic was already in swing it seemed. Most everyone was there it seemed.

"Yo, You started without us. That's just hurts me." Ranko called out with over dramatized hurt. adding a sniff or two in for good measure. Ako giggled a little at the theatrics. They dropped of their food but before Ako could move over to her friends she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned to see a smiling Ranko... the same smile that put her on edge. "Um Ranko-san?"

"I arranged one last task for ya."

"At the picnic?" Ako slumped a little. "But can't I talk with my friends."

"You can in a sec." she put her arm around the nurse and turned her. "I thought you could get a little practice in." Ranko said cheerfully as Ako paled. No more then ten feet away was one Ranma Saotome, sitting with Konoka and Asuna. She let out a slight squeak unable to vocalize her growing fear. "Hey don't get like that, think of it as practice for that special guy. 'Sides if he says anything stupid I'll kick his ass." Ranko continued on cheerfully oblivious to the girl's panicked thoughts.

_Oh god... I... I can't just walk up and talk to Ranma!... but I-If Ranko finds out I'm trying date her cousin_ she whimpered at the thought. The redhead didn't take seem to take kindly to girls asking to get set up. Slowly Ako gave a nod and found herself pushed forward. She slowly started creeping forward; she could distinctly hear several conversations stop, though whether that was truth or her own paranoia messing with her.

"Um," she swallowed "H-hello." she greeted getting all three's attention.

"Oh Ako-san hey, take a seat." Asuna invited patting the ground.

"Yeah we're just catching up with Ranma-kun after his latest trip." Konoka added with an inviting smile. "Don't worry he doesn't bite."

"Oi! What am I, a dog?"

"Well you share a lot of similar qualities." Asuna replied with a little smirk. Ranma stuck his tongue out at her and pulled down an eyelid, bringing a twitter of nervous giggles from the nurse. "Ah not you too, ganging up on me."

"N-no I didn't mean t-" Ako looked horrified at her slip waving her hands defensively.

"Chill, just teasing ya a little. You need to relax." Ranma cut her off offering a dazzling smile that sucked the energy from her legs bringing her to a seated position across from him, powerful blush on her face.

"Sorry." It was silent for a moment as the other three watched her collect herself. "Saotome-san..."

"Yeah." he replied patiently. Asuna and Konoka couldn't help but wonder if Ako had finally gotten up the nerve to confront Ranma; it was almost like a soap opera. They remained quiet, eating the snacks and watching carefully.

"I... I re... um." Ako stumbled hands clenched in her lap as if trying to summon all her willpower. Ranma couldn't help but agree with his other half, it seemed Ako was painfully shy, hell if she was having this much trouble with him how could she even talk to the guy she likes? "I-I was wondering... I-If you ah..." she swallowed and tried to calm herself pushing for one last effort. "I... Really l-li.. I really like fried eel!" she said suddenly veering of her original 'script' in panic. Ranma blinked in confusion as Asuna, Konoka, and a few girls off to the side all fall over.

"Mm, well I can't say I've had it too much myself. But I'll eat just about anything." Ranma replied with a sweatdrop as Ako remained bent over holding her head _Man that must have taking a lot out of her._

_I'm such an idiot..._ Ako bemoaned mentally. Fortunately enough an arrival brought attention away from her failure.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Negi arrived with a rather pretty young girl in a bunny suit behind him. Despite the size difference she was unable to break his grip and looked supremely embarrassed.

"Ooh Sensei brought a cute date!" Sakurako gushed moving with the others to get a better look.

"A bunny outfit?" Madoka scratched her chin.

"But she can really make that outfit work." Misa argued getting nodded from her fellow cheerleaders.

"It's a Bunny!" the twins cheered in unison.

"Wow, she's pretty cute." Ranko and Ranma muttered in unknowing unison. At the boy's voice the girl stiffened into a statue.

"Dating a playboy bunny. Way to go Sensei!" Yuna cheered passing a thumbs up. The girl in question was blushing something powerful and looked downright scared. Asuna cocked her head a little.

"Wait... Negi, isn't that C-"

"Sensei give me back my glasses!" The girl cried out in a panic grabbing the pair from his hand her long flowing hair swishing into the boys face. His nose twitched, a perfumed scent in her hair irritating his nose. He took a reflexive breath, Asuna immediately tensed and slipped behind the boy so not to be caught in the upcoming sneeze.

"Ah choo!" a powerful wind swept though the picnic, The bunny girl was caught in the butter zone of the wild surge and found her clothes dissolving in to Sakura petals fluttering away and littering the picnic area. There was a moment of shocked silence; the girl was left with only her glasses and her panties.

"Wh-what just..." The girl wasn't even sure how to react but shouts from the side broke through her mind.

"Wow her outfit turned into flower petals!" Fuuka shouted excitedly.

"That was a great trick!" Fumika agreed.

"Nice job Sensei!" Sakurako was practically bouncing with the twins, she loved magic shows. Both Ranma and Ranko were turned away with bright blushed holding their noses. The Girl scanned the crowd before a few tears comes from her eyes and bolted. "Where is she going? Is the show over?" the cheerleader asked clearly disappointed.

"Wait, that's Hasagawa!" Ako pointed out

"What?! No way." Makie rubbed her eyes and tried to get a better look.

"It is Chisame! I didn't know she was an exhibitionist- yo." Chao stated cheerfully.

"I don't know anyone named Hasagawa, you must be mistaken!" Chisame called out as she continued to run half the class in pursuit. Negi was blushing and confused, why did things always turn out like that? A hard smack to the back of his head caused him to look up to Asuna.

"Can't you control yourself better?"

"S-sorry," he muttered as he watched Chisame disappear over a hill with 3-A at her heels.

"You don't do that often do you?" Ranma asked carefully, a little blood dripping past his fingers.

"No/Yes" Negi and Asuna stated in unison, the boy blushing brightly and looking down. Ranko wiped a little blood from her nose.

"I'll keep that in mind."

1234321

Evangeline closed the shutters of her window with a smirk. She moved over to her closet and pulled out a tailored black dress, fitting in to her gothic lolita style. Pulling her hair fee and out across her back she headed to the stairs. Her movements were brisk and eager, Her maid dolls bowed in her presence regarding her as she took a cloak and points hat from the coat rack. One of the maids approached with a small bow.

"It is late Mistress, would you like your bedclothes prepared?" her tone calm and respectful. The 'girl' blinked in confusion as Eva chuckled.

"No, I'm going to be a bit late tonight." The dark mage said smiling revealing a pair of fangs as her swung the door open and jumped, her cloak billowing out into ragged wings as she too to the sky. The clouds moving to reveal the dull glow of the full moon.

1234321

Moonlight cast through the treetops of the forests outside Mahora academy. Nestled in between the tall trees and a river was a well used camp site. Kaede Nagase crouched by her barrel bath tending the flames to get the water to a proper temperature. It had been a hard evening of training but she'd had enough fun at the picnic to pass her time. She gave an easy smile at the memory before standing upright.

"That should do." Without a care she stripped naked and slowly eased into the hot water. The chunin gave a pleased sigh as she look to the open sky. Many of the stars were obscured by cloud cover, even the moon was only peeking through.

"Hm." Slowly a small frown slipped onto Kaede's face as she looked to the sky. For some reason the air felt heavy, "This one feels uneasy..."

to be contined

AN - NOW the Eva arc begins, this was mostly tying up loose ends, starting new plots, and giving a few side characters some show. Now the drama and a nice bit of humor are to follow. Hope your ready for it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Comments

DragoFlare 4000 - Yes negi will be having two partners for the bridge fight. I have it planned out and you'll have to wait and see who it is. The AU of this will really start to show this chapter :)

Hyperionthewatcher - that is my goal to giv e some fun to character overlooked... you can expect more girls that hang in the background to step up.

Anime-Freak317 - aye ako's scar will come into play later on. Ranma has never really noticed it since as Ranko he doesn't peep on the girls. But it will show up later as ako will be showing up more and more. Heh, the Twins WILL be having a larger part in this. Though they still have time before they step up.

Note on Names - I will be sure to go back and fix those.

Note on splitting - Ranma and Ranko **are** splitting, something I planned out from the beginning but it will not be as you all are likely expecting. I will not go into details of hows or after effects but I want you to know it's not the central aspect of this stroy. this is going to have much adventure, drama and comedy as well as the melding of Ranma and Negima worlds.

Thanks once more to my betas Six string samurai and Primura as well as everyone from TFF that have enjoyed this fic and helped me continue making it.

Chapter 9

When confronted with a predator, prey can't help but act like prey. They run, evade, wish, hope. They do all that they can to escape their fate. A true predator must in turn love the hunt, revel in the chase, and relish the capture. When the full moon rose Evangeline was a true predator.

She had spotted Makie returning after a late night work out, and immediately led the girl into a chase down Sakura Lane. Cheerful, lively girls had always been her favorite. Always excitable, and reliably, the easiest to scare. In general any blood was good enough; most vampires didn't have the luxury of being picky after all. But that didn't mean that there wasn't a way to 'season' your meal. The blood of someone high on emotions had much more of a 'bang' to it. Fear and Lust were the most common choices, as they were some of the more powerful and easiest to create. Eva thus had entered a balancing match, she wanted to scare up Makie best she could but couldn't draw things on too long lest she be noticed. The remote route of Sakura Lane was the prime spot due to the infrequency of patrols and its tended use late in the night.

_That should be good enough_ The dark mage flicked her wrist sending a strand of her invisible puppet wire to catch the girl's ankle. A casual yank sent the gymnast tumbling to the ground. She landed and slowly strode forward, confident that her identity concealing glamour shadowed her face from sight. She smirked revealing her gleaming fangs; wire discreetly wrapped around the girl should she manage to break her gaze. She gave a dark chuckle as she pinned the girl against a tree and bite. Makie squealed and shuddered before passing out, falling limp in her grasp. The girl's blood burned with energy, Evangeline hadn't felt this alive in some time.

"Mm," she pulled back and licked her lips. "I'll be able to give that Saotome brat a lesson for running that smart mouth of his tomorrow. But first things first." She kissed her fingers causing them to glow with dark energy. "_**By the all consuming darkness I bind this girl to me. My blood to yours, you are my puppet. Obey your master. Thou shall it be!**_" Makie shuddered and whimpered as the dark energy fed into the open bite marks sealing them up leaving only a bruise. The gymnast slowly brought her head up and opened her eyes, now yellow and slit like an animals.

"Mistress." she spoke in a distant tone, fangs clear in the moonlight. "What is your wish?"

"Wait underneath the surface. When the time comes I will call you. Until then you will forget this night." The vampire instructed calmly. The girl nodded and her eyes faded back to her usual color before rolling back and passing out once, more. Evangeline stood and took to the skies once more.

"You better be ready, Negi Springfield."

1234321

"You're thinking into things too much Mana."

"I'm telling you there's something strange about that person living across the hall from you. They obviously know more about things around this campus; all things considered you should be cautious." Ranko rolled her eyes as Mana lectured her.

"They were just dolls, heck I got a pair of them when I moved in too. Though I think their technique must have improved since I got mine. Yours looks much more professional."

"I think it's cute." Sayo chimed in. "I only wish they would have met me if they could see me. It was very lonely before I met Ranma." she frowned slightly at the thought as her roommate gave a snort of frustration.

"You're both far too careless... I'll just have to get to the bottom of this myself." The mercenary chose to ignore the eye rolling. After all, someone spiritually aware enough to have seen Sayo on Mahora grounds couldn't be normal.

"Morning Ranko-chan!" Konoka called out from up ahead. The arguing trio sped up the pace a bit to catch up. The six continued along at a steady pace, passing the commute with idle conversation. Sayo and Konoka had hit it off over the last week or so and were chatting amiably. Ranko and Asuna always spent the trip either chatting our exchanging banter though the observant Mana had a habit of chiming in and disarming both girls when she every felt the need. Negi was given a rare chance to mull over the last week.

Despite his sister's urgency he had decided it would be for the best to put aside searching for a partner. It was bad enough his class now thought he was some sort of prince or some nonsense. Granted even only knowing half of the class he could already find some strong candidates among the girls... the second was in finally meeting Ranko's mysterious cousin face to face. They had had a very brief meeting during the love potion 'incident' but fortunately the older boy seemed not to look down on that as too great a negative. There was some sort of family relation in that the boy was quite elusive and the teacher had yet to get a formal sit down with the boy to find out the stem of Ranko's issues. Information on Jusenkyo had been rare and vague as of yet, but the curses were regarded as quite wild, ancient magic and that the valley should be avoided at all costs. There had yet been a confirmed study of them, much less record of exactly what the curse entailed.

_Maybe I should talk to the headmaster and see if literature from China could be mailed..._

The group filed into the building separating to their seats as the now officially 3rd year girls chatted excitedly. It was a new semester and there was all sort of news to go about. Negi stood at his podium and scanned the many faces. _Still so many I haven't met. I promise to make time for you all._ He smiled, though couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. He turned to the source, a girl with long blond hair, making no secret that she was staring right at him. He quickly scanned his register for the face.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell... Member of the "Go," and tea ceremony clubs. Hm, there's a note from Takamichi... Talk _to her if you're in trouble_." He looked up and found the girl had turned her eyes away. "Odd."

"Negi-Sensei," He turned to the source of the call to see the Guidance Counselor, Shizuna Minamoto. "The school heath check up is today. Please have your class prepared." she said with her usual easy smile.

"Right." he turned to his class. "W-well you heard Shizuna-sensei the check up is today so everyone be ready to take your clothes off." he announced watching a few blushes rise and a few snickers echo up. "Ah..."

"Negi-sensei is such a pervert!" a few of the girls cheered, the boy flushed and rushed out the door.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Ranko slumped into her seat as Negi retreated from the room, Shizuna-sensei moving to take position at the teacher's podium. _Oh man I completely forgot! Damn health check..._ The redhead swallowed as her classmates stood and began to strip. She desperately tried to find someplace to look, momentarily catching eyes with Setsuna who seemed to pass her something close to a warning glare with a flushed face. The girl quickly pulled her eyes away to the relative safety of her desktop. A soft grunt of annoyance came from her side as Chisame stood clearly not looking forward to this herself, a flash of bunny ears and bare skin flashed to the forefront of Ranko's mind her face immediately deepening in color. The pigtailed girl stood and rushed over to a corner to change leaving both her desk mates to cast confused glances her way.

"Keh, freak." Chisame muttered shaking her head while Zazie merely looked on curiously as the normally confident Saotome carefully disrobed in the back.

"There she goes again?" Kazumi said with a smirk, "Of all the girls you'd never expect it from Saotome." General nods of accent came from the girls around her.

"I don't get it; I'd kill for a body like that." Madoka crossed her arms.

"Maybe she's just not comfortable. You know all those fighting scars, or that weird thing on her neck."

"What is that anyway? I always thought it was some kinda botched Tattoo." Sakurako chimed in setting up for debate.

"She doesn't talk about it. Oh maybe it's some sort of some super secret fight club." Modoka piped in once more getting a few interested murmurs.

"If, if she doesn't want to talk about it then we shouldn't discuss it like she's not here." Ako spoke up giving a glance to her confidence tutor. Perhaps she had more in common with the girl then she'd first though. Akira nodded.

"Ako's right, that's not fair at all to Saotome-san."

"Fair enough but I can't help but be curious." The reporter shrugged, the Saotome pair was one of her biggest stories in progress after all. Setsuna passed a small glance to Ranko, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach.

"Guilty?" The kendoka flinched out of surprise before looking to the towering figure of Mana.

"No, Saotome's the one that should be guilty." She placed her clothes in a neat pile on her desk. "This is not an occasion to be lenient on him."

"What? She's a girl now after all, that's all that really matters." the mercenary shrugged with an amused smirk as Setsuna glared up at her.

"That body is a magical creation, Ranma is a boy. Are you really okay with a boy sitting in the corner at a time like this?" she whispered harshly.

"Actually I could care less. This a perfect time for me to show him what I have to offer, when no one would think anything of it." Mana winked and began to undress leaving the swordswoman to just stare at the outright admission.

The central focus of the day was the newest girl in class. A blushing Sayo found herself surrounded by several girls as they waited for their turn to be checked.

"Sayo-chan you're in such good shape, fit and slim. I wish I had your body." Konoka pouted a little. "You'll have to share your secret."

"It's nothing special really."

"Nice tattoo."

"Yah makes you look like a tough girl."

"Hm? It's nothing like that." Sayo squeaked as a pair of hand creep out from behind her and gave her a squeeze. Scarlet bloomed brightly across her face as a snicker reached her ear.

"Not bad... Considering your athletic frame."

"H-Haruna." Sayo squeaked trying to dislodge the mangaka.

"Now now, just calm down. Just getting a proper measurement," another squeeze and an 'eep'. Even as the girls giggled Sayo's body tensed unused to the fondling.

"Let go!" Her body moved on its own, she crouched and shifted her balance unsteadying Haruna's own. With a swift move her elbow shot back into her 'assaulter' knocking the surprised girl free and to the ground. There was a long moment where the only sounds were Haruna's moans. Sayo gasped and moved to the wounded girl's side. "Haruna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! A-are you okay?"

"Fine cough I-I'm sure I deserved that." she groaned holding her stomach. That girl really was stronger then she looked. Kaede 'hmmed' lightly before nodding.

"That was a pretty solid strike. This one is impressed-de gozaru."

"Yes, good balance and foot work." Ku Fei nodded before giving a bright smile switching to her native language. (I don't quite recognize your style. What is it you practice?) Her words smooth and far less jumbled than her Japanese.

"I don't really practice. Just a few things of self defense." the undead girl lied sweating a little.

"Oh you speak Chinese?" Nodoka chimed in suitably impressed.

"No, I don't know a word of it. I've never been good with languages." Sayo admitted with a light blush as stares bore into her most notably from a confused Ku Fei. "What? What did I say?"

"Hm, I wonder where Maki-chan is today?" Ako frowned scanning the room.

"Yes, it is strange that she'd skip over the health check. Perhaps she was worried about the weighing a measurements?" Akira suggested not able to think of much. A small bit of dark laughter bubbled up from Misa, catching her classmates' attention.

"Perhaps IT got her?"

"It?"

"Yes, Haven't you heard the rumor going around the dorms?"

"Ah you mean the Vampire of Sakura lane right?" Misora clarified getting a few puzzled looked. Misa gave a firm nod. The girls began to gather, rumors were as good as any news to a group of junior high girls.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of it? It's been around for a while now but they say when the moon is full it appears amongst the row of sakura trees on the path to the dorms." She covered her face, continuing on dramatically "Cloaked in shadows, dark clothes fluttering in the breeze." She allowed her voice to trail dubiously before she revealed it with a pair of fangs in her mouth. "A blood sucking vampire!" The twins squealed and both Sayo and Nodoka hid behind the closest person. Asuna rolled her eyes as things began their usual path toward being totally out of control.

"Geez you guys. There's no way that rumor can be true. Stop acting like idiots and line up." There was little stop as Konoka had used the chalkboard to draw up a picture of the 'vampire' that had somehow twisted into the Chupacabra of Mexican lore during the madness.

"Ah you're no fun Asuna. Come on at least admit you're a little scared." Sakurako wheedled.

"There's no way something like that exists in Japan." stubborn though she sounded her mind had begun to wander. After all mages existed and were quite real, then that huge rock thing in the library. Would it really be that much of a stretch for vampires... put in that light this was a much more worrying thought.

"Yes Asuna Kagurazaka," the girl turned to see an unexpected figure. The European transfer student was offering her a rather dubious smile. "The vampire in the legend loves cheerful, energetic girls like you." an ever so slight smirk reached the girls lips. "I'd watch my neck."

"Wow, Evangeline spoke up." Sakurako muttered, the blond usually didn't talk to anyone. Asuna was struck silent, for some reason the petite girl's words gave her an uneasy feeling. Toward the back of the room Ranko frowned and closed her hand into a slight fist but remained silent.

On the other side of the door Negi frowned, he couldn't hear the dialogue but for some reason there was some thing off. "What could that be?" he looked up at the rapid approach of footsteps. A worried looking Yuna paused, gasping for breath. "Yuna-san? What's wrong?"

"It's Makie, she..." the sporty girl looked down unsure exactly what to say. "Makie's unconscious!"

The class got dressed on mass and headed out, clearly in concern of Makie's condition. As most of the girls rushed to the nurse alongside their teacher Ranko hung back a little move closer to her current partner. "You're always are on me about keepin' my mouth shut. Hypocrite."

"Come now, allow a girl a little fun. I think my late night excursion left me a bit more 'lively'." Evangeline passed no look to the girl as she dressed herself. The pigtailed girl grimaced a little at the topic but said nothing on it. "Besides I have a feeling I'll be giving our sensei a proper test tonight, I left some breadcrumbs for him to follow."

"Do you want my assistance?"

"No I shouldn't need it, Chachamaru will be with me. He hasn't partnered yet as I have seen. Who knows, maybe I can end this tonight."

"Mm fair enough..." Ranko started to move away but paused before looking back. "Oh and Eva." Her hand sped out but was caught by Chachamaru. A single dainty finger extended a mere inch away from touching the dark mage's forehead. "Joking or not, don't ever threaten my friend like that." Evangeline blinked she hadn't been prepared for any such assault but looking back it wasn't wholly unexpected considering her partner's 'morals'.

"Don't tell me what to do kid." she held the redhead's gaze evenly. Ranko relaxed her arm, which was in turn let go by the android. Seeming to accept the blonde's 'apology' she started out pausing at the door.

"...Just... Just try not to hurt him too bad." she muttered before slipping out to join the others. Evangeline kept a neutral face, looking to her companion's exit for a few moments before glancing to Chachamaru.

"Come on, we need to prepare for tonight." her amusement had dulled considerably.

"Yes Evangeline-sama."

1234321

3-A was gathered around the nurse's office, Makie lay in a seemly peaceful slumber. "Shizuna-sensei, what happened to Makie-san?"

"Well I'm not too sure. It seems she was found sleeping on Sakura Lane."

Whispers spread amongst the girls at that, though a few of the girls put up a good face about it.

"Well it doesn't seem like that big of a deal, she just fell asleep." Fuka said with a forced carefree air about it. Sakurako nodded.

"Perhaps she tried sweet sake again, she never had a great tolerance." the more rational theories seemed to calm the tension in the room. Negi on the other hand held a different theory. He approached the girl's bedside, a slight frown appearing as he felt it.

_It's weak... but there is definitely some lingering magic._ He lightly brushed the girls hair aside but saw nothing to telling on her neck, just a light bruise. Hardly substantial evidence. _Another mage on campus, this could be bad._

"Negi."

"Hm?" he broke from his musing to see Asuna, concern evident on her expression.

"Is... Is there a problem? You got quiet all of a sudden." A smile bloomed across his face as he addressed the class at whole.

"There's no need to worry about Makie-san, seems she's just a bit anemic. Best thing we can do is let her get her rest." he turned more directly to his roommates. "Asuna-san I'm going to be a bit late tonight, I'll probably be eating out for dinner."

"Oh, um okay..." she accepted his words easily enough but she couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Further off to the side Mana watched the proceedings as she leaned against the wall.

"Curious, hm?" Setsuna queried looking on front not far off.

"I don't know, I think there's a lot better reasons for this then Vampires... if something of that strength had shown itself we would have disposed of it by now.

"True enough I suppose..." the swordswoman eyed her charge for a moment."I think I will keep a closer eye on oujou-sama though."

"That is your choice Setsuna." the mercenary replied smoothly before her eyes feel back to the sleeping gymnast.

_"A non-involvement fee?"_

_"Yes, I'm willing to pay you if you will look the other way on a few upcoming incidents." Evangeline stated calmly._

_"A mercenary I may be but I do have a duty to this campus."_

_"Don't worry, I assure you no one will be seriously harmed. I've served my time I just merely want to break this unfair contract I'm bound too." the petite blond smiled ever so slightly. "I'm sure you've had a similar situation in the past." Mana frowned slightly but would not verify the connection._

_"It won't be cheap."_

_"I thought as much. Why don't we talk more specific numbers Tatsumiya-san?" the smile morphed into a pleased smirk._

Mana closed her eyes and stood up right. "Either way this is none of my business." she stated softly before leaving. Setsuna cast her occasional partner a puzzled look.

"Mana?" the bodyguard gripped her weapon cloth bound weapon tightly. That had been a warning. Her eyes turned once more to Konoka who seemed to be chatting amiably with the spirit girl Sayo. She would definitely need to keep a better eye on her tonight.

Listening in another girl pondered the words herself... something was up.

1234321

The night air held a crisp note to it, the full moon hanging lazily in the sky above. Konoka looked up to the stars, "It's kind'a creepy tonight. I wonder if a vampire really would show up."

"Oh come on Konoka, it's just a rumor, fun to talk about, but totally fake." Asuna put up a good front despite her own personal doubt.

"Asuna may be a bit boring but she's right this is just to get a rise out of everyone." Haruna agreed.

"Who's boring?"

"I suppose your right." Konoka smiled as they reached a T point, Nodoka turning down a different path.

"We're heading back to the room. Don't stay out too late Nodoka." the mangaka waved as her studious friend offered a smile.

"Right." humming a little to herself she started down the path her friends heading back to the dorms. Asuna glanced back with a small amount of concern.

"...You think Honya will be alright?"

"I thought you didn't believe in the vampire?" her roommate replied off-handedly but she didn't seem to comforted herself. "Well... Ranko was pretty insistent that we go right home." she bit her lip slightly. _Ranma looked so serious... and Sayo too._ Konoka paused and gave a smile. "Oops, I think I left something back in academic building. I'll catch up okay." she said turning back they way they had came.

"Konoka? Hey wait up!" she took off after her friend leaving Haruna and Yue to watch on perplexed. What had gotten into them? The bushes rustled slightly and a light creak from one of the nearby trees sped Yue and Haruna back on route... even if they didn't believe in a vampire it didn't make the night any less creepy.

1234321

After a small amount of trepidation Nodoka had made her way down Sakura lane, the usual sounds of night making her jumps and hurry her pace. "I'm not scared... I'm not scared... I'm no-" the flutter of cloth caught her attention; she turned curiously to note a shadowed figure perched upon a lamp pole. A figure wrapped in darkness, eyes glowing with malice.

"Seat 27, Nodoka Miyazaki. Correct?" The figured smiled revealing a pair of gleaming white fangs. The librarian swallowed, body frozen in fright. "No offense, But I'll be taking some of that blood of yours." with a casual jump the vampire dived down toward the girl who, not having the healthiest heart in class fainted. The vampire paused looking down to the girl. "God that was pathetic... at least she could have tried to run or something... Oh well"

"Hold it!" Evangeline hung over the fallen girl. Evangeline looked up to see her target speeding in from above on his staff.

_Heh now the fun begins, lets see what you've got kid._

"Stay away from my student! **Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister.**" he brought one hand free of the staff as he swooped forward hoping to block the vampire from getting to Nodoka. "**11 spirits of wind. Become a seal and bind my enemy! Magic arrows, Binding array!**" He thrust his hand forward and blasts shot outward.

"**Frozen barrier. Reflect.**" a concussive blast was felt when the two magics collided, enough force to rip the hat free from the vampire's head but the barrier held and sent the projectiles scattering away harmlessly.

"Just like a thought, another mage." Negi narrowed his eyes as he knelt by his fallen student's side... she seemed okay.

"My my, you surprised Me." the smoke cleared and Evangeline dropped her glamour spell enjoying the shocked look that appeared on the boy's face. "But I should have expected it, after all you are HIS son."

"E-Evangeline? But you in my class." he shook his head gripping his staff tightly. "What are you doing? Attacking girls at night, you're a mage!"

Konoka paused on the road watching the distant figures stand off. "Magic... both of them are radiating magic barriers." she probably would have frowned if she had not been so shocked. How could she have missed that the boy living with her all theses weeks was a mage. She shook herself out of her stupor and reached to the back pocket of her bag, where she kept her wand.

"Konoka you shouldn't have run...off." Asuna trailed off as she saw her friend, wand in hand, looking back to her with a small amount of shock. "Konoka... you?"

"A-Asuna, it's not what it looks like..."

Up ahead unknowing of the sudden audience the vampire chuckled to herself. "Sensei Sensei... there are booth good and bad mages in the world. **Ice lance!**" she gave a nasty smirk tossing out a pair of magical catalysts. Purely on instinct Negi threw up a wind barrier deflecting most of the ice blast. Though unfortunately Nodoka's clothes suffered from the small amount that got through, shattering, and leaving her nearly naked. The boy flushed redirecting his gaze as best he could.

"Not bad, you managed to block..."

"Negi-sensei?!"

"Nodoka!"

Both Konoka and Asuna broke free from their stupors at the greater threat. Evangeline blinked looking back before grunting in annoyance. Negi's eyes widened.

"No leave them alone!"

"Can't you see we're having a private moment? **Prison of ice!**" the pair of catalyst flew out toward the approaching duo. Konoka raised her practice wand with a moment of hesitation she never had to cast under stress like this.

"**P-Practe Bigi Nar: Shield!** a momentary shine of force could be seen which stopped the vials. Though when the vials shattered against it a blast of ice shot through, easily overpowering the simple spell, incasing both girls in a dome of ice.

"Konoka-san, Asuna-san!"

"It's gotten entirely too crowded down here. Sensei... follow if you dare." with that taunt she took back to the skies. Cloak acting like a pair of wings. Negi glared after her for a moment before standing, he had to take care to his students first.

"Sensei." he blinked and turned to see another of the girls from his class.

"Setsuna-san?"

"I will tend to the girl's sensei; you'd best pursue the perpetrator."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can pierce this spell easily enough."

_Another mage?_ Negi frowned slightly. This was getting somewhat unsettling, but Evangeline was almost out of sight. "Very well. I'll leave it to you." He got onto his staff and took off like a shot in pursuit. the swordswoman watched for a short moment with a little guilt... she could have stopped the catalysts from reaching them but.

_If he gets far enough away Oujou-sama won't follow..._ she took a breath to school her features before turning to the dome. Summoning her Chi she slashed out, cleanly cutting the barrier in two. It dissolved to snow leaving two somewhat bewildered girls.

"Setsuna-san too. Is there anyone that isn't a mage?" Asuna shook her head in frustration, "No time to think about that. I can't let that brat do this by himself. Damn him always getting into trouble," she took off at full speed.

"Asun-"

"Let her go Secchan." Setsuna stopped at the voice, it seemed she'd come to a situation she hadn't quite finished preparing for. She turned to see a small smile on Konoka's face. "Looks like you saved me."

"Oujo-sama." the bodyguard swallowed unsure what to do. She gave a small bow, "It is my duty to serve." she said in a practiced neutral tone. "I should probably ge-"

"Could you help me with Honya-chan?" Konoka smiled walking over to the young librarian. "I don't know if I can carry her to the dorms on my own." Setsuna swallowed once more summoning more willpower not to find some reason to leave... she was needed.

"If that is your wish." Konoka turned toward where her roommates left to and shook her head.

"Just tell her, I'm sure she'd be understanding…huh... You knew, didn't you Ranma." she smiled and shook her head. "You're such a jerk sometimes." her tone held no heat, far more relieved then anything. It had been so difficult to practice and hide her arcane study books.

"Oujou-sama?" she looked back to her old friend, Unconscious Nodoka held in her arms. She smiled brightly at the puzzled expression.

"Hey now don't be so formal. Call me Ko-chan!" her demeanor must have thrown the warrior off guard because she looked somewhat embarrassed as they started back to the dorms.

"That's not the proper way to address someone of your stature Oujou-sama." her voice was calm but her gaze was away, likely due to the pout on Konoka's face.

"Stingy." Konoka stuck out her tongue childishly. "Fine, if you don't call me Ko-chan I'll just have to punish you," the headmaster's granddaughter stated dubiously.

"Eh?!"

1234321

Ranma sat on the roof, back leaning against the railing against as he watched the distant campus. His fists were clenched, hidden in his crossed arms. At his side sitting hugging her knees was Sayo, keeping a companionable silence with the boy. The day had finally come; Ranma would have to live up to the promise he made on that storming night so long ago. Had it been any other teacher it wouldn't have been a problem but Negi...

_"Oh no, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just your eyes are so expressive."_

The stupid brat that wouldn't take a hint and leave him alone. The kid that was too curious for his own good.

_"Ranko, I just want to help you. Please let me..."_

The first teacher to make an effort. The first teacher to look through the cocky grin and see the empty apartment he came home to.

_"It's not right for you to hold so many burdens on your own."_

Ranma lowered his head, his hands clenching tightly on his pant legs. Why couldn't that kid have just taken things at face value? Why did he have to care so damn much when it's not his business? A slight weight on his shoulder made the boy stiffen for a moment. Without prompting Sayo had lent over and rested her head on his shoulder, one of her slender armed hugging him. He relaxed and slowly put his own arm around her returning the gesture. They both turned their eyes to the night sky and the full moon hanging overhead. Nothing could be done tonight, tomorrow would be the telling day of where he would go from here.

1234321

"This school definitely has some problems." Konoka said shaking her head. She passed a steaming cup of tea to Nodoka, the poor girl clothed only in a blanket.

"Thank you..." Honya stared into the cup, snuggling closer to her blankets. "I can't believe I scared myself like that. It's so embarrassing," she whimpered looking down.

"It happens to the best of us Nodoka, what with everyone getting all worked up after all."

"Indeed, there is nothing on this campus that you need to fear." Setsuna chimed in from her spot by the wall. The girl nodded slightly unused to hearing the other speak to her.

"Did anything else happen in your dream? Dreams are after all one of the stories of yourself if you know how to read them." Setsuna had to admit that Konoka was quite adept at shifting the focus away from the truth. That skill coupled with the memory cantrip she had utilized had left the librarian fully convinced that it was all just a nightmare.

_You are fearsome in your own right Ojou-sama_

" Well um...I think." a slight flush could be seen though the girls long bangs. "I think sensei rescued me. H-he looked fiercely protective as he um... h-held me." she whispered the last part out. The whole dream was fuzzy, but that was the nature of such things. _But having such a dream well I'm naked... Am I some kind of sleep striping pervert?_ her face burned at the thought.

"Heh that's not hard to read at all. It seems your harboring some feelings for Negi-kun. Good to see you're starting to get over your fear some."

"No! I um..." she turned back downward. "He's just... just very admirable. He works very hard."

"And he's very cute."

"Yes he- eep!" she tried to catch herself hiding behind her cup. Konoka giggled a little bit at the reaction. Sometimes it was too easy.

"Aw calm down I'm sorry about the teasing." she placed her own tea down. "Negi is a sweet boy so it's perfectly understandable, but you have a lot of competition so if you really like him try not to sit back too long. I'm willing to help if you need it."

"...Th-Thank you Konoka... I'll think about it." she muttered softly before taking a sip from the tea trying to calm her frayed nerves. Konoka smiled turning the smile to Setsuna who had an ever so slight one of her own, though made it vanish immediately for a more neutral look. Fooling no one.

The main topic was currently on hold until Nodoka felt ready to go back to her room. After all with matters of Magic it was best to keep away from prying ears. The swordswoman couldn't help but think this would be a long night, whenever the other pair returned.

1234321

Evangeline rode in the secure grip of her partner, traversing the campus via the androids jetpack. Her face throbbed with pain. "That was unexpected... That girl Kagurazaka. Her kick caught me cleanly despite my barrier being up," she muttered doing her best to ignore the pain. "There are no worries though. He has no partner and even if he somehow attained one, they could not stand up to you and Ranma."

"Thank you for your confidence Evangeline-sama, I will make sure it is not misplaced."

"I know you will Chachamaru." she replied easily as they touched down. Sighing she returned to her feet and rolled her neck. "Mm, the taste is similar though... better then I remember."

"How did your powers test go?"

"Good actually, he was holding back I'm sure but he is much more skilled then his age would suggest." Eva opened the door enjoying stepping in to the warm air of her cottage, having been stripped down to her slip but the boys overcharged disarm spell. "I was originally going to take what I needed and break free but I'm thinking there might be something to this boy."

"Mistress?"

"It has been at least two centuries since I had an apprentice; if he keeps up well enough then I think he could make an excellent servant. After a little breaking of course." she smirked taking some folded nightclothes from one of her doll maids. "I'll be skipping class until the next duel, give him a chance to stew things over. Feel free to tell him if he asks."

"Yes Evangeline-sama."

"I'm going to do a little research before turning in. You're free to do what you like... Oh" the vampire snapped and turned around. "When you see him before class, pass this message onto Saotome. It's our current battle plan." She gave a predator's grin showing her fangs proudly.

Outside a figure shifted and leapt back through the trees, this whole situation was quite interesting...

1234321

"Shh it's okay..."

"S-scary..."

It was long in the night when Asuna led the sniffling Negi back through the hallways of the dorms. The confrontation with Evangeline had gone south fast and if it had not been interrupted Negi would have been left helpless to the vampire's whims. He clung tightly to Asuna's arm; the mental damage from the encounter seeming far more substantial then the bite he'd received. For the first time since his arrival he seemed like any other child, save the fact the monsters haunting him were real.

"It's over Negi, I drove her off she won't be coming back tonight." She spoke carefully trying to keep her patience. This was why she didn't like brats. "Okay?" the boy sniffed and nodded but didn't let go of the death grip on her arm. It was going to be a long night... Scratch that, it already was.

They arrived at the dorm room and Asuna carefully unlocked the door pushing it open she was greeted with the sight of Konoka and Setsuna looking back in return.

"We're back." her roommate was instantly on her feet, concern most evident expression.

"Are you both okay? I was really starting to worry," she gasped at seeing the makeshift bandage on the boy's neck and reddened eyes. She crouched down to get a better look at the boy. "Oh my, what happened?"

"He had a run in with our 'vampire'." Asuna answered managing to break her arm free of the boys grip rolling it to get some feeling back in it leaving Konoka to fuss over the boy.

"Is it true that the assailant was a young girl? I did not get a good look from my position." Setsuna spoke up from her position at the table.

"I'll do you one better, she's from our class."

"No... How could she had gone unnoticed?" the swordswoman clenched her fist, how could she miss a dark mage in such close proximity. "Who?"

"Evangeline."

"Hm. Well I can say I found her rather distant most times but I would not have placed her as one of the undead."

"How do you think I feel? I've been in her class for two years." Asuna sighed and took a seat at the table allowing her head to drop onto the counter.

"Then why strike so openly now of all times?"

"It's my fault..." Negi muttered softly catching the other two girl's attention. They looked on expectantly as he hesitated, Konoka tending to his wound. "She is trapped here by my father... with my blood she can break the curse."

"Wait, so she attacked Makie just to get your attention?" Konoka frowned. "That's low..."

"Well as far as I can tell Makie-san wasn't hurt, I think it was just a sleep spell."

"Just enough to get you to check it out." Asuna clarified getting small nod from the boy. She couldn't bring herself to berate the boy this time; he was just doing his best to protect the other girls. "Oh How was honya-chan? Did she come out okay?"

"Yes I used a memory charm to make her brush it off as a dream, other then needed a new outfit she'll be just fine." Konoka admitted after a moment, a somewhat nervous chuckle following soon after. She'd been caught by her roommates casting so she didn't want to keep the charade up even if she could help it.

"Hmph I guess that's good, but seriously Konoka, I can't believe you were hiding that from me. How long have you been practicing magic anyway?"

"Only a couple of years here and there... My grandfather doesn't seem to want me to know about magic so I've had to work on my own." she fidgeted a little. "It's supposed to be a secret anyway so I really couldn't say. How was I supposed to know that you knew? Much less that Negi-kun was one too.

"Well fair enough I guess." the red head sighed in annoyance, "Just please tell me that I'm not the only non mage in that class."

"I can clarify that you are not Asuna-san." The swordswoman spoke up. "Though it not my place to expose those that I do know most of the girls to my knowledge are not of magical decent."

"Not including yourself, of course."

"Um yes," she allowed a slight blush. "I am a mage as well, though it is a secondary skill for me." she admitted calmly, as the young teacher and Konoka joined the table.

"So you know sword magic?"

"No, my swords skills are separate but I do dabble in Eastern magic."

"Oh, you're a seal user?" Negi asked, in slightly better spirits though was still glued to Konoka's side at the table.

"Yes, most of my spells are support and recon though nothing offensive. I still have much left to learn with my blade before I could dabble into those spells." she patted the long blade.

"What about you Konoka-san?"

"Huh? Oh, well I'm just a rank amateur. I know some cantrips and my telekinesis is okay but I really can't do anything spectacular." she freely admitted with a smile his way. He nodded absently and allowed his head to droop a little.

_Without a partner... I'm as good as dead._ He turned his eyes to Asuna who gave him a puzzled look in return. It wouldn't be right to ask any of his students for such a thing but... who else was there?

"Pleasantries aside I find this Evangeline situation quite worrying. I will see if I can get to the bottom of this, if I discover anything of note I will be sure to inform you sensei." he managed to give a weak smile and bow.

"I would appreciate that Setsuna-san..."

"In that case I should get going then, it is quite late."

"It is late, why don't you stay the night?" Konoka perked up with a bright smile. The fierce warrior sweated a little.

"Really Ojou-s-" she caught herself as her childhood leveled a disapproving eye on her. "K-Ko-chan." She managed with a slight embarrassed flush, the dark look vanishing immediately. "I really couldn't impose."

"Don't worry will all be turning in now anyway." Asuna said with a shrug. Negi nodded his assent as well; more people in the room the better for his nerves.

"I'll just move my sleeping bag to the-"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor idiot I'll share the bed with you." Asuna said smoothly as she stood and stretched. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her head to the closet to retrieve her pajamas.

"Asuna-san..."

"Hey! This is a one night thing, not a free pass; remember that, okay?"

"Right."

"Awesome it's a sleepover!" Konoka cheered. Setsuna managed a small smile of her own and nodded. Just this once couldn't hurt...

1234321

The train doors opened on and the students made their normal break for school. On an adjacent street rushing to join the mass of humanity were Ranko, Mana, and Sayo. The red head, smile in place, showed no weakness from the night before casually joshing with a subtly smirking Mana. Sayo, who had long since begun cheating with a slight hover, kept pace. The undead girl would occasionally pass worried glances to her friend when she thought she could afford it.

_Ranma..._

"Hm?"

"What is it Mana?"

"At the meeting spot... I believe I see Setsuna."

"Setsuna... was in there with Ko-chan?"

"Yes," as they closed in Ranko could now see what the keen marksman's eyes had spotted long ago. Off in the distance, waiting for their arrival, the headmaster's granddaughter happily chatted away with a somewhat more responsive Setsuna.

"Well I'll be damned..." the red head was somewhat surprised given the swordswoman's mysterious aversion to the girl before. This was at the very least a load off his chest.

"Aw they're getting along! I was so worried about those two." the former spirit said with a bright smile. Though once closing in, another strange scene became apparent. "Ah... Why is sensei being carried over Asuna-san's shoulder?"

"That answer to that will be far more interesting I think." Mana replied coolly, it seemed that Evangeline's 'incidents' would cause a many great things to happen. Though as long as no one is seriously injured...

"Morning Ranko-chan!"

"Mornin' Ko-chan." The red head offered a raised eyebrow to her former bodyguard who casually ignored the bait. "And to you Setsuna."

"Good morning Saotome."

"Asuna-san please put me down, r-really I'm not feeling good." he said struggling though the girl was able to muscle through it easily as they group jogged on in. Ranko chuckled a little regarding the boy's frantic nature.

"Looks pretty lively to me. A story behind this bit of morning entertainment?" she could tell by the pause exactly what was going on but decided to wait and see what he the pair had come up with.

"The brat got himself all worked up last night with those stupid rumors. Scared himself silly." she replied coolly enough despite her whimpering package.

"Well it was pretty scary last night for sure; fortunately I had Secchan to protect me."

"Just doing my duty."

"Wait, you went wandering out last night?" Ranko frowned and turned in mid-stride running backwards at the same speed, not seeming to lose her balance or direction. "I told you not to go out last night. Vampires or not, if there was some bastard going around attacking girls I don't want you to be a target."

"I'm not completely helpless Ranko," Konoka didn't budge at all. "Besides it was just a rumor. Makie wasn't hurt at all."

"Why? Did you see something of note Saotome?" the bodyguard asked, leveling an intense look.

"Course not but it's better to be safe then sorry. 'Sides I could whip three vampires by myself." she deflected the suspicion with a cocky smirk throwing a few jabs at the air. Sayo sweatdropped, while Mana and Konoka rolled her eyes at the bravado.

"Sure Ranko-chan."

"What? I could. Those piles of dust ain't got nothing on me."

"Yes I am sure they are shaking at the mere though to it." The mercenary added her own dry comment to which the girl haughtily turned back around, confident that here acting had thrown off suspicion but she didn't note the contemplative look Negi had passed her way.

1234321

They arrived to a usual raucous room getting a warm greeting from the girls. Makie was up and about none the worse for ware. Evageline was absent, apparently boycotting Negi's class in protest, much to the teacher's relief. Though Chachamaru was respectful to a fault despite her hand in last night's events. The pigtailed girl did little to show any notice of the oddness heading back to her seat. She passed a wave to Zazie who nodded and ignored Chisame, getting better at not picturing the girl naked every time she saw her baring only a slight blush. Fortunately her desk mate held similar distain and didn't even look up at her arrival.

Placing her bags down, she noted a slip of paper in her desk passing. Unmarked but it was folded precisely in half twice, perfectly aligned. She passed a quick look to the android who gave the barest of nods in return. Casually she slipped ht paper into her bag and took out her workbook for another dull day of classes. She really shouldn't have bothered.

Her sensei stood as his podium zoning out eyes passing over the girls. Ranko tried to ignore the slight sinking in her gut, as the class began to whisper and speculate what had their sensei down. Biting her lip she leaned foreword unable to take the lengthy silence. "Yo sensei, quit you dosin,' Ako finished already!" Several eyes turned her way while the rest turned to the boy jarred out of his trance.

"Sorry about that Izumi-san, good work you can sit down." he said with a forced smile. His eyes turned to Ranko giving her a long look that began to leave the martial artist unsettled.

"Ranko-san... I know this is kind of sudden. if you were picking out a partner you wouldn't want a ten year old boy would you?" his tone held a small bit of hope and his eyes were dim from the rash of depressing thoughts he'd run through his mind but the question silenced the wrong... for about a second. A few gasps of surprise, all attention gathering to the back of the room. Ranko felt distinctly uncomfortable with the attention face heating up from embarrassment.

"L-Look sensei, I'm really not looking a-at the moment." She crossed her arms, clearing her throat a little. "Get some sense in your damn head, askin' stuff like that out of the blue!" She growled gathering her annoyance to counter the uncomfortable spot Negi had dropped her in.

"Fair enough I suppose... what about you Miyazaki?" he turned his attention the front and the shy librarian who lit up twice as bright. Ranko gave a sigh of relief slumping back in her seat and covering her heated face.

_Stupid brat... looking for a partner to fight Eva you could at least be a bit more discreet._

"I-I well um... I g-guess t-that would be o-o-ok," the pigtailed girl looked up a bit surprised that the man fearing girl had managed to stutter that out. A real shame a much louder Ayaka had drowned out the girl's confession. It was a nice effort though.

Doing her best to tune out the chaos she contented with just watching from afar. The boy had laughed it all off before things got too out of hand and closed class a little early, he didn't bother hiding the shade of gloom over his head as he made his way out Asuna shortly at his heels... partners coming up once more just before she left.

It was like she'd thrown a hand grenade in the room and left others to deal with the results. The innocent comment didn't take long to spin completely out of proportion. Those in the know were left to boggle at how fast it picked up speed...

"He really is a prince!"

"Yeah this is the classic prince's dilemma!"

"Well the partner would become a queen right?"

"Maybe I should throw my hat in the ring, a life of royalty and cute little guy like Negi-kun. Couldn't be so bad."

"Heh like you'd get picked over me."

"Oh yeah, then well have him choose."

"Yeah! A contest!"

"Awesome."

"Oh, not that crap again." Ranko muttered though felt a hand on his shoulder looking up to see Konoka giving finger to her lips.

"Negi-kun really is feeling down, at the very least this might cheer him up."

"Fine." she sighed and stood. "I won't play voice of reason this time then." she picked up her bag and on turning her eyes back up she was face to face with Ayaka in total 'Iincho' mode.

"And just where are you going Saotome?"

"Out, class is over after all."

"Sorry you're coming with us. We're throwing a 'get together' in the hot springs."

"And just WHY am I coming along? I don't want anything to do with this madness." she replied coolly. She could feel more and more of the girls approaching.

"Well this is an honorable contest and it seemed sensei had some manner of interest in your answer. Why I have no idea. But it won't feel like a proper victory if to don't show." Ayaka covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh unless of course you realized you have no chance, then of course it's perfectly understandable for a destined loser to forfeit and not embarrass herself." Physically the blond wasn't much of a match for the petite red head but she did certainly know how to lay it on thick, rationality going out the window Ranko slamming a fist into the desk.

"Oh you think you're so hot, you've got nothing on me."

"Then will settle this at the baths, don't run away." she smirked turning exposing her back to the warrior and walking away unconcerned.

"Damn right I'll be there!" she shouted fist clenched and shaking. The girls started to trickle out as she cooled her head and realized what she'd just agreed to. "...Damn it. I'm so screwed..."

"She really got you that time Ranko-chan. Fell right into that one." Konoka chirped cheerfully a tick of annoyance passing across the cursed girl's face.

"I noticed."

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Mana stated casually from a spot by the wall.

"It ain't right for me to go there… besides it's HOT water remember."

"Just use your pendent."

Konoka's eyes opened wide as the conversation progressed. "Wait, you know?"

"I kinda had to tell them…" Ranko didn't bother sitting up from her slouched position. Setsuna gave a small nod.

"Indeed, both myself and Mana stumbled across the curse. And in this case I agree with Saotome. HE shouldn't be entering the girl's baths."

"Secchan you shouldn't use a tone like that, Ranma-kun has never taken advantage of his curse like that." Konoka crossed her arms getting a nod from Sayo at her side. "Besides this is to cheer up Negi-kun, everyone will have their bathing suits on."

"But Ouj-"

"No buts."

"Look it's nice to hear you standing up for me and all that but I can't go to the bathes, hot water is bad for my continued safety."

"Liar." Mana rolled her eyes.

"Hey you know that damn curse."

"Yes, but your double isn't affected by it." the mercenary pointed out coolly causing the other girls to look to Ranko, who was sweating slightly.

"N-Now I never said anything abo-"

"The copy isn't effected by water?" Konoka looked to Mana clearly interested. "But I've seen them both change."

"Yes, me too! I've seen it lots of times." Sayo chimed in.

"As have I… but has he ever changed when the doppelganger was splashed?" she left it hanging the girls all thinking back, Ranko trying to slink away.

"Hm, now that you mention it…"

"That is strange." the girl froze as several eyes leveled on her. "Ranma?"

"W-Well… I mean no one ever asked and I…" she swallowed as Konoka and Mana both started gave an eerie smile and approach. "W-wait you're making a mistake! You can't do this! It's not right… Nooo!"

1234321

"This really isn't a good idea."

"Ah come on Ranma, you've worn bathing suits before."

"Not to a hot springs..."

Ranma and Sayo sat in Konoka's dorm room. Ranma had shifted to his Chinese outfit the school uniform packed away. The girls had already changed for the cheer up party across the room Mana and Konoka were working on a rather flustered Ranko comparing a few bikinis. The red head in question managed to pass a glare to her other half.

"I'm the one that has to go!"

"Yes and I'm going to get all of the memories of it." He snorted, "Try not to do anything embarrassing."

"Hey!"

"Now now, no fighting, you two." Mana said calmly, putting both hands on Ranko's shoulders. "And you, stop squirming. You're only making this tougher on you." Konoka nodded cheerfully in agreement as she picked up the finial choice, Setsuna shook her head from her seated position already dressed for the baths though sword still at her side.

"Am I the only one that finds it unnerving when they argue like that?" she muttered opening an eye, repressing a blush. The warrior unused to being this undressed in front of a boy. Sayo watched as the two 'assaulters' managed to wrangle the female Saotome into a green two-piece.

"I can't believe you found so many suits in Ranko's size so quickly."

"Well a good friend must always be prepared."

"Keh, in other words you were plotting to spring something like this on me?"

"Plotting is such a harsh word..." The headmaster's granddaughter turned up the innocence level but the mischief in her eyes gave it away. Both Saotomes and Setsuna sighed in unison.

"Hm, looks like that's about right." Mana nodded taking a step back and giving the girl a once over. Konoka took a step back to join her brining her own critical eye. Ranko fidgeted arms crossed across her stomach eyes veering away from contact. She felt like she was some statue on display getting looked over by a dealer.

"I think if we could work with the hair the over all image would look better, but otherwise nice."

"Indeed."

"I think you look pretty." Sayo chimed in happily.

"A guy isn't supposed to be 'pretty'." Ranko muttered in annoyance, not having the heart to snap out at the former spirit.

"Then that only helps your illusion correct?" Mana needled the girl with a smirk. Ranko looked over to her 'cousin' who connected with a glance of his own. She looked down to the green two-piece and sighed.

_At least it's not pink..._ both Saotomes shared a thought. Sayo jumped up and floated over to Ranko's side taking a hand and tugging.

"Come on, this will be fun!" she said happily. "I can't remember the last time I went to a public bath. With all our classmates too!" a large hand on the girls shoulder further assisted the pigtailed girl's journey Mana giving a small easy smile.

"You don't want keep Iincho waiting; she'll regret her mind games once she sees you showing off your figure for once." Ranko shot one last panicked look to Ranma who merely clapped twice and bowed in a Shinto payer.

"Traitor! You'll regret this!" she called out as her friends dragged her into the hallway.

"I know I will." he looked over to Konoka smiling to Setsuna motioning for her to follow, before heading out. The swordswoman sighed and stood. She glanced over his way noting the eyes already on her. A small amount of red bled into her cheeks.

"Saotome since your going to be in here anyway could you look after my sword."

"Sure, the girls don't want me risking a water incident so it ain't like I got anything better to do." he shrugged. She nodded and started out to join the others. "Setsuna."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're spending time with Ko-chan, I can tell she much happier. I appreciate that." he said with a small smile of his own. She didn't turn from her spot at the door.

"I... I missed her."

"I know."

"Wha?!" she turned, the embarrassment a little more prominent. "But I never said..."

"Anyone would miss being friends with Ko-chan." He teased getting the warrior to look downwards. "She's something else huh?" he admitted softly, she brought her eyes back up and gave a small smile of her own.

"Yeah. She really is." The two shared a knowing smile before he made a shooing motion.

"Go on, before she comes back to drag you out too."

"Heh. Fair enough Saotome." she made her way out into the hall leaving Ranma to leaned back to stare up to the ceiling... he had a feeling he memories of this day would make looking at his classmates a much harder experience... perhaps he would need to skip class legitimately. Ranma passed a glance to his bag waiting a minute or two before he reached over and pulled out the note.

"Let's see what you've got up your sleeve..." he muttered flipping open the note and scanning over the text.

1234321

The five girls made their trek down the hall toward the Bathhouse, Ranko eventually giving in after being dragged for the first few minutes, she'd heard it was big so she could just find some out of the way place to spend her time. Let the other girls fawn over the kid... she really wasn't sure she could face him one on one. He could be a perceptive little brat when he wanted to. Ranko looked over her shoulder to her best friend chatting away with the swordswoman, unarmed and smiling a little. The red head smiled herself. _I'm glad they're not at odd anymore. Ko-chan's smiling even more then usual._ It was an uplifting thought at least to center her as Mana pushed open the bathroom doors revealing...

"This is ridiculous."

The biggest bath she had ever seen. It was a bath that was even bigger then the junior high swimming pool. The whole class could fit in here with ease and they did, the majority of 3-A lounging about waiting for the games to begin. The martial artist scanned the steaming pool here classmates baring physiques and bathing suits of all shapes in sized left her body frozen from fear and embarrassment. She could barely feel the girls moving closer and a light 'cheese' before a flash of light shook her from her stupor.

"Asakura!"

"That was a nice one, all pensive and shy. You really do work that Tsundere moe quite well." Kazumi said with a wide smirk. "Definitely one for the scrap books."

"Damn it I told you not to take my picture." she began to stalk forward. "Gimmie that camera."

"Nu uh, you shouldn't go around destroying treasured memories like that." the reporter said wading into the heated water into disappearing in the throng of scantily clad girls. Ranko paused tentatively on the edge, her natural avoidance of hot water overriding her need for vengeance.

"Wow she really came?"

"Seriously?"

"She even wore a bikini. Wow, really shows off her figure."

"Mm I was she she'd cover it up like usual."

The class murmured, leaving her flushing a little at the compliments. Sayo giggled as she rushed forward to join her friend by the edge learning another important lesson of a material body... wet floors had far less traction. With a squeak her feet went out from under her and she slid past a dodging Ranko into the water.

"Ooh, new girl went down."

"Is she okay?" Haruna pulled the girl out from under the surface, the girl dazed and dizzied from the fall.

"Auu..."

"You are such a klutz," Ranko passed a worried looked as Sayo disappeared into the crowd of girls as well. The steaming water taunting her, logically she knew it would not do anything but she never touched hot water in her girl form unless she was changing back in privacy or with friends. Years of conditioning told her that touching it would reveal her horrible secret to all the girls in class.

"Why is she just standing there?"

"You'd think she'd never used the bath before?"

The martial artist hadn't even realized she was shaking until a pair of hands fell on her on her shoulders steadying her. She blinked and looked from side to side seeing Konoka and Setsuna.

"Stop thinking about it so much, there's nothing to worry about." the warrior whispered.

"Just jump right in, you deserve a warm bath sometimes."

"Um..I guess... It's just." she stalled only to feel a whole knew feeling. That of her feet leaving the ground. "Eh?!"

"You know, you're a lot lighter then I expected..." Mana casually picked the squirming Ranko up as 3-A hooted and cheered, parting so there would be plenty of clear space.

"M-Mana, c-cut it out I'll go in! Really! Put me down!"

"Okay Ranko. I'll put you down." she had her hanging over the water, the blood draining from the girls face.

"No not there!" was all the red head got out as she was tossed into the water amidst the cheers and hollers of her classmates. Bubbles trailed up until she burst forth, an expression of sheer terror on her face until she realized she hadn't changed. She only had a small moment of shock before the girls encircled her with greetings and cheered welcoming her to the fold. it took a moment for it all to sink in before she slowly allowed a small genuine smile from all the positive attention... and a flash of a camera.

"Damn it Asakura!"

Eventually things calmed down a little. At least, enough for Ranko to follow her original plan and break away from the main group and find a safe place to lounge. Her anxiety had lessened but it would not leave her... She didn't even take bathes in her male form, Showers worked just as well to clean off. Sitting unchanged in a warm steamy pool of water was unnerving and unnatural... mostly because it was pleasant.

Not that she'd ever rationally admit that.

The atmosphere was a little more relaxed the classes usually. A more subdued madness if you will. Though as Kaede and Akira had left to retrieve the star of the show not to long ago it was bound to ramp up. It was surprising the pull and tactics Ayaka was capable off... it seemed every girl save Eva, Chachamaru and Asuna were present.

"Damn Iincho..."

"Aw just enjoy it Ranko, at the very least this will be entertaining to watch." Mana replied easily, enjoying the luxury much more then her companion. The martial artist went back to scanning the baths, Sayo was mixed up front with the girls giggling and chatting away happily along side Konoka and the library girls. Even more isolated was Chisame looking slightly less miserable then usual seemingly doing her best to ignore everyone. Most surprisingly was a little ways off to her other side was her other desk mate Zazie Rainyday, choosing to hang out far back with herself and Mana as opposed to mingle with the others. Emotionless as ever she was juggling a few bits of bathing supplies, it was a mean feat considering most of them were likely wet and slippery.

"Ah..." Zazie softly 'exclaimed' as one of her crosses went rogue arc out toward the pigtailed girl. Ranko casually plucked the soapy missile out of the air balancing it on one finger. Apparently the soap was still wrapped in plastic. She looked over blinking once having collected the rest of her implements on her own.

"Still wrapped huh? That's kinda like cheating huh?" she passed the girl a wink, receiving a blink in return, and a break in eye contact. Ranko chuckled a little and passed it back to Zazie who caught it just as easily.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The door opened with a bang catching everyone's attention. Kaede and Akira bodily carrying a flailing Negi, a bag pulled over his head to muffle the shouting. Ranko sweatdropped as they slipped behind a divider and the boy's clothes were stripped off of him.

"It's this legal?"

"Maybe." Mana replied in a dubious tone as Negi, now unmasked and in swim trunks was tossed bodily into the pool. He was greeted with a loud cheer.

"E-Everyone... What's going on?"

"You looked really depressed so we thought we'd throw you a party to cheer you up!" Sakurako, the perky cheerleader she was, lead right up front.

"Yup"

"All for you Negi-kun!"

"We even brought Candy."

Negi looked around to the assembled face and smiled. "Thank you... I can't believe you did all this for me."

"It's only natural for our wonderful Negi-sensei." Ayaka said smoothly and small container in her hand. "Here have some." she offer the boy a small sake dish pouring him a little sweet sake only to have her head whip forward a wrapped bar of soap plopping into the pool after the collision. Ranko crossed her arms after the throw.

"Don't be serving that stuff to kids, yer sketchy enough as it is." She muttered before glancing to Zazie. "Thanks for the soap." she got a thumbs up in return.

"Saotome, you shouldn't be butting in on a private moment," she shouted back unaware that Makie had slipped into place stealing Negi away. The gymnast smiled brightly.

"Hey Negi-kun Let me was your hair for you."

"I'll wash your back Sensei." Sakurako offered cheerfully more girls gathering.

"I'll wash the front." another further back said the innocent smiles looking much more imposing.

"W-what?" Negi swallowed as the girls converged and once again he found himself in a situation gone to far out of control. Nodoka looked like she was about to cry while Chisame and Ranko unknowingly shared a sweatdrop. The Computer specialist turned away.

"I feel like I'm witness to a crime. This isn't a cheering up party anymore; this is more like some opposite sexual harassment party... I think that's a bad thing..."

"Oh for the love of..." Ranko shook her head and started swimming toward the group molestation. For a teacher he sure was hopeless... For Negi's part he was happy in a way but it went too far and he just wanted to get away. A tug surprised him and he found himself under water and dragged a small ways out Popping out in time to hear a few squeaks.

"Ah Negi don't touch like that."

"Y-yeah." a few blushing faces were looking to the water where he had apparently been. Almost speaking up he saw Ranko holding him low in the water, a finger over her lips. He flushed a little but nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"He's swimming under, 'eep'! He touched me!" Several other girls squeaked blushing brightly and looking for their wayward teacher. Ranko blinked looking to her small sensei that was being hidden behind her only getting a shrug in response.

Then she felt it. Someone had just groped her. Reflexively she jumped bring her hands to cover, face flashing bright red. She turned accusingly to the boy behind her but realized his hands were accounted for.

"What the hell?"

"Got you! Guess you are a little pervert!" Makie said pulling her hand up... Holding a small creature in her hand. She squealed in surprise and released the creature who took off like a shot into the water. The beast sped around the pool with blinding speed going form girl to girl, keeping just out of reach.

"Quick Negi we have to get out, my reaction time is down in here."

"R-right." The pair pushed further until the edge. The thing seemed to pause momentarily and look their way before diving back in the water, no doubt heading right for their position. Negi scrambled out followed shortly by Ranko who faced the broad pool watching the water.

"I'm ready for ya this time."

There was a moment of peace before the creature shot out of the water it's target obvious, she stuck out and it landed on her armed zipping around her back to the front once more but this time was not about to avoid as the martial artist landed a fist cleanly nailing it into the ground.

"Huh? A weasel?" she muttered, noting it have something in her mouth... her top. "Eh?" she immediately covered up.

"Woo hoo, Ranko got it!"

"Nice job Saotome, avenge the fallen!" The pigtailed girl looked up to see the expanse of her classmate all stripped naked, suits floating all over the expansive bath. Her face slowly reddened and her eyes rolled back as she toppled over unconscious, trickle of blood from her nose.

"Ranko-san?" Negi looked over the twitching girl worriedly before getting a look at the culprit but the little beast was already gone. A yelp of surprised came from the door as Asuna held her skirt, looking around.

"What was that Just..." she looked to the bathes and the her entire naked class. "What the hell is going on?! Negi what are you doing to Ranko?"

"Now it's not what it looks like." Negi said with a flush realizing his rather dubious position over the topless girl.

"We were having a party to cheer him up." Sakurako ventured laughing nervously though it died away with the continued stare.

"That's it. Everyone back to your rooms, this 'party' is over." Asuna said firmly arms crossed ignoring the whines and protests as the girls gathered their suits. She sighed and made her way over to her charge and friend, Negi at this point at put a towel over the girl.

"Let's get her back to the room, I'll let you explain things there." she said kneeling and easily picking up the redhead. "Besides I need to talk to you and the others."

"Huh?"

"I ran into Evangeline."

1234321

The dorm room was once again full, Negi, Konoka, and Asuna state around the table. Off around the parameter sat Setsuna and Ranma. Ranko had special position on the couch recovering from her 'fainting spell' turned away from the group but awake. Mana and Sayo went on route back to the apartment unaware of the meeting about to take place. Asuna looked over to Ranma and the turned away Ranko.

"Well I'll admit I originally didn't want to get you two involved but you already know about Negi so I guess it makes it less hard to bring you in on this."

"Well what is this?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about the rumor of the 'vampire of Sakura Lane' right?" Ranma didn't have the luxury to flinch but Ranko did her face hidden.

_They're bringing me in on this?_ both Saotome's though in unison. He gave a small nod trying not to reveal his hand.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, there IS a vampire on campus." Konoka said reluctantly. "One of our classmate's Evangeline and she's after Negi-kun."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Ranma looked to Negi who had his head down. The party had cheered him up a little but it was obvious the situation was far too grim for him to be optimistic about it all. and the sad thing was Eva was still setting the kid up to be under prepared. Devious tactics.

"Okay so we just dust them and be on with it right?"

"It seems cockiness is a family trait." Asuna muttered shaking her head.

"It's not that simple Saotome-san." Negi spoke up looking up to him. "The vampire if one of my students, She's very powerful... and well. She already has a partner."

"Wait, this partner thing everyone has been going nuts over is a mage thing?" Ranko chimed in rolling over but keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"Y-yes... A mage forms a contract with another and they become partners. The mage can then project power into their partner and make them superhuman so they can protect the mage... spells can be powerful but if the incantation is interrupted a spell can't be cast." Both Saotomes mostly zoned out during the explanation already knowing the details themselves but Ranma did give a small nod.

"So your out gunned and she can pretty much snatch up at an moments warning?" Ranko chimed in.

"Ah yeah... something like that Ranko-san."

"But we do have some time." Asuna retook over the conversation. "Evangeline talked to me outside the baths... she's under some sort of curse, because of that she only has access to her powers on the full moon."

"Really?" Negi perked up a little.

"Yes but well... she said that without some instruction and a partner she wouldn't have anything to worry about catching you..."

"Keh and they call me cocky." Ranko muttered. "So if this partner thing is so important why don't you just get one?"

"Well it's not that simple." Negi flushed a little. "Picking a partner is a very big deal, besides I don't even have any sort of instructions on the ritual, My big sis wanted to know if I'd picked a candidate so that must mean that she knows someone who could do it but even if I pick it may take weeks to get a reply."

"Now now, Oniichan, you should know your sis thinks of everything." A voice spoke up putting the whole room on guard. Ranma and Setsuna were in full stance Ranko sitting up as they scanned the room.

"Who's there?" Setsuna gripped her blade. "Show yourself?"

"I'm down here!" eyes turned as a small form slipped out of the closet. An ermine stood up on its hind legs and seemed to be... smirking. "Albert Chamomile at your service, Aniki."

"Chamo-kun!" The boy looked overjoyed as he rushed over the rest of the assembled staring opening. A talking rodent? Negi picked the ermine up and smiled brightly. "It's been so long. Did Sister really send you to help?"

"Yup, and it seems I arrived just in time. Looks like you got a lot of strong friends, ooh you even have the tough Nee-chan with the good punch. No hard feelings I hope. It was hard to resist such a wonderful specimen." Ranko blinked before recognition hit.

"Ah!" Ranko pointed flushing bright. "You're that thing from the bathes!"

1234321

Deep in the basement of the wooden cottage just off campus sat a bottled island. Inside that island was a land of perpetual tropics, the only place the dark mage Evangeline had access to any of her powers on campus. It was here she was hard at work. She stood before a stand holding a large leather-bound book with the title 'Libras Mortis'. Before her was a rather elaborate circle of power, laying in the center was an altar covered in a white sheet... the shape of a humanoid figure seen under the sheet laying motionless.

The symbols pulsed dark blue. Tendrils of energy snaking upward and disappearing into the altar. Her voice switched between Latin and another more archaic tongue, focused totally on her work reading through the lengthy incantation, her centuries of arcane skill coming to bear.

**"I am the keeper of forbidden lore. Knowledge beyond life, Knowledge beyond death. Gather spirits for the vessel is willing, Gather spirits for the vessel is wanting. Defy life, Defy death."** she flipped the page smoothly without even pausing in the recitation. **"I call ye spirits of the celestial four directions! Heed my call. Obey your master!"** a mysterious wind began to build and grow seeming to come from all directions at once. She began once more in the archaic tongue the tendrils growing and the wind increasing.

Coming to a power crescendo she finished her incantation the winds swirling tightly around the altar before dissipating suddenly leaving the air dead once more. The power faded out of the circle and it dimmed to black. The undying mage closed the book and stepped forward looking over the altar. The cloth twitched ever so slightly and the vampire smiled...

to be continued

Let the battle begin! I decided to avoid latin and so things written in bold represent spell incantations. You can see the povs are different then the manga in most cases to give new views on things (particularly Evas). Konoka and Setsuna have revealed themselves and Ranma got roped into Negi's cheer up party revealing an interesting quirk to the pendent.


	10. Rewrite Info and Omakes

**Announcements and Omakes**

New readers likely won't know but people have been following this fic before my Hiatus will noticed that I deleted the original chapter 10 and 11 so I thought I'd give you all my reasoning. At it's most simple it's because the story had taken a few directions that I didn't really want to happen. In the end I wrote myself into a corner not happy with anyway I could proceed so I put it aside... But I've come back and after looking over the fic a good while I figured what I need to do to fix things. With this rewrite I should be able to move things forward. I've pretty much finished writing it up and I'm just getting it edited so I thought I'd give everyone a heads up.

But so your not too bored I have included a few Omakes I wrote for this universe a while back on TFF. If your from the forum you've likely already seen them but for everyone else I hope you enjoy them and are looking forward to the rewrite. :)

**Omake time!**

Rejected Ranma Pair ups  
Case 1 - Satomi Hakase

Ranma glanced at the note in hand as he worked his way over to the robotics lab. He'd worked with Chao there in his female guise in the past as a tester, but this note didn't look to be Chao's handwriting... That and it was clearly asking for his him and not his 'cousin'.

Needless to say, he was curious.

He worked his way down the cluttered halls of half finished projects till he spotted the door in question, about to knock the door opened on it's own. A little freaked out he stepped in the door, which then closed on it's own.

"Ah Saotome-san you got my message." Standing from her position behind several monitors was Satomi Hakase, Chao's right hand woman.

"Oh Hakase, what's up?" his nerves faded as he gave a casual reply. It looked like he got himself worked up over nothing. The professor, clothes disheveled and hair mussed moved around the desk hands clasp behind her back.

"There has been something that has come to my attention as of late that has been troubling me. I had decided that you would be then best person to discuss this with." Straight to the point, that was one thing he had always appreciated about the scientist... even if she tended not to use words he understood.

"Sure, go ahead." he moved over to one of the desks and sat atop it. Satomi nodded and with a cough cleared her throat.

"As I was saying an issues has come to my attention as of late that has been troubling Me." she began to pace the room, a nervous gesture perhaps? "I have done my best to ignore it at first but it has weighed heavily on my thoughts and as such has begun interfering in my work. Which of course is inexcusable. As such I began to look into this issue, studying various sources and have come to this conclusion." she stopped and faced Ranma directly. "My data all points to the fact that I have fallen in love with you."

"...Come again?"

"I know, believe me it is much the same shock to me but my theorems are 98% certain." she shook her head, "It's such an illogical connection, we share no mutual interests coming from countering association and social standings. But that doesn't seem to stop me from picturing you with your shirt off while I'm trying to upgrade Chachamaru." Her casual admission brought a sweatdrop to the martial artist's head. This was not happening?

"Well... um, they always say opposites attract..." Ranma tried to contribute to the twilight zone of a moment. Satomi raised an eyebrow.

"Who says?"

"I don't know... people in general."

"Humph, that hardly a reliable source to factor in." she muttered though gained the slightest tint to her cheeks. "...Are you implying that you find me... attractive?"

"Well I..." Ranma sweated, it wasn't something he'd thought about. He'd been very good at keeping his distance from such thoughts through his years as Ranko. None of the girls were unattractive, each were pretty in their own way. He somewhat appreciated that she never made a fuss over her looks... the mussed up bedroom hair was kinda cu-

He really shouldn't be thinking too much into this.

"I really haven't given it much thought," he admitted taking the safest, most vague answer possible. She nodded lightly.

"I see, that is a fair enough stance. Though there must be something about you," she began to examine the boy in greater detail. "I've never been attracted to any person, boy or girl, in this way. I've read several theories but there's only one clear way to settles this," she snapped and all the lap doors clicked simultaneously. Ranma looked back to the entrance in shock, panels opening on the walls and floors containing robotic hands shot out and grappled him. A vicious struggle later had Ranma suspended off the floor arms and legs secured with multiple hands.

"H-Hakase-" he squeaked but was caught off.

"Please Ranma, call me Satomi." her calm attitude in this situation was unnerving.

"Satomi...W-what the HELL are you doing?" he swallowed as the girl put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Biology was never my strongest science but I figure a few samples and a little testing will settle this once and for all." she turned, wearing a mouth guard glasses flashing menacingly. "Now lets drop those pants."

Ranma wasn't sure what he should be more afraid for as the mad scientist approached... his life or his virginity...

Rejected Ranma Pair ups  
Case 2 - Satsuki Yotsuba

It was long dark when the Chao Bao Zi set to close its doors for the night. The proprietor departed shortly before along with the graceful android waitress, as they needed to return to their respective duties. Ku Fei and Ranko were not scheduled leaving the cook to finish the last of the clean up. The campus was peaceful and a few stars twinkled into view above... it was the magic hour. At least it was to Satsuki Yotsuba.

Though cool headed under the chaos and madness of Mahora even she needed some peace to enjoy. She sat down at the counter and spun the chair so that she could lean against the counter and watch the night sky. Her dream was growing closer... she had much to thank Chao for, her position at the Chao Bao Zi was more then she could ever hope for. The head cook of her own diner and, if Chao held her word, the soon to be owner of her own diner. But that was not the only part of her future dreams. She closed her eyes and let out a light chuckle, in many ways it was the harder of her two goals that she'd yet to really make headway on.

"Tsuki-chan?" She opened her eyes and glanced over to see a somewhat puzzled Ranma Saotome.

**Good Evening Ranma,** she smiled lightly. **You do know we're closed right?**the cook teased getting a small bout of nervous laughter from the boy.

"Yeah I figured it was late an' all. My legs just kinda brought me here." He gave an apologetic shrug.

**Now Ranma we both know that it's your stomach that brings you to the Chao Bao Zi, your legs just follow orders.** they both shared a light chuckle at that. Satsuki pushed herself to her feet. **Come on, I'll make us some dinner.**

"Thanks Tsuki-chan, you're a life saver." Ranma followed her over to the second of the two stands. This one doubled as a small apartment and was often where Satsuki would spend the night when she planed to open for the breakfast rush. Ranma took a seat on the stool outside as the window slid open revealing the kitchen. With years of practice under her belt the girl moved through the kitchen with unrushed grace. Her pace balanced perfectly between speed and care as she worked. Ranma watched on in appreciative silence trying valiantly not to give in to the teasing scents and aromas. Though the buns were amazing works it was after hours visits like this that he got to experience Satsuki's true skill. a broth bubbled as she carefully tested the texture of the noodles. Poultry sizzled on the grill, a careful mixture of spices sprinkled on top. In no time the food was spread between them, both seated across from each other, divided by the wall of the trailer. Passing thanks for the meal they both began. Ranma ate at a surprisingly slow and measured pace. It was sacrilegious to rush through a personal meal from Satsuki, even his trained tongue would miss the subtle flavor combinations and textures. "Mm..." Satsuki giggled lightly.

**I take it meets your standards?**

"Above and beyond as usual Tsuki-chan." Ranma said managed to hold his will power a moment to reply. "Damn, this is so good I can't believe it's legal." He returned to his meal as she passed him a warm smile. There were few more appreciative eaters in the world then Ranma Saotome.

**So Ranma have you been well? I've noticed you've been quite busy as of late.** the cook noted a pause in is eating before he brought himself up. **You know you can always talk to me if things start to get too heavy for you.**

"I know Tsuki-chan." Ranma replied with a small smile, he seemed torn for a moment before he pushed a slightly more forced smile out. "it's nothing I can't handle Just have to work harder that's all." She accepted the answer with an understanding nod their gazes held for a short moment.

_I don't want to drag you into this too Satsuki... _  
_I know, I understand _

They both went back to their food the light click of chopsticks worked alongside the occasional sip of broth. Empty dishes were stacked aside and come the last bite Ranma let loose a contented sigh rubbing is rarely satisfied stomach. He felt full and warm, his shoulders were a little less tight. Some manner of stress melted away by the hot meal. Satsuki leaned on the counter, head propped up.

"Five stars and two thumbs up."

**Flatterer**she replied sticking out her tongue.

"What? You don't take compliments anymore?"

**You don't need to compliment me anymore Ranma, the fact that you come by like this shows me enough. **The cook smiled as Ranma scratched his cheek looking a little rosy.

"Heh, I guess it is a little obvious huh?"

**A little** she said with a smile, sharing a light laugh. **Ranma...**

"Yeah?"

**Would you like to come in for some tea before you go?**she asked in a softer voice. Ranma looked a little torn as they're eyes met once more.

"...Sorry Tsuki-chan, I've got a big test coming up and I promised Ranko I'd be back to help her deal with the rest of those nuts." He said with a small smile _Not yet Satsuki...I need more time _

**Heh, no problem. Just don't be two rough with them okay?** the cook said with an easy smile in return. _I'll be waiting for you _

"Hmph, what kind of guy to you think I am? Honestly." Ranma huffed crossing his arms as he stood. _I know _. With a wave exchanged the two parted company, the window slid closed and Satsuki set to preparing for bed. It seemed there was still more time before she could finish her goal.

To tame the wild horse of Mahora...

**end Omake time**

Next time everyone will be a the story proper, hope to see you there.


	11. Chapter 10 Rewrite

You've all been waiting patiently enough so I won't put much up here. I'll likely have an extended post chapter AN bit where I reply so some of the many comments left during this fics downtime. So without further a due, here you go :)

Chapter 10

Ranma and Ranko strolled down the road home side by side in silence. Ranko was once again in her school uniform passing curious glances to her male half. Ranma had his hands in his pockets baring an expression somewhere between unsure and annoyance, his right cheek was a dull red.

"Look, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way."

"No I think she made her point pretty clearly."

"We can straighten this out, tomorrow in class-"

"No. This will work out just fine." He closed his eyes. "I'll play the bad guy here and then you can still intermingle without raising any suspicious. I'm sure Eva will agree with me on this one."

"I guess so." they both fell silent again. "We're both talkin' funny again aren't we?"

"Yeah I noticed, we've been separated a long while today what with that party and then getting 'inducted' into the anti-vamp squad."

"Ironic right?" They both shared a small chuckle.

"I should probably dismiss you here."

"Probably, but we're already this far, it's not much further to get home. With all the memories you'll likely need to lie down pretty quickly." The male Saotome nodded at the logic.

"If anything it has been eventful."

"You have NO idea." Ranko muttered some pink tingeing her cheeks. Ranma raised an eyebrow at that but didn't immediately respond. He moved his walking path over and casually bopped his female half on the back of the head.

"OW! What did you do that for jerk?"

"I told you not to do anything embarrassing."

"I didn't! It was that stupid weasel thing."

"Riiight." he received an elbow to the side.

"Jerk. I take it back, you deserved that slap." she stuck out her tongue to which he returned.

"Brat." The pair continued along in slightly better spirits. A little fight could go a long way sometimes. As Ranma turned his eyes up to the sky, his mind continued to echo.

~~  
_"No, I'm not gonna to let you get yourself pactioed. You should leave the fights to the fighters!"_

"But Negi-kun needs my help! If he doesn't get a partner, something awful might happen to him!"

"Just like it could to you!"

A harsh crack from an unexpected source disoriented him for a short moment, his cheek stinging. He turned sharply to Asuna, who wielded a burning glare.

"We're not your property Ranma, You can't tell us what to do. I don't need you protecting me."

Those words brought an unfamiliar rise and a scowl to his face. He'd never let himself get angry with a friend, but there was a first time for anything.

"That's how you see it huh? Keh. Fine, Get up Ranko, we're leaving."

"Ranma, please cal-"

"No, I'm obviously not wanted here. Come on."

"Hey don't take the girl, she's a good fighter. She'd make a great pactio partner for Aniki!" the ermine spoke up, getting a burning glare in return.

"You'd better not get within ten feet of my cousin. Got it, vermin?' he hadn't realized at the time, the concerned and scared expressions of those in the room. He had just left, pulling Ranko behind him as he slammed the door.

The pigtailed boy gave a frustrated sigh as the apartment building came into sight. If things hadn't been complicated before, by throwing his little tantrum he'd made it ten times worse. "I'm such an idiot." he scaled the steps to the building a step behind Ranko.

"Yup."

"Oi, don't agree to that so readily." he grumbled ignoring the smug grin on the girls face as she trotted up the stairs. On the second floor Ranko had stopped, looking to the door of Mana and Sayo's apartment.

"Should we stop by?"

"Nah, I'm beat. I'd think you would be too, considering." Ranma puts his hands behind his head. "Besides we're already over…"

"I rested in the room," Ranko leaned forward on the railing. "If we're already over then its okay if I go say hi, right? I know you'd go if you weren't tired." she clasped her hands. "Just a minute, okay?" Ranma held the red head's gaze for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to dismiss you in twenty minutes; I don't care where you are when I do it." Ranma yawned a little and continued on up listening to Ranko knock on the apartment door. He shook his head as he unlocked his own door to the house. He didn't put too much thought into his actions moving through the darkened apartment in a daze going through his pre-bed ritual. The whole place was quiet, save for his own soft footsteps. He slipped into his futon and stared up to the ceiling. In the shadows he could see Asuna's burning gaze, Negi's shamed expression, and Konoka's flinch of fear.

"Why of all people…" he didn't finish his thought, it was a pointless question since the obstacles to his cure had been set. He just needed to surpass them. But the real question was, could he?

Ranma glanced to the clock by the bed, noting the time. "That's twenty…" he grasped his pendent and focused. For a moment he tasted something sweet. "Hm… someone made cookies." was the last coherent thought before he was flooded with flashing images, a cacophony of sound and a feeling of his head being ripped in half. He screamed and all went mercifully black.

1234321

The room had darkened with the coming of night; Konoka still lay awake in her bed. Above slept Asuna, though annoyed with Ranma's attitude, had managed to find sleep easy enough. Even Negi had managed to fall asleep on the couch... though his whimpers and sleep talk were a testament he was having less then stellar dreams. But no sleep seemed to come from the fledgling mage as the words of her friend echoed in her mind.

_"I'm sorry Oujo-sama, but I fall into the same camp as Saotome on this issue. As your bodyguard I refuse to let you throw yourself into a dangerous situation such as this. I am sure sensei can find a more capable partner."_

"Secchan." Konoka hugged her spare pillow tightly. Everyone was trying to protect her... it was always that way for the longest time. But this wasn't about her. She turned over to the young mage twisting on the Couch.

"No... stay away...stop it..." he murmured lightly. No doubt if she watched long enough she could probably catch him sleep walk over and climb up to Asuna's bed. She turned her gaze back to the bed above.

"A more capable partner..." The blankets shifted and light footsteps crossed the length of the room. Another shifting of blankets and Negi's whimpering lessened, the boy fell into a deeper sleep clinging on to the warm body. An arm curled around his smaller frame... it was only in his sleep he'd allow himself to be a child.

"Onee-chan..."

"That's right..." Konoka hugged the boy closely as she shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. "Onee-chan is here." she whispered softly. "I'll do the protecting this time." She closed her eyes focusing on his rhythmic breathing, lulling herself into a deeper sleep. Perched on the railing of the loft storage, Chamo looked down to the couch and smiled widely at the sight... it was better then he could ever have hoped...

1234321

The next day came and emotions cooled from the night previous. Asuna was feeling a little guilty of her rather knee jerk reaction to Ranma's demands. As much as she disagreed, she had no right to strike him. Negi awoke to a totally different bedtime companion and to a promise he had not expected...

Konoka wanted to partner with him; fully knowing of the issue he was about to face. She had no form of combat training and minimal magic experience extending to self-taught cantrips. Though Chamo said there were aspects to the pactio that could swing things in her favor, the boy mage still felt uneasy about picking her. Besides, running full tilt alongside hundreds of girls probably wasn't the best time to talk about magic issues. The usual waiting spot was already occupied by Mana and Sayo, adding a further reason to end all partner talk as the pair began to match pace.

"Good morning Sensei."

"Morning Konoka-chan! Asuna-san"

"Good morning girls... Where is Ranko-san?"

"Ranko is not feeling well, it seems her headaches were acting up more than usual. She's laid up in bed for the day." Sayo said with a clearly concerned tone, Asuna shook her head.

"I keep telling her to get that looked at."

"Headaches?" Negi seemed a little out of the loop. That little detail had not shown up on her records.

"Ranko has chronic headaches, usually a little bit everyday. Some days more than others." Konoka explained as she glided in tune with her more athletic classmates. "Sometimes after a particularly hard day she has to stay home. We should stop by there after class to cheer her up."

"Yeah!" Sayo cheered. "I know Ranko would appreciate that, I haven't visited as often as I would have liked to, so it must be getting lonely in that apartment."

"Her cousin is away again?" Negi frowned. "Even at a time like this?" the former spirit jumped a little.

"What? Ah No! Ranma came back as soon as he heard." her tone was a little rushed but Mana smoothed things over.

"But he does have to work to pay for most of the apartment since Ranko is a student. He can't always be home when he would like," she explained in a much more rational tone.

"Oh," the young teacher blinked, things made a little more sense in that route. "Don't her parents offer any support?"

"She doesn't have any." Negi turned his eyes to Asuna who had her eyes steadfastly ahead.

"Eh?"

"She's an orphan. Technically Ranma is her guardian, but even he's too young to fill the role officially. I'm not sure who sponsors her but the both of them decided to work things out on their own instead of asking for help."

"I...I had no idea..."

"Hey!" He jumped as Asuna grabbed his collar roughly, locking eyes with him. "Don't you start to pity her, if she sees you act like that you're just going to get her mad at you. They may only be cousins but they're very close and they both work hard. You got that?"

"Y-yeah." he felt the pressure release and Asuna picked up the pace a little more pulling ahead. Konoka kept even pace with her sensei leaning down and coasting a bit on her skates.

"Asuna can get a little protective sometimes," she whispered cheerfully. "And Ranko-chan is a somewhat of a special case."

"Oh?"

"Mm hm." Konoka offered a simple smile. "Because she reminds Asuna of herself." Negi turned his eyes to his other roommate's back as she kept a steady pace just in front of them. Seemingly no different then usual but a close eye revealed her fists clenched a little tighter and her shoulders tense. All in concern of her friend...

_You better be okay_

1234321

Ranko lay in bed, unfortunately conscious as her head pounded like a jackhammer. The memories were taking their sweet time unraveling. It was going to be one of those days.

"It hurts to think." she muttered in annoyance, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. At least then she would be able to ignore the pain as her mind processed the information overload. A light rumble brought a groan of annoyance to her mouth. This just wasn't her day. She grabbed her pendent and after a moment a naked Ranma appeared crouched at her side. The oppressive headache seemed to lessen a little, at least enough to think more clearly. The boy groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks for sharing."

"Shut up." The girl grumbled, "It's just for a minute or two so I can get something to eat." The pigtailed girl sat up, hair mussed and sticking up at odd angles. She got to her feet, a little wobbly but steadying after a few steps. Leaving her other half, she shuffled her way into the kitchen and set to making a light breakfast to settle her stomach enough to get some sleep.

"Don't take too long, Eva may ask us to split at the meeting tonight."

"Yeah yeah, I've gotten that much of last night straightened out... though all of you.. The memories from the pool are getting distracting."

"What? its not like I couldn't look... besides they're all cute girls." Ranma argued from the doorway gaining a light flush and an absent nod from his 'cousin'. The details were still fuzzy but the clearer that night became the more uncomfortable it was making her feel. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed how attractive her classmates were, but after being with so many of them for years and following her strict codes to avoid looking at them in compromising conditions she could easily keep it from her mind. Though the bathing suits gave little to the imagination and though it was still fuzzy she knew that it was still going to be worse.

"Oh man..." she banged her head lightly on the counter. "How am I going to be able to look at them again? Maybe I should call in sick tomorrow too?" she muttered sitting back up and rubbing her head. "Ow... Also, hitting my head when I already have a headache is not one of my better ideas." The ringing phone caught her attention, glad for a distraction.

"I got it." Ranma's voice called up from the other room. Finishing up her meal she sat down to eat hearing the muffled conversation in the other room. A click was followed by a light curse as Ranma peeked out of the bedroom.

"What now? I don't like that look..."

"Well that was Mana, it seems that we're going to be having some visitors tonight."

"Hm? Well that ain't so bad."

"Two being Asuna and Negi-sensei."

It took a moment for that to process in her muddled mind. "Damn it..." If those two were coming by then that would complicate things. "Eva'll be pissed if I don't show up in person."

"Well we don't have much of a choice in the matter. It's not like I can have another extended split after last night." That much was for sure, the headache was already hard enough to deal with as is. "I'm sure she'll understand." Both Saotome's were silent for a moment before simultaneously slouching over in defeat.

"We're doomed."

1234321

The day passed on and classes went by easy enough. There was a bit of surprise amongst 3-A that Ranko had called out. It wasn't often the hearty girl was absent and for some people any news related to the quirky Saotome family was noteworthy.

"We'll meet you at the apartment okay?"

"Uh huh. See you later Konoka-chan!" Sayo waved before starting their trek back. Konoka moved to head back with the others on route to the dorm, just a quick stop to drop off their things. "You think we should pick up something for her?"

"If it's just her headaches, she should be fine; she's never down for too long."

"True enough, but I think I'll bring over something sweet,"

"Well I won't complain... after all it's a friend's duty to help eat sweets when given the chance." Asuna smiled a little as Konoka chuckled. On coming up to the dorms Setsuna gave a small bow.

"I will not be able to come right away Oujo-sama, Asuna-san. I have practice with Kuzunoha-sensei, I'm sure she will let me leave earlier considering the circumstance."

"No problem Setsuna, we'll pass the message on to Ranko."

"Secchan" Konoka huffed a little. "I told you not to call me that!" she stamped her foot but the swordswoman had already made good her escape, a little faster when Konoka had shouted after. "Geez," she passed a small glance to Asuna who was chuckling a little to herself.

"Give her a little time, I know she's your friend but she obviously is still getting used to things."

"I guess." The trek led up to the dorm room. A few things were dropped off and picked up. Konoka seemed to pause looking to the young boy until he noticed the attention.

"Um, yes Konoka-san?"

"Negi-kun... do you think we could pactio?"

"Eh?"

"Heh heh." Chamo peeked over from Negi's shoulder. "I knew I could count on you Konoka-nee." the ermine did little to hide his pleased tone.

"But Konoka-san... Saotome-san and Setsuna-san-"

"Are not me." Konoka took a deep breath. "This is my decision."

"But..." Negi looked supremely uncomfortable. Though he was starting to rationalize that a student would need to be his partner Konoka was not someone he wanted to put in danger. The weight on his shoulder disappeared as Chamo hopped down to the floor.

"Aniki, we went over this before. You're too young to make a final pactio, so you don't need to worry about this being a final choice you know." Asuna rolled her eyes as the rodent began fast-talking. Her eyes caught an odd crumple in a bucket by the door.

"Hm... A letter?"

"But Chamo-kun I reall-"

"Come on Aniki, you're not going to make any progress with that vampire if you don't start getting some help. You ready Nee-chan?"

"Yup." Chamo went down on all fours and with a rush of energy a magic circle came into life around the pair. The room became shaded in light pink energy. Negi swallowed as he could feel his heart rate begin to go up, watching a slight flush come to the face of the headmaster's granddaughter. "Wow... this feels kinda nice." she muttered. Asuna cracked open the seal on the letter and pulled it free.

"Now all you need to do to form the bond is a kiss"

"K-Kiss?" Negi's face burned turning his shocked gaze to the ermine.

"Well, you need to show sincerity for the bond. Hey this is better than the open veins and swap blood routine." the little animal shook his head at that. "Messy. Besides, it's just a kiss on the lips."

"Lips! I-I but."

"All I have to do is kiss Negi-kun?" Konoka giggled a little. "That's not so bad," she said smiling down to the boy who had totally frozen up, face red and eyes wide as Konoka leaned closer to him. Asuna's eyebrows rose as she took in the contents of the letter and glared to the rodent cheering the two on. Konoka took Negi's face in her hands, both of their eyes closed. They were about to make contact when the circle backfired separating the two and sending them falling back on their rear. Chamo was all but imbedded in the floor with Asuna's foot on top of him.

"You lying little vermin."

"Hey what's the big deal?" Chamo managed to scramble out from under the foot but was silenced by a crumpled paper being held in his face.

"The deal? The deal is Negi's sister didn't send you at all!" she crossed her arms. "This letter is warning Negi that you're a criminal on the run from crimes back in England! How dare you deceive a child like this?"

"Chamo-kun?" Negi looked to the ermine, which was now breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"It's j-just a misunderstanding..."

"It says right here 'over two thousand counts of underwear theft'. That is hardly a misunderstanding. What is wrong with you?"

"Two thousand?" Konoka was clearly surprised at the high number passing a dubious look to the ermine.

"I was falsely accused!" now panicked, Chamo just wanted to get out of this with at least minimal issues.

"Falsely accused?"

"Well... you see I have this sister." he started improvising as best he could. "She gets sick really easily and there's not much I can do except try to keep her warm during the harsh welsh winters. So I borrowed some underwear, you know... women's underwear is very good at retaining heat. It was for a good cause!" he held his breath as the three humans judged the response.

"Sounds like you're just a major panty thief to me." Asuna replied, clearly unconvinced. A similar nod from Konoka all but shot down his chances. But he had to stick with it for now.

"Obviously it could only ever be a temporary solution... I figured I could get some income coming over to Japan, I knew I could rely on Aniki if I needed to and nothing I could do myself seemed to be working."

"But all this way? Why?" Asuna pressed.

"Look... I figured if I could help Aniki out, he might hire me as his familiar." he scuffed the floor with his paws looking downward. "You know, no one ever messes with a familiar of a magister magi in training... and then no one could lay a finger on me." He partially admitted his guilt bringing a slight twitch to Asuna's eye.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Look issues aside I'm still looking out for Aniki's best interests right?" he ventured before sighing. "Look it was wrong for me to deceive you all like that. I can understand if you mad and if you want me gone I'll leave give myself up without a fuss..." he threw himself on the mercy of his companions with little hope. Negi had been silent up till now and he was a smart kid he could only hope that he could put the bogus story aside, and help him out like he had in the past.

"W-wait..." a light sniff followed catching everyone's attention. Negi looked up with honest tears in his eyes. "I had no idea you had it so hard Chamo." he sniffed again leaving Asuna to only boggle at the absurdity... Hadn't he been listening at all?

"Aniki?" and so the two 'brothers' embraced once more, it would really have been a much more touching scene if the circumstances had been a bit different. Chamo was officially adopted as Negi's familiar, with pay for his sick little sister, and the two students could only watch on, unsure what the worse thing was about this. Negi's gullibility or Chamo's guiltless manipulation of it... nonetheless the pact was made and the ermine was here to stay.

1234321

It was afternoon at the Saotome residence and laughter could be heard. After some rest Ranko was able to think much clearer and had most of the memories straight. She was dressed in a nightshirt and shorts and hair still mussed to sell that she had stayed in bed all day, while Ranma on the other hand was dressed in his usual Chinese outfit. He shared the table with Sayo and Mana, the former of which spoke excitedly, making wide hand motions as she spoke of her recent adventures in the library research club.

"The books kept falling, it was like an avalanche! Some of them smarted pretty good too."

"My my, I never thought a library could be so perilous." Mana teased good naturedly earning a light flush from her roommate.

"How was I suppose to know it was a load bearing book?"

"You're such a klutz Sa-chan." Ranma stated with a small smile furthering the girl in question's flush, though in the end they all shared a light chuckle.

"I hope this visit is not going to impose, it sprung up rather suddenly." Mana spoke up after a moment.

"Really, I am feeling much better," Ranko spoke up for both of them on that front.

"Mm, it's kinda nice to have some people come by." Ranma chuckled a little bit. "I'm sure it will be an interesting night. Shame we can't both stick around."

"Ah, but I suppose being in two places at once is quite convenient in these situations. Did someone make that for you?" the mercenary said with a small note of envy, though her uses would likely be much less mundane. Ranma could barely halt the images of a pair of Manas getting into some manner of marksmanship contest, headlines reading 'casualties rating in the thousands!'

"Headmaster got it for me, not sure where. Said it was a special case."

"Ah I see." _Damn_

"Ranma..."

"Yeah Sa-chan?"

"I'm... I'm sorry I haven't visited." the undead girl had he head turned downward. "I got so wrapped up in things..."

"Really It's not that big a de-"

"It _is_a big deal!" She looked up; face suddenly intense, making both Saotomes jump. "I'll start coming by everyday, just like I used to."

"Sa-chan... You used to hover over my bed at night and hang by me 24/7 since you couldn't sleep." Ranko pointed out in a dry tone making her friend sweat a little.

"Right... well not exactly like I used to then. But I'll visit everyday if I can!"

"Look Sa-chan, you really don't have to. We've both got things going on now so rea-"

"Ranma," Mana calmly took control of the odd argument. "If you insist on an attitude like that we may just need to find new ways to spend time then." she smirked slightly in a way that made the 'cousins' a little nervous. "Like taking Ranko-chan to the baths to relax after class." she recited smoothly getting the desired effect. Slowly both Ranma and Ranko reddened and turned away, Mana had made no attempt to hide herself, as had any of the other girls and the images were still quite fresh.

"That won't be necessary." Ranko muttered

"Good then I want no more complaining at the two of us visiting more."

"Eh? Two?" Sayo looked to her roommate whose smirk morphed into a small smile.

"I thought it was a given considering the circumstances. Right?" Ranko puzzled a bit as Sayo's eyes widened a little before gaining an almost challenging look that was matched by the mercenary. She looked to her double though he merely shrugged not having anymore insight than herself. She looked to the girls who seemed to have ended their impromptu staring match, both bringing a pleasant feeling to her mind on seeing them by more often. She gained a small smile.

"Thanks guys..."

"Glad to!" Sayo smiled brightly

"Hm, That's what I wanted to hear." Mana said with a sassy wink. A knocking at the door caught the attention of the tablemates as they looked to the source.

"Looks like they're here, guess it's time for me to get to work." Ranma stood before passing a wink Ranko's way, "Remember, you're sick." the clone smirked getting into 'older cousin mode' as headed to the door.

"I know, I know." she snorted "It was my plan smartass..."

Flipping the locks he opened it up. "Now what do we have here?"

"Good afternoon Saotome-san." Negi gave a small bow of greeting; ermine familiar perched on his shoulder.

"We come bearing snacks." Konoka smiled and held up a small bag.

"Ranma? I thought your shift would have started already." Asuna blinked a looking a little surprised.

"I need to head out in just a little bit but I figured I could at least hang around until the changing of the guard." The martial artist held her gaze calmly for a moment before motioning to the others. "Well you all can come in except for the rodent."

"Oi! I'm Negi's familiar." Chamo protested puffing out his chest pridefully but the pigtailed boy was less then impressed.

"Don't care, I don't want you in my house. I don't want any magic madness going down while I'm out." He gave the ermine no quarter. The battle of wills was short and brutal, the familiar swallowed a little and hopped off Negi's shoulder.

"Hmph, well I know when I'm not wanted. Pardon an ermine for wanting to visit a sick girl." Chamo tried to brush it off like it was his decision. "I'll head back to the dorm. Don't stay up too late with all the pretty nee-chans okay?" he loosed a sly snicker as he slipped off out of sight. Ranma shook his head in annoyance; that ermine was going to cause him a lot of trouble. That much he was sure. Slightly blushing, Negi entered followed by Konoka happily greeting those inside. Asuna did not move at all, keeping focused on the boy.

"Ranma?"

"What?" he replied curtly though the girl seemed unphased.

"I want to talk to you"

"Hmph, I don't think there's much to talk about."

"Well I do." they held gazes for a moment before he gave a small sigh.

"Fine." he stepped out into the hall and closed the door. "Let's go to the roof, it's nice enough out." The boy turned and headed up not even looking to see if she followed. Asuna took a deep breath and fell into step behind him. If he picked the roof it seemed he was expecting this had a chance to turn ugly. It was hardly the first time both had butted heads, they were opinionated, stubborn teenagers and it had been that way since their first meeting all those years ago. That lost, angry boy had become a part of her pseudo-family here at Mahora… and no matter how many times she wanted to strangle the pushy jerk that wouldn't change.

Ranma wasn't particularly thrilled with this turn of events, even though he knew it was coming. He was still mad at the heated argument, and with his headache, he really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. The key was keeping Asuna and Konoka from getting involved in this mess… it was for their own safety.

And Ranma's own conscience.

1234321

Ranko allowed a small curious glance to the door closing before turning her full attention to her newest guests. After all she would no doubt be informed shortly enough. "Hey guys."

"Good afternoon Ranko-san." Negi smiled a little. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, got a good bit of rest so it ain't nearly as bad. I'll be up and about tomorrow. No biggie."

"Well that's a relief."

"Hi Ranko-chan."

"Yo, Ko-chan," she smirked. "So what did you bring?" The red head did not bother hiding her excitement.

"My my, it's obvious what part of the body you think with." The fledgling mage placed the bag at her side and reached in. "Well before you eat the table I might as well bring these out first." She pulled out some plastic containers with about a dozen or so cupcakes. "I even brought a few games so we can play a bit without tiring you out."

"Always so thoughtful," Ranko gave a dramatic sniff, though was ruined by the fact she had already opened and consumed one of the cupcakes. She reached for another only to have it swatted away "Hey, a sick girl needs her strength."

"At least wait for Asuna to get back before you pig out."

"Fine fine..." the redhead pouted a little bit. "So I hope I didn't miss too much in class?" she said more for conversation than really caring about missing it.

"Don't worry Ranko-chan I hold after school study groups on the weekdays, you can come by and catch up as soon as you're better." Negi replied cheerfully reminding the girl that her sensei was among those in attendance.

"Right," she bore a slight sweat drop. "I'll be sure to drop by."

"Great."

"Negi-kun has been looking for a way to repay you." Konoka said with a little giggle causing the boy to flush.

"Eh?"

"Well... you have done a lot to help me out and I still haven't been able to return the favor," he explained keeping his eyes downward. He may have said something more extensive but repressed it due to less familiar company.

"Hey, a martial artist is supposed to help people. I'm not looking to build up favors." Ranko replied easily. The boy looked up eyes determined looking right into own.

"But when things happen to you, there should be hands reaching to help you as well." He said firmly, the brat could look real mature when he wanted to.

"Come on it's just a headache sensei, really nothing to make a big deal out of." She repressed the urge to squirm a little under his gaze especially when she realized what he was doing._ He's reading my eyes again? _It took her a moment to put her guard back up. She noted a slight frown and his gaze returned to being less intense; he seemed to have gotten the message.

The change in his posture was immediate as he saw the walls go back up again. Fortunately he'd gotten a pretty good look before he'd been shut out. Her feelings were genuine about helping out but something was weighing heavy on her mind, nothing he'd be able to find with simply reading emotions. _But anything more invasive and she would not likely forgive me_ he allowed himself a slight sigh. _Why did she always try to hold up the burdens by herself?_He blinked and shook his head, someone had called his name.

"Yes?"

"I said do you know any card games sensei?" Mana said with her usual easy smirk as she opened a brand new deck of cards that Konoka brought.

"Um games? Not really."

"Well then we'll start simple with a little old maid."

"Hm, simple stuff." Ranko smirked.

"Um Ranko, are you sure you want to play?" Sayo ventured with a slight sweat drop.

"If she wants to play she can," the mercenary said shuffling with a bit of a flourish. "Besides we'll move on to something a bit more interesting once sensei gets used to the flow of the game."

"That's not why I'm conc-"

"Bring it on Mana." The redhead cut of her well-intentioned friend. She'd been cooped up in bed, a little competition would do her wonders... besides she was feeling lucky today. Sayo sighed a little and Konoka gave a mischievous giggle having kept silent in the debate. This was going to be fun...

1234321

Ranma stood across from Asuna, face neutral and pigtail dancing in the wind behind him. The girl had her hands clasped tightly, hair ornaments jingling. The silence was brief but felt like an eternity as their minds moved a mile a minute.

"Well?" Ranma broke the silence first the tension of the moment grating on his frayed nerves. Asuna took a breath to collect herself and began.

"Fine... First off I would like to apologize for last night." A small note of surprise appeared briefly on the boy's face but was quickly snuffed. "I had no right to hit you like that, we've known each other far too long for that to be excusable." her gazed hardened, "But I still don't agree with you."

"Keh, figures."

"This is my life, and with Negi always getting in over his head he needs someone to pull him out before he hurts himself. I'm not going to let a kid get himself hurt, mage or otherwise."

"Hm? I thought you didn't like kids."

"You're right I don't, but things happen." she gave her non-answer with a note of firmness.

"Look... that's all well and good but this isn't stopping a kid from some debunked love potion, this is about fighting a powerful supernatural baddy. Now helpin' is all well and good, but you need to learn that some things are out of your league."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"No, you won't." his eyes narrowed. "You don't have the skills to take on a real vampire. Don't fool yourself to a good showing when the bag of bones wasn't even close to full power. You're just setting yourself up to be hurt."

"Just because I'm not some martial arts prodigy doesn't mean I'm not able to help."

"Damn it Asuna, I'm not going to let you fight. This is for your own good." the neutral face was long gone, replaced with annoyance and frustration.

"Oh since when have I been your jurisdiction?"

"Since you've proven you're too stupid to think this out."

"I'm stupid now." she glared at the insult.

"Don't change this around..." he groaned having let his mouth get away from him.

"Change around? I'm just using your own words." she snorted. "You're always doing this, trying to be the big strong man protecting the ladies in distress. Drop the knight act, Sir Clueless. Girls can be knights too."

"You stupid tomboy, I'm tryin' to protect you!" he growled.

"I'm doing the right thing. I won't let the brat get hurt again." she said firmly getting right in his face. "So drop it all ready! I'm going!"

"No, I won't let you!"

"You stubborn jerk!"

"You're too important to me!" he shouted fists clenched tightly at his sides. Asuna blinked as the echoing words started to sink in.

"What?" she had lost a bit of heat in her voice unsure if she'd heard that correctly. Ranma for his own part had clamed up and backed off.

"...Never mind..." he muttered withdrawing rather quickly. Going to the roof edge he paused only briefly before jumping the gap to the next roof.

"Ranma wait." He didn't stop and kept going until he dropped between two buildings, vanishing from sight. She was left puzzled with an even mixture of frustration left from the fight and a somewhat uncomfortable feeling from the words. "How can he just shout crap like that and walk away? Jerk..." she muttered a light pinkish tinge to her face. "J-Just because you say something like that doesn't mean you win the fight!" She shouted out childishly if only to settle her flustered stomach.

Asuna slowly took a seat on the roof, as her frustration drained away it was replaced by a warm if somewhat uneasy feeling. The boy's, apparently unintentional, admission bounced freely about her mind. "Important..." her hands clasp tightly in her lap as she kept her eyes to the horizon. It was not like she had ever believed that the boy didn't consider her a friend it was just a matter of closeness in comparison. That casual affection he would show here and there, compliments, outings... she wanted just a bit to prove there was something that set her above girls like Ku Fei and Mana. That knowing him all these years meant something in the scheme of the boy's attention.

_You're too important to me!_

"Important could mean a lot of things..." The heat increased slowly as she fiddled with her skirt. He had just blurted it out and ran, like it was unintentional... like it was a secret. For a girl only looking for a nickname or a smile such an event seemed unreal. When compared his casual affection seemed diluted, this was more raw. Unrehearsed and unexpected by both parties. It filled her with a different feeling than she expected.

She rolled her head back to look at the darkening sky, she thought it would calm her anxiety. Knowing that she wasn't just some throwaway friend who happened to be Konoka's roommate would grant her a bit of peace. Instead the words had struck like an earthquake shattering the foundation she stood on shifting wildly leaving her unsure of what remained behind in the aftermath. Her stomach twittered nervously... while hardly unpopular, she had gone to only girl schools all her life, the only men in her life were Takahata-sensei, Ranma, and now Negi. She never liked kids and men like Takahata made her melt, but Ranma... well he'd never shown any indication of this. Always snide, poking fun, infuriatingly prideful but somehow in a nice way...

But...

_You're too important to me!_

His graying blue eyes were intense and totally genuine. Her heart thumped in a way it rarely did, her breath had caught. The raw powerful emotion in his voice. "I'm Important..." it was hard not to say that without a twitch of a smile but that brought up a wholly unexpected issue. If she was important to Ranma... what was Ranma to her?

That… well… Ranma was Ranma… Frustrating but kind, dependable but always vanishing, friendly yet antagonistic. He was a walking contradiction. They hung out together, rarely just the two of them but it was always more fun with Ranko or Konoka around as well. If he were to fit into her 'family' he'd likely be that frustrating older brother but over all "I guess he's my boyfriend…" she muttered softly before she choked, "I mean BOY - FRIEND. Two words! Clearly two words!" She flushed realizing she was arguing with air.

_You're too important to me!_

Asuna covered her face and groaned, the scene just kept going over and over. She banged her head lightly on the stone behind her hoping to jar it free. Why did he have to make it so much like a confession? She realized that was a forbidden word for the moment as her face heated up once again and her heart thumped.

"Damn Ranma you tainted my brain! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" She didn't care how crazy she sounded as she shouted and pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. She groaned lightly and closed her eyes, trying to wish some peace into her mind.

_Soo, how long have you been crushing on Ranma?_

1234321

Sitting around the participants looked to the pile of cards in the center, all accounted for but one. The joker, which was staring right at the pigtailed girl from her hands. Ranko's eye twitched in annoyance... the card was taunting her. She slammed the card face down, that would teach it, and looked at the smiling dealer. "One more time, for real this time."

Konoka seemed unphased as she gathered up the cards.

"I was under the impression the last two were for real." Mana said getting a tick from the girl's shoulders. The mercenary had heard a rumor or two but she'd never expected it to be this bad... she'd never thought a fluid and erratic martial artist could be so... predictable.

"I-I was just getting into my groove."

"Maybe we should play something else..." Sayo suggested with a guilty sweat drop. Card games were not particularly her strong suit but the worst she could fall in the end was second to last as long as Ranko was in the game.

"Yes it doesn't seem... fair." Setsuna said carefully. She had arrived shortly after the seventh game and had played the last two.

"Fair enough, I think we've had enough practice runs then right?' Konoka smiled innocently as she shuffled looking to Negi. "You're starting to get the hang of things right Negi-kun?"

"Um yes." The boy teacher had nearly lost the first few as Mana and Konoka had quite potent poker faces... but Ranko. He glanced over to the girl who, despite her constant failures looked even more determined. It was somewhat admirable it a way... futile but admirable.

"Good." The headmaster's granddaughter scanned over the faces of her classmates and teachers. "Then we'll move on to a little poker... with some raised stakes." she smiled brightly. "We'll make it a penalty game. The winner can make the loser do one task. Anything..." the innocent smiled was countered by a mischievous gaze that put the twins and Paparazzi to shame. "So who's in?"

"You can't scare me off." Ranko smirked, "There ain't no way I'm going to lose." The red head's tone held total confidence and the plan suddenly became clear. The winner of this game would be able to get Ranko to do anything. Eyes went from Ranko back to Konoka's innocent smile.

"Anybody else?" Mana and Sayo locked eyes for a moment and in unison raised their hands.

"I'm in!" Konoka turned her gaze to her old friend and smiled.

"Secchan?"

"Yes." The swordswoman looked to Ranko and shook her head, obviously the other girls had something dastardly in mind. Perhaps if she could succeed then the boy/girl's humiliation could be lessened.

"Great!" she giggled, "What about you Negi-kun?"

_Sometimes you can be a truly devious woman Oujo-sama... _she scooted closer to the table as the 'chips' where passed out. Everyone started with the same amount though Ranko probably deserved some manner of handicap bonus.

"Um I really don't know poker..." he tried to weasel out of it, it seemed rather unfair after all.

"Nonsense, it's fun. We'll play a couple of mock hands so you can get the rules straight." she said passing him some chips. Konoka smiled as she dealt it all out and began to work through her mock hand explaining the rules and what card combinations he would be looking for. It was simple enough to grasp and despite his moral misgivings for the outcome of this game it sounds like it would be fun. "All right, lets get this started." Konoka cut the deck and fanned the cards together. "I'll deal."

The cards were just starting to come out when a small pulse of warmth came from the pendant around her neck. It had taken longer then she expected but it seemed her clone was finally done with whatever business Asuna had with him, The memories would be coming shortly after. She preempted the rush by rubbing her temples a little. "Gimme a sec, I'm gonna take a few aspirin..." She muttered as she started to stand.

"Headache again?" Negi frowned a little. "Let me get them for-"

"Nah I got it, it's a small one. I'll only be a second." she absentmindedly waved off the offer as the rush hit her. It was a small jumble and would sort itself out quickly enough, heading to the kitchen and filling a glass on the counter. Emotion hit before the context, waves of frustration and annoyance "Great... another fight." she sighed trying not to let to memories ruin her current good mood. "Stubborn Tomboy." she muttered taking a sip of water as the dialog begun to play out filling in the blanks.

_You're too important to me!_

Water sprayed against the wall followed by a fit of coughing as she tried to clear the water from her lungs.

"Ahh Ranko? You okay?" Sayo peeked around the corner but Ranko managed to wave her off.

"J-Just went down the wrong tube." she sputtered not daring to look up. Her cheeks burned as Asuna's own blushing face was etched firmly into her mind. Clearly just as stunned as she was at what had transpired. Somehow a very standard argument had taken a totally different turn. Now it was not that her clone had lied, Asuna was important to her. All her friends were, she didn't have much else in the world but well... with the private setting under the stars after such a heated exchange it came out with a completely different feel... she'd been exposed to enough sappy romance movies from Konoka to see that much and her old friend's flustered expression made it all too clear she noticed that.

Though the beating of her own heart from the heated exchange wasn't helping things. The red head went back to the sink splashing some water on her face to cool down. It was insane, This was Asuna she was thinking about. The same stubborn tomboy she'd been butting heads with for years... well that was hardly fair, she was a nice enough girl. High energy, loyal to a fault, and she had this infectious smile that was s- "Gah!" she shook her head free of that dangerous line of thought and rested her head on the counter. "What the hell am I thinking?" she groaned, doing her best to calm herself. The ghost emotions had already past but she had to settle her heart all over again. "I'm overthinking this, she's likely just as confused... I'll just have to straighten all this later."

"Ranko?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" she called back taking a deep breath. What was said was said, nothing could be done about that. She'd just put it aside for later, focus on the night at hand. Nice safe denial... "All right, deal me in."

1234321

Eva frowned as he eyes twitched toward the clock, "He's sure taking his sweet time," she muttered calmly before glancing back to the window. The night was young but she and Saotome should have been well into the session by now. The date was approaching and there wouldn't be many more opportunities. "He's never been this late before..."

"Heh, Well ain't you the mother hen all of a sudden." Chachazero's demented snicker carried across the room from her placement amongst several non animated dolls.

"Quiet you." the vampire grumbled. Her eyes were about to shift back to the clock when she heard the door open. "It's about time yo-...oh." she immediately lost her bluster as she saw Chachamaru alone. "So any word on our beloved Sensei?" she gained a slight smirk, curious as to how the son of the thousand master was handling things. It would make a good distraction at the very least.

"Negi-sensei seems to have gathered a few dedicated supporters, both Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe seem to be fully in his confidence. I did not venture close enough to be sure but I believe Setsuna Sakurazaki is also fully involved." Chachamaru reported calmly.

"Hm, I expected Kagurazaka. The headmaster's daughter is a bit troubling... even if the old fart isn't fully aware of what's going on he'd probably know if she got too involved. The sword girl should make things more interesting but nothing we can't handle. Maybe the kid might make some sport of this after all." she smirked. "So I take it they're all back at the dorm plotting?"

"Not... Exactly." the android hesitated slightly, immediately catching her master's fully attention. "The last place I saw them heading into was Saotome-san's apartment building."

"What?"

"Yes, they seemed to be in good spirits. I believe they brought snacks."

"Heh heh, so Ranma's fraternizing with the enemy eh? That's got to be worth a few stabs right?" Chachazero said with a hint of hopefulness.

"No, Ranma and I have an agreement. He won't toss that aside casually." Eva said with finality. Though shortly after she clenched a fist tightly. "That doesn't mean he's getting off lightly for skipping out on training to have a house party." Eva took a moment to collect herself before making her way to the stairs. "I'll be up in my room, don't disturb me unless it's important."

"Yes Mistress."

"I say she's just sulking since Saotome stood her up." Chachazero spoke up slyly. The puppet gave a dramatic sigh as her eyes twitched in Chachamaru's direction unable to move any other part of her body without the proper ambient magic. "Really though I can't believe the 'Dark Evangel' has fallen so far, playing games with the thousand master's son and getting all mopey over the gender bender. It's a dam- eh?" she paused as she could feel a tug on her arm, a near invisible string tracing all the way back to the top of the stairs where Evangeline stood, just outside the door to her room. "Aw crap. Um, just kidding?...Ahhh!" the little puppet was flung across the room landing in an upside down heap on the other side of the room, limbs tangled chaotically. As the upstairs door slammed the little puppets eyes searched the room. "Um little help here... anyone?"

1234321

Asuna slowly trekked her way downstairs, head a little sore from further attempted of head bashing, but at least the memory repeat seemed to have stopped. The pleasant yet uncomfortable feelings continued to bubble away in her stomach. It had been a long time since she felt like this... and if someone had told her a week ago that these feelings would be coming from Ranma she would likely have laughed.

"Well... maybe not." she muttered, it was like he wasn't handsome or anything but he was always well... Ranma. She'd never seriously considered things along these lines. Though that likely too was not the truth of the matter. Even if the depth had never been explored she did seek to have more of his attention.

No one was more surprised by these revelations than herself.

"So. What now?" she paused in the hallway, there seemed to be something between them. But what that something was exactly was too vague and unclear. "I should talk to someone." she brought her hand to the doorknob biting her lip. But who? It all felt like some great and powerful secret. She shook her head, this was all getting out of hand. "I'm over thinking this. Ranma couldn't really be interested in me." She continued to talk to herself, if only to calm her nerves. Opening the door it was surprisingly quiet. She headed further in to see the group all seated around the table. It seemed Konoka had broken out the card games.

Ranko looked a little put out. Chips empty in front of her though that was hardly a shock. Card games rarely fell in the pigtailed girl's favor... Ranma wasn't much better. The most surprising factor was her hair was down, a look she never allowed claiming it was 'too girly' for her.

"Hey everyone, what are you playing?"

"um, Poker..." Ranko muttered her eyes turning away with a bit of a flush. Asuna was surprised, she couldn't remember the last time her friend has looked so flustered.

"Penalty Poker." Konoka said with a more cheerful note. It all made sense now. "We're on the third round. Ranko-chan lost the first two."

"Yeah yeah." the red head muttered in a distracted tone. From the looks of things it was down to two players. Setsuna and Mana, a rather intense stand off.

"Ahh, so who's in danger then?"

"Me," Konoka replied easily. "I hit a rough spot of luck earlier on," she admitted with a light chuckle. "Mana is really good."

"Heh. Well you never asked if I had played before," the Mercenary said with a smirk. "But can maiden warrior save her mistress?" she teased as she looked over her cards. "Or will she be at my mercy?"

"Just bet Mana..." the swordswoman said coolly revealing nothing of her hand. She refused to let herself rise to the bait. With a girl like Mana you could never be sure on to what she could come up with for a penalty... though obviously aiming for Ranma she seemed nearly as eager to win no matter who lost. The tension was somewhat lost on Asuna as she took a seat next to Ranko offering her a slightly bemused look.

"Twice huh?"

"Er, yeah" the red head did her best to collect herself but still had a noticeable tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I just had a bit of trouble getting started was all." she muttered with a little more firmness. Asuna giggled lightly batting the length of free flowing red that stretched down her friend's back.

"That explains this then."

"Yeah. Sa-chan won the second round, said she was always curious how I'd look. Gotta keep it this way the rest of the night."

"Ah sounds like her." The pair of red heads watched chips pass back and forth between Setsuna and Mana, one whittling the other and then having the tables turned. "You can't stand that it makes you look cute. Huh?" Asuna gain a small smirk as her friend turned away again, she rarely left herself this open. It was making a nice mental distraction from her issues with the other Saotome.

"Cute?" she choked a bit, trying to settle the swirling mess of emotions that had reared it's head since Asuna stepped into the room. "Fighter's aren't suppose to be cute." she fell back on an older statement.

"Oh come on you have to let yourself be a girl sometimes."

"Like hell." Ranko muttered with a lot more firmness, "It just ain't right when I do it. You can pull the cute thing off much easier." Ranko blinked and then reddened once more looking away as Asuna turned a surprised look her way. The unexpected compliment dulling the self-conscious feeling she had brewing.

"Well thanks." the two friends exchanged honest smiles before a thought came up and Asuna began to reach to undo her bells.

"Asuna?"

"Well you said I look more 'girly' if I let it down right? So if I let it down then you won't feel so awkward by yourself. Right? We came to cheer you up after all, not piss you off." The twin tails merged into one flowing sheet down her back, Takahata's bell decorations placed carefully on the table. Those were very important gifts after all; she never took them off casually. Ranko was silently looking up from the discard hair ornaments to her friends easy smile.

_Damn it, why did you have to choose tonight of all nights to be so cute..._

"Thanks Monkey girl," she muttered softly lowering her head.

"No problem Shorty."

Negi watched on the pair with a smile of his own. They really were good friends and well… they both looked quite pretty, though this was hardly the right time to say anything about it. He glanced over to see his newest student Sayo baring an expression not unlike his own. Such a tight knit group this was.

"Well, looks like I'm out." Setsuna said lowering her head in defeat, the flush in front of her trumped by Mana's full house. "Wild queen caught me in the end I see. Good game." she said with a small amount of reluctance

"You're a worthy opponent Sakurazaki." The occasional partners shook hands across the table and the mercenary turned a smirk to Konoka, who was awaiting the judgment.

"Well you tried your best Secchan, I'm thinking Mana has played a lot more than any of us." The headmaster's granddaughter patted her friend's arm in consolation. "So Ms. Card Shark what did you have in mind?"

"Well now that you mention it I have had an interesting one waiting in reserve." The mercenary allowed a dramatic pause. "Konoe-san… Your penalty is to serve Setsuna as YOUR Oujo-sama for the rest of the night."

"Eh?" the swordswoman looked far more shocked and upset than the victim was.

"Hee hee, that sounds kind of fun."

"Maaannnaaaa."

"What? It's a penalty game. The key is to make it interesting, otherwise why play the game at all." She held an easy smirk. "Enjoy it."

"B-But this isn't right."

"Am I not to your liking Oujo-sama?" Konoka asked cutely, though holding back a few giggles. Setsuna choked unable to find a proper response, settling for glaring a hole in through Mana. The mercenary picked up the cards.

"Very well. One last match then, just the two of us. If you win then you can cancel the penalty and you can see fit to give me one of my own. But If I win..." she smirked in a way that gave her face an almost demonic look. "You both suffer a penalty." Setsuna steeled herself and took a deep breath; it was a risk she would need to take… to save her sanity at the very least.

"Fine, I accept your terms."

"You can do it Oujo-sama!" Konoka cheered, the samurai girl twitching lightly at the title.

"Just deal."

The heads up match was quick and brutal. Setsuna, though determined to win, had much higher stakes in losing leaving her susceptible to Mana's cool unflappable demeanor. The mercenary pressed without care with bluffs and solid hands, the swordswoman rarely getting workable cards as the chips slowly worked they're way across that table until the final blow had been struck. Bested a second time, Setsuna sighed looking to the aces that had betrayed her.

"Well, if seems I have won Setsuna." Mana was clearly pleased at this choice of activity and the entertainment it was bringing. "It seems it's time for me to pass judgment once again. Setsuna Sakurazaki... Konoka Konoe. Since I already switched roles, this time I want you to switch looks."

"Looks?" the headmaster's granddaughter giggled, this was turning into a goofy night.

"Yes, looks. Clothes accessories everything... at least for the rest of the night." the mercenary chuckled on catching the look on her opponents face. "You better go get changed."

"You're unbelievable..." The warrior muttered as she reluctantly stood, glancing to her fellow victim. Konoka seemed almost as amused at this as Mana was. With a blinding smile she grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled her along to the bathroom.

"Come on. Ooh this is so much fun, it's just like cosplay." Her excitement was usually contagious but the warrior still felt uncomfortable all things considered. This situation was getting too odd. Konoka headed over to the door opening it with a bow. "After you Oujo-sama." she said with a light giggle, red bleeding into Setsuna's cheeks.

"Please Oujo-sama thi-"

"Ah ah, we're switching. Call me Ko-chan, it'll get confusing if we both are using the same title." Somehow Konoka managed to squeak in a small amount of logic into this twisted penalty, but that didn't make things any better. Groaning Setsuna walked into the bathroom followed immediately by her friend/"retainer".

"That was very creative of you Mana-san." Negi spoke up after the show had taken its costume break. "This penalty game is a bit scary," the teacher admitted.

"Only when you have someone like Mana playing..." Ranko said with a light amount of annoyance, glad to have a topic to distract herself with, before she dropped it snickering. "But I have to give you high marks on this one."

"I do what I can." The mercenary said with a light smirk before looking to the bathroom door. "I should have brought a camera, this is going to be priceless." As much fun as it was to tease her fellow exorcist it was rare she could truly get her this off kilter.

"Hm Ranko?" Asuna turned a thoughtful look. "You said you still had photo's left from the new years festival right?"

"Oh... yeah I think I know which one you're talkin' about." The martial artist got up to her feet and moved over to a set of drawers and began to rummage through them.

In the bathroom was an odd experience. Now Setsuna wasn't unfamiliar with casual dress, though admittedly the skirt and blouse were not often seen in her wardrobe. It was more assisting her charge into her hakama that was proving to be the challenge. Konoka was familiar with traditional dress but it still went easier with help, and the breast bindings were something different all together. There had originally been a bit of a debate over the topic of undergarments but Konoka's dark bra showed through the training outfit and well. She couldn't let her Oujo-sama go out looking like that.

She felt somewhat uncomfortable dressing someone else up in her clothes. Her own outfit still warm from body heat, scented fresh and somewhat flowery from the girl's body soap. But at the same time it was kind of nice, compared to crouching in an alley watching Konoka from afar as she dragged Ranma into clothing stores.

"This is actually quite comfy compared to the yukatas grandfather makes me wear for my Omiai..." she coughed a little. "Though these bindings are pretty tight."

"You get used to them."

"I'll take your word for it... but it's much easier to move around in."

"Well they're made to fight in after all." Setsuna patiently tied up the last bits before stepping back to make sure it was all done properly. Granted it wasn't like she would be doing any fighting but at the very least it had to look proper. Konoka spun around.

"So do I look like a real samurai Oujo-sama?" she asked brightly with a wink. Setsuna was starting to get used to the title, at least when she didn't think about it too much.

"Not really." the warrior allowed a slight chuckle at the pout that followed.

"Ah, what if I put on a more serious face?" The mis-dressed mage gathered herself to form a tough warrior look, trying to talk in a deeper octave. "Oujo-sama, I will protect you with my life. I will not let the shogun's men catch you here." She tried to remember some lines from the old samurai dramas on television. Setsuna covered her mouth giving a muffled snort before a fit of laughter caught hold of her. The overdramatic acting coupled, a cute serious pout were too much. "Ah come on I'm trying here." the whining only made her laugh harder though Konoka soon smiled a little at the rare break in resolve. How long had it been since she heard her childhood friend laugh like that? Too long... so why let it stop? Konoka smirked and approached the warrior who was beginning to regain her composure. "Laughing huh?" she slipped around behind. "Well fine laugh all you want, En garde!" she began wiggling her fingers across Setsuna's back. A place, if she recalled, the warrior was quite ticklish. Her efforts were rewarded with an undignified squeak of surprise and thus she didn't let up.

Setsuna found herself somewhere between embarrassed and helpless laughter as Konoka assaulted the base of her hidden wings. It had always been a sensitive area for her. Something must have sparked a memory in her friend because she seemed to know just where she was aiming. Fortunately her friend stepped away satisfied before the tickling sensation had grown into… other sensations. She pulled a halfhearted glare at her grinning friend but couldn't hold it for long.

"You should laugh more Secchan, you have a nice laugh," she whispered. Taken a momentarily break from the penalty rule in their moment of privacy. The warrior's face was already flushed scarlet so it hid her further embarrassment at the compliment. "Come on, we better head back out everyone's probably wondering what's going on in here." Konoka winked. "Ne Oujo-sama?"

"Right." The samurai dressed mage put out her hand in a more formal manner, as if it was a proper escort. After a small shake of her head Setsuna accepted. Even if it was all in good fun she was not used to such treatment. The door swung open and the pair stepped out, Konoka leading the warrior as a proper escort right into the flashes of a camera. Someone was going to die…

"Aww, they look so cute!" Sayo gushed.

"Hm… It's not quite right yet." Mana said placing the camera down.

"What's with the camera?" Setsuna asked coolly crossing her arms.

"What? Just getting a few memories immortalized. No harm no foul." Ranko said with a sly grin.

"Hair." Mana nodded confusing both penalty victims.

"What?"

"You didn't change the styles."

"Oh don't nitpick."

"My penalty was quite clear. Everything. Now switch."

"Mana-"

"It's no big deal, just for the night." with an annoyed sigh she reached up and began undoing her hair tie.

"You did switch underwear right?" the casual statement brought blushes all around, Ranko lowering her head muttering some manner of prayer to banish the images placed in her mind.

"Mana?"

"Well I asked but Oujo-sama wasn-"

"Ko-chan, you don't have to answer that one. She is just trying to get a rise out of us." Setsuna managed to keep her tone calm even if her face was red.

"Yes Oujo-sama." Konoka replied obediently, seeming to enjoy teasing her too much with this. The room quieted for a moment as she handed over her hair tie, Mana slowly smirked.

"One of you isn't wearing any..." The penalty victims flushed but admitted nothing.

"Mana, shut up!" Negi and Sayo both turned red as cherries covering their mouths Ranko had moved to a step beyond prayers proceeding to bang her head into the table.

"…Should we be letting her do that?"

"It's surprisingly effective." Asuna quipped casually.

1234321

Things had calmed down after the card games ended, the group settling into idle conversation and snack consumption. Though as it got later in the evening Konoka made her cheerful declaration, "Let's make this a sleepover!"

"Wha?"

"Ooh that would be great!" Sayo clapped her hands together excitedly, looking to Ranko with hopeful eyes. "Would that be okay?"

"Er, I guess so..." Ranko was a little taken aback as varying degrees of smiles shown on her friends faces, it was hard not to return a small one of her own. Though as her eyes fell on Asuna and Negi she felt the usual issue fall into place. "I should probably run it by Ranma-niichan though." She said hopping up to her feet, "I'll just give him a call." she said making her way to her bedroom. She leaned against the other side of the door as her mind wandered.

To clone or not to clone...

At this late in the night a small bout of pendent use wouldn't put her out of commission and would do well to hold her identity in front of Negi, and to a lesser extent Asuna. Though on that same line of thought it wasn't THAT necessary, there's plenty of excuses to use for her male half's absence and with most of the people in the know they'd back her up. She allowed herself a bit of a sigh, ever since Negi had started sticking his nose into things he'd had to up his pendent use to nearly double. It was tiring.

But well... maybe this could be a good time to just get it out there?

It was a surprising thought, but she'd opened up to both Mana and Setsuna recently and it had gone much better then expected. If Asuna and Negi knew she could be much more relaxed about-

_Your too important to me!_

Well... Maybe tonight wouldn't be the best time for a reveal. Ranko fingered the pendent unconsciously as she fought down the still vivid memory and her own reddened cheeks. _Soon though, after all this gets sorted._ A flash of Negi's face brought a more sobering mood. _Well, if anyone will still want to talk to me at all..._

1234321

Out in the living room Mana and Sayo had retreated to their apartment to grab extra pillows and blankets, leaving Asuna with time to reflect on the events to come. She wasn't sure she was ready to confront Ranma again, but she wasn't sure if letting it dwell with her mind free to wander was good for her sanity. The more the memories settled the more unsure she was on what she would say, or even could say. Even as she worked herself up to Takamichi-level anxiety, she wasn't even sure how she felt. Scenarios came and went but with so many variables it just ended up giving her a headache. The opening of a door brought her back to reality, Ranko was back..

"Hm, where's Sa-chan and Mana?"

"They went to get some pillows." Setsuna replied calmly.

"So what did Ranma-san say?" Negi asked causing Asuna to sit up straighter. She could feel the tension building.

"Oh he was fine with it, but decided to bow out and spend the night at a co-workers. Said that it would be a bit too much estrogen in one house." She said with a chuckle. "Er, no offense to you Sensei.

"None taken."

Thunk! Asuna ignored the looks she got from her companions as she allowed her head to fall on the table with a groan. This was going to drive her crazy if she had to keep this to herself.

"Er, you okay Asuna?" She slowly turned her head to her confused hostess and after a moment of silence made her decision. She brought herself upright with a defeated sigh.

"Can I borrow you and Konoka for a minute?" her request got some puzzled looks but the pigtailed girl nodded.

"Sure."

"Of course Asuna." Konoka said with a smile. Asuna stood and made her way to the kitchen, followed shortly by Ranko. Konoka got to her feet shortly after and paused before giving a formal bow to Setsuna. "Excuse me for a moment Oujo-sama," she said before passing her friend a grin and making her way into the kitchen as the swordswoman shook her head and sighed.

1234321

Asuna had taken position leaning against the wall, fidgeting with her hair a bit clearly missing her usual style. Ranko for her part was perching sitting on the counter top looking somewhat hesitant herself. As Konoka joined them with a supportive smile Asuna took a breath to settle her nerves and begin. "I think Ranma is staying away tonight because of me." She muttered looking down.

"What? What makes you think that?" Konoka passed a glance to the martial artist who was examining her choice of wall paper quite intensely. "Did you have another fight?"

"Well yes, and that's probably part of it. But it's more then that. I had brought him to the roof to talk about last night..." reluctantly she began to run down the events of the rooftop encounter. Never looking up, not trusting herself at the moment. Though she did manage to recount the whole mess, only then did she look back up a slight flush on her face. Konoka for her part was stuck speechless for a moment, a rare event for the levelheaded girl. Ranko was quiet as well seemingly trying to process it all.

"Ranma confessed to you?" she spoke slowly trying to place the words but it still seemed off.

"I… well no... I don't know!" she threw her arms up in frustration. "We were both a step away from getting into a fist fight, it was hardly romantic timing. But it was still kinda... Nice." she covered her face and groaned. "I can't stop thinking about it, and he just ran off so I don't know what he meant!"

"That does kind of sound like something he would do." Konoka turned her gaze back to Ranko, who was still keeping silent. "Well, had you heard anything about this Ranko?" she asked casually but eyed the girl carefully noting how she tensed. The martial artist tried to collect herself but flinched a bit as Asuna was looking her way too.

"Well, not really." she began evasively, "I mean things were still pretty heated from last night. He's really worried... about both of you. With the Vampire stuff." She muttered carefully choosing her words. "Neither of us have really dated anyone, so really I'm just as surprised." Konoka nodded a bit taking the words as they were. Both of her friends were passionate and stubborn. It was all the easier to see the scene play out... though for Asuna it wasn't enough.

"Um, what do you think though?" she asked hopefully. "Does Ranma..." she couldn't finish the sentence much less the thought. She wasn't even sure which she'd be more relieved to hear. Yes or no. Ranko scratched her reddening cheeks.

"Ah, I don't know... I mean." Ranko trailed off awkwardly he eyes straying from Asuna's trying to find something else to look at though she choked as they landed on the door. Puzzled Asuna and Konoka followed the gaze to see an impassive Mana with some rolled up blankets under each arm and Sayo hugging a pair of pillows tightly to her chest.

"Don't mind us. Please... Go on." Mana said evenly.

In the end nothing really got resolved, neither Ranko or Asuna were able to breech the topic again. But at the same time the release had helped somewhat, even if the results were still up in the air. Fortunately Konoka had managed to refocus the even back to original goal of the evening, keeping Ranko company. As the bedrolls got spread out the fledgling mage prepared the final activity for the evening.

"Movie time!"

"Now I don't want you girls staying up too late tonight," Negi said cautioningly. "There is class tomorrow."

"Yes sensei," The girls chorused as Konoka began to dig through her bag. There were disadvantages of course for having your homeroom teacher at your sleepover. Ranko raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying as well Sensei?"

"Er," the boy looked distinctly uncomfortable as he glanced outside. "It's rather late to be out at this point." He didn't bring it to words but clearly a blond vampire was on his mind. "If it's not a problem..."

"Don't worry about it kid," she said ruffling his hair. "I was just curious, I'm sure Niichan will be glad you're chaperoning." she said with a bit of a smirk. Even if that was his intention it was still hard to picture the boy as the responsible party amongst the teenagers.

"Here they are, I brought two options. First off." she pulled a DVD free from the bag and held it up with a clearly mischievous grin. "Flowers in Winter." The red head groaned, she'd never heard of the movie but it was clear by that picture on the front and the flowery border that it was some majorly shoujo movie... not her style. Setsuna joined her with a slight grimace while Negi put on a polite face despite it not being anything close to what the boy was interested in. It seemed that she'd picked this out clearly to tease her friend.

"Oh!" Not all reactions were negative, as Sayo seemed to light up at the sight of it. "I've seen that one."

"Really?" the mis-dressed mage offered a pleasantly surprised smile.

"Mm, I got to watch it a few days ago. It was really sweet."

"I know. So you a fan then?"

"Yeah, but I got it from M-OW!"

"The library." Mana finished calmly as a pouting Sayo rubbed her shin. The mercenary passed a level glance around the table daring anyone to comment but they seemed to let it drop easily enough... The other two warriors though did bare slight repressed smirks of amusement.

Who would have thought?

"Well um," Konoka tried to steer the topic back on track. "I figured that wouldn't go over so well so I brought something a little more palatable for the hostess." she said pulling out the second DVD. This one brought up a smile, as it was one of Ranko's favorites. "Age of the Warrior 2: Burning Souls in Tokyo. Light hearted, full of action with good quality fighting. Better?"

"Much," the red head said with a smile before brushing stray hairs from her eyes. She had her reasons for keeping her hair tied and this was one of them. She wasn't sure how most girls got through the day.

"This good for everyone else?" No one disputed the choice and so people went about preparing the room. After some insistence Ranko was allowed to get the movie set up on her aged DVD player while the others did more physical tasks. The table was moved aside to give an unobstructed view. The seating pillows wear moved back toward the wall for a good view and to allow them to have something to lean against. Popcorn was made and the lights were dimmed.

Ranko took a seat against the wall expecting everyone to settle in but soon found them all converging on her spot. Mana had surprised everyone right off the bat. After taking a seat next to her she pulled the small girl into her lap and wrapped her arms lightly about her midsection. "Mana what the-?"

"Just relax," was all she said in reply with one of her mysterious smiles.

"Easy for you to say... " The gentle affection was at odds with what she was used to from the mercenary, unexpected but nice. At the very least it was much more comfortable then the floor pillow... at least after she managed to ignore the 'cushion' behind her head. Sayo took her spot to her roommate's right, grabbing one of Ranko's hands and giving it a squeeze. This was something the red head was more used to, Sayo had always been clingy and that hadn't changed with gaining a body. Asuna took a seat on her other side seemingly bemused by the impromptu cuddle party. Fortunately for Ranko's sanity her friend was content to remain in a more standard sitting position. Though that may have had more to due with Asuna's lack of familiarity with Mana than anything else.

Konoka settled down on Asuna's other side intent on a cuddling of her own as she snatched up the boy teacher and pulled him close, leaving the boy flustered. She waved Setsuna over as well who took a seat a respectable distance to side. That didn't mean Setsuna was surprised when she felt a head lean on her shoulder as Konoka had scooted closer. Judging by the small smile both shared it was a wonder why the swordswoman even sat away in the first place.

As the movie began to roll Ranko couldn't help but smile a little, this was the most fun she'd had just hanging around in ages. Though her little circle had grown it still felt close and personal. As she allowed herself to really relax in Mana's arms she let her mind wander. Maybe there was some way they could do something like this again...

to be continued...

AN Okay This rewrite was really cathartic for me. It really helped me smooth out a lot of the issues that were holding me up in writing. Though it will still likely be a bit before the next chapter comes It WILL be coming, I plan to cover the rest of the Eva Arc all the way through to the end of the fight. So it should be fun... anyway lets get to answering some of the comments from long back (I likely will skip ones that relate to things no longer in the fic). To all the comments I don't mention specifically, thank you for much for reading through and writing up your thoughts. They really motivate me.

Ryault - We all judge fics based off opinions we got from other fics. I'm guilty of that myself, and have ended up not reading stories that were entertaining because of it (until a friend would point out to me that it was actually good).

I'm glad the pendent has worked out as well as it has theres no bases for it of any kind in either canon. It's mostly inspired by the Harry Potter Time Turner and Naruto's Shadow clones. I enjoy writing love polygon fics as an old fan of Ranma fiction, pluss it lets me flesh out some of the lesser characters of Negima.

As for the fan servicey bits... yeahs it a hazard of crossing over with negima but since it's from Ranma's perspective much of the time you don't need to worry TOO much.

Ryuus2 - Thanks I really enjoy fleshing out lesser used characters, Mana, Zazie, and Sayo being my favorites of the Negima Bunch. Shame I had to cut out a bit of Zazie's interactions in doing this rewrite but I'll have more chances later.

The relationship of Ranma and Eva is not that shallow, not that Ranma would let Eva KILL Negi. If it came to that, yeah he'd stop her but the agreement is just to let Eva drink enough blood to break her curse. The Ranma and Eva really care about eachother, though they'd never admit it. You'll see a lot more of that as the chapter progresses and some of the drama gets ironed out (Eva already said in the fic she has decided to go easy on the kid, she just hasn't told Ranma yet so he's getting all angsty about it). Try to think of they as a pair of antagonistic siblings... out a Rough-around-the-edges aunt with an smart mouthed nephew... thats kind of what I'm going for.

The Knife throwing amazon (but I can understand why you thought it was a blowgun) was... detained by Zazie and hasn't shown up since. I have meant to cover he fate but I haven't gotten around to a point where I can transition into it... But as it stands the spear user, the breaking point amazon and the original infiltrator that Mana and Setsuna took out were released. Sayo is in the body of the shamen and the other soulless body was spirited away but still on campus... But the amazons will be regaining focus come Kyoto. The named ones you've as far as well some some of the more familiar names from Canon... Though Shampoo is FAR different from canon at this point.

Ryoga IS coming, actually his arrival will be right after the Eva fight arc, so you were close :) It's a bit different then canon but I'll reveal that in time. Ukyo vs the ChaoBaZi is hardly far from what could come but I'm still debating exactly when UCChan should show her face. The Tendos... well things are a bit unorthodox with them. I've been working out backstory bits with Windfalcon and lets say that has deviated far from canon. I'll admit you may not have seen the last of Genma, or at least his facade but that's still in the theory stages. Happy will be fun when he finally shows up but thats LONG down the line.

X-ile - Yeah I find a lot of Crossovers between harem romance comedies one show lead tends to dominate so I try my best to balance things out. I don't aim for Harem ENDINGS but multigirl hyjinx throughout the fic are fair game.

Finalfan9999 - Yes that characterization of Zazie is something I worked out for my personal head cannon along side Windfalcon. And yes I will be continuing Quiet ones, I'm just wrapped up in some many things at once I tend to loose focus. But I will get back to that fic. I promise.


End file.
